Identidad Perdida
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Un suceso separó a Anzu Mazaki de todo lo que conoce. Varios años después, el pasado y el presente se entremezclan y sólo podrá tomar uno de los dos caminos. ¿Cuál escogerá? Septimo Fanfic. Contenido: Azureshipping, Revolutionship, toques de Peachshipping y varias parejas secundarias.
1. Infancia Capítulo 1

_**Parte 1**_

 _ **"Infancia"**_

Capítulo 1

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las hojas de los grandes árboles que adornaban el internado donde niños y niñas de distintos países asistían a llenarse de conocimientos básicos para la vida cotidiana. Las ramas del árbol se movían debido al peso de una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que subía por él con gran habilidad.

La niña se sostuvo en una de las ramas y miró abajo.

-¡Yugi! ¡Apresúrate! Ya casi llegamos a la cima.

Continúo trepando sin miedo. Detrás de ella venía un niño de cabellos tricolores y rasgos dulces que subía por el árbol con más lentitud que su amiga.

-¿Estás segura que no nos regañarán por esto?

-Si bajamos rápido, no habrá problema. No te quejes y sube.

-¡Anzu! No seas cruel.

Yugi no tuvo más alternativa que seguir subiendo olvidándose de los profesores y de los posibles regaños que recibirían si descubrían que nuevamente estaban desobedeciendo las reglas del internado. Para Anzu las reglas fueron hechas para romperse, así que subió por el árbol sin interesarle lo demás, mientras Yugi la seguía detrás. Cuando por fin llegó arriba, se sentó en la rama más alta y contempló el paisaje mañanero. El cielo se veía de un azul intenso, los pastos brillaban por la luz del sol, las montañas relucían y en la lejanía se podían ver los techos de las casas vecinas junto con corrales y ganados.

-Yugi, mira. Tienes que ver esta hermosura.

Justo en esos momentos llegó Yugi que, subiendo con dificultad, logró sentarse al lado de su amiga y mirar el panorama con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

-Ya veo porqué te gusta tanto venir aquí por las mañanas.

-A todas horas, y también vengo en la tarde y en la noche.

-¿¡En la noche!?-Yugi la miró anonadado con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿No habías notado que me escapo cada noche para ver las estrellas?

Anzu sonreía con mucha naturalidad, como si fuera normal que una niña de 7 años se saliera de su dormitorio en plena noche sólo para ver el horizonte.

-Anzu, mejor ya no lo hagas. Te pueden descubrir y te castigarán de forma horrible.

Yugi había escuchado que en el internado era común castigar de forma muy severa a los estudiantes desobedientes, en especial a los extranjeros como ellos.

-Llevo haciendo esto desde que mis padres me trajeron aquí, así que no creo que a estas alturas suceda algo.

Anzu tenía 7 años de edad y desde los 5 fue internada en ese colegio para estudiantes extranjeros. Su país natal era Japón, pero no tenía recuerdos de cuando vivió allí, era bebé cuando sus padres fueron a vivir al país en donde se encontraba ahora. Su sueño era ver Japón algún día y ser libre de las autoridades del estricto colegio donde estudiaba y vivía al mismo tiempo.

Por su parte, Yugi tenía la misma edad que Anzu, pero él estudiaba allí desde los seis, hacía un año. Su familia se fue a vivir a dicho país para estar más cerca de su padre que viajaba por negocios recorriendo el mundo entero; sin embargo, tras la muerte de su padre en un accidente, su madre y su abuelo decidieron pagar un colegio de mejor calidad para el niño y, con gran esfuerzo debido a la escasez económica, lo inscribieron al mejor internado del momento.

Dicho internado era exclusivo para estudiantes de países extranjeros que vivían como residentes en la ciudad. El colegio se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, de allí que se pudieran ver las montañas y los valles desde el patio trasero, lugar donde estaban justo en esos momentos Yugi y Anzu. La escuela era de alto prestigio entre las personas de otras naciones, de allí el motivo por el que las familias de ambos niños estaban contentos de que sus pequeños se educaran en un lugar así sin darle importancia a lo que realmente significaba estar encerrado estudiando la mayor parte del día y con pocas horas de diversión.

-Yugi ¿alguna vez pensaste que podía existir un lugar así de hermoso como este?

-¿Hablas del paisaje o de la escuela?

Anzu lanzó una mirada furibunda a su amigo.

-Del paisaje, obvio.

-Dijiste "un lugar hermoso" y el lugar donde estamos es el colegio.

Yugi jugaba un poco con Anzu, porque en realidad sabía lo que ella trataba de decir.

-Hablo del horizonte.-dijo Anzu haciendo un puchero.

-Siendo honesto no creí que hubiera paisajes tan hermosamente pintados.

-Es cierto, es como si alguien los hubiera pintado para nosotros.

La pequeña castaña estaba tan embelesada en la naturaleza que no se percató de la sonrisa dulce y llena de ternura que su amigo le dedicaba a ella exclusivamente.

Para Yugi, Anzu era una niña especial, era la única amiga que tenía en ese ambiente lleno de reglas y restricciones, Anzu lo defendía cuando alguien lo atacaba y lo protegía como una hermana mayor lo hace con su hermanito en peligro.

-Anzu…

-¿Si?-volteó a ver al tricolor.

-¿Crees que alguna vez podremos volver a Japón?

-Claro, la escuela no será para toda la vida.

-Es que dudo mucho que nuestros padres nos lleven a Japón nuevamente. Al menos mi familia no creo que lo haga.

-No importa lo que los adultos digan o hagan, nosotros lograremos nuestros sueños de una forma u otra.

Anzu movía sus piernas de arriba abajo en la rama.

-Veo que sientes muchos deseos de ir a nuestro país natal.

-Es obvio. Quiero conocer el lugar donde nací. Este lugar es bello pero no puedo controlar mi ansía de ver mi tierra.

-No tengo el interés tan fuerte como el tuyo, pero sí quiero verlo.

La niña le sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Lo veremos juntos?

-¿Qué?-Yugi se sobresaltó poniéndose rojo.

-Japón. ¿Lo veremos juntos?

Las mejillas de Yugi se coloraron de rojo y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos girándose del otro lado, evitando el contacto visual con Anzu.

-Pues…este…me agrada la idea.

Anzu sonrió ante la timidez de su amigo. Si en algo destacaba Yugi era en lo tímido que resultaba ser con las demás personas, en especial con ella.

-Entonces, lo haremos. Volveremos a Japón juntos y viviremos allí por siempre y para siempre.

Con cariño y felicidad, abrazó a Yugi haciendo que el sonrojo de este aumentara al sentir el cuerpo de la pequeña junto al suyo.

Abrazados, se quedaron observando el paisaje por una hora entera aprovechando que las maestras estaban lejos de ellos. Yugi no era dado a rechazar los gestos cariñosos de Anzu, pero sí se ponía muy nervioso ante estas muestras de afecto, en especial porque Yugi sentía una ligera atracción por ella. Sus sentimientos por Anzu iban más allá de una simple amistad, la consideraba bonita, llena de vida y una niña divertida. En verdad que deseaba poder viajar junto con ella a Japón, anhelaba que se cumpliera pronto ese sueño.

Ninguno imaginaba de qué forma se realizarían sus planes.

Continuara...

 **¿Qué les pareció? Iniciamos una nueva historia. Había mencionado que serán 3 partes del fic: comienza la parte 1.  
**


	2. Infancia Capítulo 2

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi.  
****

 **Parte 1**

 **"Infancia"**

Capítulo 2

Al notar movimientos dentro del colegio por parte de las cocineras, Yugi y Anzu se vieron en la penosa necesidad de descender del árbol antes de ser descubiertos. Anzu era muy ágil tanto para subir como para bajar de los árboles, pero Yugi era muy lento por lo cual la castaña tuvo que esperar a que su amigo descendiera.

Una vez abajo, ambos se dedicaron unas miradas divertidas por su pequeña travesura a hurtadillas.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de volver al salón para la siguiente clase-dijo Anzu sonrientemente.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde ¿te parece?

-Claro.

Chocaron sus manos en señal de apoyo y tomaron sus respectivos caminos hacia los salones correspondientes. Yugi cruzó el patio hasta llegar al lado derecho del edificio donde se encontraban las escaleras de emergencia pertenecientes al dormitorio masculino. Al asegurarse de que nadie lo veía, subió por ellas, sacó de su bolsillo un alfiler y giró la perilla después de introducirlo dentro del orificio girándolo dentro del cerrojo. Conocía muy bien las rutas de escape del lugar, él y Anzu las usaban mucho para fugarse y vivir sus aventuras cuando los profesores y el resto de los alumnos se distraían de sus vigilancias. El dormitorio masculino infantil estaba vacío a esas horas, los niños jugaban durante el receso así que era ilógico hallarlos en el dormitorio; sin mencionar que estaba prohibido divertirse en lugares que no fueran el patio o la zona de juegos especialmente diseñada para que los pequeños hicieras su cosas de niños sin alejarse de la supervisión de los adultos. Yugi y Anzu ya conocían el arte de separarse del grupo sin que nadie se percatara de su ausencia.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y caminó entre las camas perfectamente bien arregladas y con los burós llenos de juguetes para niños varones. Colocó su mano en la perilla, pero antes de abrir miró hacia donde él descansaba por las noches, en dicha cama estaba escrito su nombre completo: Yami Yugi Moto.

Casi no usaba su nombre completo con los demás, prefería que lo llamaran Yugi solamente, o por lo menos prefería que Anzu lo hiciera. Fuera de ella le daba igual cómo lo nombraran los demás, su prioridad era Anzu y la opinión de ella era la que consideraba la más importante en su vida.

Sin esperar más, salió de la estancia y descendió por las escaleras que lo condujeron al enorme pasillo donde se alcanzaban a escuchar los murmullos de los colegiales. Recorrió el pasillo oyendo cada vez más cerca las voces de sus compañeros hasta que los divisó a todos juntos platicando animadamente en conjunto, cuchicheando con intriga y desconfianza.

Con cierto recelo, se acercó a ellos. No tenía ningún amigo fuera de Anzu por lo que le daba un poco de miedo que al verlo solo se fueran encima de él.

Para su sorpresa, no fue así.

-¡Yugi! ¿Ya sabes la noticia?-preguntó un chico de cabellos curiosos y picudos que lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Noticia? No, no sabía nada.

Yugi sonaba sorprendido, aunque su verdadero asombro era porque el pequeño Yuma no le hizo burla como era su costumbre normalmente. Además lo llamó por su nombre.

-Hoy se va a transferir un nuevo estudiante a nuestra escuela.

-¿Qué?

Yugi frunció el ceño con sorpresa. Estaban a medio año escolar así que no era algo común que llegaran nuevos estudiantes.

-Sí, desde ayer alguien comentó eso, pero nadie le creyó hasta hoy que se anunció en la lista que habrá un nuevo estudiante.

-Eso sí que es extraño.

Yuma sonrió pícaramente.

-Lo más extraño de todo es que será de tu clase.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

.

.

El camino de Anzu para llegar al dormitorio femenino era el mismo que Yugi recorría, la diferencia consistía en que el instituto tenía los dos dormitorios en el segundo piso y una a cada lado del edificio, separando a niños de niñas. Se detuvo mirando las escaleras de emergencia y un sentimiento de desagrado se apoderó de ella; todavía faltaban 20 minutos antes de que iniciara la siguiente clase, ella no era como Yugi que trataba de obedecer las reglas opresoras del colegio, Anzu estaba harta de tener que obedecer estrictamente todo lo que se ordenaba en esa prisión. Para ella no era una escuela, era una cárcel.

Hizo un puchero y luego sonrió traviesamente dirigiéndose al jardín principal. El patio era muy grande, pero la gran mayoría de los niños no visitaban la zona donde Yugi y Anzu veían los paisajes que la naturaleza les brindaba; casi todos jugaban en un sitio creado exclusivo para ellos. Anzu no jugaba con nadie que no fuera Yugi, aunque se llevaba bien con todos, lo contrario a su amigo tricolor.

Caminó hacía el área donde todos los estudiantes se divertían, su instinto le indicó que Yugi no estaba entre ellos. Con sigilo y escondida entre los arbustos del jardín, atravesó la zona de juegos sin ser vista.

-Anzu, eres un genio.-dijo para ella misma sonriendo triunfante mientras salía de entre los arbustos.

Su presumida felicidad no duró mucho, porque justo en esos momentos chocó con algo y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Se frotó al cabeza adolorida sin entender qué pasaba.

-¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde vas, niña!

No distinguió la voz, así que levantó su mirada y se sorprendió cuando descubrió a un niño, más o menos de su misma edad, con rasgos muy parecidos a ella. Sus ojos eran azules y sus cabellos castaños, sus ropas delataban que era alguien con dinero.

-Si vas a andar distraída mejor no camines, mocosa.

Anzu enfureció.

-¡Oye! ¡No me hables en ese tono de voz!

Se puso de pie gritando enojada al niño, entonces sintió un empujón que la hizo caer de espaldas por segunda vez al suelo y al mirar descubrió a un niño aún más pequeño atacándola.

-No te metas con mi hermano, niña.

Anzu no podía creer el espectáculo que sus ojos presenciaban: un niño desconocido la trataba mal por un simple accidente y el hermano menor la golpeaba como si ella fuera la culpable.

Se levantó como un resorte.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Se creen mucho.

-¡Cállate!-gritó el niño pequeño.

Anzu y el niño levantaron sus puños dispuestos a pelear cuando un hombre de aspecto temible y mirada indiferente apareció caminando hacia el interior del internado. Se detuvo y lanzó una mirada llena de enojo a los dos niños.

-¡Déjense de estupideces y entren al colegio!

Incluso Anzu sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral por el tono frío y severo del hombre; los dos niños no esperaron más y entraron en el edificio sin quejarse. El hombre miró a Anzu quien se encogió en su sitio atemorizada, pero el tipo hizo caso omiso y entró en la residencia ignorando a la niña.

La castaña suspiró aliviada llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Que susto. Me pregunto quienes serán ellos.

.

.

En el salón estaba creciendo el murmullo y la curiosidad por saber quién sería el estudiante transferido. Yugi estaba igual de curioso, pero no tenía nadie con quien expresar ese interés, no le quedaba de otra más que esperar a ver a Anzu.

Los susurros cesaron en cuanto el profesor entró y todos se sentaron en sus lugares, atentos a la noticia. Yugi se ilusionó.

-Niños, hoy tenemos que darles un anuncio de suma importancia. Un nuevo estudiante se unirá hoy a la clase. Les pido le den una cálida bienvenida.

Los niños se miraron entre sí actuando como si no supieran nada; no era bien visto que los niños supieran ese tipo de cosas por los chismes de algún estudiante mayor.

A la señal del maestro, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un niño con apariencia de rico, cabellos castaños y ojos azules que llamó la atención de todos. Los orbes amatistas de Yugi se fijaron en el chico nuevo que se paró frente a todos haciendo una reverencia con gran educación.

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Seto Kaiba. Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

Continuara...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Y para mí es un placer que leas mi trabajo como escritora fanficker. Este fic es muy diferente a mis otros trabajos. Conforme avance la historia verás si tus suposiciones fueron ciertas XDDD. Por lo pronto, hay un sueño anhelado por los protagonistas (le atinaste). Es un honor que te haya enganchado la historia con sólo un capítulo xD.**

 **SamCR87: Un presentimiento me dijo que leerías esta historia. Que bueno que le atiné. Es un placer que te haya atrapado desde el primer episodio. Espero que aumente tu interes al desarrollarse la historia.**


	3. Infancia Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.**

 _ **Parte 1**_

 _ **"Infancia"**_

Capítulo 3

El cuchicheo entre estudiantes se hizo presente, se miraban entre sí confundidos y sorprendidos, Yugi tampoco podía creer el nombre que sus oídos captaron en esa presentación.

-¿¡Seto Kaiba!?

-¿Kaiba no es la familia más adinerada del mundo?

-¿Qué hace el hijo del hombre más rico del mundo con nosotros?

La fama de la familia Kaiba y la empresa KC era tanta que incluso los niños no se salvaban de haber escuchado dicho nombre en alguna conversación de adultos en las que se inmiscuían sin que sus padres lo notaran. En todo el mundo era conocido el nombre de Kaiba por ser una empresa dedicada a las armas más poderosas para los combates y la guerra, Gozaburo Kaiba era el famoso dueño de esta compañía, pero que el hijo de ese empresario fuera a estudiar con ellos resultaba muy extraño. Otra cosa a mencionar era que todos eran conscientes de que Gozaburo y su familia vivían en Japón ¿qué estaban haciendo en otro país?

-Por favor toma asiento. Ahí hay una banca vacía.

El maestro señaló la banca al lado izquierdo de Yugi lo cual causó estremecimiento y nervios en el tricolor: tendría junto a él al niño más rico del mundo.

Kaiba obedeció y fue hacia donde le indicaron, se sentó al lado de Yugi y comenzó a sacar sus útiles escolares ante la mirada curiosa del niño de cabellos tricolores. Kaiba sintió esa mirada sobre él y volteó su cabeza mirando a Yugi, el cual bajó la mirada y se dedicó a observar su cuaderno. Los ojos azules de Kaiba se enfocaron en Yugi por unos segundos hasta que volvió a enfocarse en sus libros.

.

.

La curiosidad infantil era excesiva en los niños que se acomodaron en círculo alrededor de Kaiba para hacer todas las preguntas del mundo. Seto no contestaba a todas las interrogaciones, a veces sólo asentía con la cabeza, fruncía el ceño o hablaba de forma cortante y educada al mismo tiempo de tal forma que nadie se sentía rechazado o insultado por él. Yugi era el único que no se acercó a pesar de que la curiosidad lo mataba por dentro, su timidez no le permitía tener una cercanía con nadie que no fuera Anzu. El niño rico notó que de todos los alumnos sólo uno no lo "acosaba" con preguntas sin sentido; entre la multitud distinguió a Yugi y entrecerró sus ojos extrañado de no recibir la atención del tricolor.

.

.

Cuando el atardecer estaba en pleno apogeo, los niños aprovechaban el descanso vespertino para platicar sobre las enseñanzas del día, casi todos se juntaban en grupos para realizar sus actividades de niños. Esas eran las tardes en las que Anzu Mazaki aprovechaba para ver de nuevo su espectáculo del atardecer, lo único que le daba esperanza en esa prisión escolar.

Alejada del tumulto de niños, Anzu esperaba a su amigo en la parte de atrás del edificio, muy cerca del árbol donde treparían por segunda vez en el día. Su plan era mirar los colores en el cielo y los campos y después dedicarle todo el resto del tiempo al niño.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando lo divisó llegando junto a ella.

-¡Yugi! Por fin llegaste.

La expresión de su rostro resaltó su belleza de niña haciendo que Yugi enrojeciera de vergüenza.

-¡Anzu! Siento la demora, es que unos niños me detuvieron en el baño y me obligaron a entregarles uno de mis juguetes.

-Otra vez te están molestando.

El tono de Anzu denotó coraje mientras colocaba sus nudillos en la cintura y fruncía el ceño de forma corajuda.

-No te enojes conmigo. No sé cómo defenderme de ellos.

Yugi se encogió de hombros con un semblante avergonzado y se llevó su mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Yugi, te he dicho miles de veces que debes aprender a cuidarte tú solo. Los hombres deben de ser fuertes.

Yugi se sintió un poco cohibido por eso; en verdad deseaba ser un niño valiente que no necesitara protección de su amiga para salir adelante. Nunca podía defenderse de nadie, lo cual no mantenía siempre bajo la mira de los brabucones que no tenían nada mejor que hacer más que molestar a sus compañeros indefensos.

-En fin, no perdamos tiempo. ¡Subamos!

Sin más, Anzu comenzó a trepar por el árbol con su habilidad notoria y Yugi lanzó un suspiro de fatiga.

-No tienes remedio.

Con poco sigilo, la siguió y diez minutos después estaba en la cima sentado en la copa del árbol con su amiga.

-¡Mira esto!

El color anaranjado del cielo resplandecía dando un toque único a las montañas y valles, junto con las viviendas de la gente del pueblo. Yugi expresó una gran alegría y por un momento se olvidó del tema sobre sus abusadores en la escuela.

-No sé tú, pero en verdad desearía que nos pudiéramos quedar así por siempre.-dijo Anzu.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Es lo mejor de este internado.

La mirada azul de la niña se posó sobre su amigo y con cariño inocente, se recargó en el brazo de Yugi provocando que las mejillas de este se ruborizaran.

-Anzu, ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?-sonaba nervioso y asustado.

-Es mi forma de decir que te quiero y que eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener en este lugar espantoso.

El rubor se hizo más intenso en la cara de Yugi, su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse por dentro de una forma tan especial que en esos tiernos años de niño no podría describir qué le estaba pasando. Pasarían muchos años para lo que entendiera.

Cuando el color del cielo se fue perdiendo y empezó a oscurecerse bajaron del árbol de la misma forma que lo hicieron en la mañana.

-Si te incomoda tanto el subir mejor no lo hagas.

-¿Ya no quieres que esté contigo?-Yugi frunció el ceño triste dando la impresión de lo hirió lo dicho por su amiga.

-Claro que no, nunca me fastidiaría de ti, te lo dije justamente hoy. Que te quiero mucho.

Otra vez Yugi se encogió de hombros enrojecido ligeramente y se removió en su sitio con timidez notable. Anzu comprendió que estaba siendo muy sincera con Yugi y sonrió con ternura.

-Es sólo que me preocupo por ti. Si te caes será un problema no sólo por las heridas que puedas tener, sino porque los doctores te atenderían y descubrirían nuestro secreto.

-Sé que no soy muy fuerte, pero mi mayor deseo es poder adquirir fuerza y creo que este árbol me ayudará.

Volteó a ver al árbol con cierto cariño analizando que en las últimas veces que lo visitaba con ella se volvieron más unidos, por lo que no le convenía dejar de asistir a esas "aventuras" en las que podía tener más contacto con Anzu.

-Estoy segura que serás un adulto muy fuerte cuando crezcas.

Al principio mostraba confusión y luego su semblante se volvió el de un niño sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Anzu!

Sin poder contenerse, se abalanzó sobre su amiga y la abrazó con cariño, Anzu se sonrojó un poco aunque no fue tanto como Yugi anteriormente. Hacía un tiempo que Yugi le causaba emociones que ninguno niño lo hacía; había ternura, afecto, comprensión en su corazón cada vez que pensaba en él, probablemente porque era un niño muy débil y dependía de ella como si fueran hermanos. En ocasiones no creía que lo viera como un hermano, era especial ese sentimiento, pero no podía describirlo aún como niña de 7 años.

-Bueno, Yugi. Hay que volver al edificio o nos descubrirán.

-Anzu, me dijiste que todas las noches vienes aquí a ver las estrellas. ¿Por qué no venimos juntos?

-Es un poco peligroso. ¿Sabes cómo atravesar el instituto sin que lo noten?

Anzu fue la que le enseñó a Yugi cómo abrir la puerta de emergencia del dormitorio sin ser visto, pero nunca le enseñó cómo atravesar los pasillos durante la noche sin ser visto por la guardia y los maestros. Una de las especiales de Anzu era escapar de la autoridad escolar, pero Yugi era miedoso por lo que eso se dificultaría para él y en un ataque de pánico se vendría todo abajo.

-Puedes enseñarme cómo se hace.

-Es fácil, pero lo que me preocupa es que entres en pánico y se compliquen las cosas.

-Tal vez hoy no pueda, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

El temor de Anzu se hizo más grande.

-Ay, Yugi, no te metas en líos.

-Estaré bien, lo prometo.

Al ver su seguridad y alegría no le quedó de otra más que sonreír.

-De acuerdo. Si puedes venir ven, pero no te apresures tampoco en hacerlo.

-Claro.

La felicidad de Yugi era tanta que incluso Anzu se contagió de ella y le devolvió el gesto.

-Bueno, te esperaré.

Chocaron sus manos y se dispusieron a irse a sus respectivos dormitorios: no podrían entrar por la escalera de emergencia, era peligroso así que entrarían por el patio de juegos. Estaban por marcharse cuando Yugi recordó algo.

-Ah, por cierto Anzu ¿supiste la noticia?

-¿Qué noticia?-se extrañó Anzu.

-Llegó un alumno nuevo al colegio.

-¿A mitad del año? Qué raro.

-Sí, lo más curioso de todo es que el niño más rico del mundo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿De quién se trata?

-De Seto Kaiba, el hijo del dueño de KC, la empresa más grande armas.

Anzu caviló por unos segundos. Un estudiante nuevo, rico, hijo de Gozaburo Kaiba, un hombre dedicado a la fabricación de naves de guerra y armas.

Entonces recordó al niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules que la trató como basura por un simple incidente que a cualquiera le pasa, junto con él y otro niño más pequeño apareció un hombre de apariencia aterradora que la mirada con desprecio.

"¿Será aquel niño?"

-¿Sabes en qué clase estará?

-En la mía, curiosamente.

Yugi mostraba inocencia ante ese niño y sonreía lleno de gusto; seguramente pensaba que podría hacerse amigo del estudiante nuevo; lo conocía muy bien como para saber que eso era lo que estaba pensando.

Anzu no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda ante el pensamiento que pasó por su mente: si ese niño odioso que se portó mal con ella era Seto Kaiba los tormentos de Yugi en la escuela aumentarían, en especial si trataba de volverse amigo del niño ricachón.

Continuara...

 **SamCR87: Comprobado por la vida misma; del odio al amor hay un paso xdd.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Amigos con grandes diferencias de personalidades. Que bueno que te atraiga la historia. Apenas comenzamos, muajajajaja.**


	4. Infancia Capítulo 4

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 1**_

 _ **"Infancia"**_

Capítulo 4

La noche cubrió el valle, la ciudad y el internado para niños extranjeros, las estrellas se veían como puntos iluminando con tal potencia que se podían ver algunos cometas solitarios surcar el cielo. Debido a que la ciudad era pequeña las luces de los focos no impedían que las estrellas en el horizonte hicieran su trabajo de dar luz a los valles y montañas.

El dormitorio masculino infantil se había convertido en un mar de conversaciones y preguntas en las que Seto Kaiba era el tema de conversación. El asombro y la intriga crecían, en especial cuando llegó el momento en que Kaiba tendría que acomodar sus cosas en la cama que le fue asignada. No le era placentero tener que compartir cuarto con la chuspa de los pocos adinerado o pobres, como prefería llamarlos; se sentía asqueado de tener que dormir bajo el mismo techo que la "plebe", pero no le quedó de otra más que aceptar su condición ya que, después de todo, Gozaburo se lo pidió.

Mientras se acomodaba en su sitio, tras haber escuchado el sermón de algunos niños curiosos que no le dejaban ni respirar por seguirlo a todos lados, no puedo evitar recordar cuando Gozaburo le dijo que asistiera a ese lugar.

 _Flashback_

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¿¡Qué tengo que asistir a una escuela de gente mediocre y pobre!?

-¡Silencio!

Gozaburo se levantó de su silla y con un látigo golpeó el cachete de Seto dejándolo enrojecido. Kaiba se llevó su mano a la mejilla y contuvo su rabia lo más posible.

-¡Harás lo que te ordene! Asistirás a esta escuela mientras me encuentre en ese país extranjero.

-No es la primera vez que vamos al extranjero. ¿Puedo saber por qué en esta ocasión me mandarás a estudiar a otro instituto?

-Hay un asunto que debe ser tratado en aquel país y temo que mi estadía en dicho lugar pueda demorar meses. No quiero que tú y Mokuba pierdan sus estudios.

Seto se rió por lo bajo.

-Como si te importara que aprendiéramos algo.

Gozaburo lo miró amenazadoramente, volvió a levantar su látigo y repitió su acto macabro. Esta vez la fuerza del golpe derribó a Seto al suelo; se llevó la mano a la nariz y sintió un hilo de sangre saliendo de ella mientras contenía sus lágrimas.

-No cuestiones nada de lo que te digo. Irás a esa escuela quieras o no.

 _Fin del flashback_

El niño de cabellos castaños formó un puño con su mano que temblaba por la ira guardada en su interior. Se sentía incompetente, pero no podía mostrar debilidad ante los demás, sobre todo porque corría el riesgo de que su tristeza llegara a oídos de Mokuba que también asistiría a esa escuela pronto. Las clases para niños de preescolar por el momento no estaban disponibles a falta de alumnos, mucho tiempo atrás se impartían cursos a niños de todas las edades, sin embargo ya no había muchos niños extranjeros pequeños que necesitaran de ser internados. Aún no comprendía que asunto requería que Gozaburo se quedara por varios meses en un país que no era el suyo, sin embargo llevar la contraria a su padrastro traería consecuencias peores. Recordaba todas las torturas que le hizo ese hombre desde que lo adoptó a él y su hermano menor.

Dejó de pensar en ese asunto por miedo a que una lágrima traicionera delatara sus penas ante los niños chismosos y curiosos. Continuo sacando sus pertenencias del interior de su maleta mientras sus compañeros del dormitorio lo miraban y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué hará un niño rico aquí?

-Seguro hay algo extraño.

-¿Creen que quiera ser nuestro amigo?

-Lo dudo. Se ve muy serio y casi no sonríe.

-Tal vez se siente solo.

-¿Solo? Con tanto dinero no puede faltarle nada.

Kaiba oía cada frase que sus compañeros decían sobre su persona y consideró que no debía llevarles la contraria, los dejaría hablar todo lo que quisieran. Pese a todo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue que sólo un estudiante no murmuraba sobre él ni parecía tener amigos: el mismo niño con el que le tocó sentarse al lado en el salón de clases.

Fijó sus ojos en ese niño de cabellera tricolor que jugaba cartas sentado en su cama completamente solo; se veía como alguien solitario de los que no frecuentan tener amigos y tenía un aire distinto a todos los demás. Su timidez era perceptible a simple vista, por lo que Kaiba supo que sería una presa fácil para cualquier abusivo de la escuela, si es que hubiera algo así en el internado.

Llegó la hora de apagar las luces y dormir a la orden de la prefecta que les deseó una buena noche a los niños. Kaiba no podía conciliar el sueño, su mente daba vueltas de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar la respuesta a sus dudas sobre la estancia de Gozaburo en aquel país. Oyó los ronquidos de los demás niños, pero eso no su impedimento para el sueño que comenzaba a dominarlo.

De pronto, escuchó un sonido curioso que atrajo su atención: pisadas suaves en el piso de madera. Aguzó el oído y sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad haciendo esfuerzos por distinguir de qué pasaba. Entre las sombras vio a uno de los niños escabullirse silenciosamente por el suelo en medio de las camas; reconoció unos cabellos puntiagudos y supo de quién se trataba, pero no le dio importancia y de nuevo hizo su mayor esfuerzo para lograr dormir.

Por otra parte, Yugi se arrastraba por el suelo cómo Anzu le había dicho que ella lo hacía, aunque era su primera vez haciendo esto estaba enterado de cómo escapar gracias a sus pláticas con su amiga castaña. El problema era llevarlo a la práctica, así que cuando llegó a la puerta una oleada de miedo se apoderó de él haciéndolo sudar frío, pero no pensaba rendirse.

Con sumo cuidado, abrió la puerta y salió del dormitorio, miró a todos lados observando que no hubiera maestros ni prefectos cerca e inició su avance caminando de puntillas lo más de prisa y silencioso que podía.

Afuera, Anzu se movía nerviosa de un lado a otro, no se atrevía a subir al árbol mientras Yugi no estuviera con ella.

-Ay, Yugi espero que no te hayas decidido a venir. Nunca debí decirte que nos viéramos aquí.

Su voz denotaba pánico y le sudaban las manos en exceso debido a la preocupación. Temía más por Yugi que por ella misma, su corazón palpitada demasiado y pensó que podría morir de un fallo cardiaco.

El camino por el que Yugi cruzaba los pasillos fue más largo de lo que él suponía, varias veces se topó con prefectos y, escondido entre ranuras de piedra, logró evitar ser descubierto. Entendió por qué Anzu decía que atravesar los pasillos a hurtadillas era fácil, pero definitivamente tendría que encontrar otra forma de hacerlo ya que esto no era lo suyo.

Pasada una hora, Anzu estaba aterrorizada y contenía sus deseos de gritar a los cuatro vientos pidiendo auxilio para saber si su amigo estaba bien.

-No puedo soportar esto por más tiempo. Me muero por dentro.

Justo cuando estaba dispuesta a buscar a su amigo, distinguió una figura en medio de la oscuridad; la luz de la luna y las estrellas le permitió reconocerlo.

-¡Yugi!-casi gritó de la emoción.

-Al fin pude llegar. Siento la tardanza, pero ya sabes lo lento que…

No completó la frase al sentir un cuerpo femenino pegarse a él y abrazarlo lleno de amor y ternura. Los ojos amatistas de Yugi se abrieron desmesuradamente, era su primer contacto físico con Anzu que derramó unas cuantas lágrimas liberadoras del estrés que apretaba su pecho. Las manos de Yugi dejaron de sudar para dar paso al temblor en un intento por corresponder ese gesto tan extraño por parte de su amiga castaña, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado por lo que no pudo abrazarla y apretarla junto a su cuerpo.

-No vuelvas a darme esos sustos, por favor.-reclamó Anzu separándose de él con el rostro cubierto de sus lágrimas.

-Anzu ¿te preocupaste por mí?

Yugi mostró sorpresa y confusión por el acto de su amiga.

-Claro, eres muy importante para mí. Temí que te pasara algo.

El peso de un júbilo inexplicable cayó sobre Yugi que tardó varios segundos en asimilar lo dicho por su amiga. Él era importante para ella, significaba algo para una niña, para la única que lo consideraba útil en ese mundo donde todos pensaban que era un estorbo. No pudo contener unas pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaron de sus ojos humedeciéndolos.

-Yugi ¿te pasa algo?

Ahora fue Anzu la que mostró confusión.

-Nada, es sólo que me agrada que te preocupes por mí.

Había olvidado que Yugi era un niño con bastante necesidad de afecto, Anzu le sonrió con cariño y lo abrazó otra vez.

-Cómo no te voy a querer, hemos estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Eres un gran consuelo para mí.

El calor se subió por el cuerpo de Yugi y enrojeció su cara que amenazaba con sacar humo como una locomotora si hubiera sido posible para los humanos alguna cosa así. Con manos y brazos temblorosos, Yugi logró abrazar a Anzu mientras su rostro enrojecía cada vez más.

Fue entonces que Anzu recordó porqué estaban allí en medio de la noche.

-Yugi, se nos va a pasar la noche y hay volver al dormitorio.

-¿Qué?

-Subamos rápido.

Se separó del niño y comenzó a trepar por el árbol, Yugi la siguió detrás y a paso lento comenzó a subir; Anzu miró abajo, Yugi hacía esfuerzos dificultosos en su intento de trepar. Un sentimiento de compasión y ternura se apoderó de ella, en verdad que quería mucho a ese pequeño inocente.

Extendió su mano a él que la contempló sorprendido por el acto.

-En las buenas y en las malas siempre juntos.

El tricolor sonrió sabiendo que Anzu era mucho más que su apoyo en las dificultades: era su primer amor.

Continuara...

 **Se subirá doble capítulo.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Los niños son muy inocentes para entender las cosas del amor, XDDD. ¡Qué pronto inició la complicación en la historia! XDD.**

 **Annima: Es un honor que te guste. Estoy disfrutando crear esta historia. A su tiempo verás si tu presentimiento fue verdad, lo dejaré como misterio, XDD.  
**

 **Katsura-Sunoichi: Me hace muy feliz verte leyendo esta historia. Habrá muchas dificultades, muajajaja. Estos primeros capítulos dan aviso de algunos detalles a descubrir, ñaca, ñaca.**


	5. Infancia Capítulo 5

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 1**_

 _ **"Infancia"**_

Capítulo 5

La puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso al prefecto que tocó un silbato despertando a todos los niños.

-¡Levántense! Dentro de unos minutos se servirá el desayuno así que bajen en orden.

Kaiba se despertó y estiró su cuerpo antes de ponerse de pie; miró a todos los niños y de pronto notó que el prefecto concentraba su mirada en un punto fijo. Volteó hacía allí y descubrió al niño de cabellos tricolores que aún no despertaba, por su forma de dormir parecía como si no hubiera descansado lo suficiente y estuviera agotado.

Enfurecido, el inspector se dirigió a él y de un manotazo le quitó la sábana, el tricolor continuaba dormido sin sentir ningún movimiento.

-¡Yami Yugi Moto! ¡Levántate ahora si no quieres quedarte sin desayunar!

El pequeño se removió en su cama sin escuchar nada, no despertaba. Los demás niños comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo divirtiéndose ante la escena y Kaiba recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior cuando vio la sombra de un niño de cabellos puntiagudos atravesar a hurtadillas el dormitorio.

-Lo siento. Cinco minutos más.-respondió Yugi entre sueños y las risas aumentaron.

-¡Yami Yugi!

El guardia sacudió repetidas veces el cuerpo del niño hasta que finalmente logró despertarlo con mucha dificultad.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Yugi con los ojos irritados por el agotamiento.

-No sé qué te está sucediendo, pero si no te levantas no desayunarás.

En cuanto escuchó eso, Yugi abrió los ojos espantado y se paró como un resorte, vistiéndose y poniéndose sus zapatos. Las carcajadas de todos estallaron llenando el dormitorio de escándalo y burla, Kaiba fue el único que no se inmutó; miraba detenidamente al niño, notaba lo extraño que era ese chico y su gran diferencia con los demás compañeros.

.

.

-Vaya, vaya. El lindo y tierno Yugi no se pudo levantar hoy de su cama, pero si le hablan de comida sale corriendo como una liebre.

Tras hablar en tono burlón y frente a las risas de sus compañeros, el granuja empujó con gran fuerza a Yugi haciendo la cara de esté cayera en el plato de cereal. Por segunda vez en el día estallaron risotadas en todo el comedor, pero esta vez sonaban con más estridencia molestando los oídos del único que niño que no participaba en los juegos burlones de los otros. Con las manos en la orejas, Kaiba giró hacia donde estaba Yugi y contempló como el niño tenía manchada la cara de leche y cereal mientras los demás alumnos continuaban su broma pesada gritándole apodos e insultos.

-¿Quieres comer? ¿Tienes tanta hambre? ¡Pues come!

Volvieron a azotar a Yugi en su plato riéndose ruidosamente.

-¿Me pregunto dónde estará Anzu para ayudarte?

Al ver tal escena, Kaiba recordó sus tiempos en el orfanato en los que Mokuba y él eran maltratados por los que se hacían llamar sus "amigos". Las manos de Kaiba formaron puños, enojado al evocar tales recuerdos dolorosos, pero no se movió de su sitio. No pensaba ayudar a nadie, no estaba del lado de nadie, así que le importaba poco si Yugi o como se llamara ese niño sufriera.

-El pobre Yugi es tan cobarde que no puede defenderse si no está su amiga con él.

Las ofensas y humillaciones no cesaron durante la hora entera. Al finalizar la hora del desayuno, caminó a sus clases, Yugi fue hacia el baño para lavarse la cara y dirigirse a su salón. Estaba seguro que Anzu lo regañaría por no actuar en contra de los abusivos niños con que los que debía convivir todos los días, pero ya estaba resignado a que nunca tendría el suficiente valor para protegerse a sí mismo ni a su amiga.

Su clase transcurrió lenta como siempre, deseando que llegara el momento de reunirse con la niña que ahora era, no sólo era su amiga, sino su primer amor. Si anteriormente el amor sonaba extraño y misterioso para él, creía que ahora era algo bello y curioso. Que un niño de 7 años se enamorara no era algo común, pero como dicen "cayó en el amor".

Cuando se hizo el receso mañanero en el que todos los niños se daban el lujo de jugar antes de las siguientes dos horas de tortura en las clases, Yugi se encontró con Anzu en el patio como era su costumbre hacerlo.

De inmediato, Anzu notó algo.

-¿Qué te pasó?

Los nervios se hicieron notorios en Yugi que disimulaba lo sucedido.

-¿Eh? No, nada. Todo bien.

-No me mientas. Te hicieron algo, estoy segura.

-Claro que no, Anzu.

La expresión de Anzu denotaba furia contenida, frunció su ceño enojada y Yugi se puso más nervioso con la reacción de la castaña, su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios.

-Estoy segura que te hicieron algo. Mira cómo tienes la ropa.

El tricolor miró su atuendo mojado por el agua que usó para quitarse las manchas de leche, aunque no sirvió de mucho porque continuaban algunos residuos de cereal y leche que hicieron indagar a Anzu sobre lo sucedido.

-Es que derramé el agua mientras bebía.

-Estas mintiendo.

Anzu se veía enojada, demasiado. Incluso el pequeño Yugi se encogió en su sitio temeroso.

-¡No soporto este tipo de cosas!

Con paso firme y decidido, Anzu tomó camino hacía el recinto donde jugaban los demás niños.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas, Anzu?-la voz de Yugi tembló.

-Estoy cansada de que te estén molestando esos brabucones, así que arreglaré cuentas con ellos.

-¡NO! ¡Anzu, espera!

Corrió junto a ella y la jaló esforzándose por detener su caminar, pero Anzu hizo caso omiso del jaloneo del tricolor y siguió avanzando hacia la zona de juegos.

.

.

Agotada, con la ropa ligeramente sucia por la corrediza que mantuvo por media hora con aquellos niños malcriados, Anzu se dirigía a paso lento al único lugar del colegio donde se sentía segura. Detrás de ella venía Yugi jugando con sus dedos y cabizbajo por la pena y la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

-Anzu…

-No hables, por favor. Me siento agotada.

Yugi bajó la cabeza con un gesto de tristeza. Le afectaba mucho ver a Anzu mal por su culpa, por defenderlo. Se maldijo a él mismo por no tener valor para ser él el protector de su castaña.

Los pensamientos de ambos se interrumpieron cuando, al momento de llegar a la parte de atrás del edificio, descubrieron a un niño solitario leyendo un libro sentado a los pies del árbol donde trepaban todos los días y recargaba su espalda sobre él.

Detuvieron su caminar y lo miraron fijamente, el niño estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que no reparó en los dos pares de ojos que lo observaban.

-Ese niño…

-Es el estudiante nuevo.-dijo Yugi y Anzu lo miró sorprendida.

-¿El estudiante nuevo que mencionaste?

-Su nombre es Seto Kaiba, es el hijo del hombre más rico del mundo.

Anzu lo miró incrédula, no necesita evocar sus recuerdos para saber que se trataba del mismo niño que la trató como basura cuando recién llegó al internado. Apretó sus labios con cierta molestia al saber que ese niño odioso estaba muy cerca su árbol favorito, no podrían subir con él allí o los podría delatar con los maestros.

-Yugi, creo que no podremos subir por ahora a ver los valles en la mañana.

-Tienes razón.

-Mejor esperemos a la tarde.

-De acuerdo.

La sonrisa grande de Yugi calmó la incomodidad de Anzu que le devolvió el gesto, no les quedó de otra más que irse. Sin embargo, Anzu no le quitaba los ojos de encima al niño rico: algo no le gustaba de él.

Continuara...

 **Segundo capítulo del día. Espero les haya gustado lo que va de esta historia.**

 **La doble actualización se debe al festejo de mis 40 historias.**


	6. Infancia Capítulo 6

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 **Parte 1**

 **"Infancia"**

Capítulo 6

Con la esperanza de poder ver su paisaje concedido por la madre naturaleza, tanto Yugi como Anzu se hicieron camino entre la multitud de niños para llegar a la parte de atrás del instituto sin ser descubiertos por estos. Una vez que se alejaron de los demás niños, se encaminaron a su árbol escogido cuando localizaron, nuevamente, a Seto Kaiba sentado en la misma posición de antes con un libro en mano.

Anzu colocó sus manos en jarras abriendo la boca con sorpresa.

-No lo puedo creer.

-¿No crees que deberíamos decirle que jugamos aquí?

-Se vería ilógico que lo ahuyentáramos. El patio es de todos.

-Entonces ¿qué sugieres?

Anzu fijó sus brillosos ojos azules en el niño rico y pensó detenidamente qué palabras debía usar para expresar que necesitaba estar sola en ese lugar. No quería perderse por más tiempo de su paisaje por ese ricachón, tampoco podía invitarlo porque no lo conocía lo suficiente como para confiar en él. Además, no lo consideraba digno de confianza.

-Tengo una idea, Yugi.

-Te sigo.

Ambos se dirigieron a donde Seto y se pusieron frente a él, el niño volteó a verlos.

-¿Qué quieren?-su tono grosero y discriminatorio alertó a Anzu de sus sospechas sobre lo malvado que podía ser ese niño.

-Disculpa la molestia, pero mi amigo y yo usamos este espacio para jugar desde hace tiempo. Así que quiero pedirte que, por favor, nos permitas jugar en esta zona.

La castaña habló lo más educada posible, Yugi observaba la escena esperando los movimientos de alguno de los presentes. Ninguno esperaba la reacción del rico.

-¿Con qué derecho?

La niña castaña y el tricolor se paralizaron por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Te pregunté que con qué derecho me pides que me retire si el patio es para toda la escuela.

Anzu se petrificó, no sabía qué responder.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero esta es el único territorio donde vienen niños y por eso Yugi y yo lo usamos desde hace tiempo.

-Precisamente por eso yo vengo aquí. No me gusta estar con la chusma de estos niños con poca educación.

-Estudias aquí como nosotros.

El tono desafiante de Anzu atrajo más a Kaiba, Yugi sintió miedo y jaló la ropa de Anzu indicándole que se marcharan, mas ella no hizo caso del llamado.

-El que me haya traído aquí no significa que me parezca a ustedes. Se nota la diferencia desde las clases sociales.

Las pequeñas y delicadas manos de Anzu formaron puños y Yugi supo que intentaba golpear al ricachón, así que tomó la mano de Anzu impidiendo el ataque.

-Vámonos, Anzu.

-¡Que engreído eres!

Había ira creciendo en el interior de Anzu ante la presencia de Seto.

-Acostúmbrate.

Sin más, continúo su lectura ignorando a los dos niños. El cuerpo de Anzu temblaba por la furia que trataba en balde de dominar, por lo cual Yugi se la llevó a arrastras del lugar antes de que se armara un lío. Kaiba los siguió con la mirada observando cada detalle y movimientos de ellos en su andar.

-¡Niños tontos!

.

.

-Grrrrrrrr. No puedo creer que ahora no podremos ver los valles como siempre lo hacemos por culpa de ese niño creído.

Anzu daba vueltas de un lado a otro mientras Yugi la observaba con su rostro sostenido en sus manos recargadas en sus piernas, se encontraba sentado en el escalón de las escaleras de emergencia pertenecientes al dormitorio femenino.

-Los podemos ver en la noche.-recalcó Yugi.

-No, Yugi. Lo siento, pero no quiero volver a pasar los mismos sustos que me diste la última vez.

-Anzu, he aprendido como escabullirme. Seguiré practicando.

-No pienso permitir que te atrapen por mi culpa.

-Te prometo que no pasará nada. Yo también quiero ver las estrellas contigo.

Anzu vio el brillo en los ojos de Yugi creyendo que estaba interesado en el paisaje como ella, no sabía que su verdadero interés era poder estar a solas con ella.

-Está bien, haz lo que consideres.

Yugi asintió sonriendo felizmente. Las condiciones no importaban sí podía compartir tiempo con Anzu; aún no tenía el valor de confesar sus sentimientos, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

.

.

Por segunda vez, Kaiba no podía conciliar el sueño, le costaba dormir en ese ambiente lleno de gente que no comprendía. Nuevamente oyó unas pisadas suaves en el piso de madera y supo que se trataba de Yugi escapando. Le daba igual a donde fuera, no era su asunto, así que no interferiría en lo que fuera que Yugi estuviera haciendo a escondidas.

Silenciosamente, Yugi se arrastraba entre las camas cuando de repente, distinguió, en medio de la oscuridad, una vía de escape con rejas protectoras. Las agarró y trató de quitarlas, pero estaban selladas. Tuvo una idea descabellada: si existía una vía de escape de seguro llevaba afuera del edificio, sería más fácil entrar y salir por allí.

Hablaría con Anzu sobre el asunto; conociéndola encontraría la forma de convertir un túnel en una nueva forma de escapar de la guardia sin ser vista.

.

.

-¿¡Un túnel de escape!?

-Sí, estoy seguro que debe de encontrarse en alguna parte de aquí la salida y tal vez nos conduzca directo a los dormitorios sin tener que atravesar los pasillos junto a los prefectos.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo y tiene que ser hoy.

-¿No veremos las estrellas?-se oyó desilusionado.

-Sí hay otra forma de huir sin ser notados, debemos de aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Agarró del brazo al tricolor y se fueron al dormitorio masculino.

-¿Dónde crees que este ese túnel?

-No tengo idea, pero lo vi. Debe de estar cerca de aquí.

-Busquemos.

Se separaron recorriendo los alrededores cautelosa y sigilosamente, entre los arbustos, los escombros y ranuras. Aproximadamente una hora después, hallaron lo que buscaban.

-Ya lo encontré, Yugi.

Corrió hacía allá y Anzu señaló un túnel de escape con rejas.

-Es exactamente igual al que vi hace rato.

-Ahora la siguiente misión será abrirla y pasar por ella para averiguar si nos conecta con los dormitorios.

-Por lo menos conecta con el de varones.

-Aun así, mañana haremos la revisión. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Yugi asintió y chocaron sus manos en señal de apoyo.

Continuara...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Fue una alegría saber que hubo un toque de realismo en la historia. Yugi está destinado a sufrir en los fics, XDDD. Ya verás más facetas de los personajes.**

 **Annima: Es muy lindo el romance infantil, pero es difícil de escribir para alguien con mentalidad de adulta como yo, XDDD. Yugi y Kaiba siempre sufren tanto en los fics como en la historia original: un clásico XDDD.**


	7. Infancia Capítulo 7

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 1**_

 _ **"Infancia"**_

Capítulo 7

La rutina se repitió de nuevo, Yugi se agotaba mucho por las noches de aventuras y las burlas eran cada vez más constantes gracias a los regaños que recibía por parte de los prefectos. Kaiba era el único al que le era indiferente lo que pasaba a su alrededor, nadie lo molestaba por ser el hijo del hombre más rico del mundo, pero eso no impedía que no le agradara a nadie por su forma de ser tan individual.

Anzu buscó prendedores y demás objetos pequeños para que, cuando la noche llegara, encontrara la forma de abrir las rejillas del túnel de escape y averiguar sí les serviría para entrar y salir del dormitorio. Tanto niñas como niños no podían entrar a los dormitorios opuestos, o sea que ella debía de enseñarle a Yugi como utilizar los alfileres correctamente, sin ninguna equivocación. Ya no podía ver los horizontes por culpa de Kaiba que no abandonaba el árbol para descansar y leer, eso la irritaba más.

Al llegar la noche, Anzu le mostró a Yugi un prendedor, un alfiler y un destornillador que no recordaba de donde lo había sacado.

-¡Hagámoslo!

Luego de que su compañero de aventuras asintiera, inició la actividad. Quitó los tornillos y logró abrir la rendija tardándose más o menos media hora.

-¡Eres muy buena para estas cosas, Anzu!

Yugi estaba admirado con la inteligencia de la castaña; comenzaba a entender por qué le gustaba tanto.

-Creo que adquirí experiencia.

Cuando finalmente abrió la rendija, ambos se miraron antes de ponerse en acción.

-Los dos entraremos y si no encontramos nada, regresamos.

Yugi tragó saliva dando un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

-¡Bien! ¡En marcha!

Caminando en 4 patas, entraron por la vía de escape que tenía el suficiente tamaño para un niño de su edad. Gateando lentamente, avanzaron por el túnel hasta que el camino se dividió en dos, una ráfaga de aire los llenaba: probablemente el aire acondicionado que se filtraba por alguna parte.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Yugi al ver el camino partido en dos.

-Yo me voy por este lado y tú por allá.

Siguió las indicaciones de su amiga y cada uno tomó el rumbo respectivo, Yugi por la derecha y Anzu por la izquierda.

Avanzando a gatas y lo más silenciosamente posible, llegaron a su destino: el final del túnel. Efectivamente, había otras rejillas, las cuales no podían ser abiertas a mano sino con herramientas, pero lograron, cada uno en su respectivo lugar donde se hallaban, reconocer que al otro lado de esas rejas estaban los dormitorios.

Anzu estaba en el lado masculino y Yugi en el femenino. Corroboraron que estuvieran en el lugar correcto y regresaron por el mismo camino; como siempre, la primera en llegar afuera era Anzu y después Yugi a ritmo lento.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Anzu delatando su preocupación por Yugi.

-Sí, lo estoy. Gracias por preguntar.

El corazón de Yugi se aceleró más por la pregunta de Anzu que por su aventura.

-Bueno, ya encontramos el rumbo para escapar sin que nos atrapen. Ahora debemos desarmar desde adentro las rejas para salir desde el interior del dormitorio.

-¿Cómo haremos eso?

Anzu levantó el destornillador en su mano giñando el ojo y sonriendo triunfante.

-Por algo tenemos esto.

.

.

La aventura para quitar los tornillos y las rejas del túnel de escape no fue una tarea fácil. Tardaron alrededor de dos días en lograrlo y tuvieron que ser muy precavidos para que nadie se percatara de la travesura que hacían. Por supuesto, un alumno sí sabía que había algo oculto en el internado: Seto Kaiba escuchaba todas las noches los sonidos diminutos que Yugi realizaba al destornillar las rejillas. A veces la curiosidad lo mataba y deseaba preguntarle a Yugi qué hacía y a donde iba, pero eso era en contra de sus principios sobre la regla que se puso a sí mismo de no hablarles a la chusma.

Fue de esta forma que los días pasaron rápidamente y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Kaiba llevaba dos meses estudiando allí.

Durante dicho tiempo, Seto mantenía su distancia de todos los niños de esa escuela refugiándose en el árbol y en los libros como medio de escapatoria. Por fuera se veía molesto, pero por dentro seguía inquieto por saber qué había pasado con Gozaburo y su hermano Mokuba de los que no sabía nada desde que entró en el instituto. Le daba muchas vueltas al asunto pensando en que aún desconocía el motivo por el cual Gozaburo dejó Japón para venir al país donde estaban ahora, llevándolo también a él y su hermano.

Mientras tanto, Yugi y Anzu habían logrado por fin utilizar el túnel de escape para salir desde el interior del dormitorio hacia afuera. Disimulaban que las rejillas estaban abiertas, de tal manera que a primera vista parecían que estaban cerradas, evitando que los prefectos inspeccionaran y se descubriera todo.

Cada noche iban a sentarse en las ramas del gran árbol contemplando el cielo nocturno. Yugi se acostumbró a la rutina, así que dejó de sufrir por la falta de sueño, aunque sus compañeros no dejaban de abusar de él y, como siempre, Anzu salía en su defensa.

La vida en el colegio era igual todos los días como un disco rayado. No parecía que fuera a cambiar en algo, al menos por un tiempo todo permaneció exactamente igual hasta que…

Continuara...

 **Annima: Curiosamente ya van varias personas que me dicen lo mismo. Ahora sí me salió impredecible XDD. Habrá muchos detalles importantes en la historia conforme avance, ya verás, jijijiji.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: ¡Relájate! Respira hondo, XDDD. Pues yo disfruto mucho de hacerlo sufrir, MUAJAJAJA.  
**

 **Teana Serenity: Que bueno que te animaste a leer este fic; uno de mis favoritos XDD.**

 **SamCR87: Pronto, pronto lo verás, muajajaja.**


	8. Infancia Capítulo 8

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 1**_

 _ **"Infancia"**_

Capítulo 8

-¿¡Una guerra!?

Los niños comenzaron a murmurar y a temblar de miedo. Desde hacía pocos días se sabía que el país donde estaban se preparaba para una guerra y eso los tenía inquietos. En un principio pensaron que era una broma del niño que fue con el chisme, pero varios alumnos oyeron a los maestros hablar sobre ese tema y, por las caras consternadas de estos, los niños dedujeron que era verdad todo lo dicho.

El miedo corría entre los pequeños. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos si una guerra estallaba? ¿Los devolverían con sus padres o los dejarían morir allí?

Por supuesto, los maestros e instructores no hablaban del asunto directamente con los niños, sino que tomaban medidas preventivas organizando simulacros de emergencia cada cierto tiempo: eso confirmó las sospechas de los pequeños.

-¿Crees que haya guerra?-se notaba el pánico disfrazado en su voz.

-No lo creo, Yugi, pero es mejor esperar.

Mientras los rumores se hacían más fuertes, el amor infantil de Yugi a Anzu también se intensificaba y esté buscaba la forma de revelar su sentir a su amiguita. El temor al rechazo era lo que le impedía ser sincero, pero algo en su corazón le indicaba que pronto tendría que hablar sobre esa cuestión que lo comía por dentro. Si era cierto todo y si se avecinaba una guerra lo más lógico y probable era que los mandarían a sus casas y tal vez se separarían por un largo periodo de tiempo. Debía ser valiente y hablar cara a cara con su querida Anzu sobre su amor por ella.

Como caído del cielo, una idea apareció en su mente.

-Como verán, niños, el taller de manualidades nos pide, cada cierto tiempo, que creemos algo original para aumentar nuestra creatividad. Debido a eso, hemos tomado la decisión de que, para incentivarlos a ser más creativos, ustedes deben crear un regalo para una persona especial utilizando los materiales del colegio. Puede ser un regalo para su madre, hermana, o para una niña que les guste.

En la última opción todos los niños del salón hicieron muecas de asco, con excepción de Kaiba y Yugi al que de inmediato se le ocurrió lo de debía hacer y sonrió ampliamente como si le hubieran mandado la respuesta a su interrogante.

.

.

Tres meses de estancia en ese lugar y el rumor de que una guerra se desataba cobraba fuerza cada vez más vivamente. Kaiba se sentía preocupado por Mokuba, no sabía cómo comunicarse con Gozaburo y eso lo estresaba demasiado. Mokuba era su única familia real, siempre se cuidaban mutuamente así que la sola idea de que algo le pasara era angustiante.

Aburrido de todo y de todos, se digirió al dormitorio masculino para descansar aprovechando que tenía tiempo libre antes de su siguiente clase. Al entrar se sorprendió de descubrir que no era el único niño allí: Yugi se hallaba sentado en su cama con las manos visiblemente ocupadas en algo.

Olvidado de su regla de no hablar con pobres, la curiosidad movió a Kaiba a acercarse distinguiendo que Yugi tallaba con un cuchillo, un pedazo de madera.

-¿Qué haces?

La concentración de Yugi en su labor fue tan extrema que se sobresaltó cuando la voz de Seto atravesó su conducto auditivo.

-¡Kaiba!

-Veo que te doy miedo.

Su voz sonaba indiferente como si no fue una novedad que alguien sintiera temor hacía él.

-No es eso, es que estoy ansioso por que esto salga bien.

-¿Qué es?

Kaiba se agachó un poco y vio que se trataba de un pedazo de madera dura que estaba tomando forma de corazón.

-Es un regalo que planeo dar a alguien especial.

-¿Es para Anzu?

El corazón de Yugi se petrificó ¿acaso era obvio ante los demás?

-¿Por…por…por qué…?

-Es la única persona con la te llevas bien en la escuela.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero de Yugi al sentir que su alma quedaba desnuda frente al niño rico y creído, ni siquiera era capaz de guardar su afecto sólo para él.

-Veo que soy fácil de leer como un libro.

Seto sonrió sabiendo que estaba haciendo una referencia a que pasaba casi todo el día leyendo; para Yugi resultó sorpresivo ver sonreír al niño más serio del colegio.

-Es la primera vez que sonríes desde que estudias aquí.

-No tenía motivo.

El tricolor devolvió el gesto más animadamente a lo que Seto sólo mantuvo su sonrisa sencilla y ligeramente dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Cuándo le darás ese corazón?

-Dentro de poco. Sólo me faltan unos detalles pequeños y en cuanto lo termine se lo entregaré.

-Buena suerte.

Kaiba se alejó dejando a un Yugi confundido del repentino cambio de actitud en el castaño. No le quedó más remedio que seguir con su riguroso trabajo en el que llevaba un mes poniendo todo su esfuerzo.

Desde afuera, Seto se recargó en la puerta del dormitorio con la mirada puesta en el suelo: no podía creer que hubiera entablado conversación con el niño más torpe e inútil de su clase, si no es que el más torpe de internado. Sus principios cayeron bajo.

-Que niño tan más tonto.

Se marchó antes de que alguien lo descubriera.

.

.

A los oídos de los niños no llegaban las noticias de radio donde únicamente se hablaba de la guerra que estaba próxima a desencadenarse. Los profesores recibían llamadas de algunos padres que estaban preocupados por sus hijos y sobre qué solución habría en el caso de que se realizara la guerra como estaba previsto que pasaría.

Tanto Yugi como Anzu esperaban que sus familias se comunicaran, pero todo parecía indicar que aún no había contacto o los directores lo mantenían oculto para evitar escándalo en la comunidad infantil.

-Anzu, si es cierto que el país entrará en guerra ¿crees que eso nos ayude a ir a Japón?-preguntó Yugi mientras caminaban a una parte escondida entre la zona de juegos y la parte trasera del edificio donde antes jugaban.

-Puede ser. Quizá esta es nuestra oportunidad de ver nuestra verdadera tierra.

A la castaña le daba igual cómo, mientras pudiera volver a su tierra natal.

-Por cierto, Anzu. Pasó algo curioso ayer.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-la curiosidad se apoderó de ella.

-Justo ayer descansaba en el dormitorio entre una clase y otra y entonces Seto Kaiba se acercó y platicó conmigo.

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉ!?

Yugi le hizo señas con la mano pidiendo silencio.

-¿¡Estas bromeando conmigo!?

-No, nunca. En verdad hablé con él ayer.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

Yugi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero calló antes de articular palabra alguna. Aún no era la hora de mostrar ese corazón a Anzu, faltaban unos pocos detalles y estaba por conseguir lo que deseaba.

-Es que descansaba en el dormitorio cuando él entró y se acercó conmigo preguntándome qué estaba haciendo, le respondí que reposaba de las clases.

-¿Así nada más?

-Sí, fue raro, pero lo hizo.

Anzu frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca llena de confusión y extrañeza.

-Eso sí que es lo más extraño que pudiste haberme contado. Ese niño ni siquiera nos mira a la cara.

-También fue raro para mí, sin embargo creo que es un buen niño en el fondo.

-En el fondo más profundo y recóndito de su alma.

En diversas ocasiones Yugi intentó plantearle la idea a Anzu de que quería ser amigo de Seto, no por su riqueza sino por la persona que era; la aversión de Anzu por niño castaño no le permitía llegar más lejos con el ricachón. Él sabía que Anzu odiaba a Kaiba, ya estaba enterado del incidente cuando recién fue transferido al internado por lo cual comprendía que Anzu sintiera antipatía por él. Aun así, Yugi creía en la bondad del ser humano como parte de la naturaleza.

-¿Crees que podamos volvernos sus amigos?

-Dudo que haya cambiado de un momento a otro. Además, no me interesa relacionarme con él.

Yugi prefirió guardar silencio al ver el semblante iracundo de Anzu. Probablemente no podría hacer un intento de ser amigo del niño más rico del internado.

Sonó el timbre dando por terminada la hora del receso.

-Volvamos a nuestros salones.

-Sí, nos vemos en la noche.-dijo Yugi.

Todos los niños entraron en el edificio agrupados y se dividieron rumbo a los salones correspondientes a cada grupo. Anzu fue con las niñas y Yugi con los varones.

Mientras Yugi sacaba sus útiles maltratados por los golpes que sus compañeros les daban continuamente, la directora de la escuela entró con paso firme y determinado deteniéndose frente a todos los estudiantes.

Era raro que esa persona se hiciera presente de la nada. De inmediato, todos pensaron lo mismo: algo había acontecido.

-Niños, tengo que darles un informe de suma importancia.

Aguzaron el oído, sus ojos se centraron en la directora.

-Se discutió mucho sobre si era correcto decirles sobre esta situación delicada. Deberán enfrentar esto con la responsabilidad de un adulto.

Los nervios crecieron en su fuero interno, el corazón de Yugi latió con miedo al ya tener una idea de lo que dirían.

-Se nos ha comunicado que dentro de muy poco tiempo habrá una guerra.

Continuará...

 **Hoy es una fecha especial porque actualizo como festejo a mi primer año como escritora. El 31 de octubre del 2016 fue la primera vez que subí un capítulo de un long fic y mi vida cambió drásticamente. Gracias a todos los que han estado a mi lado en este tiempo.**

 **Annima: ¡Exacto! Kaiba no imagina las cosas que pasaran, ñaca, ñaca.**

 **TeanaSerenity: Y se pondrá todavía mááááás interesasnte XDDD, chan, chan chan, chaaaaaan.**


	9. Infancia Capítulo 9

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 1**_

 _ **"Infancia"**_

Capítulo 9

Una atmosfera de desconcierto envolvió pesadamente el salón donde Yugi y Kaiba escuchaban extasiados las palabras de la directora. Los niños comenzaron a murmurar asustados preguntándose qué pasaría de ahora en adelante.

-Tranquilos, niños, no teman. Por lo que sabemos la guerra iniciará dentro de un mes, así tenemos dos semanas para mandarlos de vuelta a sus respectivos hogares.

El tumulto incrementó, pero Yugi se asustó aún mucho más: si era llevado a su casa no podría confesarle a Anzu sus sentimientos ella.

-Les quedan dos semanas de clases, al menos hasta que sus padres vengan por ustedes.

Tras despedirse, la directora salió del salón dejando a los niños atónitos y sin dejar de hablar del asunto, el maestro los tuvo que callar para comenzar la clase, pero la mente de todos estaba en otro lugar.

Yugi se sentía atemorizado. Era urgente que terminara ese corazón para dárselo a Anzu cuanto antes, su oportunidad estaba acercándose cada día más.

Mientras, Kaiba también estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, cavilando cada idea que pasaba por su mente y sospechando poco a poco lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente. De repente, como un rayo cayendo del cielo, abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando pareció encontrar la respuesta a la cuestión; KC es una empresa dedicada a la fabricación de armas de guerra, el país donde estaban iba a levantarse en armas.

Kaiba se llevó la mano a la boca con los ojos tan abiertos que daba miedo, su respiración se volvió agitada al comprender la verdad del asunto ¿cómo no lo pensó antes?: Gozaburo estaba apoyando la guerra y contribuía con el armamento.

Tuvo que contener su deseo de salir huyendo del salón y esconderse en algún lugar apartado. Siendo un genio resultaba sorprendente que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su padre adoptivo estaba involucrado en dicha guerra. Su odio hacía ese hombre, que no tenía el derecho de llamar "padre", creció aún más.

.

.

En su lento caminar, Seto reflexionaba cuanto aborrecía a Gozaburo, cuanto desprecio podía sentir hacía ese tipo que si bien le daba una vida de lujos, lo golpeaba con tanta frecuencia que él y Mokuba tenían llagas en la espalda, las cuales cuidaban con esmero ya que frecuentemente se volvían a abrir con los nuevo azotes que recibían. A veces deseaba que Mokuba y él escaparan, pero eso no sería posible mientras fueran unos niños tan chiquitos.

Su pensamiento fue cortado al llegar a la parte trasera de la escuela y, por primera en mucho tiempo, alguien le ganó su lugar cómodo para sentarse bajo el árbol.

-Al fin está vacío. Aprovechemos.

A la señal de Anzu, está comenzó a trepar por el árbol con su gran agilidad de mono, miró abajo y se topó con los ojos amatistas de Yugi que no se apartaban de ella.

-Apresúrate, Yugi.

Extendió su mano a él para ayudarlo y justo en el momento en que Yugi estiró la suya para alcanzar a su amiga, una mano tiró del cuello de la ropa de Yugi y este se derrumbó en la tierra.

-Ustedes son unos estorbosos.

Anzu reconoció al niño de cabellos castaños que, con las manos en jarras, lo miraba con desprecio.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?

Anzu bajó de un salto y frunció el ceño, furibunda con el niño.

-¿Quién me creo que soy? No es quien me crea, sino quién soy yo.

Hablaba con orgullo y admiración sobre él mismo.

-Eres un engreído y eso te dejará solo.

-¿Crees que eso me importa? Prefiero estar solo que con gentuza como tú y tu amigo.

Yugi se levantó del suelo sintiéndose herido por esas palabras cargadas de odio y furia al mismo tiempo.

-No somos gentuza. Tenemos muchos más valores que tú y eso nos hace mejores personas.

-Si, como no.

El tono sarcástico de Kaiba sacó de quicio a Anzu que, sin poder resistir más, lanzó su puño contra Kaiba y lo estrelló en su mejilla haciéndolo retroceder unos pocos pasos. El golpe dejó en shock a Seto que no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de la niña, Yugi también quedó boquiabierto.

Con los ojos encendidos en fuego vivo, Kaiba se acercó y le devolvió el golpe con tal fuerza que Anzu cayó al suelo.

-¡Anzu!-gritó Yugi.

La castaña hizo esfuerzos por levantarse del suelo con su mano en la boca de la que brotó un pequeño hilito de sangre.

-¿Estas demente? No puedes golpear a una niña en esta escuela.-dijo Anzu con los ojos humedecidos por el llanto contenido.

-Si dices algo, yo puedo encargarme de que nunca puedas estudiar en ningún lado, ni en este país ni en Japón.

Kaiba sabía que Anzu era japonesa: el nombre, la apariencia y el acento la delataban.

La sorpresa, la intriga, el coraje y el odio que había entre Kaiba y Anzu no les permitió advertir que el cuerpo de Yugi estaba temblando de furia, con las manos formando puños y de su garganta salían gruñidos por lo bajo.

-¡Eres malvado!-dijo Anzu molesta.

-¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta?-interrogó Seto burlonamente.

De repente, sin que lo esperara, un golpe en su cara derribó a Kaiba contra el suelo ensuciando su uniforme de tierra. Anzu abrió los ojos y la boca con desmesura sin poder creer lo que había visto, ladeó su cabeza a donde estaba el pequeño que derribó al ricachón; un niño de cabellos tricolores que respiraba agitadamente debido a la rabia que afloraba de su ser.

Continuara...

 **Annima: Mi intención se ejecutó correctamente, jijiji. Quería que se viera muy marcado lo que cada uno siente. Adoro el lado tierno de Kaiba, es parte de su humanidad (corazones). Eso es un gran logro; ha sido una fortuna desarrollar todo el conflicto de este fic y a los personajes adecuándolos a este ambiente. Pero aún faltan muchas más cosas por ver, jijijiji (sonrisa traviesa). Gracias por la felicitación ;)  
**

 **TeanaSerenity: Ya inicie con una de las complicaciones que vivirán a lo largo de esta historia XDD.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: ¡Vaya, vaya! Que memoria, jajaja. Sí, en la página puse la pista de la guerra. Fue un poco complicado, pero está finalizada esta parte desde hace tiempo. Apoyaste el Peachshipping O_o eso sí que es una novedad, jajaja. Ya verás lo que pasará pronto.**


	10. Infancia Capítulo 10

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 1**_

 _ **"Infancia"**_

Capítulo 10

Con el puño cerrado se limpió su boca que sangraba ligeramente, sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los ojos amatistas de Yugi que se veía excitado y rabioso.

-¿Sabes acaso quién soy yo?

-¡No te atrevas a molestar a Anzu nunca más!

El furor con que Yugi hablaba enmudeció a la nombrada y a Seto que no podían dejar de mirarlo, impactados de la reacción violenta del chico más débil y tímido de la escuela.

-¿Estas consciente de que yo puedo destruirlos a los dos?

-Inténtalo. Eres un cobarde que no merece nada.

La falta de respeto y el valor sacaron de sus cabales a los dos castaños. Sin esperar a que reaccionara, Yugi levantó del suelo a Anzu y la jaló lejos del lugar llevándola a los interiores del edificio. Kaiba los siguió con la mirada y un puño se formó en su mano que temblaba por el odio y la cólera.

-¿Crees que dejaré pasar esto?

.

.

En el pasillo, que se encontraba vacío en esos instantes gracias a que los profesores organizaban los preparativos para enviar a los niños fuera del internado, Yugi y Anzu respiraban agitados y agotados más por las emociones vividas que por haber corrido.

-Yugi ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? Tú no eres así.

Anzu estaba impresionada de la forma en que su amigo la defendió; no conocía esa faceta de Yugi: la faceta de alguien valiente que podía proteger a sus seres queridos.

-Sólo hice lo correcto.

-Pero tú nunca te has comportado así con nadie. Ni siquiera con los que te maltratan.

Entonces Yugi se ruborizó de pronto: estaba delatando él mismo sus sentimientos. Faltaban unos detalles pequeños para el corazón que, si bien se apresuraba, lo podría tener hoy mismo para la noche.

-Anzu…yo…

-¿Por qué te comportaste así con Seto?

Ni el mismo Yugi lo podía explicar, fue un impulso cargado de ira al ver a la niña que amaba siendo atacada por un niño que se creía superior a todos. La poca confianza que empezó a tener en Kaiba se desvaneció con este suceso, pero era como si su oportunidad hubiera llegado de repente como un rayo que cae del cielo.

-Anzu, creo que debo volver al dormitorio.

-¿Qué?-arqueó una ceja asombrada por eso.

-Hay algo que debo hacer urgente, en la noche te lo explicaré todo.

-Yugi, ¿estás bien? No eres tú.

-Estoy bastante bien.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Yugi y salió corriendo a toda la velocidad que podía hacia el dormitorio, ante la mirada confusa de Anzu que continuaba anonadada por las cosas vividas en tan pocas horas.

-¿Qué le estará pasando a Yugi?

.

.

La luna brillaba con tal fuerza que iluminaba perfectamente el panorama de los valles y montañas a las afueras de la ciudad, el internado no se escapaba de esa luz fuerte que permitía caminar entre las sombras de la noche. Como siempre, ya era rutina, Yugi se levantó y se arrastró por el piso con el sigilo que había adquirido gracias a tantas salidas a escondidas del internado, llegó al túnel de escape y, con cuidado, hizo a un lado la reja. La habían dejado abierta todo el tiempo simulando que estaba cerrada y así era mucho más fácil escapar para ambos niños.

Se introdujo dentro del túnel y avanzó por este tras colocar la reja de nuevo en su misma posición. Si Yugi hubiera sido un niño más atento a su alrededor habría notado que desde que comenzaron sus aventuras nocturnas un par de ojos azules lo observaban siempre y sabían sobre estas escapadas. El poseedor de esos ojos nunca le dio importancia a que Yami Yugi Moto saliera por las noches del dormitorio, le era indiferente, pero en esta ocasión ya no planeaba quedarse con la duda sobre qué hacía Yugi a hurtadillas. Así que, sin perder el tiempo, se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado evitando haciendo el menor ruido posible.

.

.

-Yugi ¿me dirás lo que está pasando contigo?

La luz de luna resaltaba con más intensidad los ojos azules de Anzu que brillaban de emoción e inquietud. Quería entender qué le sucedía a su amigo, a su mejor amigo.

El tricolor tragó saliva y, ocultando los nervios que lo consumían, sacó del bolsillo de su pijama un corazón tallado en madera donde estaban escritos los nombres de ambos: Yugi, Anzu.

-¿Yugi?

Anzu retrocedió expresando sorpresa. Con sutileza y cuidado para no dañarlo, Yugi partió el corazón a la mitad y le dio una parte a Anzu mientras él se quedaba con la otra.

-¿Qué?

-Anzu-su voz temblaba-, hace tiempo que quería decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero sé que no me corresponderás. Aun así, no puedo quedarte con el deseo de decirte esto.

-Yugi…

-He tenido que tomar suficiente valor para poder confesarte esto-de nuevo tragó saliva-. Siempre me has gustado.

Las mejillas de Anzu se ruborizaron y su corazón latió con mucha fuerza como si fuera a estallar en su pecho.

-Yugi…¿en serio yo te…?

-Antes que la guerra nos separe, quiero ser honesto contigo.

Fijó sus ojos azules en la mitad del corazón partido leyendo las iniciales escritas: "Yu An".

Los nombres de ambos estaban tallados en el corazón de tal manera que al partirlo sus nombres también se dividieron. La sílaba "Yu" y la "Gi" junto con la "An" y la "Zu" quedaron divididos en "Yu An" y "Gi Zu"

-Yugi, ¿en verdad te gusto?

-Nunca te mentiría en algo así.

-Entonces por eso reaccionaste así cuando me defendiste.

El tricolor asintió afirmando con un movimiento de cabeza causando que el rostro de Anzu se volviera rojo intenso.

-Yugi, siempre te he considerado mi mejor amigo y eres muy importante para mí, pero yo no creo tener ese mismo sentimiento por ti.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Yugi que apretaba los labios con dureza.

-No creo que pueda usar la palabra "amar", pero sí puedo decir que eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en este horrible lugar.

Sus labios temblaron, eran amigos que se querían demasiado.

-Tal vez no diga "amor" pero sí "afecto". Te tengo en muy alta estima, no sé qué sería de mi vida si no te tuviera a mi lado.

Los ojos de Anzu se abrieron enormemente al sentir que los labios de Yugi se juntaron con los de ella en un dulce beso cargado de inocencia y pureza que sólo unos niños de siete años pueden dar. No había pasión, pero sí un amor sincero y puro de dos almas que estaban unidas en medio del desastre de sus vidas.

Cuando se separaron, ella notó ese rubor cubriendo la cara de su amigo.

-Siento que haga esto, pero en verdad te quiero demasiado.

-Yo también, Yugi.

Paralizados, mirándose mutuamente, el tiempo fue pasando mientras ambos sentían la atmosfera pesada que cayó sobre ellos. Sus corazones latían al unísono como si fueran una sola persona, sus respiraciones eran agitadas.

-Anzu…-ella lo miró atentamente-, si nos separamos por la guerra prométeme que nos volveremos a ver.

-Es obvio que lo haré.

-Lo más seguro es que nos lleven con nuestros padres y volveremos a Japón. Por eso quiero que nos veamos de nuevo.

Anzu asintió son una sonrisa.

-Lo haré. Buscaré la forma de encontrarme contigo otra vez.

-Igual yo haré lo mismo.

Extendió de nuevo el pedazo de corazón correspondiente y Anzu lo tomó.

-Así nos reconoceremos ¿verdad?

-Quiero que lo tengas para que nunca te olvides de mí.

-Jamás podría olvidarte.-dijo Anzu casi a gritos.

-Yo tampoco, pero sólo así me quedaré tranquilo.

Anzu observó la mitad del corazón y, apretándolo en su mano, lo llevó a su pecho abrazándolo con amor y ternura.

-Está bien. Cuidaré este corazón como si fuera el tuyo que siempre está conmigo y cuando llegue el momento adecuado nos volveremos a ver.

El tricolor sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Sus miradas volvieron a enfocarse el uno en el otro y el ritmo de sus corazones iba a la par. Yugi se acercó un poco y le obsequió otro beso en los labios suavemente.

-Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver correspondas mi cariño.

Anzu lo miró y justo en ese instante comenzó a cuestionar si Yugi era sólo un amigo o quizás el primer amor del que leía siempre en las historias infantiles.

Asintió dando por un hecho que esperaba corresponder y sin más se abrazaron. Era un abrazo de niños que se ven como amigos, algo sencillo pero que desbordaba pureza y sinceridad.

La mente de Anzu le hizo pensar que tal vez hacía mal en llamar "amigo" a Yugi porque en esos momentos su corazón temblaba y anhelaba quedarse en los diminutos brazos de Yugi por toda la eternidad.

No se percataron de que alguien los observaba escondido entre la pared del edificio y el túnel de escape. Unos ojos azules los miraban con desprecio y malicia lanzándoles chispas de fuego.

Continuara...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Ya me imagino tu cara en esta escena, jajajaja. Necesitarás muchos pañuelos y chocolates desde ahora, Cote chan XDDD. Gozaburo es terrible en esta historia como en la original.**

 **Annima: Justo esa fue mi intención. Me alegra que lo describiera como deseaba. Quería marcar su lado tierno sin que se perdiera la frialdad de su corazón. Sólo diré que aún hay muchas facetas de él por conocer. Espero que lo siguiente que venga continue de esa forma mostrando ambos lados de su personalidad.  
**

 **TeanaSerenity: Yo también creo qe Yugi se ve lindo hasta cuando se enoja, jajajaja. Es que es un bombón, KYAAAA.**


	11. Infancia Capítulo 11

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 1**_

 _ **"Infancia"**_

Capítulo 11

Una gran felicidad llenaba el corazón de Yugi haciendo que, temporalmente, el tema de la guerra quedara en el olvido y su mente de niño se mantuvo rememorando lo sucedido la noche anterior. No se sentía rechazado muy a su pesar, estaba seguro que Anzu le correspondería algún día; eran niños, el tiempo estaba a su favor.

Por su parte, Anzu no dejaba de meditar en su sentir, en el de Yugi y en lo que vendría en un futuro cercano. Yugi era todo para ella, si la guerra los separaba no sabría cómo vivir su vida sin él; se había convertido en alguien importante para su persona y no nunca conocería a otro niño como él.

¿Sería amor lo en verdad sentía por él? ¿Le gustaba Yugi o sólo era un amigo? Era intenso el afecto que sentía por él, justo como el amor se describe en las películas, pero los adultos dicen que el romance no es igual que en los cuentos. No podía concentrarse en otras cosas por pensar en sí era amor o amistad lo que la vinculaba con Yugi; era de suma importancia conocer la respuesta pronto.

Por primera vez no se reunieron en sus horas libres para jugar, sino que se dedicaron a asuntos personales: Yugi a continuar creando manualidades y Anzu a leer.

En algún momento ambos volvieron a mirar la mitad de corazón que les correspondía a cada uno y una mezcla de emociones inundó sus almas que se conectaban invisiblemente a través de una forma poderosa llamada "Amor". Tanto Yugi como Anzu eran demasiado jóvenes para entender el verdadero significado de lo que simboliza el amor, su criterio de niños no era capaz de analizar que lo que había entre ellos mucho más fuerte que una amistad: ambos se amaban, se complementaban y eran una sola persona, una sola carne.

Cuando nuevamente la noche vistió el internado con su manto nocturno, Yugi y Anzu se reunieron en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-Yugi, me alegra que vinieras. Necesito decirte algo.

-Ahora eres tú la que necesita hablar conmigo-sonrió divertidamente Yugi.

-Pues sí, ahora soy yo-le respondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

Hubo un silencio en el que Anzu meditó por quinceava vez en el día cómo le expresaría a Yugi lo que pensaba sobre ella y él.

-Yugi, en todo el día he estado pensando mucho y…

Los ojos de Yugi adquirieron un brillo único: ¿será lo esperaba escuchar?

-Aunque siempre te consideré mi amigo más íntimo, creo que mi verdadero sentir va más allá de algo llamado "amistad".

El brillo aumentó en los ojos amatistas del niño.

-No sé lo que significa amar a alguien ni estar enamorada, pero al analizar de forma detenida mi corazón estoy segura que lo siento por ti es "amor".

Las manos de Yugi sudaron y sus dedos temblaron por la alegría que comenzó a llenar su alma. Tragó saliva.

-Anzu…

-La importancia que tienes en mi vida es tanta que no imaginó cómo sería mi vida si no estuviéramos juntos. Por ese motivo, es que acepto tus sentimientos hacía mí y deseo corresponderte de la misma manera.

Iba a agregar algo más, pero fue justo en ese instante que de nuevo sintió los labios de Yugi tocar los suyos con suavidad y con esa misma pureza que sólo entre niños existe.

-Gracias Anzu.

La niña sonrió feliz. De repente, un ruido extrañó alertó a los dos niños y al girar hacía el edificio descubrieron a los prefectos, profesores y directores mirándolos con miedo, preocupación y enojo.

-¿¡QUÉ ACABAN DE HACER!?

Yugi y Anzu abrieron sus ojos descomunalmente sin entender qué hacían todos los adultos allí, sus cuerpos estaban paralizados y no hicieron ni el menor intento de huir cuando dos prefectos los separaron con un jaloneo que casi les lastima los brazos.

-¿¡Cómo puede ser que esto sea verdad!? ¡Viéndose a escondidas durante las noches! ¡QUE ESCÁNDALO!

La directora vociferaba escandalizada con pánico y sorpresa.

-¡Llévenlos a mi oficina ahora!

Arrastrándolos y sin soltarlos, ambos niños fueron llevados a la oficina de la directora que temblaba de rabia ante el suceso que acababan de presenciar sus ojos: un beso entre dos mentes infantiles a escondidas de la escuela.

-¿Cómo es posible que ustedes burlen la vigilancia del internado para verse a solas y besarse? Viviendo como enamorados a tan joven, esto es lo peor que le ha pasado al colegio.

-Directora…-trató de hablar Anzu.

-¡Silencio!-golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que los niños se sobresaltaron-Si sus padres se enteran de esto el colegio puede ser cerrado para siempre por considerarnos no aptos para vigilar que se respete el límite entre niños y niñas.

Yugi ya no era cobarde como antes, pero eso no impidió que sintiera miedo ante la presencia de la directora que los fulminaba con la mirada. Anzu controlaba el temblor de su cuerpo y sus manos sudorosas lo más posible.

Con firmeza y decisión, la directora se levantó de su asiento.

-A partir de ahora aumentará la vigilancia entre los dormitorios masculinos y femeninos. Aunque quede poco para que se vayan a sus casas, no permitiré que se sigan viendo a solas. También los pondré bajo la vigilia de un guardia que se asegurara que tampoco puedan verse de día.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?

-¡SILENCIO!

Esta vez el golpe en la mesa fue tanto que incluso la mesa vibró y los niños retrocedieron unos pasos, asustados por la reacción de la directora.

-Escuchen bien-hablaba con fiereza-Este instituto ha estado en este lugar mucho antes de que vinieran al mundo, si lo cierran por culpa de la indiscreción de unos pequeños mocosos como ustedes, me encargaré de que nunca más puedan estudiar en un colegio con tanto prestigio como este.

Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca para evitar problemas, pero para Yugi y Anzu el no estudiar en un lugar así era lo mejor que les podían decir.

-Así que me aseguraré de que no vuelvan a cometer un acto tan impuro como besarse a escondidas. Son muy jóvenes para andar pensando en ese tipo de cosas.

Miró a los guardias y señaló con el dedo a los niños.

-Llévenselos a sus dormitorios correspondientes-giró a los que cerrar definitivamente el túnel de escape antes de que otro niño lo descubra y se repita esta atrocidad.

Los guardias agarraron a Yugi y Anzu y se los llevaron afuera mientras ellos tiraban de un lado a otro en un intento de zafarse, antes de salir de la oficina directiva la castaña pegó un gritó.

-¿Cómo supo de nosotros? ¿Quién le dijo de nosotros?

La mujer la miró con lástima mientras la puerta se cerraba.

-Un testigo me informó.

Anzu abrió los ojos incrédulamente y se cerró la puerta, lo último que vio fue el rostro de la directora.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Ya era hora de ver la faceta odiosa de Kaiba en mis historias, jajajaja. Vaya, me sorprendió el impacto de la confesión; fue algo difícil escribir ese detalle de ambos. Supones correctamente; pronto iniciará la segunda parte de la historia tras finalizar esta.**

 **Annima: Sí, ese orgullo de Kaiba es bueno, pero también tienen su lado negativo. Es que conmigo no hay nada seguro, jajaja. Pero no diré mucho para evitar un spoiler XDDD.  
**


	12. Infancia Capítulo 12

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 1**_

 _ **"Infancia"**_

Capítulo 12

Pasaron unos pocos días en los que Yugi y Anzu no se veían, los vigilaban día y noche; el túnel de escape fue sellado tan fuertemente que nadie podía entrar y salir por él. Para los dos niños era muy difícil estar solos nuevamente como antes de conocerse, el único consuelo que tenían era el pedazo de corazón que cada uno poseía. Anzu miraba siempre el "Yu An" y Yugi no dejaba de contemplar el "Gi Zu".

En momentos derramaban lágrimas al contacto con los pedazos de madera tallada; Anzu confirmó que lo que sentía por Yugi iba más allá de una amistad: estaba enamorada de ese niño, su primer amor.

Con el paso de los días, el internado se fue quedando sin niños conforme los padres iban llegando y se llevaban a los pequeños, los rumores de guerra no cesaban y ahora existía la posibilidad de que la guerra estallara más pronto de lo esperado.

La angustia se apoderó de Anzu, no sólo porque no podía ver a su querido amigo sino porque sus padres estaban tardando en venir a recogerla y eso no era buena señal. La misma angustia se apropió de Yugi, su abuelo y su madre todavía no se presentaban a llevarlo lejos del internado.

En uno de esos días solitarios y aburridos, en los que se podía sentir el ambiente tenso de los estudiantes restantes al oír con más intensidad los murmullos de los maestros sobre la posible guerra, Anzu caminó hacía el árbol donde acostumbraba ir siempre aprovechando que el vigilante se distrajo con otros niños. Necesitaba estar sola, sentía deseos de llorar y platicar con alguien sobre lo sucedido, pero sabía que Yugi no estaría esperándola en el árbol.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio al niño ricachón y engreído sentado bajo la sombra del árbol con su libro en mano y con la vista fija en su lectura sin inmutarse por la presencia de la niña. Con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de coraje, Anzu fue directo a donde Seto Kaiba descansaba.

-Quiero hablar contigo y no me interesa lo que estés haciendo.

Kaiba volteó y la miró secamente.

-¿Ahora qué quieres, mocosa?

-Si tanto te gusta este árbol entonces deberías aprender a ser amigo nuestro en vez de causarnos problemas.

-¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas?

El tono sarcástico de Kaiba aumentó el enfurecimiento en que se encontraba Anzu en esos momentos.

-Fuiste tú ¿cierto? No creo estar equivocada.

-¿Qué hice?-fingió inocencia, pero se notaba la falsedad en sus palabras.

-Tú nos acusaste con los profesores. Es mucha casualidad que después de nuestro pleito nos hayan descubierto.

Kaiba le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y triunfante.

-Veo que no eres tan tonta como creí. Acertaste correctamente.

-¿Qué?-la castaña estaba atónita ante tal revelación.

-Tu amigo me golpeó así que debe aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Tú empezaste todo, nos atacaste primero.

Anzu encogió sus ojos mostrando su molestia.

-La clase de los pobres no se debe de meter con los ricos.

Kaiba la ignoró y se sumergió en la lectura dejando a Anzu con la mirada fija en él hasta que no pudo contenerse más y se abalanzó contra él. Seto volteó a verla y con rápido movimientos se levantó y puso un pie enfrente de ella, haciendo que Anzu cayera al suelo derrotada. Trató de levantarse, pero sus rodillas le dolieron.

-Somos seres de clases sociales distintas, eso nos hace diferentes. Yo soy superior a ti, así que ten cuidado o puedo destruirte.

Anzu logró ponerse de rodillas, pero todo el valor de su corazón se esfumó y ya no sentía fuerza ni deseos de luchar.

-Más vale que recuerdes que la familia Kaiba es más poderosa que la tuya, chica pobre. Por eso me hicieron caso cuando les dije que ustedes se veían a solas en el patio trasero.

Cerró su libro con un golpe sonoro y se marcó del lugar dejando a una niña de ojos castaños derramando lágrimas de incompetencia.

.

.

Al siguiente día de este suceso, una limusina negra se detuvo frente a la escuela, de ella se apeó un hombre alto y fornido que tras entrar en el internado se dirigió con paso firme hacia las oficinas administrativas del colegio. Los niños curioseaban, sin embargo ninguno pudo averiguar de dónde venía esa limusina ni si venía a recoger a algún niño. Por la apariencia del transporte, parecía un auto de familia rica y sólo existía un niño en esa escuela que tenía mucho dinero.

-¿¡Qué está diciendo!? ¿¡La guerra iniciará más pronto de lo esperado!?

-Temo decirle que lo correcto sería que mandara a los niños con sus padres.

-Ya nos hemos comunicado, sin embargo muchos de ellos informan que están ocupados para venir a recoger a sus hijos.

-¿Demasiado ocupados? En una situación como esta cualquier padre haría lo que fuera con tal de tener a su hijo con él.

La directora retrocedió y su semblante se volvió pensativo.

-Bueno…es que…

-Tengo dos suposiciones: mandaron a la guerra a los padres de los niños o no hay recurso para mandar a los pequeños con sus familias.

La mujer tembló de miedo mientras retrocedía aún más. Su internado podría terminar clausurado si se descubría que todo el dinero que les correspondía a los niños para sus cuidados respectivos, incluyendo el enviarlos a sus hogares, se lo entregó en mano a Gozaburo Kaiba para apoyarlo con el armamento para la guerra.

-Seguramente los padres de los niños fueron enviados a la guerra.

-No se haga tonta.

El tono de voz de Gozaburo hizo temblar de miedo a la directora a la cual se le resbaló de las manos un vaso con agua que al caer estalló en mil pedazos.

-Señor…¿qué trata de decir con eso?-la voz le temblaba.

-Usted y yo sabemos muy bien que no tiene dinero para pagar el viaje de los niños para regresar con sus familias y a sus respectivos países. Si les llama a sus padres para que vengan, usted tendrá que pagar una suma considerable por cada niño que sea entregado junto con una carta donde se pide que el menor se enviado a su país natal de la forma más segura.

-Bueno, eso es problema del internado.

-Este internado pertenece al gobierno así que usted no recibe nada por hospedar a los niños, a menos que los padres le den la suma adecuada para mantener al niño. Sin embargo usted gastó todo el dinero y ahora es cuando más lo necesita ya que el colegio debe de aportar una parte para mandar a los niños a su país asegurándose de que lleguen a salvo a su tierra.

El miedo se hizo visible en el semblante de la directora.

-Usted fue el que me pidió dinero para sus armas.

El ceño del hombre se frunció, metió su mano en el interior de su saco y de este salió un arma que apuntó a la directora, la cual se asustó mucho cuando vi la pistola.

-No puede hacer eso. Se meterá en problemas si comete una atrocidad como esa.

-El trato que hicimos sería que usted me daría dinero a cambio de tener a mi hijo en su escuela mientras se arregla este asunto sobre la guerra.

-Usted no necesita dinero, es el hombre más rico del mundo.

-Se equivoca completamente. KC se sostiene con poco presupuesto, la empresa está entrando a bancarrota y necesitaba el apoyo del gobierno de este país para continuar en el margen.

-Veo que es un monstruo, igual que su hijo.-el valor volvió a ella.

-Seto no es mi hijo-la mujer se asombró niño y su hermano fueron adoptados por mí hace tiempo, pero no tengo nada que ver con ellos.

-Si ese es el caso, lo mejor es que se lleve a ese niño de aquí.

-A eso vine. Ya es tiempo de que la familia Kaiba se encargué de sus propios asuntos sin que nadie interfiera. Sólo le advierto que si dice algo de lo hablamos me aseguraré de que su cabeza vuele en mil pedazos.

La directora tragó saliva con el pánico amenazando salir de su pecho en un grito. Gozaburo bajó el arma y la introdujo nuevamente en su saco, después se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina. La directora suspiró largamente y se llevó una mano al pecho, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número.

-Entreguen a Seto Kaiba con su padre.

.

.

Desde la ventana de su salón de clases, Yugi observaba cómo se marchaba el primer niño por el que levantó por primera vez sus puños y encestó un golpe duro. No se sentía triste, pero tampoco feliz; después de todo Kaiba no le agradaba tras lo sucedido con Anzu. Desde su salón en la parte de abajo, Anzu también veía la escena y no pudo evitar que una alivies abrazara su corazón acongojado en los últimos días por no poder encontrarse con su paisaje hermoso y su primer amor. El chofer abrió la portezuela del auto, pero antes de entrar, Seto miró al internado por última vez. Descubrió tanto a Yugi como a Anzu en sus salones correspondientes asomados por la ventana lanzándole miradas de alivio; por alguna razón tuvo un presentimiento de Yugi y Anzu no eran sólo niños de paso en su vida, sin embargo prefirió olvidarse de esa clase de emociones.

Subió a la limusina y unos segundos después esta condujo por el camino a la ciudad perdiéndose de la vista de los niños. Mientras se alejaba el auto, Kaiba se giró para ver el internado preguntándose porqué tenía una corazonada relacionada con Yugi y Anzu.

Los dos pequeños, en el colegio, no pudieron evitar pensar algo parecido. Como si sus corazones estuvieran unidos, era como si las almas de los tres niños se hubieran conectado de una forma especial y diferente a como otros estudiantes lo hacían.

Un lazo que por el momento era complicado de entender para sus mentes infantiles que sólo pensaban en juegos y diversión.

Continuará...

 **La primera parte de este fic esta a punto de finalizar para dar inicio a la segunda parte.**

 **La verdad no tengo mucha idea sobre el manejo de internados, pero ya ni modo. Como quedó, quedó, jajajajaja.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Supuse que odiarías a Kaiba después de esto, jajajaja.**

 **Annima: Un poco complicado, pero logré poner todas las emociones posibles en el episodio anterior. Ahora veremos cómo se desarrolla el resto.**


	13. Infancia Capítulo 13

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 1**_

 _ **"Infancia"**_

Capítulo 13

El alivio y la calidez que envolvieron a Yugi y Anzu tras la partida de su compañero de clases no duro demasiado. Dos días después se cumplió el mayor temor de los niños: inició la guerra.

La radio comunicaba sólo noticias de bombardeos, listas de decesos, ciudades destruidas y pánico por las calles. En poco tiempo la armada avanzaba y se acercaba a la ciudad más próxima al internado, por lo que el temor de los niños crecía. Había varios niños que seguían en la espera de que sus padres los recogieran y aún no tenían noticias de ellos.

La directora tuvo que hacer un plan de emergencia cuando se le informó la cercanía de los ataques.

-Tenemos que sacar a los niños de este lugar.

-No podemos enviarlos con sus padres. Tendríamos que pagar lo que nos corresponde como colegio para mandarlos a sus respectivos países.

-Directora, la seguridad de los niños debe ser primero. Tienen que salir de aquí, antes de que nos alcancen los ataques.

La profesora más joven de todas, Akiza Izayoi, era la más consciente del peligro que corrían los jóvenes, motivo por el que su prioridad era poner a salvo a los niños.

-Creo que tendremos que tomar medidas preventivas mientras encontramos la solución para sacar a los niños del internado.-contestó la directora.

Akiza no dijo nada, su mirada era perdida y pensativa.

-Creo que tengo la solución.

La directora miró inquisitivamente a la educadora.

-Cerca de la ciudad hay un refugio donde podemos alojar a los niños durante al menos 3 días mientras los enviamos a sus países.

-No podemos ayudar económicamente para que se marchen a sus países.

-Se equivoca, directora.

La mujer lanzó una mirada furibunda al sentirse retada por alguien inferior a ella.

-Pueden permanecer en el refugio por ese periodo de tiempo, después los llevaremos en tren al puerto y de ahí los transportaremos en barco al país más cercano, donde un internado nuevo los cuidara mientras los envía a sus respectivos países.

-¿Considera eso fiable?

-Si otro internado se encarga de ellos usted no tendrá que cooperar para protegerlos.

-Sus padres deben de recogerlos.

-No tenemos tiempo de localizar a todos los familiares. Tardaremos menos tiempo si hacemos esto, las rutas son rápidas y estarán a salvo en un país donde la guerra no los puede tocar.

-Si es así, debemos avisarles a sus padres cuando llegue el momento de que sus hijos estén a salvo.

-Eso lo haremos en su momento, por ahora sólo importa sacarlos de aquí.

-Hay un problema con su plan, señorita Akiza.

Con sus ojos grandes la aludida pidió que le dijeran el inconveniente.

-Si no podemos pagar el viaje de regreso a sus hogares natales ¿cómo espera que se pague el transporte para llevar a los niños en tren y barco? No hay posibilidades.

-De eso yo me encargo.

Los ojos de la directora se entornaron con sospecha.

-El refugio le pertenece a mi prometido. Justamente hoy hablé con él sobre la situación en la que nos encontramos y accedió que los pequeños se refugien en el sótano de su granja. Además, él tiene contacto con trabajadores del servicio ferrocarrilero y embarcadero, así que ellos apoyaran para que los niños sean llevados a otro lugar más seguro.

La directora miró con fiereza a la maestra.

-Si su plan falla mi internado puede ser cerrado para siempre por no cumplir con su deber. Más vale que busque una excusa para decir que no los enviamos a sus hogares.

-No se incomode con eso. El país a donde los enviaremos tiene un transporte económico para llegar allá y los pasaremos sin que nadie lo note.

-¿Cómo piensa que podremos llevar a tantos niños sin ser vistos?

-El servicio por el que los enviaremos lejos se dedica a transportar cosas valiosas sin ser descubiertas. Lo mismo será con los niños.

Fue en ese instante que la directora entendió lo que trataba de decir Akiza con "servicio de transportar cosas valiosas a otro país". Estaba impactada del tipo de mujer que tenía como educadora, sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás; debían llevar a cabo su plan.

Un sonido ensordecedor se filtró en la sala haciendo que los muebles y las paredes vibraran. Ambas mujeres se pusieron alerta mirando alrededor cuando de pronto, por la ventana, vislumbraron una explosión que conmocionó a todos los habitantes del internado. Los niños se abrazaron entre ellos desde sus salones, Yugi estaba atónico y Anzu estaba atemorizada.

Akiza y la directora se asomaron por la ventana sólo para localizar en la lejanía dos aviones del ejército que sobrevolaban por la gran nube de polvo y humo que se formó tras dicha explosión.

La guerra los había alcanzado por fin.

Con un semblante frío e inexpresivo, Akiza lanzó una mirada penetrante a su jefa que causó miedo en la mujer mayor.

-Tenemos que sacar a los niños hoy mismo.

.

.

El alboroto se hizo presente en el internado donde todos los prefectos, profesores y tutores visitaron cada salón organizando a los niños para salir en orden. Entre gritos y ajetreos, los guías entregaron a cada niño una placa, similar a las usaban los soldados, con los nombres, edades, tipos de sangre y nacionalidad de cada niño.

Yugi examinaba cada dato sobre su persona escrito en letras legibles en la superficie de la placa, asegurándose que todo estuviera escrito correctamente. Comprendió, aún en su mente de niño, que el peligro acechaba y que el internado podría ser víctima de la guerra que había llegado a ellos. El temor por su amiga Anzu se apoderó de él, ojala pudiera verla.

En los dormitorios femeninos, las niñas pasaron por la misma situación en las que les fueron entregadas placas con sus datos personales. Anzu no dejaba de ver la suya preguntándose cómo se encontraría Yugi y sintiendo malestar por no poder estar con él en un momento tan crítico como aquellos justos instantes.

Ambos tomaron su fragmento de corazón tallado y lo ocultaron perfectamente entre sus vestimentas. Yugi dentro de su pantalón, bien protegido. Anzu, en el interior de su calceta, entre su tobillo y su pie.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de los tutores y prefectos, los niños salieron ordenadamente de sus dormitorios o de cualquier lugar donde se encontraban y se dirigieron a la salida del internado. El miedo los consumía, pero no podían mirar atrás, su única opción era obedecer a los mayores.

Caminando entre la multitud de estudiantes, Yugi y Anzu se buscaban con la mirada sin apartarse de su grupo correspondiente. Tras varios estirones de cuerpo para ver mejor el panorama, lograron localizarse mutuamente. Se sonrieron cuando sus miradas azules y violetas se cruzaron, se dedicaron unas sonrisas sin embargo no podían acercarse para estar juntos.

Guiados por la directora, Akiza y el resto de profesores, los pequeños salieron a campo abierto apresurando el paso con los ojos puestos en sus superiores. Los adultos les hablaban a los niños pidiéndoles que no los perdieran de vista y que mantuvieran el orden, lo cual era algo innecesario ya que todos los pequeños estaban conscientes del peligro que corrían si se separaban.

De repente, el sonido ensordecedor de aviones surcando los cielos hicieron que se taparan los oídos al tiempo que miraban arriba. Aviones del ejército dejaron una columna de humo y lanzaron misiles en los campos muy cerca del internado donde antes estuvieron. Al contacto con el suelo, los misiles explotaron y algunos edificios de la ciudad se derrumbaron mientras que el polvo de los campos se dispersó. Aterrados, los niños salieron corriendo despavoridos mientas los profesores hacían esfuerzos inútiles por controlar el orden de las filas.

-¡Esto está saliéndose de nuestras manos!-gritó la directora en medio del ruido causado por las voces de los pequeños.

-¡Estamos cerca! ¡Hay que apresurarnos!

Akiza indicó a los tutores que la siguieran y estos hicieron lo posible para que la mayoría de los niños, que ya se habían dispersado, siguieran nuevamente a los maestros.

-¡Anzu!

Yugi buscaba en medio del lío a su amiga, estaba más preocupado por ella que por su propio bienestar. Su cuerpo era golpeado por sus compañeros que corrían atemorizados mezclándose niños con niñas entre el pánico y el tumulto.

-¡Yugi!

Anzu también buscaba a Yugi con desesperación. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era encontrar a Yugi entre la muchedumbre, localizarlo y estar a su lado en estos momentos tan difíciles.

Con dificultad, se localizaron con la mirada.

-Anzu.

-Yugi.

Se aproximaron el uno al otro a pesar de los golpes recibidos por el resto de los niños, estiraron sus manos con la intención de agarrarse y sostenerse, pero no podían alcanzarse.

-Yugi…

-Anzu…

Los compañeros de clases chocaban contra ellos, pero eso no impidió que los dos niños japoneses se encontraran y se esforzaran por tomarse de las manos para no separarse.

-Yugi…

-Anzu…

Sus manos estaban a unos cuantos centímetros, casi se rozaban sus dedos, casi estaban por entrelazarse. Yugi trató del alcanzar a Anzu, Anzu trató de alcanzar a Yugi,el estar juntos los podía ayudar a superar el entorno tan terrible en el que estaban ahora.

Sólo unos pocos centímetros para tomarse de las manos que seguían estiradas esforzándose por alcanzarse.

Continuará...

 **Annima: Gracias por el aviso. Intentaré revisar mejor la ortografía (regularmente no lo hago). Hoy no pude tampoco. Efectivamente, es complicada la relación de Kaiba y Anzu. Gozaburo es un gran reto cuando se trata de escribir sobre él. Me alegra ver sí estoy logrando el interés lector, porque mi idea es que la historia se desarrolle mejor cada vez ;)**


	14. Infancia Capítulo 14

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 1**_

 _ **"Infancia"**_

Capítulo 14

Las yemas de los dedos de ambos se tocaron ligeramente, pero un jaloneo impidió que sus manos se juntaran: Anzu fue jalada hacía atrás y Yugi hacía adelante.

-¡Yugi!

-¡Anzu!

Se perdieron de vista, no pudieron mantenerse en contacto. El tumulto se llevó a Yugi hacía donde todos corrían, pero los pasos de Anzu eran lentos y el ajetreo era demasiado. La fuerza de los niños juntos fue tal, que los esfuerzos de ambos por acercarse fueron en vano.

De repente, Anzu sintió un jalón fuerte en su cuello por el lado contrario a donde ella avanzaba. No notó que la cadena con sus datos personales se rompió con esa potente fuerza perdiéndose entre la aglomeración de niños.

Entre pisotones, jaloneos y golpes, Anzu tropezó y cayó al suelo quedando inconsciente.

.

.

Los bombardeos azotaban la ciudad provocando que algunas casas y edificios se derrumbaran convirtiéndose en escombros, las personas huían despavoridas por el terror. Las explosiones iban directo a las zonas más habitables, de ahí que la mayor parte de los ataques eran contra la ciudad que con los campos.

Desde el interior de la empresa de su padre adoptivo, Seto abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano menor que temblaba de miedo ante el sonido de las detonaciones y la destrucción proveniente de afuera.

-Hermano, ¿crees que esto terminé pronto?

La voz de Mokuba se oía quebrada, unas lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos y Seto acarició amorosamente el rostro húmedo de su hermanito.

-No te asustes, Moki. Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí.

Seto analizó algo a detalle, estaban en una construcción muy alta por lo cual sería fácil que se viniera abajo con un ataque masivo. Debía escapar, pero no conocía muy bien las rutas de escape de la compañía; Gozaburo tenía todo controlado, sin embargo no podía permitir que la vida de su hermano peligrara.

Miró a todas las direcciones pensando en cómo sacar a su hermano sin ser descubiertos.

-Moki, saldremos de aquí.

Lanzó una mirada firme y llena de decisión al pequeño.

-¿Cómo lo harás, hermano?

Mokuba se oía interesado, abrió sus ojos con admiración.

-Ya lo verás. Escaparemos de Gozaburo y de esta guerra.

Tomó la mano del niño rumbo a la salida de la oficina donde se hallaban, pero exactamente en el instante en que su mano casi toca el pestillo, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Seto y Mokuba reflejaron en sus caras espanto, desconcierto y confusión.

-¿A dónde pensaban ir, niños?

Fue la única pregunta del secretario en jefe más cercano a Gozaburo antes de que unos hombres aparecieran detrás de él y aprisionaran por los brazos a los dos hermanos.

.

.

Apresuradamente, Akiza y los demás prefectos ayudaron a los niños a entrar en un refugio subterráneo que se encontraba bajo un granero donde, curiosamente, no había animales. Tanto niños como niñas se metieron por una abertura en la tierra descendiendo por una escalera de metal.

-¡Vamos, niños! ¡Apresúrense!-decía la directora casi a gritos.

Los estruendos de las bombas estallando sonaron a lo lejos ocasionando que los infantes aceleraran su introducción en el escondite secreto.

-¡Anzu! ¡Anzu!

Los gritos de Yugi eran amortiguados por las voces de sus compañeros y del ruido proveniente de afuera, nadie lo podía escuchar.

-¡Anzu! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Anzu!

Giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro con la esperanza de ver a su querida Anzu en medio del enorme grupo de niños. Fue en vano. Cuando el gentío lo llevó hacia la directora, alzó la voz y levantó la mano tratando de llamar la atención de la superiora.

-¡Directora! ¡Directora!

Los chillidos y quejidos del resto de los niños impidieron que la jefa escuchara la voz preocupada de Yugi, siguió agitando sus brazos, pero fue ignorado.

-Directora, Anzu está…

-¡Entra ahora!

Sin prestar atención al niño, la administrativa empujó a Yugi hacía adentro del refugio, bajó por la escalera obligatoriamente, no obstante Yugi decidió buscar a su amiga entre las niñas que ya estaban adentro.

.

.

Sus brazos dolían debido a la presión ejercida sobre ellos. Cuando se abrió la puerta de la oficina principal, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Por más que ansiaba y se removía, no podía zafarse del agarre de los guardaespaldas, mucho menos su hermano lograba liberarse. El miedo en su pecho cambio a ira al reconocer al hombre detrás del escritorio que yacía en el despacho.

-Hola, joven Seto.

-¡Tú!

Seto estaba colérico, sabía que todo estaba planeado por Gozaburo, ese hombre que lo miraba con desprecio a él y a Mokuba.

-Vamos, Seto. No te enojes, tú sabes que nunca has tenido importancia para mí, al menos en el sentido sentimental.

-¡Eres despreciable!

Forcejó Seto en un esfuerzo en balde por soltarse.

-Estaba seguro que intentarías escapar con tu hermano, por eso mandé a mi comitiva rápidamente a que te trajeran para la fiesta.

-¿Fiesta?

Seto mostró desconcierto ¿qué planeaba Gozaburo?

-¿Sabes, Seto? La empresa no se encuentra muy bien que digamos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Seto frunció el ceño.

El empresario bajó la mirada con seriedad, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pensativamente, analizando lo que estaba por hacer.

-Seto-levantó la mirada dirigida a su hijo-Estamos en bancarrota.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

.

.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de tierra y polvo levantado por el impacto de los bombardeos. Recobró la conciencia poco a poco, empero tardó varios segundos en ubicar y recordar lo que había pasado.

-Yugi…

Se puso en pie mirando a todas direcciones buscando con la mirada a su amigo y demás acompañantes sin éxito alguno. Cómo no supo a donde los llevaban los maestros, observó detenidamente cada rincón a la vista esperando ver un refugio, una casa, una granja o algo parecido; para su mala suerte, las rancherías que siempre contemplaba desde su árbol estaban destruidas y no se veía nada donde alguien pudiera esconderse o habitar.

-¿Dónde estarán los demás?

El miedo se apoderó de ella, se abrazó a sí misma controlando el estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

-Tendré que encontrarlos.

Giró a su izquierda y vislumbró la ciudad convertida en destrozos, aún había edificios en pie, pero se podía ver a distancia que muchos lugares estaban hechos escombros.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó hacia allá esperando que si sus conocidos no estaban allí, al menos alguien la podría ayudar a ubicarlos.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Esa frase que dijiste me hace pensar en Kaiba "Al diablo con las reglas. Tengo dinero" jajajajajaja. Fue difícil manejar el tema de la guera, un gran reto para mí. Falta un poco para cerrar la primera parte de este fic.  
**

 **Annima: Exacto, me inspiro mucho en películas. Yo visualicé mucho como una serie esa escena de las manos intentado acercarse.  
**


	15. Infancia Capítulo 15

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 1**_

 _ **"Infancia"**_

Capítulo 15

El refugio era una bodega llena de cajas selladas de tal forma que no se podía ver ni apreciar el contenido. Entró el último niño y los mayores cerraron la escotilla amortiguando el sonido estridente de los ataques. Yugi se movía de un lado a otro buscando, estaba angustiado.

-Anzu…

-¡Yugi, deja de dar vueltas y toma asiento!

-Pero, directora…

La queja de Yugi fue interrumpida por Akiza.

-¡Vuelve a tu lugar! ¡AHORA!

La voz de Akiza sonó firme y potente por lo que Yugi se vio en la penosa obligación de encogerse y abrazar sus piernas.

En silencio, derramó lágrimas: él era el único que había notado la ausencia de Anzu ¿Dónde estaba? Sea como sea encontraría la forma de decirles a los maestros. Nuevamente la cobardía y la inseguridad tomaban presencia en su vida.

.

.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con bancarrota?

Seto estaba exaltado, se esforzaba lo mejor que podía por no explotar de ira contra su padrastro.

-La empresa ha tenido problemas económicos por los recientes años. Creí que el trabajar en este país con el armamento para la guerra me daría las finanzas que necesito para levantar el negocio. Veo tristemente que me equivoqué.

Gozaburo no sonaba preocupado, estaba tranquilo y eso alertó a Seto de que algo extraño pasaba por la mente del empresario.

-Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

El tono triunfante de Seto hizo que Gozaburo arqueara la ceja.

-Estaba seguro de que tenías algo que ver con esto. Fue muy raro que me inscribieras a una escuela de gente mediocre y estuviéramos en este país extranjero. Lo supe cuando escuché sobre los rumores de guerra.

Gozaburo frunció el ceño. Lentamente, se levantó de su asiento.

-Veo que eres un niño demasiado inteligente.

Abrió un cajón del escritorio y de este sacó una pistola con la que apuntó a Seto directamente. El terror se reflejó en los ojos de ambos pequeñines; Seto se quedó calmado, pero Mokuba sudaba y se removía en su sitio.

-¿Estás loco?

-Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas. No puedo permitir que se descubran los tratos que tengo por esa maldita bancarrota.

-¿Tratos? ¿Qué has hecho?

La interrogación de Seto dio a entender que el miedo no era parte de su persona. Eso conmovió aún más profundamente a Gozaburo.

-Hice acuerdos con el internado donde estuviste, sin embargo no fueron satisfactorios.

Seto estaba sorprendido.

-Le pedí a la directora que me diera dinero a cambio de tenerte estudiando allí.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-hizo una mueca delatando furia contenida.

-Era eso o perdía en esta guerra.

-Por lo que veo perdiste de todas formas.

-Exacto.

Cortó cartucho. Tanto Seto como Mokuba se sobresaltaron.

-Lo siento, pero ustedes nunca fueron mis hijos de cualquier manera.

-¿Tienes el corazón tan frío que eres capaz de cometer una atrocidad para escapar de tus problemas?

La mano de Seto se cerró en un puño que temblaba.

-A veces ese necesario ser cruel para que algo salga bien.

El mayor de los hermano se mordió los labios enojado, empero Mokuba perdió los estribos.

-¡NOOOOO, SETO!

Los nervios de Seto aumentaron con el grito desgarrador de su hermano. Quiso girarse para mirarlo y reconfortarlo, sin embargo el guardia que lo sostenía apretó con más fuerza su agarre y lo obligaba constantemente a darse la vuelta.

-¡Moki, cálmate!-fueron sus única palabras.

-¡SETO! ¡NOOOOO! ¡SETO! ESE HOMBRE ES PELIGROSO.

-Cierra la boca, niño. O verás las consecuencias.

El tono de voz de Gozaburo le indicó a Seto que no bromeaba; estaba hablando muy en serio con lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

-Moki, obedece.

Trató de mantener la calma, era la única manera de hacer que Mokuba estuviera tranquilo, pero parecía que la locura se apoderó del niño.

-¡SETOOO! ¡HUYAMOS, SETO!

-Moki…

El empresario no bajaba el arma. Seto tragó saliva. En el rostro de Gozaburo se dibujó una sonrisa macabra de oreja a oreja.

-Moki, deja de gritar.

-¡NOOO, SETO!

Los forcejeos de Mokuba eran inútiles y el volumen de sus gritos comenzaba a lastimar los tímpanos de los presentes. De nuevo se oyó el sonido del cartucho.

-Moki, ya basta.

-SETOOOOOOOOOO…

Un disparo se escuchó perturbando el ambiente de la habitación.

.

.

Los niños estaban temblorosos mientras llegaban a sus oídos los claros sonidos de explosiones y derrumbes. Lloraban de miedo y terror, ineptitud por no saber qué hacer; ninguno tenía el valor suficiente para preguntar a sus superiores sobre lo que pasaba.

Sólo uno decidió enfrentar a los maestros en medio del disturbio.

-Maestra…

-¿Qué sucede, Yugi?

El cuerpo de Yugi se estremecía, estaba agotado por haber buscado a Anzu entre todos los niños con la vana esperanza de encontrarla entre la multitud; la buscó con la mirada y de forma disimulada recorriendo toda la bodega. Cerró sus puños y habló.

-Anzu no está en ningún lado.

Los semblantes de los mayores se pusieron pálidos mirando a Yugi detenidamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-No la veo por ningún lado. La he estado buscando por todo el lugar, pero no la encuentro.

Si les decía que la vio perderse se metería en líos.

-Pero ¿cómo es posible que esto esté pasando?

La directora hizo drama llevándose una mano a la cabeza consternada. Akiza endureció su rostro.

-Iré a buscarla.-se puso de pie como un resorte.

-Señorita Akiza, es peligroso salir ahora.

-Los niños están bajo mi cuidado.

La mirada que Akiza lanzó contra la directora hizo que está retrocediera recordando la conversación que tuvieron anteriormente. Sin más, Akiza subió por las escaleras y salió por la abertura corriendo a toda la velocidad que podía.

Yugi se derrumbó en el suelo en la misma posición de antes, abrazándose a sí mismo con la cabeza hundida en sus rodillas mojadas por las lágrimas que escurrían de sus ojos.

Se consideraba a sí mismo un cobarde, un tonto por no proteger a la niña que le gustaba. A su primer amor, la primera niña que había despertado esa llama en su corazón conocida como amor. A tan corta edad ya entendía muy bien esa emoción.

Sólo podía pensar en el coraje que se guardaba a él mismo por no cuidarla y preguntarse en donde estaba.

.

.

Las personas despavoridas corrían de un lado a otro, una niebla de humo cubría la superficie del suelo y los escombros provocaban tropiezos. Anzu disimulaba el miedo que tenía caminando entre el gentío que se movía por distintas direcciones. La ciudad era muy grande y no conocía a nadie allí; ya no había vuelta atrás, sería tonto querer regresar cuando era más fácil pedir ayuda a los citadinos.

-¿Dónde habrá una estación de policía?

Sabía a quienes buscar, pero no donde hallarlos. Quiso preguntarles a varios adultos que pasaron corriendo a su lado, pero su voz no fue escuchada y nuevamente se oyeron los estallidos de bombas que caían en la ciudad.

Anzu se paralizó de terror al ver varios edificios y casas cayendo, gente huyendo aterrada, los golpes que recibía por parte de aquellos que escapaban de la muerte.

-¡Alguien puede ayudarme! ¡Oigan!

Era muy niña, muy pequeña para ser escuchada, cometió un grave error al buscar apoyo en ese lugar. El miedo le bloqueó la mente y por eso no vio lo mala que fue su decisión.

Una de las construcciones se partió y cayó, Anzu se giró al escuchar el sonido de fierros viniéndose abajo.

Fue demasiado tarde, sólo pudo ver una pared de un edificio desmoronándose hacia su posición. Corrió apresuradamente, pero no tuvo tiempo de escapar.

.

.

Un sepulcral silencio invadió la oficina, los ojos azules de Seto estaban desorbitados sin quitar su vista del arma que Gozaburo aún mantenía en alto. Su boca estaba abierta de par en par y sintió humedecidos sus pantalones.

Gozaburo volvió a disparar y se oyó un cuerpo pesado desplomándose en el suelo.

-Señor ¿qué hace?

El guardia que sostenía a Seto fue liberando poco a poco al niño, su voz se oía temblorosa. El empresario apuntó su arma contra él y disparó, se derrumbó el cuerpo del guardaespaldas.

Seto estaba inmóvil, con el semblante lleno de asombro y miedo. Estaba inmovilizado por la idea que surcó su mente: desde el primer disparo los gritos de Mokuba cesaron.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo dejar testigos de esto.

Las palabras de Gozaburo sonaron en su cabeza y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-Moki…

Sin respuesta.

-No te sientas mal. Del otro lado nos veremos pronto todos.

-Moki…

Nada.

Sin preámbulo, corrió a la salida y luego se oyó otro disparo.

.

.

Akiza corría a campo abierto mirando los alrededores. Los campos estaban destruidos por los golpes de guerra y se veía el desastre de la ciudad desde donde estaba. Le urgía encontrar a la niña castaña.

-¡Anzu! ¡Anzu!

Derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo, norte, sur, este, oeste. Era como si la tierra se hubiese tragado a ese infante de origen japonés.

Entonces, lo vio. Sintió vértigo, su corazón se congeló: en el suelo, en medio de la tierra y el polvo del campo, distinguió una placa.

La recogió. Los datos completos de Anzu estaban escritos legiblemente. Un mareo más intenso se apropió de ella.

Sería más difícil encontrar a la pequeña sin su identificación.

.

.

Gozaburo bajó el arma sonriendo, su cara era seria.

-Es una pena que haya terminado todo de esta forma. Ese niño era un genio.

Volteó al ventanal donde contempló las explosiones, el humo y la destrucción de la ciudad. Su corazón seguía endurecido a la compasión.

-Veo que nada salió como esperaba.

Abrió el cartucho, sólo quedaba una bala. Sabía en quien se usaría, no temía a la muerte. Aprendió a no asustarse del siguiente paso en la vida de un ser humano.

Cuando el último disparo se oyó en el despacho y un hombre corpulento y temible se vino abajo cayendo al suelo, el mayor de los niños movió su mano tratando se incorporarse en vano.

-Moki…

La debilidad impidió que se moviera, Seto sólo sentía un líquido recorrer su espalda, su labio temblaba y su vista estaba borrosa. Se preocupó por su hermano, aunque ya asumía la realidad de lo que había pasado con él.

-Moki…

Tirado boca abajo en el suelo, con sangre saliendo de la herida en su espalda, Seto se quedó inconsciente. Sabiendo que su deceso estaba cercano.

.

.

El llanto inundaba el rostro de Yugi, en su misma posición abrazada a su cuerpo; lloraba sin parar.

.

.

El polvo llenaba la ciudad, la gente se había dispersado ya. Y en medio de esos escombros de edificios destruidos, una niña de cabellos castaños estaba aplastada por una pared y piedras de algún edificio.

Sangre brotaba de su cabeza formando un hilo rojo en el suelo. Entreabrió los ojos, pero sólo visualizó sombras, siluetas. Los ruidos y sonidos se hicieron distantes y los pocos colores que veía se fueron oscureciendo más.

-Yugi…

Fueron las últimas palabras de Anzu antes de que su mundo se oscureciera.

Continuará...

 **Oficialmente termina la primera parte de la historia. El siguiente capítulo dará comienzo a la segunda parte.**

 **Annima: El sufrimiento ha terminado, por ahora. Pero sí, esta parte tuvo muchos momentos tristes para los tres protagonitas. Ya van varios lectores que me dicen eso; que leen mis historias al tiempo que escuchan canciones melancólicas. Tendré que estar más atenta a la música y recomendaciones XDDD.  
**


	16. Reencuentro Capítulo 1

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 2  
**_

 _ **"Reencuentro"**_

Capítulo 1 (16)

 _15 años después_

Las calles de la ciudad Domino estaban abarrotadas de gente que vivía sus rutinas cotidianas trabajando, comiendo y bebiendo. Caminaba a paso ligero con un portafolio en la mano derecha donde se encontraba su documentación importante y en su mano izquierda llevaba un pedazo de papel. Detuvo su caminar en una esquina y miró a ambos lados buscando la dirección escrita en dicho papel. Lo observaba, luego a la calle. Llevaba una hora recorriendo a pie la ciudad, comenzaba a cansarse.

Finalmente, tras doblar una esquina, reconoció el letrero del local que buscaba: Juguetería Anzu.

Era una tienda de juegos de clase mediana en el medio de las empresas la cual llevaba 5 años en pleno desarrollo. Llegó a la puerta y tras dar un respiro, tocó el timbre.

Una mujer rubia vestida de forma sexy y coqueta abrió del otro lado la puerta.

-Hola, soy Serenity Wheeler.-fue la presentación de la joven.

-Mucho gusto.

Serenity se descontroló por la sequedad de la mujer, sin embargo improvisó como profesionalmente.

-Vine por el puesto de secretaría personal que ofrecía.

La rubia posó su mirada violeta en ella de arriba abajo inspeccionándola.

-Claro, la esperamos. Pase.

Le abrió paso y Serenity entró. La juguetería era justo el tipo de lugar que buscaba, estaba ordenada y limpia, con muebles de madera y muchos juguetes en varios muestrarios de cristal. Atrás estaba una puerta donde se podía oír ruido de máquinas.

-Como vera, construimos los juguetes nosotros mismos. También hacemos juegos de mesa y el jefe es un experto creador de juegos.

La rubia se colocó detrás de la caja y la mesa del servicio al cliente.

-Mi nombre es Mai Valentine, trabajo como vendedora y asistente personal del jefe en cuestión.

-Vi que buscaban una secretaria.-cuestionó Serenity dudando un poco de la oferta.

-El jefe necesita una mano derecha más aparte de la mía.

Mai le guiñó el ojo, se veía provocativa con sus ropas lo que llamó la atención de Serenity; tal vez no fue buena idea buscar trabajo allí. Todo fue por una recomendación de su anterior jefe, la empresa tenía un buen prestigio a pesar de que era una compañía joven.

-¿Se encuentra el jefe?-interrogó Serenity con firmeza.

-Siempre estoy aquí.

Giró hacia el descanso de la escalera donde un joven de cabellos tricolores y semblante frío con cierta severidad estaba observándola detenidamente.

-Encantada de conocerlo. Si es el jefe supongo que usted es Yami Yugi Moto.

Serenity hablaba como experta y con grandes modales mientras Yami descendía lentamente por la escalera. Se saludaron en una reverencia.

-Exactamente, señorita Wheeler.

.

.

La oficina de Yami se hallaba en la parte trasera del local, por lo que tuvieron que subir un piso e ir al fondo del lugar para llegar a ella. Se sorprendió de lo ordenada que estaba esa oficina, igual que el vestíbulo donde había estado antes.

-Me da mucho gusto que viniera. La estaba esperando con ansias.-dijo Yami mientras se sentada detrás de su escritorio.

Tras un breve silencio, Yami movió las manos animándola a hablar. Serenity estaba ensimismada por los nervios, así que sacudió la cabeza y miró fijamente al que podía ser su futuro jefe.

-Mi nombre Serenity Wheeler, me mandaron por recomendación de mi anterior trabajo como secretaria en jefe de una juguetería en el país donde he vivido todos estos años.

Sacó su documentación entregándola en mano a Yami que leyó cada página, cada dato, sobre la chica que tenía presente. Después le lanzó una mirada aguda.

-¿Por qué dice aquí que tu nombre es Shizuka Kawai?

-Soy de nacionalidad japonesa, pero mi madre me llevó a un país extranjero y me pusieron este nombre más adecuado para él.

Yami movió la cabeza afirmando pensativamente. No podía creer cómo las cosas se acomodaban de forma mágica.

-Me llama la atención el país donde estuviste. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste allí?

-8 años. Volví a Japón el año pasado.

-Ya veo.

Yami se levantó de su silla y se asomó por la ventana recargándose en el barandal. El cielo estaba nublado, Serenity pudo notar una actitud extraña en Yami. Parecía estar nostálgico.

Inesperadamente se volvió hacia Serenity.

-Veo que tienes muy buenas recomendaciones tanto de aquel país como de este. También veo que tienes habilidad para las manualidades, eso es necesario ya que aquí creamos juegos.

-Es lo que veo. Me parece fascinante.-exclamó Serenity con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro y resaltando su belleza.

-Esta compañía fue creada con el propósito de ayudar a los niños sin recursos para tener juguetes. Conforme evolucionó se ha ido convirtiendo en una empresa dedicada al mundo de los juegos.

-Tiene excelentes recomendaciones esta compañía.

-Eso me alegra.

Yami la miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de sentarse en su silla de nuevo.

-Bueno, comencemos con la entrevista.

Serenity asintió. La conversación duró una hora y media; resultó ser una chica muy interesante para Yami y eficaz para el trabajo que pedía.

Finalizó las preguntas y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien.

La chica se asombró devolviendo el gesto.

-¿Te parece si te presentas el lunes?

-Claro, será un placer.

Se levantó de su asiento y le extendió la mano.

-Entonces la esperaré con gusto, señorita Serenity.

-Yo me presentaré con el mismo placer, señor Moto.

-Dime Yami, prefiero usar mi primer nombre.

-De acuerdo.

Tomó rumbo a la salida, puso su mano en el pestillo, empero antes de salir giró a su jefe.

-Disculpe, ¿Por qué se llama "Anzu" la juguetería?

Un silencio pesado invadió la atmosfera, Yami mostraba seriedad al tiempo que Serenity esperaba la respuesta a su interrogación. De pronto Yami sonrió.

-Una persona que quise mucho se llamaba así.

La chica de cabellos rojizos comprendió que debía ser una persona muy querida para Yami así que prefirió callar. Abandonó la oficina caminó hasta llegar al vestíbulo donde se encontró otra vez con Mai.

-Muchas gracias por su atención-dijo Serenity haciendo una reverencia.

-Hasta pronto.

No necesitaba que le dijeran nada para saber que Serenity fue contratada. Mai conocía muy bien a Yami; sonrió una vez estuvo afuera la jovencita.

En su despacho, Yami no dejaba de observar la puerta por donde había desaparecido la pelirroja. Estaba muy impactado de cómo el destino o una fuerza poderosa superior a su comprensión humana pudiera permitir que le pasaran estas cosas: contratar a una chica del país donde estuvo 15 años atrás.

Giró a su ventana y miró por ella recargándose por segunda vez en el barandal, el cielo gris y nublado continuaba todavía. Estaba seguro que Serenity sería una gran empleada, tenía carisma. La interrogación que le hizo lo sacó de sus casillas dejándolo con un sentimiento de añoranza, tristeza y culpa.

Con el corazón en un vuelco, fue a su escritorio y abrió el primer cajón, de él extrajo un pedazo de corazón tallado en madera con las iniciales "Gi Zu", se sentó a mirarlo.

Los recuerdos de su infancia eran imposibles de borrar aún con el pasar del tiempo, era una mentira decir que se curaban las heridas con el tiempo: él continuaba lastimado. Con la culpa de lo que había pasado; si hubiera avisado antes que Anzu no estaba en el refugio tal vez la habrían encontrado, quizá los dos habrían regresado a Japón, posiblemente muchas cosas serían diferentes.

Ahora era un hombre, dejó de ser ese niño cobarde, aunque una parte de su corazón seguía aferrado a ese pasado distante; a la vida de su amiga Anzu que fue arrebatada durante esa sanguinaria guerra. En algunas ocasiones la imaginaba adulta, visualizaba cómo se vería si estuviera viva: con una larga cabellera castaña y unos hermosos ojos azules.

Guardó el pedazo de madera, lo atesoraba mucho como para dejarlo perder. Ahora era lo único que quedaba de su primer amor, de su amada Anzu que lo cuidaba desde el cielo.

Continuará...

 **Inicia la segunda parte de la historia ¿qué tal va?**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Veo que msi historias causan emociones fuertes en los lectores, XDDDD. ¡Lo logréééééé!  
**

 **Annima:** ** **Pues sí, hubo mucho dolor en la infancia de estos personajes. Cada uno a su manera lo está viviendo. Son adultos, como podrás ver, jijijiji.  
****


	17. Reencuentro Capítulo 2

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 2  
**_

 _ **"Reencuentro"**_

Capítulo 2 (17)

El reloj sonó ruidosamente, una mano se escabulló entre las sábanas hasta que localizó el despertador y lo apagó. Muy lentamente, sin muchos deseos, levantó medio cuerpo de la cama y se estiró con un gran bostezo saliendo de su boca enormemente abierta. Con ojos adormilados, tomó entre sus manos la maquinita escandalosa enfocando su mirada en las manecillas; cuando vio la hora sus orbes azules se abrieron de par en par descomunalmente.

-¡LAS NUEVE!

Como un rayo, se levantó de golpe y comenzó a vestirse. Salió al pasillo repleto de habitaciones, algunas cerradas, otras abiertas. Una vez abajo fue directamente al comedor donde una mujer servía comida a varios niños.

-Se me hace tarde.

-Creí que habías dicho que hoy era tu día de descanso.-respondió la mujer.

-Lo cambiaron por el día de mañana y ese tonto reloj, como siempre, hace lo que quiere.

Tragó, literalmente, los huevos acompañados de tocino.

-Tea, no te atragantes.

-Martha, me regañarán si llegó tarde o algo peor.

Corrió al baño de abajo y cepilló sus dientes ante la mirada comprensiva de Martha, los niños se tapaban la boca tratando de contener la risa.

-¡Ya me voy! Deséenme suerte.

-Ve con cuidado.

Martha levantó la mano en despedida, igual que los pequeños. En el patio, Tea se colocó sus patines, salió de orfanato y tomó rumbo a su trabajo. Era una bella chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules con el cuerpo bien desarrollado. Recorría las calles patinando con prisa, no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde, aunque eso no era impedimento para que la despidieran o al menos eso suponía. Si eso sucedía sería el tercer empleo donde la despedirían por impuntualidad, era una costumbre de ella que se le pegaran las sábanas, aunque tenía sus razones para llegar tarde.

Por fin llegó a su destino, se quitó sus patines y caminó de puntitas a la entrada del restaurante de hamburguesas en el que llevaba seis meses ofreciendo sus servicios como mesera. Abrió la puerta trasera con sumo cuidado, pero justo cuando estaba cerrándola escuchó una voz que la estremeció.

-Como siempre llegando tarde, Tea.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, apretó los dientes y giró hacia donde estaba el dueño de aquella voz.

-Jefe Marik…

Sonaba nerviosa al hablar tratando de sonreír.

-Es la cuarta vez en seis meses que llegas tarde.-dijo Marik manteniendo la voz serena, aunque se podía percibir un aire molesto.

-Lo siento mucho, es que tuve un imprevisto.

Tea juntó sus manos en señal de súplica, rogando que no fuera despedida. Necesitaba el trabajo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

-Siempre pones esa excusa.

-Es que se me pegaron las sábanas.

Tea sacó la lengua divertidamente con la mano en la nuca. Marik la miraba severamente, irritado de la informalidad de la joven.

-Esta será la última.

La castaña dejó de sonreír. Mostró duda e intriga.

-No toleraré otro retraso más. La próxima vez estarás despedida.

Sin agregar más, Marik se fue con los brazos cruzados dejando a Tea boquiabierta. No sabría qué hacer si se quedaba sin trabajo, tenía un historial laboral terrible. Mucho de lo que le pasaba lo achacaba a sus problemas cerebrales que desde su tierna infancia padecía.

Cabizbaja, fue a la parte de atrás donde las meseras se ponían sus uniformes. Ahí se encontraba su única amiga.

-¡Tea!

-Hola, Alexis.

El tono deprimido de Tea alertó a Alexis de algo raro.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Mientras Tea abría el pequeño armario donde se guardan sus cosas de trabajo, lanzó una mirada triste a su amiga.

-Si vuelvo a llegar tarde me despedirán.

Alexis abrió los ojos incrédula, Tea entró en un pequeño cuarto donde las meseras hacían el cambio de ropa.

-¿En serio? Pero si eres muy trabajadora.

-Parece que me falla la puntualidad.-respondió Tea mientras hacía el cambio de ropa.

Alexis apretó los labios. Sólo ella sabía el motivo.

-¿Otra vez eso?

Tea se detuvo, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró el vacío. Eso: sí, era eso.

Alexis supo interpretar el silencio de su amiga.

-¿Crees que haya forma de evitarlo?

No respondió, no de inmediato.

-No lo creo. Por el momento no.

Terminó de vestirse y salió dirigiéndose a su trabajo seguida por la mirada de Alexis. Hizo lo posible por distraerse, por tener la mente ocupada en otros asuntos impidiendo que pensara en eso nuevamente.

En eso: en aquellas pesadillas que no la dejaban dormir. Pesadillas donde se veía a ella misma corriendo entre escombros de guerra, perdida en medio del desastre bélico. No era frecuente, pero sí común que en sus sueños aparecieran esas imágenes extrañas que aún no tenían explicación para ella. Bueno, suponía que tenían que ver con su infancia, estaba segura de eso.

Su vida comenzó a los 7 años, antes de eso no recordaba nada de lo que había vivido antes; todo estaba oscuro en su memoria. Despertó en un hospital sin conocer a nadie tras haber estado en coma medio año, le dijeron que sufría daños en el cerebro y que había sobrevivido de milagro ya que los escombros encima de ella no la aplastaron completamente. De ahí que no quedara paralitica, pero su cerebro tuvo algunos daños: la pérdida de memoria.

Sus rasgos indicaban que era asiática, hablaba muy bien japonés, no obstante nunca se encontraron registros de ella entre los niños perdidos durante la guerra de hacía 15 años, ni identificación para saber su identidad. Así que terminó en un orfanato con Martha que la cuidaba como si fuera su propia hija.

Nunca tuvo interés en saber sobre su pasado, aunque la curiosidad era un tanto fuerte, en especial ahora que era adulta. No era lo suficientemente valiente para indagar más en ese asunto e investigar sobre su vida; temía descubrir algo desagradable sobre su infancia.

¿Había forma de evitar esas pesadillas? Tal vez descubriendo la verdad, pero ¿y si al averiguarlo aumentaban? Quizás no tuvo una buena vida y era preferible olvidar todo.

Vivir en el presente y pensar en el futuro. Ese era su lema.

No imaginaba que su vida daría giros inesperados.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Inició con dolor la segunda parte, muajajaja. Efectivamente, el dolor hace que no quiera ni ser llamado por su segundo nombre, aunque también lo hice para que se note el cambio de Yugi a Yami como en la serie cuando se transforma XDDD. El tiempo dirá la relación de Yami con esas dos chicas, jijijiji.  
**

 **Annima: Exacto, como adultos la historia se llevará de una forma distinta a como lo es normalmente. Lo de Shizuka esperará un poco, pero lo verán en cualquier momento, jijiji.**

 **TeanaSerenity: Lo verás, lo verás, ten lo por seguro. Pero a su tiempo.**


	18. Reencuentro Capítulo 3

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 2  
**_

 _ **"Reencuentro"**_

Capítulo 3 (18)

La tarde cayó en la ciudad de aquel país en donde la niña de cabellos castaños quedó varada hacía 15 años atrás. El trayecto de vuelta al orfanato era más lento para ella, especialmente porque estaba muy triste. No era culpable de sus desvelos, esas pesadillas provocaban que su sueño fuera mucho más corto; era curioso que sufriera por eso en los días de trabajo mientras que en vacaciones no siempre aparecían los malos sueños. En los otros trabajos donde estuvo fue despedida por lo mismo y también porque a veces le costaba trabajo entender ciertas cosas; el golpe recibido en el cerebro durante su infancia la alteró mucho en algunos ámbitos de su vida, aunque al no recordar nada de su pasado no podía saber si siempre padeció de algo así o era secuencia del golpe.

Muy a pesar de eso destacaba por ser una chica muy inteligente, no era tonta, sólo de lento entendimiento en ciertos temas. Era agradable, pero sobre todo trabajadora y responsable. Ayudaba al orfanato que la acogió de niña, el refugio donde fue protegida cuando estaba más vulnerable.

Al día siguiente descansaría y le daría tiempo de relajarse tras sus malos ámbitos para dormir.

Una vez cruzó la puerta del orfanato fue recibida por Martha quien notó una atmosfera de tristeza en la joven.

-¿Qué sucedió, Tea?-su voz sonaba críptica.

.

.

El agua caliente burbujeaba, de ella salía un ligero vapor que danzaba sobre el agua diluida con el café que Martha le entregó a Tea.

-Mmmm, ya veo. Así que el señor Marik ya está fastidiado de tus retardos.

-Me dictó que este será el último.

-Lamento que no te haya despertado. No creí que hoy tuvieras que trabajar.

Se sentó frente a ella.

-No es tu culpa, Martha. Además, quiero ser responsable, no puedo seguir dependiendo de ti por siempre.

Tea había dejado muy en claro que no quería que Martha se involucrara en sus trabajos a menos que fuera para darle un consejo. Su intención era volverse más adulta para sostener por sí sola el orfanato cuando Martha faltara. El plan de Tea era apoyar a los niños necesitados, así como ella en su niñez.

Martha lanzó una mirada fraternal a la castaña, sabiendo qué pasaba con ella.

-Esas pesadillas te atacan de nuevo.

La afirmación de la cuidadora provocó que Tea se paralizara con la taza en mano. Los ojos azules se posaron en la mujer que se había convertido en su madre adoptiva. Bajó la mirada a un lado.

-Ahora sueño más seguido con eso que antes.

Martha movió su cabeza de arriba abajo girando los ojos a un lado, después volvió a mirar fijamente a su hija.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Tea supo a lo que se refería. Cabizbaja, fijó la mirada en la taza entre sus manos observando el vapor que salía del café.

-En los recientes años siento deseo de saber quién soy realmente. ¿Cómo era? ¿Cuál es mi nombre real? ¿Realmente soy japonesa o sólo hablo japonés? Hay tantas cosas que no sé y me gustaría conocer.

-Tea, si deseas saber sobre tu pasado has todo lo que esté en tus manos para que averigües la verdad.

-Temo a esa verdad.

Martha guardó silencio. Entendía los sentimientos de la chica, no era la primera vez que un huérfano anhelaba descubrir sobre su vida. Era normal que alguien como Tea quisiera enterarse de su vida, más cuando su identidad estaba perdida en una memoria inexistente.

-A veces creo que es mejor no saber el pasado. Tal vez era preferible que quedara en el olvido y por eso Dios permitió que esto pasara.

Las manos de Tea apretaron su taza. Anhelo, intriga, curiosidad; una mezcla de sentimientos la llenaban cada vez que hablaba de su memoria desaparecida.

La cuidadora decidió cambiar de tema y habló sobre otro asunto que las tenía preocupadas hacía días.

-El lunes vendrá una familia nueva. Dicen que quieren adoptar un niño.

-¿En serio?-su tristeza se borró para mostrar una gran felicidad.

-Es probable que uno de nuestros pequeños se vaya con una familia.

-Me alegra eso, aunque extrañaré al niño que sea adoptado.

Por su problema de memoria, Tea no fue bien vista entre los adultos que asistían al orfelinato con la intención de adoptar un hijo. Nadie se atrevía a criar una hija de la que no se sabía nada, ni su nombre, ni sus padres, ni antecedentes. De muchos niños se sabía que fueron abandonados o que sus padres murieron, pero en el caso de Tea no había ninguna posibilidad de saber sobre su familia y eso inquietaba a la gente. Sin mencionar que en el expediente aparecía que fue encontrada entre ruinas y escombros de la guerra, cosa que alteraba a la personas y perdían el interés en ella. Lo referente a la guerra era algo que todos desean enterrar para siempre en sus recuerdos.

-¿Ya lo saben los niños?

-No los quiero ilusionar, así que esperaré y les diré un día anterior.

-De acuerdo.

Estiró los brazos al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro de cansancio.

-Creo que me iré a dormir.-se puso de pie dirigiendo sus pasos a la escalera principal.

-Hasta mañana, Tea.

Al llegar arriba, la castaña se encerró en su habitación recargándose en la puerta con el rostro lleno de ansiedad. Se sentó frente a su escritorio lleno de papeles sobre investigaciones de niños perdidos en la guerra, pero en ningún caso parecía figurar algo que le indicara donde estaba su familia o amigos. Oculta de Martha, Tea había estado investigando e indagando hacía un tiempo atrás sobre su pasado misterioso, pero nada interesante descubrió.

Empezaba a creer que era mejor rendirse, probablemente no era muy buena idea que sus recuerdos perdidos regresaran.

Contempló la luna desde la ventana de su cuarto sentada frente al escritorio, su codo recargado en esté y su barbilla sostenida en la mano.

Ya no estaba segura si era bueno seguir buscando respuestas, continuando espulgando cada piedra en el camino para hallar lo que deseaba: su familia.

Sentía deseos de averiguarlo, descubrir su identidad perdida 15 años en el pasado. ¿Era una buena idea? ¿Y si sus primeros 7 años de vida fueron un infierno que era mejor mantener lejos de sus memorias?

Había muchas cuestiones, pero a su debido tiempo sabría lo que tendría que hacer.

Del pequeño cajón de su escritorio, sacó el único objeto que pertenecía a su anterior vida: un pedazo de corazón tallado en madera con las iniciales "Yu An".

Estaba convencida que se trataban de las iniciales de sus padres, una de ellas pertenecía a su madre y la otra a su padre. Imaginaba que tal vez su madre se la dio antes de perderse en la ciudad cuando fue casi aplastada. En los registros que investigaba buscó algo que se relacionara con la otra mitad del corazón, pero nada.

Tras haber despertado en el hospital, una enfermera le entregó en mano aquel corazón diciendo que estaba en su calceta tan bien guardado que no se dañó gravemente con todo lo que había acontecido. Si esa niña lo cuidó con tanto esmero significaba que era un objeto valioso, muy importante para dicha chiquilla que ahora usaba un nombre del país en el que estaba atrapada por no conocer su identidad y país natal.

-¿Quién eres, "Yu An"?

Lo metió otra vez en su lugar y continuo mirando la luna, como si le pidiera un consejo o que le revelara más sobre su vida antes de convertirse en Tea Gardner.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: ¡Me paséééééééééé, jajajajajaja! La maldad se desbordó, muajajaja. Hacía tiempo que quería escribir con el tema de la amnesia y así planeé la historia. Gracias por leer el fic. Espero te guste esta segunda parte.  
**


	19. Reencuentro Capítulo 4

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 2  
**_

 _ **"Reencuentro"**_

Capítulo 4 (19)

Al sonido de los niños correr por los pasillos del orfanatorio dispuesto a desayunar y jugar, Tea se despertó y se arregló para reunirse con ellos.

En el gran comedor, donde una mesa larga estaba llena de comida sencilla debido a la escasez de alimentos, Tea notó que el semblante de Martha mostraba preocupación e intranquilidad.

-¿Te sucede algo?

Los ojos de la mujer se posaron en los de la joven que esperaba una respuesta, compartiendo la inquietud con su mentora. Martha desvió su mirada y se alejó, Tea la siguió. Algo no andaba bien.

.

.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir con esto?

-Temo que pronto este lugar será demolido.

Martha sonaba angustiada y Tea sintió un mareo que la hizo ver doble por unos breves segundos.

-¿Demolido? ¿Cómo es posible eso?

-Hemos recibido una orden de que este terreno fue comprado por un empresario rico con la intención de crear un parque de diversiones.

-¿Destruirán un refugio para niños sin hogar sólo para construir diversión para otros niños con mayores recursos?

La voz de Tea subió de volumen, alarmada por el bienestar de los niños, más que por el de ella misma. ¿Dónde terminarían los pequeños si se quedaban sin hogar?

-Yo también considero muy contradictorio lo que está haciendo esta empresa.

Las manos de Tea se cerraron en puños fuertes lastimando sus palmas, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza llena de resentimiento y odio. Con toda la fuerza que tenía, golpeó la mesa haciendo que Martha se sobresaltara sorprendida del acto violento de la joven.

-¿Cuál es la empresa que mandó esta orden?

.

.

Frente a un enorme edificio, perteneciente a una gran compañía de origen japonés, un auto negro se detuvo al pie de las escaleras. Un hombre de estatura baja descendió por la escalinata y abrió la puerta del auto a la señal del conductor.

-Buenos días, señor.

Sin responder a la cordialidad de su empleado, un hombre se apeó con un portafolio en mano y una gran capa morada que le daba un porte varonil y elegante. Con un caminar decidido y sin vacilar, subió por las escaleras de la gran empresa Kaiba Corporation.

En dicha asociación, los empleados hacían sus trabajos ordenadamente cumpliendo las órdenes dadas por el jefe. En cuanto este apareció, todos adoptaron una actitud de humildad y sumisión; le tenían miedo más que respeto.

El director de toda la compañía, un hombre joven con un semblante frío y hostil, caminaba hacía su oficina principal, pero detuvo su marchar mirando a una mujer que arreglaba documentos importantes.

La joven sintió una mirada encima de ella y giró bruscamente.

-Ishizu, qué sorpresa.

-Buenos días, señor Kaiba.

La joven de cabellera negra y larga, con tez morena, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y continúo con su trabajo.

-Olvida eso. Ven a mi oficina ahora.

Sin agregar más siguió por su camino y a Ishizu no le quedó de otra más que seguirlo.

La oficina de Seto Kaiba era grande, llena de muebles, una sala de estar y diversos libros, incluso tenía una televisión. Ishizu era la secretaría personal de Seto Kaiba desde hacía 5 años, cuando la empresa comenzó a extenderse y a ganar terreno tras una caída fuerte que tuvo durante la guerra. De ahí que era la única del personal laboral que podía tener el "lujo" de entrar a su oficina y permanecer todo el tiempo que deseara.

-Necesito consultarte sobre un asunto de suma importancia para la expansión del negocio.

Kaiba se sentó detrás de su escritorio, entrelazó sus dedos y recargó su barbilla en sus manos con ambos codos en la mesa. Sus ojos azules destellaban un brillo único y especial. Con un movimiento de los ojos le hizo una seña de que se sentara.

La joven obedeció sentándose en uno de los sillones rojos; era más como una sala de estar que una oficina.

-Como te había mencionado antes tengo planeado expandir el negocio de los juegos a más zonas de este país. Así que he pedido que se me informe de lugares donde se puedan colocar nuevos locales de juegos.

-¿Piensa poner más tiendas y zonas de diversión?-intuyó Ishizu.

-Aún nos faltan mucho para que esta industria pueda fluir en el extranjero como es mi idea original. Por eso quiero que me brindes tu apoyo como siempre lo haces.

-Señor, sabe que no necesita pedirme eso.

-Aun así te lo pido porque creo que eres apta para sacar adelante esto.

La expresión de la joven cambió volviéndose cabizbaja y un poco desilusionada. Kaiba entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que algo pasaba.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?

No contestó, movía sus dedos nerviosa, apretó su mandíbula y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo las palabras no salían de ella.

-¿Tienes problemas?

-Depende de cómo tome usted lo que voy a exponer.

Entonces Kaiba se mostró algo curioso, extrañado sobre lo que su empleada más leal tuviera que decirle.

Con una mirada firme y una expresión seria, Ishizu levantó su rostro hacia su jefe.

-Señor Kaiba, tendré que dejar de trabajar con usted.

Continuará...


	20. Reencuentro Capítulo 5

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 2  
**_

 _ **"Reencuentro"**_

Capítulo 5 (20)

Arrebató del perchero su abrigo colocándoselo con una ira visible en su cara y en sus movimientos bruscos con violencia.

-¡Tea! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Martha lucía preocupada, angustiada al suponer lo que su hija adoptiva pensaba hacer.

-Iré a esa compañía y hablaré directamente con el jefe para gritarle en su cara lo desgraciado que es.

Tomó las llaves y se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando la mano de Martha la detuvo.

-Tea, no tiene caso que te esfuerces en balde. Ya fue acatada la orden; en unas semanas nos iremos de aquí.

Con brusquedad, Tea soltó el agarre de Martha apretando los dientes con gran furia que opacaba su belleza.

-¿Quieres permitir que eso suceda? ¿¡Qué nos corran cuando tenemos años de estar establecidos en este terreno!?

-Tea, el terreno fue comprado por la empresa KC. Ahora nosotros no tenemos ningún poder sobre este lugar. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-No sé cómo lo haré, pero me aseguraré de convencerlo. No pienso dejar que arruinen nuestras vidas sólo por el capricho de ese ricachón engreído.

Enfurecida y sin agregar más, Tea salió con paso apresurado del orfanato al tiempo que Martha trataba en vano de detenerla.

Corrió, sabía la dirección de esa empresa, no era necesario revisar a donde se dirigía: Kaiba Corporation. Llevaba tiempo que escuchaba sobre esa compañía dedicada a la creación de juegos en general; era poseedora de diversos parques de diversiones, locales y tiendas que trabajaban en la compra-venta de juegos. Seguramente ese era el motivo por el que planeaban acabar con el refugio para niños sin hogar; hacía años que el terreno aparecía como si no tuviera dueño. Aceleró la velocidad de su marcha consciente de que debía encontrar las palabras correctas para usar con el dueño de aquella compañía.

.

.

-¿Estas queriendo jugar una broma de mal gusto?

-Temo que no, señor Kaiba.

Con la mano, golpeó la mesa que vibró con el porrazo y Ishizu brincó del susto.

-Tras 5 años de servicio conmigo simplemente te irás. Suena estúpido lo que tratas de decirme.

Con la cabeza gacha y los hombros temblando de coraje, Kaiba levantó poco a poco la vista para fijarla en Ishizu.

-¿Acaso crees que pienso perderte ahora?

Los gritos del CEO penetraron los oídos de la rubia que se sentía incómoda con su jefe: era la primera que se comportaba agresivo con ella.

-Señor, llega un momento en que se debe cerrar círculos. Ese momento ha llegado, ya no podré continuar trabajando con usted.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo o es algo personal?

Ishizu pensó para contestar.

-Es algo personal, pero creo que tiene el derecho de saberlo.

Kaiba guardó silencio esperando la respuesta de la chica.

-Me voy a casar.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Seto Kaiba, la sangre se congeló en sus venas y sintió un vértigo que lo hizo ver doble por unos segundos.

-Así que de eso se trata.

La mujer no respondió, sólo se dedicó a mirar el vacío perdidamente. Kaiba se movía de un lado a otro recorriendo la oficina con los brazos en la cintura; apretaba la mandíbula intrigado.

Finalmente, tras mucho reflexionar, miró a la mujer fríamente.

-¿Cuándo sucederá?

-Dentro de 6 meses, pero pienso trabajar 2 meses más si me lo permite.

Kaiba supo que estaba con la espada en la pared. No era correcto impedir algo así y menos por asuntos que no llevaban al caso.

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que buscar alguien que te reemplace.

-Eso haré. Le puedo asegurar que será alguien aptó para usted, señor.

-Más vale que lo sea o lo lamentarás.

Ishizu lo conocía muy bien. Podía sonar amenazador pero nunca le haría daño; mucho menos a ella.

-Con su permiso, creo que debo retirarme.

La mujer se levantó de su asiento, se encaminó a la salida cuando oyó la voz de su jefe.

-Oye, no te he terminado contigo.

Se detuvo, giró a él estando frente a frente.

-He comprado más terrenos para la construcción de nuevos parques de diversiones. Si te vas tienes que asegurarte de que la nueva chica sepa de estos asuntos.

-¿Qué clase de terrenos compró?

Kaiba sonrió maliciosamente.

-Uno es un terreno baldío ideal y con espacio para el parque. El otro es un terreno donde hay estorbos.

-¿Qué es estorbo para ti?

La voz de Ishizu se volvió severa; conocía perfectamente cuando Kaiba usaba el término "estorbo".

Él también adquirió un tono y una mirada severa.

-Un orfanato será derrumbado.

-¿Sabes que eso significa dejar sin hogar a niños indefensos?

-Eso es lo menos importante. Estoy al tanto de las consecuencias.

-¿Estas al tanto de que te ganaras el odio de muchos?

Kaiba cruzó los brazos dándose la vuelta de una forma elegante, pero indiferente.

-No renunciaré a mis planes sólo por la gentuza que no está de acuerdo con mis ideales.

Ishizu sintió lástima, lo miró resignadamente al saber que sería inútil tratar de discutir con él.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo.

Salió del despacho al tiempo que Kaiba la seguía con la mirada llena de desilusión.

La única persona en la que, podría decirse que confiaba, no lo apoyaba en su plan de construir nuevos parques acabando con los espacios inservibles de la ciudad. ¿Qué importaba si unos torpes niños se quedaban sin hogar? De todos modos no tenían familias, por eso estaban en un orfanato.

De repente la palabra "familia" trajo un sabor amargo de boca a Seto que se sentó sosteniendo su mentón entre sus manos entrelazadas con los puños recargados en la mesa.

Sabía que esto sucedería; era obvio, lo veía venir. Ishizu llevaba dos años comprometida por lo cual era lógico que llegara el momento en que se casaría.

Ya no podría nunca más volver a sentirla con él, compartir el calor de su cuerpo fundido con el suyo durante las noches en que esas pesadillas regresaban para atormentarlo e impidiéndole conciliar el sueño.

Siempre eran los mismos sueños, las mismas pesadillas: una oficina bañada en sangre. Cadáveres por doquier, el piso cubierto por una capa roja de líquido que salía de dichos cuerpos sin vida. Él malherido en medio de ese desastre mortal.

Durante 15 años esas pesadillas lo acongojaban sin poder desaparecer de sus memorias: los recuerdos vivos de aquella noche en que su padrastro acabó con el pequeño Moki y con una parte de su alma. En algunas contadas ocasiones podía controlar su miedo y las imágenes ya no pasaban por su mente, pero en las noches eran siempre un problema. Lo despertaban en plena noche con la visión clara del cuerpo de su hermano entre el charco rojo que cubría la superficie de la alfombra.

En los últimos 5 años, Ishizu se había convertido en la única que podía "controlar" que esos temores no se hicieran presentes con tanta frecuencia como antes en sus momentos de juventud.

De ahí que Ishizu era su consuelo, un apoyo para él. No la amaba, desde el principio quedó claro entre ambos que no buscaba enamorarse; ni siquiera sabía si podría usar la palabra "amor" o "enamoramiento" con ella. Sólo era un simple acto de misericordia y compasión, necesita estar con alguien que pudiera calmar su estrés.

Casi desde que entró a trabajar con él, Kaiba e Ishizu sostenían esa relación de forma privada e íntima disfrazándola ante todos como algo más sencillo y profesional: jefe y empleada. Ishizu también era consciente de que no debía amar a Kaiba, siempre supo que sí lo hacía sufriría mucho: su deber era apoyarlo en lo que necesitara.

A escondidas del mundo se veían en hoteles de vez en cuando, otras veces en la mansión Kaiba donde se deleitaban en lo más placentero del ser humano, pero al mismo tiempo controlando que sus sentimientos no se volvieran más intensos el uno por el otro.

Ahora era el momento de que todo eso finalizara, si ella se casaba no podría continuar de esa manera. No era correcto, relacionarse con una mujer casada, sostener relaciones con ella, tranquilizando lo más posible sus nervios.

¿Qué haría sin Ishizu? ¿Cómo podría sentirse mejor? Los brazos, el calor, el contacto con la piel morena de Ishizu lo apaciguaba cuando venían los ataques o había padecido de unos en la noche.

Ishizu ya reconocía cuando Kaiba sufría de esos recuerdos. Temblaba, se veía estresado todo el día, se enojaba más fácilmente que antes. En cuanto lo veía así, corría hacía él y arreglaba todo para pasar la noche con Kaiba y brindarle todo el apoyo que merecía.

Su mente se sumergió en estos pensamientos, preocupado de que pronto volvería a sufrir como antes de conocer a su consoladora carnal y espiritual. Hundió su rostro en su dedos entrelazados con el temor comenzando a apoderase de su ser.

.

.

-¡Ya le dije que quiero ver al CEO de esta compañía! ¡Es urgente!

-Lo siento señorita, pero no puede pasar sin una cita.

-No hay tiempo para citas. Necesito hablar con él ahora.

Por más que trataba era inútil, Tea no convencía a nadie de lo importante que era para ella discutir con Seto Kaiba sobre la posibilidad de salvar su casa hogar. Mientras entraba al vestíbulo escuchó que el dueño era un hombre llamado Seto Kaiba, así que directamente en la recepción pidió hablar con él.

-El señor Kaiba está muy ocupado como para atender asuntos sin ninguna importancia.

-¿¡Sin ninguna importancia!?-la voz de Tea alertó a varios de los presentes que giraron para verla-¿¡Acaso un asunto sin importancia es el hecho de que vayan a dejar a unos niños sin hogar sólo por una tontería como construir un nuevo parque de juegos!?

En el instante en que Tea gritaba a los cuatro vientos su inconformidad con los ideales de Kaiba, una hermosa mujer morena cruzó el vestíbulo hacía la salida de la empresa cuando escuchó la voz descontrolada de la castaña y, curiosa, volteó a ver mejor la escena.

-¿Son tan desconsiderados que no pueden permitir que hable con el dueño de esta compañía?

-Ya le expliqué que primero debe programar una cita para ver al señor Kaiba-la recepcionista parecía cansada de discutir sobre lo mismo con la extraña.

-¡Tenemos una semana antes de que acaben con el orfanato! No tengo tiempo para citas. ¡Debo verlo ahora!

Ishizu recordó que Kaiba mencionó algo sobre un orfanato como "estorbo", fue entonces que entendió lo que pasaba: las consecuencias que le comentó a Seto iniciaron.

-Señorita, si no se retira tendré que llamar a seguridad.

-No me iré sino habló con el dueño.

Ishizu caminó a la recepción y una vez allí la trabajadora se inclinó para saludarla como si se tratara de la mujer del jefe. Tea volteó hacia atrás y se sorprendió con la presencia de la mujer.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Señorita Ishizu, esta joven exige que le permitan hablar personalmente con el señor Kaiba sin una cita.

La castaña no respondió, sus ojos estaban fijos en la mujer de aspecto egipcio que le sonrió de lado.

-Yo me encargo de esto desde ahora.-dijo Ishizu a la recepcionista.

Continuará...

 **Si no respondo comentarios es por falta de tiempo, no por desinterés. Saludos y bendiciones. Gracias por leer y apoyar la historia.**


	21. Reencuentro Capítulo 6

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 2  
**_

 _ **"Reencuentro"**_

Capítulo 6 (21)

-Ya veo, así que esa es tu situación.

Ishizu hablaba serenamente con sus manos juntas encima de su escritorio. Observaba a Tea detenidamente la cual no paraba de mirar la enorme oficina donde estaba girando los ojos de un lado a otro; se notaba que el ambiente empresarial era nuevo para ella.

-Por favor señorita, debo hablar con el dueño de la compañía. Es importante que sea pronto.

-Yo soy la persona más cercana al jefe de KC. El señor Seto Kaiba confía plenamente en mí.

-Entonces ¿hay una posibilidad de que usted hable con él?

La voz de Tea imploraba, rogaba que se hiciera algo por salvar su hogar. Ishizu no podía evitar pensar que Tea tenía valor al venir a una organización tan grande sólo para defender sus derechos.

-Escucha, ¿sabes a qué clase de persona te enfrentas?

Tea pensó antes de responder. Sabía que el dueño de KC era un hombre severo, cruel e incluso despiadado con los demás; esos eran los rumores que corrían sobre su persona, pero no le importaba. Lo que realmente le interesaba era salvar el hogar de los niños necesitados.

-Sí, lo sé-afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Sabes que Seto Kaiba es un hombre con un carácter bastante duro y complicado de tratar?

Ishizu pensó que probablemente la joven no tenía ni idea de lo que decía.

-Sé la clase de hombre que es. Todos los que leemos el periódico o vemos noticias sabemos que Seto Kaiba es un hombre en ocasiones difícil de tratar, pero no puedo temer. Para mí lo más importante son los niños y quiero que estén seguros.

La determinación de Tea hizo que Ishizu sonriera sintiendo una oleada de orgullo. Aunque la castaña era una desconocida para ella, tuvo que admitir que un sentimiento de admiración la cubrió al comprender que era una chica capaz de dar todo por sus seres amados. Incluso enfrentarse en el fuego del infierno por proteger lo que más ama.

-De acuerdo. Arreglaré que hables con Seto hoy mismo.

-¿En serio?-Tea no pudo contener la felicidad.

-Claro, tendrás que ser directa y franca con él, pero te advierto que no es un hombre fácil de convencer. Cuando toma una decisión es más firme que una montaña.

Con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo y decidido, Tea asintió mientras Ishizu se comunicaba por teléfono con Kaiba.

.

.

Kaiba estaba fatigado por tanto pensar en lo que vendría a su futuro cuando Ishizu faltara a su vida. Estaba muy nervioso, inquieto por el miedo que ocultaba al mundo el cual pensaba en él como alguien fuerte con sentimientos duros, pero la realidad era diferente. Era una persona con un grado de sensibilidad que en ocasiones lo hacían flaquear, como en esos instantes en que recordaba las pesadillas.

Esos momentos en que escuchó disparos y cuerpos cayendo al suelo, su propio cuerpo derrumbándose débilmente en la alfombra sin poder moverse tras recibir un disparo en la espalda. Su mano tocó un charco de sangre al caer, su hermano yacía sin vida en medio de esos cadáveres.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro, esforzándose en vano porque esas imágenes se borraran de su mente, de su corazón. Ni su amante Ishizu había logrado en 5 años tranquilizarlo de esos traumas provenientes de su tierna infancia.

Sonó el teléfono, pero ni aún el sonido chirriante del aparato lo calmó. Tras verificar que se trataba de Ishizu respondió con la respiración agitada.

-Ishizu…

Desde el otro lado, la aludida notó el cambio en Kaiba y supo lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía actuar precipitadamente o Tea descubriría que algo malo pasaba con el jefe.

-Señor, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar con usted. Con su permiso iré a su oficina.

-Hazlo, me urge.

Sonaba angustiado, impaciente. Sin más que decir, Ishizu colgó el teléfono y miró a la castaña.

-Iré a hablar con él. Mientras haz el favor de esperarme.

-Con gusto.

Con pasos acelerados, Ishizu salió velozmente de su despacho dejando sola a Tea aunque observaba por las cámaras de vigilancia. La castaña se dedicó a contemplar la estancia moviéndose nerviosamente en su sitio, pidiendo al cielo que le diera las palabras adecuadas para hablar con el tipo que controlaba KC.

.

.

Abrió la puerta con un empujón, estaba asustada. Sentado en un sillón, con las manos agarrando su cabeza, Kaiba se veía agobiado haciendo esfuerzos vanos por sosegar su mente que en esos momentos era un torbellino.

Sin más, corrió a su lado y se sentó junto a él, colocó su mano en la espalda del empresario y le habló dulcemente acariciándolo.

-¿De nuevo esas imágenes?

-No puedo quitármelas de la cabeza.

Kaiba sonaba triste, pero ocultaba lo mejor que podía sus sentimientos. Aún la compañía de su joven amante no hacía que se abriera con ella lo suficiente como para llorar o hablar con mayor detalle de su sentir.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Ishizu lo consolaba casi como si fuera su hijo. Con caricias suaves y dulces intentaba que el sufrimiento del hombre parara o al menos disminuyera, pero era difícil. La forma de ser de Kaiba no era de alguien que se pudiera reconfortar con facilidad.

-Otra vez lo vi. Vi su cuerpo.

Mokuba pasó por su mente. Su pequeño cuerpo inerte junto a los guardias que los habían capturado.

-No lo recuerdes. Olvídalo.

-Siempre vuelve a mí ese día. Ese momento en que Mokuba se fue de mi lado para siempre.

Su voz se quebró más sin embargo no lloró, ninguna lágrima se derramó de sus ojos azules. La única contestación a su consternación fue que sus manos se estremecieron al evocar los recuerdos infantiles de ese espantoso momento en su vida.

Ishizu supo que debía cambiar de tema antes de que empeoraran las cosas.

-Seto, te dije que no causaras problemas a los demás.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-volteó a verla extrañado por el reproche.

-Una chica vino a la compañía exigiendo que se le permitiera verte en persona para pedirte que no destruyas el orfanato donde vive.

Con asco y repugnancia se puso de pie con las manos en jarras lanzando una mirada furibunda a Ishizu.

-¿Crees que pienso volverme misericordioso?

-Escucha al menos lo que tenga que decir.

Ishizu sonó suplicante lo que llamó la atención de Kaiba que la miró severamente.

-¿No me digas que la dejaste entrar a la compañía?

-Está demasiado apenada por su gente.

Seto apretó la quijada, entonces con un gran movimiento del brazo, golpeó la mesa y un vaso con agua cayó derramando su contenido por el suelo. La mujer egipcia se estremeció pero mantuvo su postura lo más firme que pudo.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste dejar que una mujerzuela que no es empleada de aquí entre a la corporación!? ¡Sabes que este lugar tiene acceso restringido!

-No iba a dejar sin atención a alguien que vino con tanto valor para enfrentarte.-respondió Ishizu poniéndose de pie para estar a la altura de Seto.

-Yo no pienso escuchar los argumentos de una gentuza como ella.

-Ni siquiera la has visto.

El CEO se veía notoriamente molesto, se alejó y se sentó violentamente en su silla detrás del escritorio.

-Tú sabes que confió plenamente en ti, pero esto es demasiado.

-Seto, escucha lo que tiene que decir esta chica. En lo poco que he conversado con ella te das cuenta que es una chica digna de admiración, sobre todo al venir aquí a luchar por proteger a su familia.

-Los sentimentalismos no funcionan conmigo.

Kaiba estaba firme, decidido a no cambiar de opinión ni por Ishizu, así que ella sólo le lanzó una mirada serena.

-Seto, trata de entender. Lo que estás haciendo causa daño a otros. Al menos ten corazón para escuchar sus razones.

Sus miradas se sostuvieron la una a la otra. Entre ambos había un lazo especial que los conectaba; un lazo que sólo los amantes podían entender. No era amor, ni enamoramiento, sólo una unión irrompible entre dos seres que se complacían cuerpo con cuerpo y entendían sus necesidades.

Con disgusto, aceptó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Ordena que venga esa chica.

La egipcia le sonrió complacida de la decisión que tomó su jefe.

.

.

Tea caminaba por toda la oficina que más parecía una sala debido al tamaño que tenía. Se preguntó si la vida de ricos sería tan buena como aparentaba serlo o sólo era una imagen externa. Ella nunca fue una mujer de muchos lujos, se conformaba con poco mientras fuera feliz; para ella la felicidad no se basaba en las cosas físicas sino en lo espiritual.

Observaba cada detalle del lugar donde estaba suponiendo que nunca más vería algo así, en cuanto saliera de esa corporación su vida volvería a ser de clase media como siempre, pero eso no le importaba.

Sorpresivamente, la puerta se abrió dando un susto a Tea e Ishizu apareció.

-El señor Kaiba accedió a verte.

El rostro de Tea se iluminó con una gran sonrisa llena de satisfacción. La respuesta de Ishizu ante ese gusto fue asentir.

.

.

Seguía cada paso que Ishizu daba anhelando que pronto llegara con el señor Kaiba. Con lo más serena posible, tragó saliva y secó el sudor de sus manos encima de su ropa.

Finalmente se detuvieron en una puerta e Ishizu giró colocándose frente a frente de Tea.

-Te recuerdo que el señor Kaiba no es de los permite que lo visiten gente de fuera, así que no lo provoques.

Tea asintió tragando otra vez saliva. Tras una orden, los guardias abrieron el portón dejando ver un despacho más grande que el Ishizu, esté causó más impacto en la joven.

-Apresúrate.

Tea obedeció a Ishizu y entró. La puerta se volvió a cerrar detrás de ella mientras miraba a todas las direcciones de la oficina que, al igual que la anterior, también parecía una sala de hogar.

-Si quieres hablar, dime lo que me tengas que decir ahora.

La desconocida voz la sacó de sus casillas de un brinco. Detrás del escritorio estaba un sillón enorme color negro que le daba la espalda; se podía ver que detrás de él estaba el dueño de la empresa.

Tea se armó de valor, respiró hondo y caminó a él estando frente a su escritorio.

El asombro creció aún más cuando la silla giró hacia ella, cara a cara, dejando ver a un chico joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Tenía que sacar ese lado de él, no puede faltar, jijijiji. Hasta en este fic tiene que haber un poco de Trustshipping, XDDD. Ya verás lo que pasará, muy pronto, muajajajaja.**


	22. Reencuentro Capítulo 7

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 2  
**_

 _ **"Reencuentro"**_

Capítulo 7 (22)

Los dos pares de ojos azules se sostuvieron la mirada sorprendidos por el curioso parecido de ambos. Frente a frente se observaban con detalle; él sentado en la silla giratoria, ella de pie delante del escritorio. Algo inexplicable e incompresible los envolvió dulcemente; era una especie de atmosfera agridulce que hasta el momento ninguno había experimentado antes de conocerse. El silencio se hizo presente quitando las palabras de la boca de Tea, hasta que el joven empresario reaccionó.

-¿A qué viniste?

Tea sacudió la cabeza anonadada por la voz del hombre.

-Dime ¿a qué viniste?

Como un rayo, recordó lo que había venido a hacer a la compañía más conocida a nivel nacional del país donde vivía.

-Siento las molestias que le he causado, pero necesitaba hablar con usted urgentemente.

Kaiba arqueó la ceja incitándola a proseguir.

-Hemos recibido una orden de que dentro de una semana será derrumbado el orfanato donde vivimos.

-Es correcto. Yo mismo di esa orden.

Tea se sorprendió por el tono cínico de Kaiba dando a entender que no le importaba a quienes afectara con sus planes.

-Quiero pedirle que por favor anule esa orden y nos permita seguir en ese terreno.

Por segunda vez en el momento que llevaban juntos, un nuevo silencio incómodo se apoderó de ellos el cual se rompió tras varios minutos después, cuando Kaiba soltó una risa burlona y Tea frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás pidiéndole a Seto Kaiba que revoque la orden de demoler ese orfanato?-habló Kaiba de forma irónica fingiendo que no estaba muy enterado del asunto.

-Creo que hablé bastante claro.

Tea no perdió la serenidad, su tono indicó firmeza y convicción sobre lo que estaba pensando hacer. Eso causó que el semblante de Kaiba también fallara.

-¿Crees que pienso escuchar la palabra de una simple mujer sin clase?-un dejo de desprecio se escuchó en su voz.

-No denigre a los que no tienen su dinero, señor. Algunos tenemos más valores aunque no tengamos su fortuna.

La mano de Kaiba se cerró en un puño: era una chica valiente y atrevida.

-Para construir el nuevo parque de diversiones pienso quitar los estorbos de la ciudad. El terreno donde se encuentra ese orfelinato es perfecto para mi nuevo parque, así que no pienso retractarme de mi decisión.

-¿Cómo puede ser así?-Tea lo desafió con los ojos irradiando furia-Por una parte quiere apoyar a los niños necesitados y por otra les quita su refugio a los que no tienen familia.

-¿Es mi culpa que sean huérfanos?

Una flecha invisible atravesó el corazón de Tea, sus ojos se ensombrecieron al tiempo que abría la boca para decir, pero de ella no salía ninguna palabra. No podía creer lo que escuchó por parte del joven empresario, era lo más cruel que había oído desde que despertó a sus escasos 7 años.

-Maldito…

Aunque habló por lo bajo, Kaiba volteó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Maldito…

Se levantó de su silla con un brinco.

-¿Te atreves a insultarme en mi propia compañía?

Con sus manos temblando, Tea se abalanzó contra Kaiba dispuesta a golpearlo, pero este la detuvo por las muñecas. Los ojos azules de ambos se encontraron, los de ella despedían odio y los de él desprecio.

-¿Sabes que puedo encargarme de que termines en prisión si me golpeas?

-¡Eres un desgraciado!

La fuerza de ambos chocaba, Kaiba se sorprendió de que la chica tuviera la fuerza para sostenerse y rivalizar contra él. Entre ambos estaba el escritorio impidiendo que se acercaran más hasta que por fin Seto la empujó lo suficiente como para tirarla al suelo.

.

.

Su cara reflejaba una mezcla de emociones como el miedo, la angustia y la preocupación combinadas ante lo que le habían comunicado por teléfono. Apresuradamente entró en la estación de policía donde, tras mirar a todas las direcciones, localizó a su hija sentada frente a un policía mayor que la interrogaba.

-¡Tea!

La nombrada volteó sorprendida al reconocer la voz quebrada de Martha. Se sintió avergonzada más por su madre que por ella misma.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Martha a Tea pero ella no respondió.

-¿Usted es familiar de la señorita?-interrogó el policía fijando su atención en Martha.

-Así es. Ella es mi hija.

-Pues su hija cometió un acto de violencia contra un empresario.

-¿Qué cosa?

Fue entonces que Martha vio a Kaiba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados con una mirada que lanzaba fuego por los ojos a la joven de cabellos castaños.

-¿Puedo saber quién es usted?

-Seto Kaiba, el hombre al que su hija intentó agredir.

Martha se estremeció al oír el nombre del joven que estaba al lado de ella. Conocía muy bien ese nombre, era muy sonado entre la gente de bajos recursos.

-Usted tiene mucho dinero, puedo evitar este tipo de problemas.

-Hay consecuencias por intento de agresión a alguien con mejor posición económica. Además no planeo dejar que se salga con la suya esta chica que se cree tan valiente como para desafiarme.

Los ricos tenía el poder para destruir a los pobres y Kaiba abusaba de ese poder; el que una mujer intentara golpearlo era algo que no podía soportar, en especial viniendo de una joven de clase baja.

-Ella no sabía lo que hacía. Estaba agitada y eso la descontroló-trató de justificar a su hija adoptiva.

-Con más razón debe de ser detenida. Va a la corporación de más alto prestigio sólo para intentar golpearme.

-Mereces eso y más.

Todos voltearon a ver a Tea que continuaba con la cabeza gacha y los ojos perdidos en el vacío.

-No mereces el respeto que pides.

Seto abrió la boca con sorpresa al igual que el policía y Martha. Con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, Tea levantó su rostro mirando directamente a Seto Kaiba.

-¡Eres alguien despreciable!

Continuará...

 **SamCR87: Es una de las historias más intensas que he escrito hasta ahora. Tea y Kaiba son los protagonistas de esta parte. Gracias por leer.**


	23. Reencuentro Capítulo 8

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 2  
**_

 _ **"Reencuentro"**_

Capítulo 8 (23)

Descendió del auto, pasó una tarjeta de registro por una máquina para verificar la identidad y entró en cuanto la puerta se abrió. Cruzó el patio mientras le llegaba la fragancia de unas flores provenientes del jardín. Una vez estuvo dentro de la mansión se sentó en la sala a esperar al verdadero propietario del lugar leyendo de momento una revista.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kaiba azotara la puerta de entrada con un gran golpe.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó angustiada levantándose de un brinco del sillón.

Kaiba la miró furibundamente.

-¡Tú eres la que tiene la culpa de que esto sucediera!

Los gritos de Kaiba traspasaron los oídos de Ishizu haciendo que tuviera que cubrirlos con los dedos.

-Baja la voz.

Seto se dirigió a la cocina con Ishizu detrás de él.

-Dime ¿qué te sucedió?

-¡Esa chica estúpida se atrevió a intentar golpearme!

-¿Hablas de la chica que vino hoy a la empresa?

La egipcia se sorprendió con la afirmación de Seto; Tea no se veía de las personas que agredieran a otros solo porque sí.

-¡Esa imbécil casi me golpea! Sin mencionar que también me insultó en frente de la policía.

-¿¡Policía!? ¿¡Llamaste a la policía!?

Ishizu parecía alarmada. Ella misma sabía que era un acto exagerado, pero conocía que cuando Kaiba se enfurecía se comportaba de forma extremista hasta por algo mínimo y sin sentido.

-¿¡Cómo no lo iba a hacer!? Un acto de agresión contra es algo que no puedo permitir que se dé o perderían el respeto que me tienen.

Seto había entrado a la cocina mientras discutía, agarró para tomar agua y bebía a grandes tragos haciendo sonidos guturales.

-Conociendo lo fuerte que eres ni siquiera creo que te haya tocado.

Ishizu cruzó los brazos mirándolo pensativamente, Kaiba giró los ojos a ella y dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa.

-Si algo pido es que se me de respeto. Si permito que una mujerzuela venga a mi empresa sólo para insultarme y atacarme en poco tiempo todos los ineptos pobres también querrán hacer lo mismo.

-Sé muy bien cómo eres. Estoy convencida de que dijiste algo que la hizo enfurecer e intentó descargar su furia en ti.

-Yo no dije nada.

Ni la firmeza en la voz de Kaiba hizo que Ishizu cayera en los engaños de su amante.

-A mí no puedes engañarme. Sé que eres muy grosero cuando te enojas. ¿Qué le dijiste?

El CEO se mordió los labios; en ocasiones se comportaba muy infantil.

-Me pidió que no acabara con el orfanato y entonces le dije que no tengo la culpa de que esos niños están huérfanos y que no tengan familia.

Ishizu arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces mostrando inconformidad.

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú también fuiste de esos niños sin hogar ni familia.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Kaiba impidiendo que pudiera hablar, un vuelvo hizo que su pecho se sintiera comprimido y acongojado. De súbito fragmentos de su niñez surcaron por su mente en la que se vio a él mismo y a Mokuba peleando con otros niños que los maltrataban cruelmente.

Retrocedió unos pasos y chocó contra el refrigerador, Ishizu supo que tocó la sensibilidad de Kaiba: él no podía recordar su pasado sin sentirse nauseabundo y nostálgico.

-Perdóname, Seto.-se lamentó Ishizu, pero no se movió de su lugar.

No tenía pensado consolar entre sus brazos al ricachón, al menos por el día de hoy.

-No importa-dijo Seto tratando de serenarse.

Unos minutos después tragó saliva y sirvió más agua en el vaso. Bebía demasiado, la sed era fuerte en su garganta.

-Estás tratando de chantajearme.-afirmó Seto mientras volvía a llenar de agua el vaso por tercera vez.

-No, sólo te pido que recapacites y no te conviertas en la persona que juraste que nunca imitarías.

-¿Tratas de decirme que me comporto como Gozaburo?-gritó iracundo.

-Eres muy despiadado, justo como él.

Las palabras de Ishizu pudieron mucho con él; podía soportar cualquier cosa menos que le dijeran que era igual a él, al hombre que destruyó su vida para siempre. Apretó el vaso en su mano conteniendo el deseo de aventarlo contra el suelo para convertirlo en añicos debido a esa furia floreciente en su fuero interno.

-Yo no me parezco a ese hombre.

-Si es verdad entonces no destruyas el orfanato.

-¡Tengo que hacerlo! Ese lugar estorba en el terreno donde quiero construir mi parque nuevo.

Ishizu arqueó una ceja viendo lo ilógico del pensamiento de su amante.

-Destruir un refugio para niños sin hogar para tu propio beneficio y así construir un parque donde vengan niños a jugar.

-Tú y yo sabemos que los sacrificios son necesarios para hacer crecer una empresa. ¿Qué tendrían de importantes unos niños si una mayor cantidad de ellos podrán disfrutar de juegos?

-Los niños que esa joven apoya no tienen padres y están en espera de que los adopten.

Las razones de Ishizu perforaban el corazón quebrantado del CEO dejándolo callado, meditando lo dicho por su compañera. Sí, él aún recordaba esos momentos tristes en los que él y Mokuba esperaban con ansia que alguien los adoptara para liberarlos de la horrible vida del orfanato. Desafortunadamente, nadie quiso brindarles un hogar y una familia llena de amor y ternura, lo que a esa edad más necesita un niño.

-No cambiaré mis planes por una tontería sentimental.

Depositó el vaso vació de nuevo y sin agregar más se dirigió a su alcoba, pero al pasar junto a Ishizu habló severamente.

-Más vale que no permitas que esa chica regrese a la compañía.

La mujer egipcia se extrañó por eso y volteó hacía el CEO que estaba muy cerca de las escaleras.

-¿Dónde está la chica?

Kaiba detuvo su caminar casi a punto de subir el primer escalón, sonrió con malicia y habló en un tono triunfante.

-Está recibiendo su castigo.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras dejando a una desconcertada mujer de tez morena en medio del vestíbulo. A medio subir se detuvo.

-Por cierto, hoy no quiero pasar la noche contigo. Retírate de mi presencia.

Continuo su avanzar e Ishizu gruñó por lo bajo. Aunque Kaiba aprendió a respetarla como mujer, en diversas ocasiones mostraba su lado apático con ella, en especial cuando hablaban de la intimidad que compartían para ofrecerse un apoyo y un sostén en las dificultades.

Enfurecida, con los dientes apretándolos unos con otros, Ishizu se marchó de la mansión cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Estas serían sus últimas visitas, en cuanto se casara no volvería a entrar nunca más a dicha mansión, mucho menos volvería a dejar que Seto la tocara, que se acostara con ella, que la besara de forma salvaje mientras se deleitaban en sus placeres y por lógica no dejaría que esto arruinara su matrimonio. Estaba enamorada de su novio, se había convencido de que lo amaba, pero lo que sentía por Kaiba no pasaba de ser sólo apoyo, consuelo y ayuda emocional para calmar al ricachón.

Mientras abandonaba la mansión se preguntó si alguna vez Kaiba llegaría a sentir amor verdadero por alguien. Si alguna vez podría despertar ese sentimiento en el corazón frío del joven empresario que vivía amargado con todos los seres vivos que se cruzaran en su camino.

Subió a su limusina y ordenó la partida sin poder quitarse de sus pensamientos tanto los pesares de Kaiba como lo que Tea estaba viviendo justo en esos momentos injustamente.

.

.

Se vistió con su ropa de dormir que consistía solamente en unas prendas sencillas, pero que por ser viejas no le gustaba usarlas frente a todos, además de que eran de mala calidad y bajo presupuesto; lo que más detestaba era lo barato.

Sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, se tumbó en la cama sumergido en sus pensamientos. Lo que Ishizu le dijo lo tenía traumado y preocupado. Lo que menos deseaba era ser semejante a su padrastro; no podía usar la palabra "padre" después de lo que hizo con su hermanito. No estaba dispuesto a tolerar que lo relacionaran con Gozaburo.

Por su mente asomaron los recuerdos de su infancia en el orfanato donde dicho hombre cruel los adoptó gracias a una partida de ajedrez donde lo humilló con una gran derrota a pesar de ser un niño pequeño. Por momentos se arrepentía de haber apostado todo para que ese terrible hombre lo sacara del orfelinato; era mucho mejor estar allí que con ese monstruo.

Ahora no había vuelta atrás, el pasado no se podía cambiar y su vida fue arruinada por Gozaburo. Pensó que tal vez Ishizu tenía razón en que exageraba; esa chica sólo buscaba proteger a los niños huérfanos.

No sabía qué hacer, si seguir sus principios como empresario y destruir el orfelinato o ser una persona bondadosa y construir su parque en otro terreno.

.

.

Con la espalda recargada en la pared fría de la celda asignada para ella y abrazando sus piernas, Tea mantenía su cabeza hundida derramando lágrimas en silencio. Estaba aterrada y enojada; no por ella sino por Martha y los niños. Era injusto que la encerraran por culpa de un rico creído que buscaba dañar a otros sólo para su propio beneficio. Su comportamiento violento no tenía justificación, sintió una rabia intensa cuando Kaiba dijo esas crueles palabras, pero tampoco era algo justo que él la acusara cuando ella tuvo sus buenas razones para atacarlo.

La culpa se apoderó de su corazón, no podía proteger a las personas más importantes para ella y eso la lastimaba más que estar presa por las acusaciones de ese tipejo engreído.

Sus hombros temblaban mientras el llanto brotaba a flor de piel. Le había fallado tanto a Martha como a los niños.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Saqué el lado oscuro de Kaiba en este fic, jijijijijiji. Aunque las cosas nos son como parecen en esta historia. Pues sí, Tea lo odia igual que cuando eran niños, XDDDDDD.**

 **SamCR87: Sí, el deceso de Mokuba lo afectó muchísimo, pero siempre se pueden sanar las heridas. Aún las más profundas, sólo que requiere tiempo.**


	24. Reencuentro Capítulo 9

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 2  
**_

 _ **"Reencuentro"**_

Capítulo 9 (24)

Los niños notaron que el aspecto de Martha era el de una persona deprimida, también se percataron de la ausencia de Tea y eso los inquietó bastante, pero supusieron que algo pasaba y decidieron no preguntar nada. Martha lucía deplorable al realizar sus quehaceres en el hospicio con su hija en prisión; no tenía recursos para sacarla de allí, sin agregar que debía también que buscar un lugar donde llevarse a los niños antes de la demolición del orfelinato. Tantas cosas la tenían angustiada y triste, pero debía ser fuerte por los pequeños que dependían de ella. Deprimirse no era algo que pudiera permitir en una situación tan caótica como en la que estaba ahora. No tenía ni idea de cómo pero vería la forma de sacar a su hija de la cárcel.

.

.

Desde sus inicios en KC tenía la costumbre de llegar temprano al trabajo, mucho antes que Seto Kaiba; esa fue una de las cosas que provocó la atracción del CEO por ella previamente a convertirse en una pareja de amantes ocultos.

Ese día no era la excepción para cumplir con sus deberes laborales, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho al evocar a la joven de cabellos castaños rogando que la dejaran ver en persona al dueño de la empresa. En su corazón algo le indicaba que Tea era una mujer de confianza, valiente y decidida que no flaqueaba ni aún con el peligro evidente; eso era digno de admirarse.

Haber ido a una compañía de mucho dinero y prestigio para desafiar cara a cara al jefe era algo que pocos hacían. Fue entonces que, mientras caminaba a su despacho, tuvo una idea, un pensamiento surcó su mente y no pensaba dejarlo pasar.

En cuanto estuvo detrás de su escritorio marcó por teléfono al único lugar donde sus dudas podían ser aclaradas.

.

.

Pacientemente esperaba con el corazón en un puño. Aunque su detención era sólo por dos días, se había mencionado que después de eso la mandarían a una prisión donde estaría por un mes encerrada; era un castigo por intentar golpear a un hombre con mucho dinero. Todo por proteger a su familia, mas sin embargo no se arrepentía si podía evitar que su familia se quedara desamparada. Falló, no lo logró, no pudo protegerlos y eso le dolía mucho.

Con el rostro hundido entre sus piernas, abrazándolas con miedo, deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla de la que despertara en cualquier momento, abrigada en su cama con sus cobijas calientes, pero sabía que todo era real. La realidad era cruel con ella.

El ruido de puerta principal al abrirse la sacó de sus casillas. Giró la cabeza con el llanto cubriendo su rostro y vio a un policía que abrió la reja donde ella se encontraba.

-¡Sal ahora!

La idea de que un policía le abriera el camino a la aparente libertad hizo que su miedo aumentara en vez de confiar más. Sospechaba algo extraño en todo eso, así que continuo arrinconada en su sitio.

-¡Te digo que salgas de aquí!

Se apretujó más en el rincón donde estaba, sus ojos azules estaban dilatados y un leve temblor recorría su cuerpo enteramente.

-Han pagado tu fianza. Si no te vas le diremos a la señorita que te liberó que deseas seguir en prisión.

Entreabrió la boca con sorpresa, levantó su cabeza lanzando una mirada de confusión al guardia.

-¿La señorita que me liberó?

-Alguien vino especialmente a pagar tu fianza así que sal ahora mismo de aquí.

Su cerebro tardó en entender lo que significaba eso, no le quedó de otra más que obedecer. Se levantó lentamente y con la misma lentitud en su caminar salió de la celda. Conducida por el policía, fue llevada a la estación principal y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la mujer de origen egipcio esperándola en la recepción.

-¿¡Usted…!?

Ishizu le sonrió mientras el rostro de Tea reflejaba confusión y desconcierto.

.

.

Había niños corriendo en todas direcciones jugando y divirtiéndose, algunos estaban acompañados de perros que correteaban junto a ellos mientras sus padres los observaban a corta distancia. En una de las bancas principales del parque, Tea e Ishizu veían la actividad de los niños y un instinto maternal inundó sus corazones.

-¿Desde cuándo cuidas a los niños del orfanato?

-Prácticamente toda mi vida. A los siete años terminé viviendo en ese orfelinato.

Ishizu la miró con admiración; en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a ese chica se daba cuenta del valor de ella, de la clase de mujer que era, se estaba ganando su confianza de una forma que no creía fuera posible.

-¿Has vivido toda tu vida en ese lugar? ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

Tea se mordió los labios, volteó fijando su mirada en la de Ishizu; no quería revelar nada sobre su memoria perdida.

-Murieron durante la guerra de hace 15 años.

Podía ser cierto, después de todo era plena guerra cuando fue golpeada en la cabeza provocando que sus recuerdos fueran borrados. Era mejor decir eso que explicar su situación real y generar prejuicios u opiniones cuando muchos no podían entender lo que alguien como ella vivía al no saber quién fue antes de ser Tea Gardner.

Fue entonces que la compasión, la admiración y la confianza se hicieron presentes en Ishizu. Lo primero que le vino a la mente cuando escuchó sobre la guerra fue Seto Kaiba; ambos tenían algo en común: la guerra.

Con ternura, le dedicó una sonrisa a Tea que desconcertó un poco a la joven.

-Tea ¿puedo proponerte algo?

La joven de cabellos castaños quedó anonadada con esa pregunta, sus ojos y su boca se abrieron de par en par.

.

.

Estaba tan ensimismado en su trabajo que no había notado la ausencia de Ishizu en las labores de la empresa. Sus deseos de verla se habían terminado, al menos por ahora; cuando se enojaba con alguien generalmente le guardaba rencor por días enteros, así que no deseaba compartir su tiempo privado con Ishizu hasta que se le pasara lo enojado.

Al día siguiente llegó a su compañía y, tras ser recibido por sus empleados que lo saludaban cordialmente, con sumisión y respeto, buscó con la mirada a Ishizu. Fue en esos instantes en que resultó extraño para él no verla, recordó que el día anterior tampoco se hizo presente en ningún momento.

Arqueó una ceja y entró en su oficina. Allí, marcó el número del despacho de Ishizu, pero nadie respondió. Colgó molesto.

-Ella siempre ha sido puntual. Faltar a su trabajo sin avisar es algo que ella no haría.

Inquieto, volvió a marcar el número: nada. Comenzaba a sentirse enojado con una mezcla de preocupación. Entonces llamó a la recepción.

-Corporación Kaiba, buenos días.-respondió la voz de la recepcionista.

-Habla Seto Kaiba.

La tonalidad amable de la joven cambio a una más temblorosa acompañada de miedo y desconfianza.

-Señor…Kaiba…¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

-¿Ishizu Ishtar se presentó ayer a trabajar?

-Sí, ella vino temprano como siempre, pero se fue tan pronto como llegó.

-¿Sabes a dónde?

-Temo que no, señor. Dijo que era un asunto personal urgente.

Lo personal sólo podía significar que el prometido de Ishizu estaba en problemas; él no se involucraba en ese tema por su propia seguridad y la de la mujer egipcia.

-De acuerdo.

Colgó sin decir ni una palabra más. Se mantuvo meditabundo por algunos minutos mientras cavilaba sobre el asunto de la chica y el refugio para niños sin hogar. De pronto creía que Ishizu tenía razón en decir que se parecía a su padrastro; deseaba que se tratara de un error.

La sola idea de que se semejara a ese hombre le producía una sensación de asco a su propia persona, un desprecio intenso que no podía soportar.

Entonces supuso que lo mejor sería retirar la orden sobre derrumbar el orfelinato. Sin embargo, tan pronto llegó ese pensamiento a su mente, sacudió su cabeza para eliminarlo por completo.

-Los sentimentalismos no son parte de mi vida.

Sacó su celular y marcó a Ishizu; si no podía encontrarla en su oficina intentaría hacerlo personalmente. Si el problema era con el prometido se excusaría diciendo que le llamaba por el trabajo, nadie sospecharía de esa forma, aunque tampoco era mentira que los deberes labores empresariales lo motivaban a buscar constantemente a Ishizu.

El auricular sonó del otro lado, pero no obtuvo respuesta hasta varios segundos después.

-Señor Kaiba.-la voz de Ishizu sonó serena.

-Ishizu ¿no piensas presentarte en la empresa?

-Estoy yendo hacía allá. Sólo tuve un contratiempo, pero voy en camino.

-Entonces en cuanto llegues preséntate en mi oficina.

-Lo haré. De cualquier forma, necesito hablar con usted de algo suma importancia.

-Espero que no sea de lo que hablamos la última vez que nos vimos.

-Se lo comunicaré en cuanto nos veamos, señor Kaiba.

Kaiba iba a protestar, pero la egipcia colgó el teléfono dejando con las palabras en la boca. La personalidad de Ishizu le hizo pensar que tenía que ver con el orfelinato; no planeaba ceder ante los sentimientos de amor y compasión de Ishizu. Ni por ella, ni por nadie.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas en las que Seto Kaiba trabajaba sin cesar en su despacho cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Qué desean?

-La señorita Ishizu solicita ir a su ofician personalmente.-dijo la recepcionista.

-Dile que pase.

Continuo escribiendo en su computadora como si nada hubiera pasado. Su rostro no mostraba expresión, parecía indiferente al mundo y a todo. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Ishizu, Kaiba levantó la mirada de la PC para lanzarle chispas por los ojos.

-¿Puedo saber porque te fuiste ayer y hoy tardaste en venir?

-Disculpe mi comportamiento-Ishizu hizo una reverencia-, pero estuve resolviendo un quehacer urgente del que hablamos anteriormente.

-Ya te dije que no pienso ceder a tus caprichos.-elevó la voz furioso.

-Señor, primero escuche lo que tengo que decir.

Seto se percató de algo extraño: le hablaba muy formal. Como cuando estaban en la presencia de alguien desconocido y debían ocultar su relación.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

Ishizu no respondió de momento y giró a la puerta cerrada tras ella.

-Pasa ahora.

Kaiba frunció el entrecejo sin entender qué pasaba. Por segunda vez, la puerta se abrió de par en par y Kaiba quedó anonadado con lo que vio.

Una bonita chica bien arreglada de cabellos castaños y ojos azules entró en la oficina principal, su rostro denotaba timidez y un poco de miedo.

-¿¡Qué es esto!?-gritó Seto levantándose de su silla golpeando la mesa.

-Señor Kaiba, le presento a Tea Gardner, la secretaría personal que quedara en mi lugar dentro de dos meses.

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?

Tea sonrió tímidamente encogiéndose de hombros mientras veía los ojos desorbitados de Kaiba.

Continuará...


	25. Reencuentro Capítulo 10

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 2  
**_

 _ **"Reencuentro"**_

Capítulo 10 (25)

-¿Por qué tenías que hacer esto?

Seguida de Kaiba, que no paraba de gritar, Ishizu entró en su oficina con pasos duros y se aproximó a su escritorio.

-Tuve mis razones.-dijo Ishizu sentándose en su silla y recargando sus codos en el bufete.

-¿¡Razones!? ¿Tuviste razones para poner a esa mendiga como tu sustituta sin mi consentimiento?

Kaiba gritaba sin controlar su enojo.

-No es una mendiga.

-¡Vive en un orfanato!-gritó a voz en cuello con las manos formando puños.

-Tú también viviste en un lugar así y lo sabes.

Al oír eso, Kaiba apretó los labios y aumentó la fuerza con la que cerraba sus puños sintiéndose incompetente al poder responder ya que Ishizu tenía razón.

-Lo mío fue diferente.

Había incomodidad en su forma de hablar, casi tartamudeaba.

-No hay diferencia. Viviste en un orfanato durante tu niñez, igual que ella y los demás niños que piensas dejar sin hogar.

-Un internado no se puede llamar hogar.

-Si los sacas de allí no los podrán adoptar.

-¿Para qué sirve eso? ¿Para que los adopten gente que los golpeara?

Ishizu calló, los traumas de Kaiba eran muy grandes, pero eso no era justificante para dañar a los demás.

-Seto, estoy consciente de lo que te sucedió con Gozaburo…

-¡No repitas ese nombre!-vociferó Kaiba señalándola con el dedo.

-Bueno, sé que viviste cosas muy difíciles, no obstante debes superar el pasado. El venir de un internado no significa que sea mala persona.

-¿Al menos tiene experiencia en este clase de empleo?

-Yo le enseñaré lo que sé.

Ishizu colocó su mano en su pecho, señalándose a ella misma mientras Kaiba expresaba sorpresa y perplejidad en su cara.

-¿Le enseñarás? ¡Te vas en dos meses!

-Eso será suficiente. La chica estudió hasta la preparatoria y tiene buenas notas.

-Sabes mucho de ella-frunció el ceño sospechosamente.

-Ayer estuvimos hablando con Martha, su madre, y revisé los expedientes de ella para informarme de su vida. Es una chica honrada, ha tenido diversos trabajos, dejó de estudiar por mantener el orfanato.

-Sientes compasión por ella. Estoy seguro de eso.

No era pregunta, era afirmación. Había aprendido a conocerla gracias al tiempo que pasaban juntos en total privacidad.

-Compasión y misericordia. Algo que tristemente veo que te falta.

El CEO apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, sus puños temblaron revelando su furia interior. Sólo por respeto a la mujer con la que pasaba sus noches de tormento, contuvo lo que su impulso quería cometer.

-Escucha-pidió Ishizu, casi con súplica-, le enseñaré todo lo que sé, en dos meses estará lista para suplantarme, pero puse una condición.

Kaiba entrecerró los ojos con una ligera idea de qué le había propuesto a Tea.

-Le dije que, si su trabajo funcionaba, no destruirías el orfanato.

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?

.

.

La oficina de Seto Kaiba era mucho más grande que la de Ishizu por lo que Tea se dedicó a recorrerla sorprendida del giro que su vida acababa de dar. Hizo memoria de cuando la hermosa Ishizu le ofreció trabajar con ella el día anterior.

 _Flashback_

-¡Tea!

Martha corrió, literalmente, con lágrimas asomando por sus ojos, hacía su hija y estás se abrazaron en medio de un llanto que conmovió el corazón de Ishizu. Tanto amor a pesar de la escasez de dinero resultaba impactante para la egipcia, Seto no era feliz aunque se convirtió en un hombre millonario.

-Tea, no sabes cuánto me preocupé por ti.

-Lo sé. Perdóname, madre.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo estás aquí?-preguntó Martha apartando a su hija con las manos en los hombros de la joven.

-La señorita Ishizu me liberó.

Ambas enfocaron sus miradas en la mujer de tez morena que le dedicó una sonrisa acompañada de una inclinación de cabeza.

-Es un placer. Mi nombre es Ishizu Ishtar.

.

.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué Tea trabajará en KC?

Martha no salía de su asombro. Creía que sus oídos la engañaban, giró hacia Tea y la expresión de la chica le indicó que no era error suyo.

-Creo que necesito una explicación a todo esto.-se dirigió a Ishizu.

-Verá, dentro de dos meses dejaré de trabajar en KC por asuntos personales, por lo cual debo de conseguir una suplente. Estoy convencida de que Tea tiene la capacidad y las cualidades que se requieren para este trabajo.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de eso? Tea nunca ha tenido un trabajo con esa magnitud.

-Puedo ver su honestidad y el valor que tiene. No muchas personas se atreven a ir a una gran compañía para quejarse por una inconformidad de dicho nivel. En este poco tiempo puedo ver sus capacidades y eso es justo lo que busco ahora para la persona que me suplantará en KC.

La firmeza con que hablaba Ishizu convenció más a Martha de que hablaba en serio la mujer egipcia.

-¿Cree que pueda aprender todo lo importante para el trabajo?

-En dos meses estará lista. Yo tengo paciencia para enseñar. Además hay una cosa más.

Martha arqueó la ceja, Ishizu giró sus ojos hacía Tea como pidiendo su aprobación para hablar. La joven asintió indicando que continuara.

-Si su trabajo es eficaz para la empresa, KC no destruirá el orfanato, pero si no lo es seguirán los planes para construir el parque.

-¿El señor Kaiba sabe de esto?

-Todavía no, pero eso no importa. No le quedará de otra más que aceptar. De todos modos la construcción del parque de diversiones no se realizaría tan rápido; se puede retrasar aún más de lo que ya estaba previsto.

Madre e hija se miraron entre sí. Las cosas eran muy repentinas, pero tal vez era la única solución para salvar el refugio.

-Si Tea está conforme, entonces la apoyaré con gusto.

Martha se dirigió a Ishizu que asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Tea giró a la dama egipcia.

-Acepto el trato si con esto puedo evitar que destruyan el hogar que con tanto esfuerzo hemos formado para los niños sin familia.

La sonrisa de Ishizu mostró ternura y satisfacción.

-Está decidido. Hablaré con Seto y sé que no se opondrá.

 _Fin del flashback_

Aún creía que todo esto era un sueño del que pronto despertaría. Resultaba sorprendente que tras haber trabajado en simples empleos ahora fuera a ofrecer sus servicios en una de las compañías más grandes de dicho país. Deseaba con todo su corazón que las cosas salieran bien y rezaba para que Kaiba atrasara la demolición del orfelinato.

.

.

-¿Puedo saber con qué derecho haces cosas sin consultarme?

-Sabes a la perfección que tengo razón.

Ishizu no perdería la cordura ante las palabras del CEO que estaba visiblemente molesto y que retenía su furia para no estallar contra la mujer con la que prácticamente mantenía una relación de pareja en secreto.

-El que lleves cinco años trabajando para mí y que te acuestes conmigo no te da el derecho de tomar decisiones empresariales sin preguntarme primero.

Kaiba hablaba serenamente, pero se notaba una tilde furibunda y desaprobadora en su hablar.

-Esa chica trabaja para apoyar a ese orfanato. Ya que tú parece que has olvidado lo que significa la bondad, yo no planeo dejar desamparada a gente inocente por tus construcciones tontas.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Con sus grandes puño y una fuerza desconocida hasta el momento, Kaiba golpeó la mesa haciendo que Ishizu brincara hacía atrás en un impulso sorpresivo.

-Si no tuvieras prestigio en las empresas más grandes del mundo créeme que te destruiría ahora mismo. Si hay algo que no tolero es la falta de consideración a mi trabajo por parte de una mujer mediocre como tú que sólo sirve para consolar en las noches a los hombres.

Ishizu abrió los ojos impactada.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?

Levantó una mano al aire, pero Seto la detuvo y la estampó contra la mesa. Ishizu gimió de dolor. Los ojos de Seto lanzaban fuego, estaba más que enojado.

-Si esto o algo parecido se repite, diré a tu prometido el verdadero papel que tienes en mi empresa.

Por primera vez los orbes de Ishizu mostraron miedo, tragó saliva sabiendo que decía la verdad. Kaiba la soltó y se fue, pero antes de salir de la oficina giró hacía ella.

-Más te vale que tengas lista a esa chica en dos meses o verás las consecuencias.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con un gran golpe que vibró el despacho y unos cuadros cayeron al suelo. Ishizu sacó el aire de sus pulmones, contenido por el temor causado por Seto; era la primera que la trataba de esa forma tan irrespetuosa.

Kaiba avanzaba con paso firme a su oficina. Se podía percibir un aura de enojo que brotaba desde su interior al exterior. Esta vez no perdonaría a Ishizu; dominaba lo mejor posible su deseo de destruirla, de acabar con sus ilusiones, pero sabía que eso era caer bajo. Sobre todo porque era la dama que lo apoyaba incondicionalmente.

Llegó a su oficina y antes de entrar, observó por la entre la puerta a la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules como los suyos. Sabía que su nombre era Tea; algo no le gustaba de ella aunque no podía explicar el motivo; simplemente era una sensación rara que le aparecía cuando la veía. Era similar a un desprecio único y diferente al que normalmente sentía por los demás.

Decidió enfrentarla, abrió la puerta y se topó con los orbes azules de la joven que se giró a mirarlo.

Sus miradas se sostuvieron finamente. Fue entonces que Tea sintió la misma antipatía por él, un sentimiento amargo se apoderó de su corazón y sintió desagrado por el empresario que tenía frente a ella.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó como si no supiera nada de ella.

Kaiba era arrogante en su forma de dirigirse a ella.

-Tea. Tea Gardner.

Frunció el ceño. Tea. Pudo ver, ligeramente, que sus rasgos faciales eran familiares para él, más sin embargo no recordaba en donde había visto a una chica así de problemática antes.

Ella tampoco podía explicar porque, pero definitivamente algo no la convencía de aquel hombre.

-Acepto que trabajes aquí, pero si no me resultas útil continuaré con mis planes de derrumbar la casa hogar.

La joven tragó saliva, respiró hondo armándose de valor.

-Le aseguró que trabajaré mejor que cualquier persona de aquí.

-No te será tan fácil conmigo como tu jefe.

Ambos apretaron sus mandíbulas mientras el ambiente se tensaba entre ellos.

Continuará...

 **Muy feliz inicio de año, mis amores. Que Dios los colme de bendiciones y mucha prosperidad y abundancia.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Me pareció un poco difícil encontrar una manera de que se juntaran estos dos en su nueva vida. Kaiba no quiere a nadie y la historia entre ambos se esta repitiendo. Es su punto detonante; que le digan que se parece a Gozaburo. Creo que incluso en el anime original es así.  
**


	26. Reencuentro Capítulo 11

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 2  
**_

 _ **"Reencuentro"**_

Capítulo 11 (26)

El ambiente estaba cubierto por un silencio incómodo en el despacho del CEO que no quitaba sus ojos de encima de la joven de cabellos castaños, la cual tampoco podía dejar de contemplarlo escrupulosamente. Tendrían que trabajar juntos aun cuando no se llevaban bien, aun cuando algo en ellos no les gustaba mutuamente. Tanto Tea como Kaiba tenían una antipatía mutua el uno por el otro que no sabían explicar; simplemente no se agradaban y resultaría lioso tener que verse todos los días desde entonces.

Finalmente, uno de los dos debía romper el silencio.

-Si piensas que te resultará fácil estar a la altura de los empleados de esta compañía, estás muy equivocada.

-Lograré evitar que destruya el refugio. Se lo aseguro.

La firmeza con la que Tea se expresaba atrajo más a Kaiba por ella que frunció el entrecejo.

-Tus argumentos no tienen validez conmigo. Una simple mujerzuela como tú no puede estar al nivel corporativo de este empresa.

-Le daré una gran sorpresa cuando le demuestre mi potencial.

Tea no flaqueaba, a pesar de su miedo mantenía su postura fuerte y resistente; el empresario notó eso.

-Pues más vale que lo hagas.

Caminó a su escritorio pasando al lado de ella, sus miradas se cruzaron permitiendo que los dos pares de ojos azules se entrelazaran destellando un brillo único e imperceptible para cualquiera que no fuera ellos. Se sentó detrás del escritorio e hizo una señal con la mano para que se fuera.

-Retírate.

Tea continuaba mirándolo fijamente, pero supo que lo mejor era obedecer, así que se encaminó a la puerta. Unos momentos antes de salir, volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Qué día a qué hora quiere que me presente a trabajar?

-Ponte de acuerdo con Ishizu. Ese es tu asunto, no el mío.

Tea apretó sus labios molesta y salió cerrando la puerta tras ella. El CEO hacía esfuerzos vanos por tranquilizarse y dejar pasar el asunto.

-Es el colmo que esto haya sucedido.

.

.

-Ya veo.

Dejó su vaso medio lleno en la mesa y se concentró en su hija con el rostro sereno.

-Así que el lunes comenzarás a trabajar en la corporación Kaiba.

-Es correcto. La señorita Ishizu me pidió que me presente en su oficina mañana.

-Pues te deseo todo lo mejor.

-Haré todo lo posible por impedir que nos dejan sin hogar.

Martha se sorprendido de la valentía con la que su joven hija adoptiva estaba dispuesta a luchar por sus seres amados.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti por todo lo que estás haciendo.

Tea sonrió decidida y asintió feliz.

-Pero ¿soportarás la presión de estar junto a un hombre como Seto Kaiba?

Su semblante alegre cambió a uno más enojado.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Ese hombre es un monstruo.

Tea sentía un desprecio especial por Seto, pero por el momento no era muy consciente de eso.

-Tendrás que ser cautelosa con ese tipo. No vuelvas a meterte en líos con ese hombre. Ahora tú estás bajo su dominio.

-Lo sé.-respondió Tea haciendo un puchero.

-Confió plenamente en que harás un buen trabajo que lo impresionará sobre ti.

-Claro, así será-dijo Tea guiñándole un ojo a su madre.

.

.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿¡Trabajarás con Seto Kaiba en KC!?

La voz gritona de su amiga Alexis lastimó su oído de tal forma que tuvo que alejarse la bocina de la oreja.

-Así es. A partir del lunes estaré allí. Ya hablé con el señor Marik al respecto del asunto.

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa. Jamás creí que consiguieras un trabajo en un lugar con esa magnitud de importancia en nuestro país.

-Ciertamente me siento nerviosa, pero sé que podré hacerlo.

-Que los nervios no te dominen. Sólo sé tú y todo saldrá bien.

Alexis sabía que Tea era una joven con suficiente inteligencia y capacidad para sobresalir en la vida sin depender de nadie, pero también era consciente del trauma que ella que vivía día con día debido a sus recuerdos perdidos. Alexis sí sabía sobre el pasado misterio de su amiga.

-Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Me esforzaré.

-Cuentas conmigo. Si ese tipo intenta tocar el orfanato se las verá conmigo.

Tea rió recordando algunas anécdotas de cuando Alexis demostró tener una gran habilidad karateca al momento de golpear a unos hombres que querían abusar de ellas.

-Tus golpes le dolerán mucho a Seto Kaiba, jajajaja.

-Eso es lo que espero, jajaja.

La plática tomó otro rumbo más alegre hasta que ambas colgaron el teléfono. Después de eso, Tea se preparó para dormir. Se colocó su pijama, se lavó los dientes y se tumbó en su cama sin dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que estaba viviendo en tan poco tiempo y de una forma tan repentina como si se tratara de un sueño o algo planeado por una persona detrás.

.

.

Había escombros y ruinas, las casa y edificios se encontraban derribados en el suelo, entre ellos se podían localizar a simple vista cadáveres de personas que no lograron escapar a tiempo. Con paso lento y temeroso, recorría las calles buscando con la mirada a alguien que la pudiera ayudar, pero todo lo que veía era destrucción y muerte.

-Alguien…

Su voz se oía alejada, tensa, temblorosa. Giraba de un lado a otro con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, pero está poco a poco iba disminuyendo al ver que no había nadie que pudiera protegerla.

-Alguien...ayúdeme.

Oyó ruidos ensordecedores de aviones en la lejanía. Su miedo creció en su fuero interno y corrió, corrió sin parar. No sabía a donde, pero debía correr. Tan pronto como sus piernas se cansaron cayó en el suelo, arrodillada y rendida por el esfuerzo de huir.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¡Que alguien me ayude!

De repente, una fila de aviones atravesó el cielo y liberaron bombas que cayeron en la ciudad y explotaron. El fuego se hizo cada vez más intenso y la pequeña niña que se encontraba en medio se dio cuenta que no podía escapar más. Fue entonces que vio como un edificio de derribaba en donde ella estaba.

-¡NOOOOOOO!

El edificio se fue acercando más a ella conforme caía hacia ella; estaba paralizada por el miedo y pronto se oscureció su mundo.

Con un gran sobresalto, Tea despertó agitada. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, el sudor era abundante en su cuerpo y su respiración era acelerada. Se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de controlarse y, tras esperar unos segundos, no le quedó de otras más que levantarse de su cama.

Se asomó por la ventana donde el panorama le permitió observar un cielo estrellado en medio de esa ciudad donde toda su vida comenzó a sus siete años. Una oleada de nostalgia se apropió de ella y contuvo su deseo de llorar.

-A veces desearía poder recordar porqué estaba sola durante la guerra.

.

.

Se podían oír desde afuera los sonidos escandalosos de los aviones lanzando bombas. Las explosiones que derribaban viviendas y edificios y trayendo pesar y muerte. De espaldas a él, se encontraba ese terrible hombre al que odiaba con todo su corazón, por el que su pecho ardía de rabia y desprecio.

Repentinamente ese hombre se dio la vuelta mirando directamente al pequeño y apuntó con un arma que llevaba en la mano. Tuvo miedo, y más cuando esa pistola disparó.

Su cuerpo tembló de pánico, abrió los ojos descomunalmente sin quitar su mirada de encima del hombre.

-Pronto te unirás a él.

Corrió, un disparo atronador se oyó y cayó al suelo con un dolor punzante en el hombro. Se arrastró por el piso manchado de sangre donde localizó con la mirada a la persona que buscaba.

-Moki…

No obtuvo respuesta. Se acercó más hasta que pudo vislumbrar en la penumbra un cuerpo pequeño e inerte rodeado de un charco de sangre. Sus orbes azules se abrieron de par en par cuando poco a poco, al irse acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, reconoció quién estaba allí tendido en ese líquido rojo.

-¡MOKUBAAAAAAA!

Lanzando un gran grito, con el corazón latiendo a una velocidad a riesgo de infarto y el sudor bañando su cuerpo entero, Kaiba despertó respirando violentamente. Tuvo que llevarse su mano al corazón al sentir que se le salía del pecho, respiraba con gemidos entrecortados; se vio obligado a levantarse para abrir la ventana y permitir que la ventilación lo ayudara a calmar su cuerpo.

El cielo estaba estrellado, reluciendo con belleza natural esos puntos blancos que guiaban a los perdidos en el desierto. Él era un perdido al que nadie podía guiar; era imposible que olvidara lo que pasó ese día. Ese fatídico día en que inició la guerra en la que su padrastro estaba involucrado junto con sus deudas. ¡Cómo maldecía esa guerra y a su padrastro!

Levantó su rostro al cielo mirando surcar los astros al tiempo que pos su mente veía el rostro de su hermanito.

-Si supieras cuanto desearía tenerte a mi lado.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Liberé mucho el lado oscuro de Kaiba en este fic, jijijiji. Al fin sé como se dice cuando alguien comete un crimen de esos, no recordaba la palabra. Nuevamente Kaiba y Tea se odian, como en su infancia. No diré nada XDDDD.**


	27. Reencuentro Capítulo 12

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 2  
**_

 _ **"Reencuentro"**_

Capítulo 12 (27)

La semana pasó rápido hasta que llegó el día en que Tea se presentaría en KC. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, pero debía controlarlos lo mejor posible y así evitar que el CEO la pudiera intimidar con sus palabras venenosas. Se vistió lo más presentable que pudo con sus ropas de categoría media y bajó al comedor a desayunar.

-Qué bueno que bajaste. Tu desayuno está listo.

-Muchas gracias, Martha.

Tea se sentó en la silla y degustó sus alimentos mientras Martha, con los brazos en jarras, la miraba con preocupación.

-Ten mucho cuidado y no cometas una tontería.

-No te preocupes. Impresionaré a ese hombre y no podrá cumplir sus propósitos contra nosotros.

La chica no vacilaba su decisión de salvar a los niños, a lo que Martha sonrió con ternura. Al finalizar su platillo, se levantó y se encaminó al baño para lavarse sus dientes. Cuando estuvo lista, se colocó sus patines y abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir.

-¿Es correcto que vayas con patines a una empresa de ese nivel de importancia?-preguntó Martha.

-Me cambiaré una vez esté allí. Los patines son lo único que me permite moverme rápido en la ciudad.

Sin esperar más, salió de allí con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas. Respiró hondo en un esfuerzo por mantener la mente tranquila ante el nuevo trabajo que iniciaría hoy. Si fallaba todo se vendría abajo, así que equivocarse no era una opción.

Llegó a KC, como supuso Kaiba no había llegado aún; siempre era Ishizu la que aparecía primero por la empresa. Tragó saliva y presentó el gafete que la dama egipcia le entregó el día que la contrató. Los empleados la miraban sabiendo que era una chica nueva y que estaba bajo la protección de Ishizu, pero podían notar que se trataba de una mujer sin experiencia en el medio: significaba que era una presa fácil para cualquiera.

Siguiendo las instrucciones que Ishizu le escribió en un papel por ser primeriza, tomó rumbo a la oficina de su protectora deseosa de comenzar a realizar sus deberes laborales. Preguntando a algunos de seguridad, logró llegar al despacho vacío de Ishizu y supuso, por la hora, que no tardaría en llegar.

Mientras tanto, antes de su horario habitual, un auto exageradamente pulcro y limpio se estacionó frente a la compañía. Un servidor le abrió la puerta y de ese auto se apeó Seto Kaiba con su portafolio.

-Señor Kaiba, llegó más pronto de lo que acostumbra. Ciertamente no lo esperaba.-dijo el empleado de la forma más respetuosa posible.

-Puedo hacer lo que desee gracias a que soy el jefe de esta compañía.

Con prepotencia, caminó al edificio donde todos le dedicaron una reverencia sumisa.

-Señor Kaiba, qué sorpresa.-expresó la recepcionista.

-¿La señorita Ishizu ya se presentó?

-Aún no, señor. Ella llega regularmente dentro de una hora, pero la secretaria en entrenamiento se presentó desde muy temprano.

Kaiba supo enseguida a quien se refería. El coraje y el desprecio se mezclaron en su corazón junto con el asombro y cierto reconocimiento.

-¿Sabes en donde está esa chica?

.

.

En la oficina, el tiempo se pasaba muy lentamente lo que causaba que se aburriera con más facilidad, así que Tea se encontraba ensayando su presentación dando vueltas por el despacho de un lado a otro.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Tea Gardner, es un placer conocerlos a todos. Desde hoy estaré trabajando con ustedes, espero no llevemos muy bien.

Repetidas veces decía lo mismo, se equivocaba y de nuevo lo volvía a intentar. Deseaba que cuando estuviera frente a alguien los nervios no le ganaran y saliera huyendo de allí. Rogaba al cielo que eso no pasara o defraudaría a Ishizu y el malvado de Kaiba ganaría.

Por su parte, Kaiba llegó la oficina y pudo captar la voz de la joven haciendo ensayos. Por la entrepuerta logró vislumbrar a la joven y observó a detalle su esfuerzo por hacerlo bien. Odió admitirlo, pero sintió admiración por ella. Sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos tontos y entró.

-Veo que llegaste más temprano que Ishizu.

Tea se sobresaltó al ver al jefe. Se irguió poniéndose firme como un soldado, con una expresión serena en el rostro.

-Veo que ahora muestras más respeto. Hasta te comportas como un soldado sumiso.

Tea contuvo su deseo de golpearlo al oír el tono burlón con que le hablaba. Apretó la mandíbula lo más posible. El CEO pudo advertir que ella se controlaba y eso lo divirtió mucho.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí ¿te parece si me acompañas a mi oficina?

-Siento la pregunta, pero ¿no trabajaré con la señorita Ishizu?

Kaiba sonrió ante la sumisión que demostraba.

-Aún no es la hora de que Ishizu venga, así que tendrás que estar conmigo. Ven a mi oficina ahora mismo.

La mujer no se movió, esperaba. Seto volvió a sonreír, esta vez con malicia.

-Si no haces lo que ordene me veré obligado a utilizar el único recurso que te mueve a estar en este mundo al que no perteneces.

Fue entonces que Tea entendió la manipulación por parte del empresario y la rabia creció en su interior. Sólo por los niños no podía atacar a ese hombre o denunciarlo; en verdad se sentía cabreada por dentro.

-Sígueme.

Se quedó quieta unos momentos hasta que caminó a la salida del despacho. Al pasar junto al CEO, se lanzaron una mirada retadora y recíproca donde manifestaba el desprecio que sentían el uno por el otro.

.

.

Un auto con estilo árabe se estacionó muy cerca del vehículo del CEO. Al verlo, Ishizu, extrañada, frunció el ceño suponiendo que Seto había llegado antes de la hora en que siempre acostumbraba llegar. Por su mente pasó la idea de que era muy curioso que el empresario viniera a trabajar más temprano justo el día en que Tea inicia su labor en la empresa.

Bajó de su transporte apresuradamente y llegó a la recepción donde fue recibida por un cordial saludo.

-Disculpe, ¿la señorita Tea vino a la compañía?

-Así es. Ella vino desde muy temprano.

-¿En dónde se encuentra?

Lucía alarmada a simple vista.

-En cuanto llegó, subió a la oficina de usted y el señor Kaiba fue tras ella cuando apareció por aquí.

El rostro de Ishizu palideció al confirmar sus sospechas: Kaiba vino a la empresa más temprano de lo acostumbrado para ver a Tea.

Rápidamente, corrió en dirección a su oficina, subió por el elevador hasta llegar al piso correspondiente a su despacho. Con grandes pasos, avanzó allá, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que no había nadie en su oficina.

-¿Qué?-miró alrededor-¿En dónde estarán?

Como un relámpago cruzó por su mente el único lugar donde podía estar su ayudante y tomó rumbo para allá.

.

.

Kaiba azotó un bulto de papeles contra Tea que cerró los ojos al sentir como dichos documentos la golpeaban. Decidió no inmutarse y sólo miró al CEO detrás de su escritorio.

-Por lo que veo eres tarda para entender. Algo tan sencillo como esto lo puede entender hasta uno de los niños del orfanato donde vives.

Apretó los dientes en un esfuerzo por no explotar de coraje al escuchar que mencionaba a sus niños.

-Por lo que veo dentro de dos meses tendré mi terreno anhelado y tú te irás a la calle, el verdadero lugar a donde perteneces.

La sonrisa maliciosa y el tono burlón de Seto irritaban internamente a Tea con los labios mordidos. Una carcajada por parte del empresario estalló mientras las manos de Tea temblaban.

-Sabía que no podrías con esto. Solo eres un estorbo.

La furia amenazaba salir; Tea sabía que Kaiba lo hacía apropósito para provocarla. Su idea era que ella lo atacara, se vio en la obligación de reprimir su deseo de llorar y de golpear a ese hombre.

-Más te vale que hagas bien tu trabajo o te irás mucho antes de que acaben los dos meses.

Tensó su cuerpo. Inesperadamente, la puerta se abrió apareciendo Ishizu ante las miradas azules de ambos castaños.

-Es un alivio. Siento el retraso.

-Te doy el aviso de que tu empleada es muy deficiente.

Ishizu lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que era lo que tramaba. Con dulzura, tomó del brazo s Tea y la condujo a la salida.

-El trato es que seré yo la que le enseñé. Por ahora no te corresponder mostrarle cómo se maneja la compañía.

A Kaiba no le quedó más remedio que dejarlas marcharse. Su pecho ardía de furia, colocó su puño en el escritorio respirando violentamente.

-No creas que esa chica será mi empleada en tu lugar.

.

.

La oficina de Ishizu era mucho más cómoda y está respiró aliviadamente cuando entró en ella, sin notar que Tea estaba tensa y con un aura oscura rodeándola.

-Perdona que llegara a esta hora. Creo que desde mañana tendré que llegar más temprano de lo que mi horario pide.

Depositó sus cosas en su escritorio y giró sobre si misma descubriendo a una joven cabizbaja y triste.

-Déjame adivinar ¿te dijo algo hiriente?

La conmoción que Tea mostraba, junto con su cabeza gacha, fue la forma en que respondió a la interrogación de Ishizu que, con ternura, se acercó a ella y la estrechó en sus brazos como si de su hermana se tratara.

-No tomes en cuenta lo que dice. Sólo está herido espiritualmente, pero no es tan malo como parece.

-¿Qué no lo es?

Tea habló sarcásticamente. La dama egipcia la miró detenidamente con las manos en los hombros de la chica.

-Aunque te parezca increíble, Kaiba es un hombre lleno de dolor y sufre más de lo que todos se imaginan.

Tea frunció el ceño extrañado. Creyó que Ishizu mentía, pero pudo percibir en su agradable voz que hablaba con toda la verdad de su corazón.

-Usted tiene aprecio por él ¿no es así?

Ishizu suspiró.

-Es un hombre que lo único que pide a gritos es tener a alguien que lo ame como antes.

-¿Cómo antes?

Tea reparó en que Ishizu hablaba en pasado. Daba a entender que Kaiba había vivido algo terrible en su niñez y que por eso se convirtió en el hombre cruel y grosero que era ahora.

Dio una bocanada de aire y soltó a la joven, sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Bueno, no sigamos así. Vamos a comenzar a trabajar. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé para que estés lista en los dos meses restantes.

Se dirigió a un estante lleno de papeles y documentos dejando a una bella joven suspirando cansadamente. Era sólo el comienzo.

Continuará...

 **Katsuya-Sunoichi: Es un placer verte por aquí nuevamente :) Exacto, Kaiba es malo por ese suceso traumático de su infancia. Eso sí que fue sorprendente; que lo odiaras por momentos en mi historia, puesto que también es un personaje que amo mucho y tramo de describir ambos lados de la moneda. Muchas gracias por los elogios. Veremos cómo continúa desarrollándose la historia de este trío (se oye raro eso, jajajajajaja). Por alguna razón siempre he imaginado a Yugi muy parecido a Yami cuando crezca. Besos, amiga ;)**


	28. Reencuentro Capítulo 13

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 2  
**_

 _ **"Reencuentro"**_

Capítulo 13 (28)

Con el paso de los días el trabajo en KC se volvió más ligero para Tea. Ishizu era una mujer muy paciente y toleraba los errores que está cometía; que para la buena suerte de ambas eran escasas las equivocaciones. Ishizu hacía lo posible por evitar que Kaiba tuviera contacto con Tea para que no se repitieran esas humillaciones de nuevo, pero en diversas ocasiones los planes de Ishizu fallaban y Seto lograba estar con Tea el tiempo suficiente para hacerla sentir mal con sus insultos y ofensas.

La joven se fue acostumbrando; si explotaba su ira causaría que todo se viniera abajo y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

A pesar de las críticas, el CEO tuvo que admitir que él mismo notaba las mejorías de la chica y eso lo irritaba más ya que su deseo más anhelado del momento era que Tea fracasara en su plan de impedir la demolición del orfelinato.

Un día, cuando ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Tea trabajaba en dicha compañía, Kaiba llamó a la oficina de Ishizu buscándola para un asunto personal. El teléfono sonó repetidas veces hasta que oyó que alguien descolgaba: la persona con la que menos quería hablar.

-Buenos días, oficina de la Corporación Kaiba.

La voz cantarina de Tea sonó en sus oídos causándole malestar auditivo.

-Por lo que veo no está Ishizu.

El cuerpo de Tea se tensó al reconocer esa voz fastidiosa. Hizo un puchero.

-Efectivamente, la señorita Ishizu no se encuentra, pero puede dejar un recado.

Una sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa se formó en el rostro del CEO al germinar una idea en su mente.

-Si ella no se presenta, entonces quiero verte a ti en mi despacho ahora.

-¿Qué?-el asombro no sabía en la cabeza de Tea-Pero yo…

-Nada de peros. Ven aquí enseguida.

Refunfuñando, no le quedó de otra más que obedecer. Preparó los papeles que debía llevar Ishizu al CEO y se dirigió al despacho de esté con molestia.

Una vez entró en dicho lugar indeseado, lo primero que sus ojos azules vieron fue al CEO sentado con elegancia detrás de su escritorio con un aire presumido y orgulloso.

-Por fin te veo en este día.

Tea se sintió cohibida, escuchando la burla en la voz de Kaiba. Con la mano le indicó que se acercara, Tea obedeció y se paró frente a él tratando de no mostrar su desacuerdo al estar con él.

-Llevas tres semanas y medio en este lugar.

-Así es, señor.-habló lo más sumisa que pudo.

Kaiba frunció el entrecejo. Su plan debía funcionar a la perfección.

-Escucha, hoy hay un trabajo urgente que necesito arreglar pronto.

-¿Desea que me comunique con Ishizu para que atienda ese favor?

-Temo que no. Mi plan es diferente.-la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrió traviesamente-Será un trabajo en mi oficina personal y quiero que tú te presentes en ella.

Tea se sorprendió con eso.

-¿Esté no es su despacho personal?

Kaiba se rió a carcajadas.

-Esta es mi oficina en la empresa, pero la personal se encuentra en el hogar donde habito.

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?

El grito de Tea sobresaltó un poco al CEO, pero esté ignoró la reacción de la chica. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

-Ya que Ishizu se encuentra ocupada y tú no tienes nada que hacer en tu casa, pido que seas tú la que se presente en mi hogar hoy en la noche para el trabajo que te tengo.

Tea comenzó a sudar frío, se removió en su sitio mostrando su nerviosismo. Estar en la casa de Seto Kaiba no era algo que le pareciera agradable, sobre todo porque no era de confianza estar a solas con un hombre en una mansión enorme. Aun si se trataba de su jefe.

Kaiba le sonrió sínicamente y acercó su rostro al de ella hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros cerca. Eso descontroló a la joven que retrocedió un poco temerosa.

-Te espero a las 7 en punto. Y más vale que no menciones nada de esto a Ishizu u ordenaré que destruyan tu orfanato.

Su cuerpo tembló ante la amenaza del empresario. Había aprendido a saber que cuando decía algo de esa forma, era en serio. Kaiba sonrió aún más al ver como la joven se tambaleaba en su lugar y se volvió a sentar en su respectivo lugar.

-Ahora vete de aquí.

La chica estaba paralizada, por lo que tardó varios segundos en entender lo que le decía el hombre frente a ella. Sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces y salió del lugar a toda prisa. Seto sólo sonrió divertido.

-No será tan fácil que consigas un trabajo fijo en esta compañía cuando Ishizu se vaya.

Marcó un número telefónico del que le contestaron con gran cordialidad.

-Quiero a las 6 dejen la casa vacía. Sólo estarán los guardias.

.

.

Al salir de la empresa llamó por celular a su madre explicando que el trabajo le exigió más y que no llegaría temprano a casa.

-¿Está todo bien, Tea?

Martha podía notar algo de tensión en la voz de Tea.

-Sí, Martha. No sucede nada.

Desde el otro lado, Martha frunció el entrecejo suponiendo que era una mentira de su hija adoptiva.

-Bueno, te esperaré.

-Gracias, pero no sé a qué hora vuelva.

-De acuerdo.

Martha sonaba no muy convencida, pero debía confiar en la palabra de su hija. Tras despedirse y colgar, Tea subió a un taxi de la empresa indicando la dirección a la que deseaba ir.

El taxista se extrañó de eso, pero la condujo por la ciudad hasta llegar a la gran mansión Kaiba. Se apeó del auto y miró con sus grandes ojos azules la majestuosa mansión que estaba erguida frente a ella.

Era imponente, con una belleza que dejaba boquiabierta a alguien con tan poco nivel económico como ella. Tocó el timbre y una voz salió de una bocina; no tardo en reconocerlo.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Tea Gardner, señor.

No obtuvo respuesta oral, sino que, en su lugar, la gran puerta doble se abrió y cruzó por el hermoso jardín lleno de vegetación y flores. Fue sorpresivo para ella que un hombre tan terrible como Kaiba tuviera gusto por las flores.

Cuando se halló dentro de la casa, en el vestíbulo principal, estaba con los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par. La estancia era un lugar grande y con persianas y colores muy elegantes; jamás creyó que algo así podría existir. Su concentración fue tanta que no vio al CEO observándola desde la sala con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Así que te gusta mi casa.

Sobresaltada, Tea volteó a verlo.

-Es normal. Alguien de tu clase no podría ver esto continuamente.

Kaiba se acercó al tiempo que Tea hacía un puchero molesta.

-Te ordené que vinieras porque quiero que hagas un trabajo exclusivo para mí.

-¿De qué se trata?

Seto expresó un poco de malicia en su mirada. Señaló con el dedo un cuarto pequeño que se localizaba debajo de la escalera.

-En ese cuarto hay escobas, trapeadores y otros utensilios que se necesitaban para la limpieza del hogar.

-¿Qué cosa?

Por un segundo creyó que sus oídos la engañaban. Por segunda vez en el día, sacudió su cabeza incrédula.

-¿Qué acaba de decir?

-La tarea que te encargo es que hagas la limpieza de mi mansión.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?

-Sin quejas.-levantó su dedo índice poniéndolo frente a ella-Si no haces lo que digo adelantaré la fecha de la demolición del orfelinato.

Tea se estremeció. Comenzaba a fastidiarse de tanta amenaza.

-Si la señorita Ishizu descubre esto…

-Si lo descubre tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.-de nuevo la amenaza con una sonrisa triunfante-Lo mejor para ti será que ni Ishizu ni nadie sepa que desde hoy trabajarás para mí encargándote del aseo de mi hogar.

-Usted puede contratar a una servidumbre mejor y más apta.

-Tal vez, pero si vas a suplantar a Ishizu tendrás que hacer más cosas de las ella hace. Debes demostrarme que eres superior a ella, si quieres trabajar aquí permanentemente.

Tea arqueó una ceja mostrando su inconformidad. Obedecer era la única opción que tenía. Con pesar y molestia, asintió y Kaiba le sonrió.

-Bien. Ahora trabaja.

Con paso firme, Kaiba se marchó de la sala dejándola sola y cabizbaja. ¿En qué líos se había metido al aceptar trabajar en esa empresa? No le quedó de otra más que dirigirse a la alacena indicada a sacar los artículos de limpieza. Por su mente surcó un pensamiento: ¿qué podría limpiar en una mansión tan ordenada y arreglada?

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Se desató el dolor entre ambos personajes (como en todos mis fics, jajajaja). Pues sí, ambos tienen traumas de su infancia olvidada con el paso de los años. De nuevo es inexplicable lo que pasará con este par para que todo cambie entre ellos.  
**


	29. Reencuentro Capítulo 14

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 2  
**_

 _ **"Reencuentro"**_

Capítulo 14 (29)

Si las tres semanas trabajando en la empresa fueron difíciles para Tea, ahora ofreciendo servicios en la mansión Kaiba era mucho más incómodo. Apropósito para complicarle las cosas, Kaiba ordenó que su mansión no fuera aseada por el personal de limpieza, dejando casi todo el trabajo pesado a Tea. Ella supo que lo hacía con la intención de molestarla, de hacerla enojar para que en un arranque de ira se fuera contra él. Controlaba lo más posible su desagrado al verse obligada a trabajar en la mansión Kaiba, pero al menos se sentía cómoda en una parte: no la tocaba ni intentaba nada extraño con ella.

Tea era algo desconfiada con el tema de estar sola bajo el mismo techo acompañada de un hombre desconocido. Era virgen y pensaba cuidar esa castidad hasta el matrimonio o hasta que encontrara un hombre con el que pudiera entregarse realmente al amor, no sólo al placer temporal de una noche.

Para su buena suerte, no era atractiva para Kaiba y eso la alentaba a que podía continuar como servidumbre aunque el trabajo fuera el doble.

Ni Ishizu ni Martha sabían lo que pasaba. Tea se encargó de ocultar bien a las dos el plan malicioso de Kaiba; para evitar problemas o rencores.

Dos semanas de trabajar con Kaiba pasaron lentamente para Tea; en total llevaba un mes en KC, la mayoría de los empleados se habían acostumbrado a ella y la saludaban con gusto. Era agradable a los ojos de todos, aunque eso se debía a que nadie estaba enterado de su servicio en la mansión Kaiba. Si lo supieran habría malentendidos.

A la hora de siempre, salió de la empresa y un taxi la llevó a la mansión. Una vez estuvo dentro, inició sus deberes de limpieza extrañada de no ver a su jefe por ahí. Eso nunca pasaba; normalmente Kaiba siempre estaba presente observándola a distancia para intimidarla con comentarios ofensivos.

Miró en rededor con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Qué raro. Él llega mucho antes que yo.

Aprovechando la ausencia de esté, limpió con un poco más lentitud y sin presiones. Pasó una hora en la que el silencio continuaba presente en la gran mansión, fue entonces que comenzó a sentirse inquieta por su jefe. Era la primera vez que se preocupaba por él; por muy malo que fuera, no le deseaba el mal a nadie.

Mientras aseaba tranquilamente todas las habitaciones y salas, llegó a la parte trasera donde se podía apreciar un ventanal gigante por el cual se veía un hermoso panorama de una piscina rodeada de un jardín muy bellamente decorado. En ciertos momentos, Tea se encargó de mantener limpia dicha piscina y esa noche, estaba segura, no sería la excepción. Una vez estuvo en la sala, se preparó para realizar su deber cuando notó una de las sillas de playa que adornaban la piscina estaba ocupad. Frunció el ceño extrañada, así que se acercó con paso temeroso suponiendo que algún desconocido hubo entrado en la vivienda. Grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer a Seto Kaiba sentado y mirando el vacío. Guardó silencio, observándolo desde la sala. No quiso abrir el ventanal para consultar nada con él; sólo se dedicó a contemplarlo.

Kaiba estaba absorto en lo suyo, sin reparar en la presencia de Tea. Se había olvidado por completo que ella se presentaba a su casa ese día. Sus ojos estaban puestos en el cielo oscuro nocturno como si buscara una salida al dolor que sentía en su pecho; aquel sentimiento doloroso que lo apretujaba internamente sin permitirle vivir. Pensaba y evocaba siempre esos recuerdos terribles de la infancia, de su infancia.

Se levantó de la silla sin mirar atrás hacía donde Tea lo miraba confundida.

-¿Qué le pasará? ¿Por qué está tan callado?

Tea no podía, ni quería, dejar de mirarlo. Era incomprensible para ella que Kaiba se comportara de esa forma tan rara. Silenciosamente, siguió mirando.

Kaiba, con la vista fija en el agua de la piscina, se quitó su capa lentamente haciendo que Tea se cubriera el rostro sonrojada, pero pronto esa vergüenza se convirtió en curiosidad ante lo que su ojos presenciaron.

Kaiba se quitó la camisa bajo la capa permitiendo ver su espalda con una gran herida en la piel que, al parecer, no tenía cura. Sorprendida, Tea pudo ver que se trataba de una herida de bala; si bien el agujero estaba cerrado, la cicatriz estaba presente. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par; jamás pensó que Kaiba tuviera una herida así en su espalda.

El CEO se agachó para tomar una pomada en la mesa de playa junto a la silla. La abrió y se dispuso a colocarla en la herida cuando giró hacia atrás y vio a la chica.

La sangre se congeló en las venas de Tea; más cuando el CEO le lanzó una mirada asesina. Con pánico salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo como alma que lleva el diablo, Kaiba fue tras ella. La velocidad con que Tea corrió no fue suficiente para escapar. Estaba por salir de la casa y fue entonces que sintió un agarre fuerte en su brazo. Kaiba la giró estampándola contra la puerta con agresividad y sosteniendo sus muñecas con sus fuertes manos. Por unos segundos, Tea creyó que le haría algo al ver como sus ojos brillaban de furia.

-¿Qué viste?

-Yo…na…

Las palabras no salían de su boca. Estaba atragantada.

-¿QUÉ VISTE?

-Nada.-su voz sonaba asustada.

-¡DIME! ¿QUÉ VISTE?

-Ya dije que nada.

Esta vez Tea gritó con tal fuerza que sorprendió al mismo CEO. De los ojos azules de la chica rodaron unas lágrimas acompañadas de sollozos tristes y Kaiba entendió que estaba siendo pesado con ella. La soltó suavemente.

-Lárgate de aquí.

Tea se sorprendió y levantó su bello rostro cubierto de llanto.

-¿Qué?

-¡QUE TE LARGUES!

El grito de Kaiba fue tan atronador que Tea no perdió el tiempo y salió de la casa rápidamente. Kaiba se quedó completamente sólo respirando agitadamente, luego cubrió su rostro y gimió, sufriendo. Por otro lado, Tea pidió un taxi afuera de la mansión y se marchó tan pronto como este se estacionó frente a ella.

También respiró preocupada. Recordando en su mente la imagen de la cicatriz del CEO. Era la primera vez que sentía algo por Kaiba diferente al odio y al desprecio: sentía pena por él. ¿Qué le había pasado para que tuviera esa marca espantosa en su cuerpo?

Continuará...


	30. Reencuentro Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.**

 ** _Parte 2_**

 ** _"Reencuentro"_**

Capítulo 15 (30)

Tea no volvió a visitar la casa de Kaiba desde ese entonces. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. También evitaba tener contacto con él por el temor de que le dijera algo o la despidiera. Para su buena suerte, nunca la llamó a su despacho con esa intención, ni mucho menos para intimidarla, pero su trabajo se convirtió en un mar de tensión a partir de ese día. Sus labores en la empresa daban frutos: Ishizu pronto le dio toda su confianza al ver su avance como secretaria y estaba muy orgullosa de la joven. Tea se alegraba de que Ishizu no notara esa tensión que había entre ella y el CEO.

Cada vez estaba más próximo el día en que Ishizu se iría de la empresa para siempre; para la sorpresa de Ishizu, Kaiba no parecía triste ni apesadumbrado como antes.

-Señor Kaiba, en unas pocas semanas será mi retiro. Justo ahora estoy arreglando detalles que quedaran en sus manos y en las de mi suplente.

Kaiba no contestó. Esa suplente lo traía enloquecido con tantas cosas vividas. Aún no podía soportar que ella hubiera visto su cicatriz en la espalda.

-¿Cómo va el desarrollo de esa joven?

-Es mejor de lo que creí. Aprende rápido y es muy agradable.

El silencio del CEO atrajo a la dama egipcia que arqueó una ceja extrañada.

-¿Pasa algo entre tú y Tea?

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con ella.

-Más vale que no la conviertas en tu juguete.

Kaiba levantó el rostro a ella.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con esas palabras? Sé específica.

-Sabes de qué estoy hablando-Ishizu era firme en su tono-No la conviertas en tu juguete de placer para consolarte. Consigue a otra que te complazca cuanto desees.

-No me hables de esa forma-Seto entrecerró sus ojos.

-Esa chica no se merece terminar de esa forma.

Viendo que no recibía respuesta del empresario, abandonó la oficina dejando a Kaiba sumido en sus pensamientos. No había pensado en ese asunto todavía.

Tea revisaba los documentos en la oficina de su superiora cuando recibió, directo en su celular, una llamada que le alteró los nervios notoriamente: pertenecía a Seto Kaiba.

-Bueno.-le temblaba la voz.

-Desde hoy quiero que vuelvas a presentarte en mi casa a tus deberes.-su tono severo indicaba que no aceptaba quejas.

-Pero señor, yo sólo soy una secretaría…

-Preséntate en mi casa hoy o verás lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Colgó. Tea tuvo miedo. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla.

Al entrar nuevamente, tras una semana de ausencia, a la casa del CEO tuvo que admitir que le gustó. Si bien su trabajo era limpiar, por alguna razón que no entendía, extrañó su rutina en la mansión del empresario rico.

-Señor Kaiba, ya llegué.

No obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió iniciar su labor. Esta vez tendría cuidado de no volver a molestar a su amo.

Finalizó su trabajo al transcurrir dos horas de asear el hogar entero. Para su asombro, fue algo placentero volver a cuidar del hogar de su jefe. Otra vez fue el turno de encargarse de la piscina. Tragó saliva y se dirigió allá. Ya no fue sorpresivo para ella ver a Seto Kaiba sentado en la misma posición y en el mismo lugar que cuando descubrió lo que ocultaba en su espalda.

Tea tuvo vergüenza de ella misma. Había averiguado, de una forma inadecuada, algo que parecía ser un secreto del CEO. Eso no estaba bien; era normal que Kaiba la odiara, aunque si ese era el caso no entendía porque no la despedía. Pensándolo bien, Kaiba siempre la odio.

Quedó petrificada en la sala mirando a su jefe. Ya no era confiable acercarse a él cuando estaba en ese trance, donde parecía que las horas pasaban sin que Kaiba notara el pasar del tiempo. Él le daba la espalda, sentado en su silla. Sintió pena por él; era la primera vez que se llenaba de compasión por ese hombre.

Mientras tanto, Kaiba supuso que la chica estaba ya en la casa, pero no le interesaba verla; al menos por ahora. Detestaba que lo hubiera descubierto, que viera su cicatriz; la marca que cambió su vida para siempre. Si ya despreciaba a Tea, ahora la odiaba más que antes, sin embargo por más que intentaba no quería despedirla. Algo lo detenía, no sabía qué era, pero era algo extraño en él.

Revisó su reloj y, por la hora, imaginó que Tea ya había terminado su trabajo como sirvienta. Se levantó, se quitó su saco, junto con su camisa, destapando otra vez su cuerpo y dejando ver la enorme cicatriz causada por la herida de bala de su espalda.

El cuerpo de Tea tembló desde su sitio ¿lo hacía apropósito? ¿Por qué le mostraba de nuevo esa marca? ¿Lo hacía para molestarla o para llamar su atención?

Seto tomó una pomada en la mesa de noche, intentó ponérsela en la herida, pero le resultó difícil untársela ya que debía estirar el brazo para alcanzar el punto donde estaba la espantosa marca. Se esforzó por alcanzar la magulladura y untar el ungüento, pero por más que intentó, no pudo hacerlo.

Fue entonces que una oleada de compasión invadió a Tea; tal vez Kaba era malvado con ella, pero era un ser humano que necesitaba apoyo en situaciones como esta. Armándose de valor, salió hacia donde estaba la piscina y sin pedir permiso del jefe, agarró la pomada, casi arrebatándola de las manos del CEO, y se la colocó en la espalda.

Kaiba se sorprendió cuando notó que alguien le arrebata su ungüento, giró y vio a Tea que, con firmeza en sus movimientos, le puso la pomada. Sintió los suaves dedos de Tea rozando su piel, eran similares a caricias. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando del momento; ¿disfrutar? Sí, estaba gozoso de sentirse cuidado por Tea, la chica por la que más odio había en su corazón. De repente se dio cuenta que el desprecio que tenía por ella disminuyó de forma drástica. Aunque no podía decir que le agradara, por lo menor no la detestaba como antes.

-Gracias.

Por un momento creyó que estaba oyendo mal. Sus dedos se detuvieron dejando de untar la crema, dedicando una mirada de confusión y sorpresa en ella. Tea jamás pensó que escucharía algún día a Kaiba decir una palabra tan importante en el vocabulario del ser humano.

-Gracias por ponerlo.

Petrificada en su lugar, Tea estaba perpleja. Suponiendo que algo raro le pasaba a Seto, no era normal una actitud tan humilde en él.

-¿Ya terminaste?

Kaiba se giró ligeramente y la sacó de sus casillas.

-¿Eh? No, lo siento.

Continúo con la tarea, colocando con delicadeza la crema para cicatrización notando, con mayor detalle, que la cicatriz era de bala. Un agujero que había cerrado, pero quedaba una marca de cirugía. Por el tipo de herida supuso que era la clase de cicatriz que nunca se podría quitar. Nuevamente la compasión se hizo presente en su corazón.

-Ya terminé.

Depositó la pomada en su lagar y se retiró para seguir con su deber de limpieza, cuando una mano apresó su brazo. Volteó y descubrió que Seto Kaiba la mantenía agarrada del brazo.

-Quédate un poco más, por favor.

Kaiba estaba cabizbajo; sin contacto visual con la joven. Tea no salía de su sorpresa. Caviló por varios segundos si debía obedecer o retirarse, hasta que decidió sentarse a su lado en la otra silla que acompañaba la del CEO.

Por tiempo indefinido contemplaron la noche en silencio. Seguidamente Tea miraba de reojo al CEO esperando algún movimiento por parte de él, pero este parecía estar sereno y sin inmutarse. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que Kaiba le dirigió la palabra.

-¿Te gusta trabajar aquí?

Tea quedó anonadada por la pregunta que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró al hombre que tenía la vista fija en el cielo.

-S…si…claro. Me gusta.

-¿A pesar de lo malo que he sido contigo?

-Eso es independiente del trabajo.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste hace rato?

Tea no supo qué responder. ¿Por compasión? ¿Por qué era un humano como ella? ¿Por qué veía dolor en él? ¿Por qué comenzaba a agradarle? Definitivamente la última cuestión no era correcta.

-¿Habría un motivo para no ayudarlo?

-Todas las cosas que te hago pasar en la empresa.

-Es un humano.

Kaiba giró sus ojos a ella, mientras Tea miraba el cielo.

-Usted y yo somos humanos que necesitamos apoyo el uno del otro. El no llevarnos bien no es motivo para no recibir o aceptar ayuda.

Kaiba volteó directo a mirarla seriamente.

-No sé qué fue lo que le sucedió para tener esa cicatriz, pero ver que alguien sufre hace que yo también recuerde las cosas difíciles que he vivido y no puedo dejar que alguien más pase eso.

Ensimismada en su reflexión, no se percató de que, por primera vez desde que trabajaban juntos, Kaiba la miró con orgullo y agradecimiento.

-En momentos como este, lo mejor es olvidar las diferencias que tenemos y cualquier sentimiento de odio que nos lleve a despreciar a los demás. Las personas que no dejan atrás esa clase de sentimientos no pueden ayudar al prójimo. Ese es el motivo por el que tomé la firme decisión de ayudarlo.

Tea bajó la cabeza enfocando su mirada en el agua de la piscina.

-Aunque no nos llevemos bien, el trabajar aquí me resulta confortable. No hay motivo para que no le brinde apoyo si lo necesita.

Tea no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos; si lo hacía podría quebrarse y perder el hilo de las palabras que estaba diciendo. No pudo ver la mirada del CEO, la mirada tan diferente que el CEO le dedicaba, ni la propia Ishizu hubo visto aquello en todo el tiempo que llevaba con Seto.

Unas manos masculinas tomaron el rostro de Tea girándola; ella no reaccionó a tiempo. La sangre se congeló en sus venas cuando los labios de Kaiba se juntaron con los de ella, abrió sus orbes azules sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Recobró sus cinco sentidos e hizo esfuerzos inútiles por zafarse del agarre varonil. Lo empujó, le golpeó el pecho, pero él no la soltaba.

Reunió toda la fuerza que tenía y estampó su mano en la mejilla de Kaiba. Este se llevó una mano a la mejilla afectada mientras Tea respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso?

Corrió a la salida. Kaiba se quedó noqueado sin saber que hacer hasta que él también corrió detrás de ella alcanzándola en la puerta. La agarró de las muñecas inmovilizándola, la atrajo hacía si y la apretó contra su cuerpo abrazándola.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Déjeme! ¡Basta!

Intentó soltarse del abrazo del CEO pero le fue imposible. La altura y la fuerza de él eran superiores a las de ella, por lo que su cuerpo quedó aprisionado contra el de Seto. Su cabeza quedó recargada en el pecho de él.

-No te vayas.

Tea detuvo sus intentos de huir. La voz del empresario se oía preocupada pero con serenidad al mismo tiempo. Giró sus ojos de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer. Sólo podía escuchar lo que decía su jefe.

-No pienses mal de mí.

Poco a poco Tea se fue tranquilizando, su respiración recuperó su ritmo normal, pero continuaba anonadada con lo que decía el CEO.

-Sólo quería sentirte junto a mí. Fue un impulso tonto.

Para Tea era una justificación ilógica. ¿Sólo quería sentirla? ¿Sentir que? ¿Sentir su cuerpo? ¿Sentir sus labios? ¿Desde cuándo Seto se comportaba así?

-Por favor, que esto no se repita.

-No pasará de nuevo.

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que Kaiba la liberó de su agarre. Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente; por alguna razón curiosa los dos creían que algo especial los conectaba, pero no sabían de qué se trataba todo esto. ¿Qué podía unir a esos dos seres tan diferentes, no sólo de personalidad, sino de clases sociales?

-Debo irme.

-¿Volverás mañana?

-Sí eso quiere.

-Eso quiero.

-Entonces mañana me presentaré como siempre.

No esperó palabra alguna del empresario. Salió apresuradamente de la mansión cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Kaiba miró la escena sin moverse en su sitio. Se tocó los labios donde aún permanecía la sensación del contacto con Tea. Supo en ese momento que Ishizu ya no sería su compañera de apoyo para sus traumas, sino la chica que acababa de salir de su hogar.

Afuera, Tea tomó un taxi rumbo al orfanato. Se veía consternada, estaba agitada y nerviosa. Mientras avanzaba a su casa, se llevó los dedos a sus labios y se estremeció. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero, mientras una sensación rara se apoderaba de su ser: era su primer beso.

Continuará...

 **Les aviso a los lectores que pueden seguir mi página de facebook para más información sobre este long fic y otras historias de esta humilde escritora de fanfics.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Ya es un avance el que Tea sepa sobre el pasado de Kaiba, pero aún falta más por ver para completar el rompecabezas milenario XDDDD. Me recordaste a la serie cuando dicen que Kaiba al sonreír mata a un perrito, jajajajaja. Ya verás, ya verás lo que pasará, ñaca ñaca.**


	31. Reencuentro Capítulo 16

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 2  
**_

 _ **"Reencuentro"**_

Capítulo 16 (31)

Finalmente llegó el día en que Ishizu abandonó definitivamente la empresa KC. Todos los empleados se reunieron en una gran fiesta de despedida en la que lloraban, sonreían y felicitaban deseándole suerte a la joven Ishizu. Ella correspondía a cada gesto con el mismo afecto y con una sonrisa amplia que iluminaba su rostro.

Pronto puso toda su atención en una mesa donde estaba un hombre solitario bebiendo café con un dejo elegante y déspota. Dudando un poco, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado sin esperar a que él le diera permiso.

Kaiba le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a despedirme personalmente.-respondió Ishizu fingiendo que no vio el enojo del CEO.

-¿Para qué? Nuestra relación nunca fue significativa de todos modos.

-Tuvo importancia y lo sabes.

Seto volteó para verla. Ishizu le sonreía con gusto provocando aún más la ira del joven empresario.

-Sólo fuiste alguien que usé para obtener placer.

-Y apoyo emocional y espiritual.-agregó Ishizu y Kaiba no pudo negar que ella tenía razón.

Miró la mesa, evitando el contacto visual con la dama egipcia.

-Sé amable con Tea.

-Ya la he tratado mejor.-le lanzó ojos asesinos.

-No creo que de la noche a la mañana te hayas vuelto amable con ella.

-Pues lo soy, aunque no lo creas.

-Esa chica es especial.

-¿Por qué sigues pensando eso?

-Digamos que sólo sé.

Kaiba puso los ojos en blanco. La miró fríamente, como era su costumbre.

-Esa no es una respuesta adecuada para que bases tu opinión.

-Si platicas con ella más, entenderás por qué confió tanto en esa chica.

Entonces, Kaiba quedó sorprendido. Jamás pensó que Ishizu fuera de esa clase de persona; que al hablar con alguien adquiriera confianza. Pensó que seguramente Tea le contó algo a Ishizu que llamó la atención de está.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Ishizu se despidió y se fue mientras Kaiba se sumía en sus pensamientos. Convencido de que ahora deseaba más que nunca poseer a Tea.

.

.

Bebiendo lentamente vino, con miedo a caer borracha por ser su primera vez bebiendo, Tea observaba a todos los invitados con cierta desconfianza. Dos meses no eran suficientes ganar la confianza de todos; aún les tenía un poco de miedo. Aunque, para la buena suerte que tenía, algunos ya sentían cariño por ella y la trataban mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

La felicidad la invadió cuando vio a Ishizu atravesar el patio del salón hasta llegar a su lado y pasar un brazo alrededor del suyo.

-Me alegra que hayas venido. Extrañaré tu compañía.

-Igual yo con usted. Creo que tardaré en acostumbrarme a no tenerla conmigo.

-Lo harás muy bien. Has resultado ser una gran secretaria y eso es digno de admirarse.

Ishizu le sonría con mucha familiaridad, como si se tratara de su hermana menor. Tea no pudo evitar sentir esa atmosfera tan parecida a la que compartía con Martha. Le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma fraternidad mientras ambas se deleitaban en una plática femenina muy habituada a ellas.

.

.

Pasó una semana hasta que Tea volvió a pisar la mansión del Seto Kaiba. Durante ese breve tiempo no estuvieron en contacto en la empresa, ni se miraron a los ojos, ni se llamaron por teléfono. Era como si no existieran mutuamente el uno para el otro. Ignorancia total de la presencia del otro. Kaiba consultaba todos sus asuntos empresariales con otra persona, mientras Tea recibía órdenes de otra persona para realizar sus tareas.

Ese día Kaiba le llamó por primera vez para que pedirle que se presentara en su casa para encargarse del aseo. Ella accedió con un poco de miedo, pero confiando que no sucediera nada.

Aún no podía olvidar lo del beso: su primer beso. Jamás imagino que su primer contacto con labios masculinos sería de esa forma; en un arranque de emociones extraño por parte de su jefe.

Llegó al lugar citado, suspiró hondamente antes de abrir la puerta y, para su asombro, Kaiba estaba leyendo el periódico sentado en uno de los sillones grandes de la sala. Levantó la mirada en cuanto la vio.

-Comienza a limpiar. No pierdas el tiempo.

Obedeció sin reproche, tal vez por primera vez desde que trabajaba con Kaiba. Ahora que lo pensaba, Kaiba no había mencionado nada del orfelinato desde que sucedió el incidente de la cicatriz. Optó por tomar el silencio de CEO como si todo estuviera bien con ese asunto; después de todo, no deseaba sacar el tema a colación.

Aseó cada rincón de la casa como era su trabajo, incluso se encargó de la limpieza de la piscina. Durante todo el proceso, Kaiba ni se limitó a mirarla siquiera; su vista estaba fija en el periódico. A pesar de eso, Tea se sentía un poco incómoda con el silencio presente entre ambos.

Finalizó sus deberes. La única opción era informar a Seto Kaiba.

-Ya terminé, señor.

Seto no contestó. Siguió adentrado en su lectura, mientras Tea esperaba un poco fastidiada.

-Si me disculpa, señor, pero hoy quisiera retirarme a mi casa.

-No te irás.

Boquiabierta, Tea lo miró sorprendida. Hablaba con firmeza sin despegar la vista del periódico.

-¿Disculpa?-interrogó exasperada.

-No te dejaré irte hoy.

La furia se acrecentó en Tea al escuchar el tono altanero que no aceptaba reproches del CEO.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga ahora?

-Siéntate a mi lado.

La sangre se agolpó en la venas de Tea.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-Lo que oíste. Que te sientes a mi lado.

Le señaló con una mano su lado izquierdo y siguió leyendo. Con el ceño fruncido, Tea no tuvo más remedio que sentarse, temiendo que algo malo pasara.

Transcurrieron varios minutos sin que hubiera reacción por parte del CEO que no paraba de leer; o más bien, de fingir que leía las noticias. Tea movía sus piernas nerviosamente, comenzando a impacientarse.

-Señor…yo…

Por fin, Kaiba dejó el periódico y la miró detenidamente con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Hace cuánto trabajas en mi empresa?

-Hace dos meses.

-¿Cómo consideras tu sueldo?

-¿Disculpa?-estaba extrañada de la pregunta.

-¿Crees que tu sueldo es bajo, alto o medio?

Tea se vio obligada a asimilar la pregunta del CEO.

-Responde honestamente.-la voz de Kaiba era firme y sus ojos severos.

-Bajo.

Silencio. Las manos de la chica sudaban por el miedo.

-De acuerdo. Entonces pediré que te suban el sueldo lo más alto posible.

-¿Qué?-anonadada.

-Lo que oíste. Aumentaré tu sueldo. Desde ahora te contrato en mi empresa.

Una sonrisa enorme iluminó el bello rostro de Tea.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias, señor Kaiba.

Estaba agradecida. Todas las cosas malas que le hizo pasar quedaban atrás, o al menos eso creía Tea. Deseaba no vivir con más tensión por obra del empresario.

-No te emociones. Tengo una condición.

La alegría se borró de la cara de la joven. No apartó sus ojos de él; Kaiba achicó los ojos al sentir la mirada penetrante de la mujer.

-Si quieres ese aumento, deberás ser algo parecido a mi dama de compañía. En caso de no aceptes disminuiré tu sueldo el doble de lo que te dan ahora.

-¿Qué cosa?

Tea supuso que estaba oyendo mal, porque Kaiba no podía pedirle una cosa así.

-Necesito una dama que esté conmigo y tú eres mi mejor opción así que esa es la condición que pongo.

-Señor Kaiba, yo no puedo aceptar algo así.

-¿Prefieres estar en pobreza antes que pasar las noches conmigo? Puedo notar que eres demasiado tonta para ser alguien que ha resaltado en mi compañía de prestigio.

-Lo lamento, pero no planeo vender mi cuerpo ni por usted, ni por nadie.

Con todo el valor que obtuvo, Tea se levantó del sofá, pero una mano la agarró y la jaló hacia el cuerpo de Kaiba.

-No te irás de este lugar hasta que aceptes.

Kaiba aumentó la fuerza de su agarre. Tea se quejó de dolor, pero no podía dejar que eso la intimidara.

-Temo que prefiero renunciar antes que hacer algo así.

La ira se reflejó en Kaiba. Ella intentó zafarse, sin embargo sus esfuerzo fueron en vano. Kaiba se levantó y la apretó contra su cuerpo aprisionándola.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Basta!

-Si intentas algo, la pagará tu gente.

Dejó de forcejear. El orfanato, Martha, los niños. Todos podían perder su casa por culpa de ella. Los brazos de Kaiba la mantenían atrapada, sintiendo el calor del pecho del CEO junto a su cuerpo.

-Ahora obedece lo que te digo.

-Usted es un monstruo.

Con brusquedad, Kaiba la tomó por los hombros apartándola de él. Por segunda vez, Tea probó los labios del CEO que se apoderaron de los suyos en un ósculo profundo y agresivo. Intentó soltarse, pero de nuevo fue imposible. El CEO la levantó y la llevó cargando al sofá más grande donde la depositó con una cierta delicadeza. Besó su cuello con esa misma pasión frenética que estaba experimentando.

-Señor Kaiba…

Tea temblaba; estaba muy asustada. Las manos de Kaiba pasaron por todo su cuerpo y sintió cómo le desabrochaba la blusa.

-No…no, por favor.

Esas manos masculinas recorrieron todo su cuerpo hasta que llegó a las piernas. Le acarició la entrepierna y Tea se estremeció, luego esa mano pasó por su muslo hasta llegar a su braga y comenzó a bajarla poco a poco.

-NO. BASTA. DETENTE.

El grito y los movimientos de Tea detuvieron a Kaiba que la miró fijamente. Respiraba agitada, con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. El empresario sólo se dedicó a contemplarla hasta que entendió todo. Se ruborizó.

-Nunca has hecho esto ¿verdad?

Tea lo pensó mucho antes de contestar. Movió la cabeza negando.

-¿En serio? ¿Eres virgen?

Tea contestó con otro movimiento de cabeza, esta vez afirmativo. Lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos.

-Perdóname, no creí que tú aún…

Se levantó soltándola de su feroz agarre. Ella no se inmutó, sólo lloraba.

-Lo siento mucho, en verdad. Jamás podría hacerte daño.

-Sí, claro.-contestó ella sarcásticamente.

Tea se irguió en el sillón, abrochó su ropa y se disputo a marcharse cuando otra vez sintió el apretón del agarre.

-¡Déjeme en paz! No quiero verlo de nuevo.

Tea pensó en atacar con golpes. No fue necesario. Ante su sorpresa, Kaiba la abrazó con sutileza, con sumo cuidado como si de una rosa se tratara.

Tea quedó paralizada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par; este agarre era distinto al otro. No era agresivo, sino con dulzura: algo que ella jamás había visto, hasta el momento, en Seto Kaiba.

-Lo siento mucho. Solo quiero estar contigo. Solo eso pedía.

En ese instante, Tea comprendió algo. Pudo sentir la necesidad de Kaiba, una gran necesidad que lo consumía por dentro. Que lo mataba desde el interior, algo que todos los seres vivos queremos pero que pocos suelen encontrar en medio del viaje llamado vida: amor.

Kaiba rogaba, pedía, suplicaba, clamaba por amor. Por tener amor, por recibirlo, por darlo. Era un hambre insaciable de amor acompañado de una sed que no se podía saciarse fácilmente.

Con esa misma delicadeza, abrazó al CEO. La primera vez que ella mostraba esa actitud con él.

-Todo estará bien.

Lo consoló. Kaiba sintió en su pecho ese consuelo que lo reconfortó enormemente. La tensión de momentos atrás se disipó por completo.

Y en ese instante, en medio de ese abrazo caluroso entre dos seres que sufrían, Tea le oró a Dios que ella pudiera darle a Seto Kaiba ese amor por el que rogaba tanto su alma.

Continuará...


	32. Reencuentro Capítulo 17

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 2  
**_

 _ **"Reencuentro"**_

Capítulo 17 (32)

Kaiba no volvió a tocar a Tea a partir de ese día. Al paso del tiempo su relación volvió a ser como antes de que iniciaran los acosos; al menos por parte de Kaiba, que se dedicaba a trabajar sin reparar en la presencia de Tea. Por su parte, Tea comenzaba a mirar con otros ojos al CEO. Ahora lo consideraba un hombre que sufría internamente, que rogaba por sentirse amado por alguien. El más grande anhelo de su vida, en esos momentos, era brindarle ese amor al empresario; permitirle conocer lo más profundo y hermoso del amor. Al avanzar los días, Tea se percató de que, poco a poco, iba tomando al cariño al CEO. Mas esté la ignoraba y al trataba como a cualquier otra empleada sin importancia.

Una noche, Tea trapeaba el piso brilloso de la mansión Kaiba al tiempo que el CEO leía un libro sentado en el sillón más grande. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando el bloque de hielo que impedía la relación de ambos se rompió.

-¿Recuerdas sobre el aumento de tu sueldo?

Las manos de Tea, tallando las baldosas del piso, se detuvieron. Miró boquiabierta a su jefe con la esperanza de que no fuera a enloquecer de nuevo. Kaiba levantó la mirada del libro para enfocarla en la chica.

-S…si…lo recuerdo.

-Aumentaré tu sueldo como te lo había mencionado antes.

Los ojos de Tea se abrieron como platos, frunció el entrecejo, sorprendida de lo que estaban captando sus oídos.

-¿Disculpe?

-No temas. Sin condiciones. Te contrato fijamente en mi empresa.

-Entonces…eso quiere decir que…

-Supongo que ya adivinabas que no pienso demoler el orfanato.

Tea creyó que escuchaba mal. Le lanzó una mirada expectante al CEO, sus labios le temblaban.

-Puedes estar tranquila de que tu hogar continuará por muchos años allí.

Su resistencia se terminó. Las manos de la joven soltaron el trapeador dejándolo caer al suelo con un golpe resonador. Un grito de alegría salió de su garganta, olvidándose por completo donde estaba. Kaiba arqueó la ceja extrañado de la actitud alegre y feliz de la chica.

-Muchas gracias, señor Kaiba. Se lo agradezco infinitamente.

Le dedicó una reverencia inclinando medio cuerpo hacía él. Absorta en su gozo, no vio que las mejillas de Kaiba se colorearon de rojo ligeramente. Y es que por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Kaiba pudo ver lo hermosa que era la joven que acaba de contratar definitivamente.

-Tea…

Ella respondió a su nombre mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Te causa gusto trabajar junto a mí?

Tea se pasmó. ¿Desde cuándo le interesaba a Seto lo que ella pensara sobre él?

-Disculpe, señor, pero…

-Contesta lo que te pregunto.

Caviló muy bien las palabras que debía usar para explicar su sentir.

-Pues me da mucho gusto trabajar en una empresa con tanto prestigio como la suya. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que logre estar al nivel de los demás empleados que son mejores que yo.

-No hagas eso.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar, con gran sorpresa, al empresario.

-¿Perdón?

-No intentes ser igual a los demás. Sé tú misma y con eso es suficiente.

Tea parpadeó varias veces, agitó la cabeza asustada de que estuviera alucinando.

-Perdón la pregunta, pero ¿está en sus cabales?

-Estoy muy sobrio. Por eso te lo digo.

Pero Tea supo que no era normal en su jefe esa actitud amable para con ella. Su corazón latió con fuerza ante la idea que pasó por su cabeza: esta era su oportunidad.

-Señor Kaiba, sé que se oye muy tonto de mi parte, pero ¿podríamos salir un día de estos juntos usted y yo solos?

Un silencio sepulcral cayó en la sala. El rostro de Kaiba estaba serio, sin expresión alguna. Tea esperaba paciente la respuesta, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Su cara se volvió roja como un jitomate.

-Aaaah, lo siento. Me equivoqué. No quise decir eso.

Se volteó dándole la espalda a su jefe. Evitando el contacto visual con este.

-Bueno, puede ser una salida de trabajo. No, no, no. No haga caso a lo que dije. Estoy agotada y por eso digo tonterías.

Seto Kaiba no le quitó los ojos de encima. Una paz desconocida se apoderó de su corazón muerto en vida desde su tierna infancia. Jamás una mujer lo había considerado de esa forma tan humana antes.

-Cuando quieras.

Tea estaba boquiabierta. Lentamente, con miedo, volteó para ver a su jefe. Su cuerpo tembló cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de Kaiba.

-Cuando desees vayamos a comer juntos.-dijo Kaiba alzando la voz con un dejo de alegría en ella.

Tea ya no sabía si estaba sobria o si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Lo único comprensible de todo era que Seto Kaiba estaba aceptando salir con ella.

-Señor Kaiba ¿es en serio lo que dice?

-Me conoces. Sabes que no bromeo nunca.

Aun así pensó que estaba siendo engañada por su corazón. Por el afecto que comenzaba a despertar hacia el CEO y su ansia de darle amor verdadero.

-Es un honor que acepte mi invitación.

Tanta era su emoción que no reparó en que ella no tenía el dineral de Kaiba para llevarlo a un lugar digno.

-¿Quién dice que es tu invitación?-preguntó Kaiba altaneramente.

La joven retrocedió un paso. ¿Se había equivocado con respecto a Kaiba?

-Yo soy el que te invitaré a ti.

Si antes estaba asombrada, ahora definitivamente creía que alguien había intercambiado a Kaiba por un doble idéntico.

-Señor Kaiba… ¿qué trata de decir con eso?

-Ya lo dije. Yo te invitaré a comer conmigo. Tú no pagarás nada.

Lo miró escrupulosamente. Con ojos expectantes a cualquier reacción del CEO; seguía pensando que estaba mal de la cabeza.

-¿Qué fecha escoge?

-La que quieras tú.

Parecía que Kaiba no tenía el mínimo interés en la fecha.

-¿Le parece bien el sábado que descansa la empresa?-interrogó dudosa.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos a las 2:00 de la tarde.

Tea asintió temblorosa. Todavía creía que se trataba de un sueño o un error. Tal vez se cumplía su deseo. Ahora todo su enfoque era lograr amar a Seto Kaiba.

Continuará...


	33. Reencuentro Capítulo 18

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 2  
**_

 _ **"Reencuentro"**_

Capítulo 18 (33)

Se arregló lo más hermosa posible. Una fina capa de maquillaje, sin exagerar, cubría su cara. Su ropa le hacía resaltar su cuerpo bien formado; una cintura pequeña y su busto grande. Trataba de lucir presentable, exclusivamente para Kaiba.

Tan concentrada estaba en su mundo de arreglos que se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de su madre recargada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-Tea ¿Por qué te arreglas con tanto esmero?

La miró con cierto temor. Martha no sabía sobre el cambio que Seto Kaiba presentaba. Ni siquiera estaba enterada del aumento al sueldo de Tea. Hasta que le pagaran se daría cuenta de todo y tendría que dar una explicación, pero no encontraba cómo decirle a su madre adoptiva que ella y Kaiba se llevaban muy bien; más de lo que muchos pensaban o suponían.

-Voy a salir con una amiga.

Fue una respuesta seca, la cual no convenció del todo a Martha.

-Para ver a tus amigas de siempre no se arregla de esa forma.

Tea dejó de peinarse. Comenzó a sudar frío mientras su corazón latía con los nervios a flor de piel. Giró los ojos de un lado a otro evitando la mirada de Martha.

Su madre sospechaba muy bien lo que pasaba y frunció el ceño.

-Tea, vas a ver a un chico ¿verdad?

Tea agachó la cabeza, sintiendo vergüenza de ella misma. Con los labios apretados, Martha se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

-Tea, no importa qué decidas, sólo me interesa que seas feliz y que estés satisfecha con los rumbos que te llevará la vida.

-Martha…-la joven la miró por el reflejo del espejo.

-Si encuentras una persona que te haga feliz, yo también compartiré esa felicidad contigo.

Tea se mordió el labio inferior. En su pecho se formó un sentimiento de conmoción al no decirle a Martha la verdad. Le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para narrarle sobre su salida con Seto Kaiba y también su verdadera intención: enamorarlo de ella.

-Bueno, me retiro. Espero que me presentes pronto a esa persona.

Segura de lo que decía, Martha salió de la recámara de Tea, dejándola sumergida en sus ideas y planes para ganarse el corazón del CEO más rico de aquel país donde vivía desde que sus recuerdos comenzaron.

.

.

Se apeó del taxi, frente a la mansión Kaiba. Venía vestida con un sencillo vestido corto de color amarillo y una cola de caballo que la hacía lucir hermosa. Suspiró antes de entrar a la casa, cruzando la enorme reja y el jardín decorado con flores. Aún recordaba que cuando vio por primera vez esas flores consideró extraño que un hombre como Kaiba tuviera esa clase de gustos.

Esperó a Kaiba en el vestíbulo de la mansión mientras miraba la casa de arriba abajo. Siendo un hombre con tanto dinero podía pagar una servidumbre mejor y dejarla libre a ella de la obligación de limpiar su casa. Pero en esos momentos, Tea prefería trabajar injustamente que abandonar a Seto, porque ahora su mayor deseo era brindarle amor.

-Llegaste temprano.

Giró hacia dónde provenía esa voz masculina y vislumbró a Kaiba en la escalera. Descendió por ella, pero se detuvo a medio camino con una expresión de asombro y admiración en el rostro. Tea frunció el ceño sin entender qué causaba la sorpresa del CEO.

-¿Le sucede algo?

Kaiba no contestó; sólo la miraba detenidamente. De arriba abajo sin quitarle los ojos en encima.

-Jamás he visto que te arregles de esa forma.

-¿Me veo mal acaso?-preguntó Tea achicando los ojos.

-Claro que no.-dijo Kaiba exasperado-Te ves bastante bien.

Tea agrandó sus hermosos ojos azules. Seguía pensando que alguien cambió a su jefe malvado por uno más bueno y agradable.

-Bueno, creo que es tiempo de irnos.-dijo Tea tratando de eliminar el tema de conversación.

-Ya escogí el lugar. Así que vámonos.

Kaiba abrió la puerta y salió con paso apresurado rumbo a su limusina. Tea no podía creer la actitud extraña de él. Se comportaba como si no quisiera mirarla fijamente ¿Por qué?

Y es que Tea no se daba cuenta de que su belleza impactó en gran manera al hombre más frío y cruel del mundo. Kaiba estaba sonrojado cuando salió de su casa, y subió a su auto controlando sus notorios nervios causados por ver a su secretaria personal.

.

.

Los orbes de Tea miraban a su alrededor, de arriba abajo, derecha a izquierda, cada rincón del lujoso restaurante donde ella y Seto Kaiba esperaban a que les trajeran sus platillos.

-Estás anonadada ¿cierto?-dijo Kaiba afirmativamente mientras observaba con una sonrisa a la chica.

Tea no podía creer que Kaiba mostrara una sonrisa tan cálida con ella. Nunca antes se comportaba así con ella.

-Debo verme extraña mirando todo lo que me rodea.-respondió Tea bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-Tal vez para otros, pero no creo que a alguien como tú le importe lo que piensen los demás de ella.

Tea frunció ligeramente el ceño, extasiada de que Kaiba pareciera conocerla tan bien como ella misma.

-Es verdad. Jamás le doy importancia a lo que otros piensen de mí.

-La única opinión que te interesa es la de tu madre.

Los dos pares de ojos azules se conectaron. Por alguna razón sentían que estaban relacionados más allá del trabajo.

-Creo que para todas las personas la opinión con más valor en todo el mundo es la de la madre.

El mesero llegó con la comida y ambos degustaron sus alimentos en silencio. En momentos, sin que Tea lo notara, Kaiba enfocaba su atención en ella; fijándose en cada movimiento grácil y delicado con que comía y partía los filetes. Le resultaba asombroso que una chica como ella estuviera en un orfelinato. Aún seguía conmocionado de que fuera una mujer virgen; con esa belleza era extraño que nunca hubiera tenido un hombre a su lado. Otra cosa que le llamaba la atención era que comenzaba a tener confianza en ella; Ishizu tenía razón en decir que una chica confiable, porque en verdad que él también comenzaba a verla como una joven digna de poder confiarle incluso sus más íntimos secretos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que guste.-dijo Tea deseando que no fuera nada que no pudiera responder.

-¿Martha sí es tu madre?

La mano de Tea se detuvo en el aire mientras la dirigía a su boca con un pedazo de carne en el tenedor.

-¿Por qué quiere saber eso?-interrogó con dureza.

-Ya que trabajas conmigo, quiero saber un poco más sobre ti.

Mentira. Quería conocerla mejor, saber más sobre ella. Porque estaba cautivado por esa chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño.

Tea agachó la cabeza antes de responder.

-No, ella no es mi madre real.

Kaiba guardó silencio. Una huérfana; como él.

-¿Algo más que desee preguntar?-arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente, pero animándolo a preguntarle más detalles de su vida.

-Primero que nada: no me llames Kaiba mientras estemos solos.

Tea estaba asombradísima. Seguramente estaba oyendo mal lo que decía su jefe. Últimamente pensaba que su cerebro la engañaba mucho.

-Entonces ¿cómo quiere que le llame?

-Dime por mi nombre: Seto.

Definitivamente estaba imaginando cosas. Agarró un vaso y se lo llevó a su boca.

-No creo sentirme cómoda al llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

-Yo quiero hablar más informal contigo.

Nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Tea, sin saber qué contestar a aquello. Caviló durante demasiado tiempo antes de que de su boca salieran palabras.

-De acuerdo. Por favor, llámame Tea, Seto.

Increíblemente, una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del CEO.

-Muchas gracias, Tea.

Tea bebió agua evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Sus mejillas se volvieron calientes y tuvo miedo de que el sonrojo se hiciera visible en ella. Kaiba, por su parte, estaba feliz en su interior. Trató de disimular lo contento que se encontraba.

Hacía años que no experimentaba lo que era estar feliz al lado de una persona.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Prácticamente está haciendo lo mismo que Kisara en mi otra historia, jajajaja. Ella siente empatía por él debido a que ambos son muy similares. Además, inconscientemente sabe quién es aunque no lo recuerde. No creí que avanzara tan rápido, pero ya saben que tiendo a ser rápida por eso ahora voy algo lento, jijiji.**

 **Teana Serenity: Me alegra verte por aquí de nuevo ;) Tendrás los dos, habrá Azureshipping y Revolutionshipping, pero a su tiempo XDDD. Gracias por seguir la historia.**


	34. Reencuentro Capítulo 19

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 2  
**_

 _ **"Reencuentro"**_

Capítulo 19 (34)

Tea poco a poco fue percibiendo un cambio drástico en su corazón y en su sentir. El pasar de los días y las semanas le hicieron ver que Kaiba no era la persona que siempre creyó que era. No era un hombre malvado, sino alguien que se veía sufría bastante. Todavía no lograba descubrir qué causaba el sufrimiento de Seto, pero estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo y apoyarlo en lo que fuera. Especialmente porque ya no lo veía sólo como su jefe. Durante los últimos días estuvo analizando profundamente lo que realmente sentía por el CEO de KC: amor. Se había enamorado de Seto Kaiba.

Por el momento era muy pronto para que se supiera que guardaba esa clase de sentimientos por él. Ni Martha, ni los niños, ni el mismo Kaiba podían saberlo aún.

Deseaba que Kaiba le correspondiera. Quería darle ese amor más que nada en el mundo; hacerlo feliz y estar a su lado por el resto de sus días, si él se lo permitía.

Ya era costumbre de ella ir directo a la mansión Kaiba en cuanto terminaba su trabajo en la oficina del CEO. Así que ese día no sería la excepción. En cuanto pisó el suelo de la enorme casa de Kaiba inició sus labores de limpieza.

Igual que en otras ocasiones, Kaiba no se dejaba ver, por lo que supuso que estaba en alguna parte de la casa o todavía no llegaba del trabajo.

Suspiró resignada.

-Increíble que antes lo detestaba y ahora lo extraño cuando no está.

Un vacío espiritual se apoderó de ella, pero eso no impidió que trabajara como siempre en su rutina de aseo.

.

.

Eran las 10:00 de la noche cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió dando paso a Seto Kaiba con una expresión de agotamiento en la cara. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Tea descansando en el sofá de la sala.

-¿Qué haces, Tea?

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre proviniendo de los labios de Seto. Como un resorte, Tea se levantó rápidamente de su lugar.

-Lo siento, Seto. Es que me cansé un poco y quería reposar.

Kaiba sonrió con ternura. Sabía que era mentira: ella lo estaba esperando.

-Lamento si te dejé sola. Estuve muy ocupado en la compañía.-dijo Kaiba tomando camino a la cocina.

-Lo deduje. Soy tu secretaria.-respondió Tea guiñándole un ojo de forma amistosa.

La relación de ambos había mejorado notablemente, pero aún no pasaba de jefe y secretaria. Aunque ninguno de los dos se consideraba sólo como compañeros de trabajo; algo mucho más profundo los unía ahora.

-¿Ya cenaste?-preguntó Seto después de dedicarle una sonrisa con un dejo de dulzura.

Ni siquiera Ishizu conocía ese lado noble y tierno de Kaiba; sólo Tea sabía que Kaiba podía ser hermoso por dentro y por fuera.

-Aún no.-respondió Tea con una sonrisa amplia y un tono de voz que marcaba lo feliz que estaba.

Se dirigió a la cocina y vio como Kaiba observaba el lugar sin moverse de su sitio.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no sé cocinar nada.

Tea se rió haciendo que Seto la mirara con reproche.

-No te burles.

-No te enojes. No me estoy burlando.-dijo Tea deteniendo su risa.-Es sólo que me sorprende que pienses en algo así.

Kaiba le lanzó una mirada enojada y fría.

-Ya que una chica independiente como tú está en mi casa, debería yo también aprender de ti ¿no?

-¿Quieres ser como yo?-sonrió orgullosa.

-Siempre que comemos juntos nos vamos a un restaurante, así que creo que sería mejor que ahora probemos otra cosa.

-¿Cómo qué?

Para Tea seguía siendo una sorpresa el cambio de actitud de Kaiba para con ella.

-Que yo mismo te atienda como una invitada en mi hogar.

La gota que derramó el vaso. Tea abrió la boca de par en par y sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces creyendo que estaba oyendo mal.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que oíste. No me hagas repetirlo.

Kaiba se giró para no verla a los ojos. Tea se quedó paralizada mientras Kaiba buscaba en el refrigerador algo sencillo para comer. Su búsqueda no tuvo éxito y Tea volvió a sacudir la cabeza para reaccionar.

-Déjame que yo te ayude.

Corrió junto a él y comenzó a hurgar dentro del refrigerador.

-Yo quiero hacerlo.

-Entonces permite que te ayude.

Kaiba no pudo resistirse a la sonrisa que ella le plantó en ese instante. Hacía tiempo que sentía que la belleza de la chica lo hechizaba.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Con paso apresurado, Kaiba salió de la cocina seguido por la mirada de Tea. Una vez estuvo lejos de allí, Tea suspiró y se llevó una mano al pecho sonriendo gozosa.

-Esas son las cosas que amo de ti.

.

.

Al no haber servidumbre, Tea fue la encargada de preparar la comida. La cena fue ligera y ahora los dos jóvenes de cabellos castaños estaban en la parte trasera, mirando el cielo nocturno frente a la piscina. Sentados en sus sillas correspondientes y sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-Para ser una secretaria, cocinas bastante bien.

Tea sonrió. Sabía que esa era su forma de elogiar su trabajo.

-Claro, yo le cocinaba a los niños todos los días.

Kaiba reaccionó sobre eso. Desde el día de su cita en el restaurante no habían hablado sobre el tema del orfanato. Para Kaiba resultaba dificultoso hablar sobre su adopción y lo terrible que fue su vida al estar bajo el cuidado de Gozaburo. También era consciente de que fue en esa piscina donde Tea descubrió su secreto: la cicatriz que ocultaba al mundo.

-Tea…

La chica lo miró atenta.

-¿Recuerdas lo que viste cuando estaba aquí mirando las estrellas?

La sangre se congeló en las venas de Tea. Ese asunto seguía siendo un tema tabú para ella. Tragó saliva.

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-¿Tienes curiosidad sobre él porque tengo esa cicatriz?

Volvió a tragar saliva.

-No puedo involucrarme en esos asuntos.

Tea se volteó para no mirarlo y enfocó su vista en el cielo estrellado.

-No seas mentirosa.

La chica abrió los ojos con una expresión llena de pesar y miedo. Kaiba hablaba severamente, como tiempo atrás.

-Es obvio que quieres saber qué causó que tenga esta marca en mi cuerpo.

Tea miró a Seto Kaiba que le sostuvo la mirada mientras los nervios de ella crecían. Su corazón latía descontrolado. ¿Qué podía responder a esa pregunta? La verdad.

-Sí.

Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y temió lo peor. Kaiba no dejó de mirarla fijamente. En los ojos de Tea podía ver la confianza; esa confianza de la que Ishizu le había hablado comenzaba a nacer en Seto. Porque se daba cuenta que Tea era una chica digna de confiar; a la que podía decirle todo lo que deseaba, todo lo que sufría.

No solo eso. Su corazón le indicaba que ella era la persona que tanto buscaba su alma; porque desde que su relación se volvió más fuerte las pesadillas de ese fatídico día habían finalizado. Por fin descansaba en las noches.

-Te contaré todo.

Las manos de Tea sudaban. Finalmente sabría la verdad sobre Seto. El pasado del hombre al que amaba con todo su ser.

-Cuando era niño…

Unos ruidos de explosiones y luces sacaron de sus pensamientos a ambos. Miraron arriba y descubrieron fuegos artificiales adornando el cielo de la noche.

Quedaron sorprendidos con eso.

-¿Hay algún evento o algo?-preguntó Kaiba anonadado.

-Lo olvidé. Hoy hay un festival en el centro de la ciudad.

Seto contempló a Tea más que a los fuegos artificiales. Su rostro irradiaba felicidad y eso resaltaba aún más lo bella que era.

-¿Te gustan?

-Claro, me encantan.-afirmó Tea mirándolo y luego se concentró de nuevo en los fuegos artificiales.

Kaiba no podía despegar sus ojos de ella. Por ver esa sonrisa era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Lo que fuera con tal de verla feliz.

Sin escrúpulos, la tomó de la mano y la jaló guiándola a la parte de arriba de la casa.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto confundida.

-En el balcón se ven mucho mejor.

Llegaron al segundo piso, Kaiba la condujo a una gran habitación donde había un balcón enorme adornado con macetas y flores. Tea estaba maravillada; conocía ese lugar puesto que limpiaba la mansión, pero nunca fue llevada por Kaiba allí personalmente. Se asomaron por el balcón y vieron los fuegos artificiales. Sonriendo abiertamente, Tea se recargó en el barandal contemplando las explosiones de colores en el cielo.

-¡Es hermoso! Gracias por permitirme verlo desde aquí.

El CEO no respondió. De nuevo se enfocó en mirarla sólo a ella. La admiraba, más de lo que nunca creyó que algún día admiraría a alguien. Había algo más; algo más profundo lo vinculaba a ella. Él mismo era consciente de que estaba enamorado de esa chica. De que había encontrado una persona que en verdad amaba. Convivir con ella fue lo que hizo que notara ese sentimiento, aunque tardó mucho en darse cuenta que se trataba de amor.

Apretó sus labios, volviendo a pensar en qué palabras usar para narrar su triste historia.

Los ojos de Tea brillaban mientras veía las luces de múltiples colores explotando.

-Mi padrastro fue el que me hizo esta cicatriz.

Las pupilas de Tea se dilataron. Giró a él dejando de lado a los fuegos artificiales. Pasmada, miró atentamente a Seto Kaiba que se mostraba serio como era su costumbre. Miraba al cielo como si a este le hablara.

-El hombre que me adoptó siempre me trató como un animal y no como su hijo.

El pecho de Tea se comprimió mientras escuchaba al CEO. Continuó sin mirarla a ella directamente.

-Al igual que tú, viví en un orfanatorio de niño. Gozaburo Kaiba nos adoptó a mí y mi hermano Mokuba.

El cuerpo de Tea tembló al oír eso. No sabía sobre la existencia de Mokuba.

-Entonces, cuando estalló la guerra, él decidió deshacerse de nosotros.

 _Ruidos de disparos._

-KC terminó en bancarrota y él tomó la firme decisión de quitarse la vida llevándose a todos sus "familiares" con él.

Tea se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Primero disparó contra Mokuba.

 _El sonido atronador de un disparo se escucha en la oficina._

-Luego me disparó a mí.

 _Otro disparo. Sangre regada por el piso._

-Creyó que estaba muerto, así que se disparó a él mismo.

 _El tercer disparo. Silencio total._

-Busqué a mi hermano, pero no lo encontré.

 _Se arrastra por el suelo bañado en sangre._

-Después de eso quedé inconsciente y luego desperté en un hospital tras estar una semana en coma.

 _Abrió sus ojos. Distinguió que estaba en hospital. Nadie estaba allí._

-Me dijeron que Mokuba murió instantáneamente.

 _Lanzó un grito de dolor y rabia cuando los médicos le dijeron todo. Se lanzó contra el suelo tratando de huir, pero con su herida no le fue posible._

-Desde ese momento no he vuelto a ser el mismo. Me convertí en un hombre muy parecido a Gozaburo y todos me odian ahora.

-No es verdad.

Volteó a verla. Sus ojos se encontraron, ambos con un brillo único.

-Tú no harías esas cosas espantosas que hizo ese hombre. Jamás lastimarías a alguien de esa forma.

Guardó silencio. Tea casi gritaba; agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

-Yo también sufrí durante esa guerra.

Ahora fue Kaiba el que abrió los ojos, incrédulo.

-Yo…perdí la memoria en ese momento de mi vida.

Kaiba sintió un vuelco en su corazón.

-No recuerdo nada de mis primeros 7 años de vida. Desperté en un hospital sin memorias de mi niñez y por eso me mandaron al orfelinato de Martha. Lo único que sé es que soy extranjera, de Asía.

Los labios de Kaiba temblaron.

-Un golpe en la cabeza hizo que toda mi vida fuera borrada de mi mente. Me pusieron el nombre de Tea Gardner, pero en realidad ese no es mi nombre.

El corazón de Kaiba ardía por dentro. Eran iguales; le reveló su vida pasada a alguien como él.

-Seto…yo…

Tea levantó su rostro, pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Sus orbes azules se abrieron enormemente al sentir los labios de Kaiba sobre los suyos.

Otra vez. Un beso de Seto Kaiba. Pero en esta ocasión era distinto. Era un beso lleno de ternura, fragilidad y bondad. Sobre todo, estaba lleno de un sentimiento que ambos compartían desde el interior de sus corazones: amor.

Verdadero amor. Habían encontrado a la persona indicada el uno para el otro.

Tea cerró sus ojos y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del CEO. Él, igualmente, la apretó contra su cuerpo aumentando la intensidad del ósculo. Pasando de tierno a apasionado.

.

.

La noche era la única testigo. Los fuegos artificiales terminaron y el festival estaba finalizando en la lejanía. Más en la mansión Kaiba todo era mágico.

Con suavidad y delicadeza, cual si tuviera una flor entre sus manos, Kaiba depositó en la cama el cuerpo desnudo de Tea besándole el cuello y los pechos. Tea le acarició la espalda sintiendo la cicatriz bajo el roce de sus dedos.

Sonrió con ternura. Buscó los labios de Kaiba y los besó intensamente mientras gozaba de su primer contacto con el amor.

Hubo dolor en aquella primera vez, pero después el placer y el éxtasis se apoderaron de ella. Entregando su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón por primera vez al hombre que verdaderamente amaba.

Y para el empresario millonario, Seto Kaiba, también fue su primera vez. Porque lo vivido con Ishizu sólo fueron pasiones carnales, más ahora estaba haciendo el amor realmente.

Verdaderamente estaba viviendo lo que era estar con la persona amada por primera vez en toda su vida.

El hilo del amor y del destino los había unido.

Continuará...

 **¿Qué tal, mis amores? Ya surgió el Azureshipping. ¡Kyaaaaaaa! Con lo que adoro a esta pareja. La segunda parte terminará pronto y daré inicio a la tercera y última parte de la historia, donde viene el clímax incluído en todo su esplendor.**


	35. Reencuentro Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.**

 ** _Parte 2_**

 ** _"Reencuentro"_**

Capítulo 20 (35)

La gente comenzaba a sospechar que había algo más allá entre el CEO, Seto Kaiba, y la secretaria Tea Gardner. La amabilidad que mostraba para con ella y el aumento de su sueldo pronto se convirtió en el tema de conversación y recelo por parte de los empleados de KC.

¿En qué momento Kaiba se volvió un hombre blando y comprensivo? ¿Por qué sólo tenía esa actitud con Tea y a los demás los trataba igual o peor?

En poco tiempo, Tea fue un blanco vulnerable de ataques por parte de sus compañeros envidiosos, especialmente de mujeres.

Llegaba al trabajo y era atendida de forma áspera, no le contestaban cuando dirigía la palabra a alguien, algunos no atendían sus llamados. Era muy obvio que nadie la quería allí.

Decidió buscar al único trabajador que la trataba normal: Roland.

-Roland ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-interrogó Tea intrigada.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué desea, señorita?

Roland se veía nervioso. Sabía cuál era la pregunta de Tea. Él estaba al tanto de la situación.

-¿Sabes por qué todos los que trabajan aquí me tratan mal?

El hombre tragó saliva y sudó frío.

-Temo decirle que no entiendo de qué me habla, señorita Tea.

-Estoy segura que tú estás enterado de todo.-dijo Tea enojada-Sé que los empresarios me odian, pero no entiendo el motivo. Necesito saberlo.

Volvió a tragar saliva con el nerviosismo visible.

-Bueno…-Tea le indicó con una seña que hablara-Bueno…lo que sucede es que…

Azotó la puerta con tal fuerza que vibraron las paredes. Kaiba estaba sentado en la sala esperando a Tea y se sorprendió enormemente cuando la vio entrar con esa furia notable en ella.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Lo saben.-fueron sus únicas palabras antes de sentarse bruscamente en el sofá frente a Kaiba.

Tiró agresivamente su bolsa en el piso perfectamente limpio. Desde que ella y Kaiba se volvieron pareja, Tea ya no se encargaba de la limpieza del hogar; todo volvió a la normalidad para los encargados del aseo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Kaiba también comenzando a enojarse.

-Tus empleados.-dijo Tea enfurecida al tiempo que sus manos formaban puños-Saben que tú y yo andamos juntos.

-¿Cómo lo averiguaron?-arqueó una ceja Kaiba impresionado.

-Alguien averiguó lo del aumento, nos estuvo vigilando y llegó a la conclusión de que andamos juntos.

-Técnicamente es cierto. Eres mi novia.

Aunque hablaba de forma serena, Kaiba también se veía un poco molesto de que la gente se metiera en su vida privada.

-No lo entiendes.-refunfuñó Tea-Dicen que soy tu amante y que me estoy aprovechando de que eres un hombre rico y atractivo para sacarte dinero.

La gota que derramó el vaso. Kaiba apretó la mandíbula claramente enojado.

-Vaya. Así que aparecieron los metiches.

-Es curioso.-habló más tranquila-Hemos ocultado muy bien mis visitas aquí desde que me encargaba de asear tu hogar y ahora resulta que nos descubren.

-Dicen que los enamorados se vuelven tontos.

Tea quedó atónita ante el comentario de su novio. Kaiba no era expresivo sobre sus sentimientos, al menos no como otras personas.

-Tendré que buscar una solución a esto.-dijo Kaiba levantándose del sillón.

-¿Qué harás?-preguntó Tea imitándolo.

-Averiguaré quienes hablan sobre nosotros y los despediré.

Caminó hacía el teléfono con paso firme y Tea supo que iba en serio. Corrió a su lado y lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

-¡No hagas eso!

-¿Por qué no? Se están metiendo en un terreno que no les corresponde. Con mi vida personal nadie se mete.

Seto lucía furibundo. Él tenía la culpa por no haber hecho pública su relación con Tea: iba en serio con ella. Por lo cual, no existían motivos ni causas para ocultar su relación.

-Si los despides se quedarán sin nada. Ellos trabajan por necesidad.

Ahí va de nuevo: la compasión de Tea. Esa que ni el hombre más cruel del mundo podía resistir. El corazón de Kaiba era muy flexible con Tea. Admitía que ella estaba en lo correcto; después de todo Tea siempre trabajó por necesidad.

-Si no quieres que haga eso, entonces ¿qué propones que haga?

Los ojos azules de Tea miraron fijamente a los de Kaiba. No estaba segura de lo que quería con respecto a eso. Una parte de ella quería revelar al mundo entero que era pareja de Kaiba, que estaba enamorada de él y que era correspondida. Pero la otra parte pensaba en su chico; él saldría perjudicado si se sabía que andaba con una secretaria, en especial por el tipo de contrato que hizo con ella para tenerla en su empresa.

Sin mencionar que Martha aún no sabía nada de Kaiba; para ella sería un golpe fuerte saber que su hija adoptiva era novia de Kaiba y que no parecían ir en algo más formal.

Inclinó la cabeza, con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-No lo sé.

Kaiba parpadeó varias veces antes tomar el rostro de Tea del mentón obligándola a fijar sus ojos en los suyos de nuevo.

-Sé que te preocupas por mí, pero creo que lo mejor es que esto se sepa por todos de una vez.

Tea casi se tambalea con esas palabras.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó casi en un suspiro.

-Es el momento de que hables con Martha sobre lo nuestro.

Recargó su espalda en la puerta de entrada del orfanato. Era de noche cuando volvió a su hogar, así que todos dormían. Lanzó un suspiro mientras descansaba la cabeza en el respaldo de la puerta.

Los preciosos momentos que vivía con Kaiba estaban grabados en ella. Casi de la misma forma que un tatuaje en la piel.

 _Flashback_

-¿Con Martha?

La voz se Tea se oía asustada.

-Ella es tu madre. Tiene el derecho de saber que eres mi pareja.

La joven retrocedió, sus piernas le temblaron. Era evidente que no desea decirle a Martha por miedo a la reacción de ella.

-Es solo que…-Kaiba la miró confuso-…es que…Martha se podría enfurecer si descubre que la engañé.

-¿Por qué sería un engaño?

-Ella supuso que yo tenía un chico al que veía, pero no sabe que eres tú. Podría enloquecer si se entera de quien se trata.

Otra vez Kaiba parpadeó. Guardó silencio por unos segundos hasta que le dio la espalda a su chica.

-Si tú no le dices nada, iré yo personalmente.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Tea.

-¿Qué cosa?-estaba pasmada.

-Si hoy no hablas con ella sobre lo nuestro, yo mismo me presentaré para decirle a Martha que eres mi novia.

-¡No hagas eso!-gritó Tea.

-Entonces dile que eres novia de Seto Kaiba.

Nuevamente se puso frente a ella.

-No me amenaces, Seto.-comentó Tea resignada.

La cara de Kaiba estaba seria. Dio un paso hacia ella y tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos con cariño.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

Tea sintió el aliento de Kaiba en sus mejillas.

-Yo voy en serio contigo.

Los orbes azules de Tea se abrieron al tiempo que se conectaban con los de su novio.

-Mi plan no consiste en tenerte como amante o novia solamente.

El corazón de Tea latió a mil por hora. Pensó que soñaba al saber lo que Kaiba intentaba de decirle.

-Quiero que seas mi esposa.

Fin del flashback

Tea sonrió cálidamente con el calor subiendo por sus mejillas. En sus oídos resonaban esas palabras de Kaiba. Esposa, Kaiba se quería casar con ella. Llevó una mano al pecho intencionalmente para sentir de nuevo los latidos de su corazón.

-Su esposa…

-¿Esposa de quién?

La voz femenina y madura la sacó de sus casillas. Volteó en dirección dónde provenía esa voz.

-Martha.

De pie en el vestíbulo, Martha la veía con los brazos en jarras y el rostro inexpresivo. Tea tragó su propia saliva; era el momento justo que esperaba.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Dicen por ahí que del odio nace el amor, jijijiji. He aprendido que cuando uno es sincero al hablar, automáticamente el resto de las personas se sinceran; así que eso es justo lo que Tea y Kaiba vivieron al revelar sus pasados respectivamente. ¿Te refieres a cuando Kaiba quedó en coma tras haber perdido el duelo contra Atem en el manga? Recuerdo algo así. Ya verás lo que sucederá, muajajaja.**


	36. Reencuentro Capítulo 21

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 2  
**_

 _ **"Reencuentro"**_

Capítulo 21 (36)

El café humeaba mientras Tea no le quitaba los ojos de encima. De des en cuando volteaba de reojo a ver a su madre que no había abierto la boca desde que la oyó hablando consigo misma. El silencio era incómodo; una atmósfera pesada se adueñaba del ambiente de la cocina.

-Martha…

-No me lo digas.

Tea calló, se mordió los labios para no continuar hablando. Seriamente, Martha se sentó frente a ella en la mesa.

-Así que estaba en lo correcto cuando supuse que tenías novio.

La joven dudó antes de responder con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

-¿Puedo saber por qué no me dijiste nada?

Las manos de Tea apretaron la taza llena de café. Buscaba las palabras correctas para decir la verdad.

-Quería decírtelo.

-Eso no me parece que sea cierto.

Los ojos de Tea la miraron suplicantes. Pidiendo que confiara en ella otra vez.

-Es verdad.

-Por lo que veo llevas tiempo ocultando esa relación.

Martha frunció el ceño enojada. Se mantenía serena por los niños, pero estaba seria y con un aura de inconformidad.

Para Tea ese momento fue el peor; las mentiras no eran posibles. Agachó la cabeza y asintió. Martha se enfureció, así que tomó aire para no gritarle.

-¿Hace cuánto son novios?

-Hace dos meses.-respondió cabizbaja.

-Yo recuerdo que te arreglabas mucho antes de dos meses.

La memoria de Martha era mejor que muchas. En ocasiones, Tea deseaba tener esa memoria para recordar su pasado borroso.

-Es que trabajé en su casa por un tiempo antes de que nos volviéramos pareja.

-¿Trabajaste con él?

Martha no tardó en saber todo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Espera…¿acaso es…?

Tea levantó el rostro y le sostuvo la mirada mientras asentía. El semblante de Martha se puso más frío e inexpresivo que antes.

-Tea, temo que no puedo aceptar algo así.

El corazón de Tea se paralizó.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sabes muy bien todo lo que nos hizo ese hombre. Es un monstruo.

-No lo es. Aún no lo conoces.

-Todas las chicas que se enamoran dicen eso.

Martha hablaba tranquilamente; controlando su ira interna.

-Kaiba y yo vamos en serio. Él fue el que me pidió que hablara contigo sobre nuestro noviazgo.

Los pequeños ojos de Martha se encogieron más de lo que ya estaban.

-¿Va en serio? Entonces por eso dijiste algo sobre "esposa" ¿no es cierto?

Tea la miró en silencio y asintió. La mandíbula de Martha se tensó.

-¿Él ya te pidió matrimonio?

-Hoy lo hablamos. Nos queremos casar y nos gustaría tu bendición.

-¿Crees que aprobaré que te cases con un hombre como él?

-Yo también creí que era malo, pero cuando lo conocí pude ver que no es malo.-dijo Tea casi en un grito que trataba de ahogar en su garganta-Él es una buena persona. Siempre es amable conmigo y me contó su historia. Es parecido a mí.

Pero nada podía convencer a Martha de lo contrario.

-Me hace pensar que te gusta porque es muy similar a ti.

-No me gusta. Yo lo amo. Es muy diferente.

Incrédula, Martha pensó que estaba oyendo mal. La seguridad con que Tea dijo que amaba a ese hombre rico; no había duda en su voz.

-Cuando te gusta alguien sólo es el físico, pero al amarlo es porque conoces tanto las cosas buenas como las malas. Yo amo a Seto Kaiba por la persona que es.

Sin flaquear, sin dudar. Tea estaba segura de sus sentimientos. Su expresión al hablar de Kaiba no sonaba como una niña encaprichada, sino como de alguien que en verdad conocía lo que significaba la palabra "amor".

Tras minutos de silencio, Martha habló.

-Si es verdad que se quiere casar contigo dile que venga a verme en persona.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la joven.

-Veré si en verdad ese chico es digno de estar contigo. El dinero no es suficiente para que te deje ir con cualquier hombre.

Tea asintió.

-Muchas gracias. Se lo diré hoy mismo.

Martha no contestó. La joven bebió su café, se puso en pie y tras un gesto de despedida se fue directo a su cuarto. La mujer estaba sola, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Espero que sí estés correspondida.

.

.

-Ella dice que desea platicar contigo personalmente.

Tea centelleaba de felicidad mientras hablaba por celular con su novio. Obviamente, sonreía complacida ante la posibilidad de pasar el resto de su vida junto a Seto Kaiba.

-Adivine que tu madre querría verme. Ya estaba preparado para eso.

Aunque estaba del otro lado del auricular, Tea pudo percibir que Kaiba sonreía complacido.

-¿Crees que la convenzas de lo nuestro?-interrogó ligeramente nerviosa.

-Le diré la verdad y sé que eso nos beneficiará.

La chica sonrió.

-¿Qué día vendrás a hablar con ella?

-¿Te parece mañana?

-De acuerdo. Te esperamos después del trabajo.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte del CEO. Al menos con lo referente al último comentario de Tea.

-Bueno, avisa que iré, por favor.

-Lo haré. De eso no te preocupes.

Hubo un silencio mientras ambos sonreían desde sus respectivos lugares. No podían verse, pero sentían esa luz de alegría que los inundaba espiritualmente. Tanto para Kaiba como para Tea era la primera vez que conocían ese sentimiento llamado felicidad.

-Te amo, Seto.

Tierna, dulce, amorosa. Su pecho explotaba con tantas emociones positivas en medio de sus tormentos debido a su pasado.

-También yo.

Una vez que se despidieron y cortaron la comunicación, Tea contempló el cielo nocturno por la ventana. Recordó la sensación de esa noche.

Fue de noche cuando supo que Kaiba la amaba; cuando se besaron por primera vez con verdadero amor. La noche en que hizo el amor con él, en que le entregó su virginidad sabiendo que era el hombre indicado.

La luz de la luna y las estrellas brillaban en el horizonte mientras Tea analizaba algo que había pasado desapercibida: desde que se enamoró de Seto sus pesadillas habían terminado.

Esos sueños donde se veía a ella misma de niña huyendo por la ciudad, solitaria y asustada, ya no la interrumpían a medio descanso para traerle caos.

Repentinamente, como un rayo que cae del cielo, pasó por la mente de Tea el único recuerdo que quedaba de su vida familiar; o lo que suponía ella, debía ser de algún pariente.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó el pedazo de corazón tallado en madera con el escrito encima: "Yu An".

Su corazón le decía que era importante ese tallado, pero no podía averiguar nada sobre él. Era el único secreto que le guardaba a Kaiba: la existencia de ese pedazo y lo valioso que era para ella.

Lo volvió a meter en el cajón. Por ahora, era ya sólo una parte de ese pasado que no deseaba recordar. Su enfoque era hacía el futuro con su nueva vida junto a Kaiba.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Pues ya viste su reacción en este capítulo. Es lógico que no apoye algo así, pero faltan más detalles de estos asuntos maritales. Nunca me ha gustado la gente envidiosa; son odiosos y se creen superiores. Aunque tal vez les trajo algo bueno a este par, jijijiji. De hecho he sabido de gente que rápidamente expresan sus deseos de casarse. Personalmente a veces creo que es mejor ir un rápido, pero depende de la situación. Ya llegará ese momento escalofriante, muajajajaja (risa macabra).**


	37. Reencuentro Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.**

 ** _Parte 2_**

 ** _"Reencuentro"_**

Capítulo 22 (37)

Fue extraño, por más que cavilaba le seguía resultando raro. A esa hora Seto Kaiba se presentaba en su oficina y nadie lo podía sacar de allí, ni siquiera Tea. La joven comenzaba a preocuparse; tampoco respondía a sus mensajes ni llamadas por celular. Eso no era común ni normal, agregando el hecho de que Kaiba no se demoraba nunca en el trabajo.

Marcó por quinceava vez el número de su novio, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-Seto ¿Dónde estás?

Suspiró con preocupación. Realmente extrañaba a ese hombre cuando no estaba con ella.

-Espero que donde quiera que esté, no se le haga tarde para la reunión de hoy con Martha.

Quedó paralizada, su cuerpo se volvió piedra. Abrió los ojos con desmesura recordando que la noche anterior Kaiba no respondió nada sobre la hora en que se vería con Martha. Fue Tea la que supuso que sería al final del día, cuando la empresa cerraba.

Colocó la taza con té en la mesa mientras se sentaba derecho en el sillón y observó a Martha que no dejaba de inspeccionarlo con la mirada.

-Vine temprano aprovechando que Tea está trabajando.-fueron las únicas palabras que Seto pudo decir.

-¿Todavía trabaja contigo mi hija?

La pregunta de Martha fue lanzada de forma que Kaiba pudo notar una sensación de reto. Quería averiguar si era verdad que Kaiba correspondía el amor de la chica.

-Así es. Su labor en la compañía continua vigente. No hemos hablado sobre el asunto del empleo, pero mi idea es que ella deje de trabajar definitivamente.

-¿Qué harías si ella toma la decisión de continuar trabajando?

-La respetaré. Tea es libre de hacer lo que desee y me complace que sea feliz.

Kaiba era un hombre que respondía a los retos de los demás, pero debía contener ese impulso. Su relación podría verse afectada terriblemente si reaccionaba inadecuadamente.

Martha arqueó ligeramente una ceja.

-Tea me dijo que llevan dos meses juntos.

-Formalmente sí. Trabajando conmigo lleva unos cuantos meses más.

-¿Y cómo supo que la quería?-lanzó una mirada severa al CEO.

-Honestamente tardé bastante en darme cuenta.-sonrió levemente-La convivencia con ella fue la que me ayudó a notar estos sentimientos por ella. He sido muy feliz desde que está a mi lado. Me siento completo.

Martha reflejó duda en su rostro, pero su negación flaqueó al notar la sinceridad en las palabras del CEO.

-¿Qué tan en serio vas con ella?

-Todo-afirmó fuertemente Kaiba-Le pedí matrimonio y ella accedió.

La misma mirada: franqueza. Decía la verdad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré algo así?

-Sé que quiere lo mejor para su hija, y eso significa que esté con la persona que ella ama y que le brinde seguridad.

Martha creyó que sus oídos la engañaban. Se mostró anonadada con dichas palabras. Kaiba aguzó los ojos.

-Yo puedo darle todo eso y más. Es la persona más importante y valiosa en mi vida.

El día se pasó lento para Tea. Los nervios la mataban por dentro al imaginar la conversación entre Kaiba y Martha. Quería salir corriendo a buscarlos, pero sus obligaciones en el trabajo se lo impedían.

Tambaleando por el miedo, dobló la esquina donde se encontraba el orfanato y se sorprendió en gran manera al distinguir la figura de Kaiba saliendo del edificio.

Su corazón palpitaba como loco.

-¡Seto!

El giró al escuchar su nombre y la reconoció mientras corrió a su lado.

-¡Tea!

Lo abrazó como si llevara años sin verlo a lo que el empresario correspondió con cariño, aunque no con el mismo ímpetu.

-Eres muy malo. No me dijiste que vendrías desde temprano.

Levantó la mirada para estar frente a frente. Se notaba su angustia por el pánico de lo que podría pasar.

-Si te lo decía ibas a querer estar presente en esta plática.

Entonces, los ojos de Tea reflejaron miedo y preocupación al tiempo que le sostenía la mirada a su querido Seto.

-¿Qué te dijo Martha?

Las pupilas de Tea brillaban por las emociones contenidas. Kaiba sabía que ella sufría demasiado, más que los demás, por lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante.

Sin poder contenerse más, besó en los labios a Tea dejándola sorprendida. Tardó varios segundos en cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar del momento.

-Hay que organizar todo para la boda.

La dicha se apoderó de ella. Entendió perfectamente lo que había pasado entre ambos. Abrazó con más fuerza a Kaiba y lo besó apasionadamente quitándole importancia al hecho de que la gente que pasaba los veía con curiosidad.

-Me siento orgullosa de ti.-dijo Tea recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

Seto le acarició el cabello con su mano, aferrándola más a él.

-Te dije que lo lograríamos.

Guardaron silencio por unos instantes para concentrarse en estar juntos. Unidos físicamente por un abrazo, pero sentimentalmente por amor y comprensión.

-Entonces ¿mañana podemos hablar sobre la boda y el compromiso?-preguntó Tea separándose, fijando sus bellos ojos azules en él.

-En un rato te hablo para ponernos de acuerdo sobre ese asunto.

-Está bien.

Se sonrieron mientras se miraban y tras un breve beso en los labios, Kaiba se marchó del lugar. Cuando lo hubo perdido de vista, Tea entró al orfanato sin notar que todos los niños los habían estado observando desde la ventana y sonreían con picardía ante la escena del beso que presenciaron.

Una vez dentro, en cuanto Tea cerró la puerta de entrada, Martha apareció en el vestíbulo. Sus miradas se entrelazaron en medio de un silencio intenso entre ambas mujeres.

-En verdad te agradezco que hayas aceptado.

Tea le dedicó una sonrisa a Martha mientras reposaban en el sillón de la sala.

-No fue fácil para mí, pero pude ver que tienes razón en que no es malo como pensábamos.

-Conocerlo es lo que hace que se descubra ese lado suyo. Además el amor consiste en amar al demonio y al ángel que todo llevamos.

Martha enfocó toda su atención en la joven. Asombrada de la madurez que había obtenido en tan poco tiempo.

-Bueno, ahora le corresponde a ustedes organizar su boda.

-Lo haremos. Mil gracias.

Escuchó un ruido de pisadas. Al voltear vislumbraron a los niños huyendo desde sus escondites.

-¡Esos niños!-dijo Tea con un puchero.

Martha sonrió divertida de las travesuras de ellos. La conversación Kaiba seguía viva en su mente.

 _Flashback_

-Imagino que si son novios desde hace dos meses, conoces la historia de Tea.

-Efectivamente, ella misma me la platicó.-respondió Kaiba firmemente.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?-interrogó Martha con la ceja arqueada.

-Perdió la memoria debido a un golpe muy fuerte que casi la mata. Estaba sola en la ciudad y no tenía identificación, así que nunca supieron su nombre real ni nada sobre su familia.

-¿Estas consciente de que Tea tiene un pasado difícil y que eso la a hecho sufrir más que otras personas?

Martha lucía seria e intrigada. Observando y analizando al chico que platicaba con ella, temiendo que algo malo pudiera pasarle a su hija adoptiva.

-Lo sé, he asumido la responsabilidad y acepto las consecuencias de mis actos. Para mí lo único importante ahora es estar con Tea.

Ahí estaba de nuevo: la sinceridad en las palabras de Kaiba. Martha se quedó pensativa por largos minutos.

-Si eso es lo que Tea desea, entonces no puedo impedir que sea plenamente feliz a tu lado.

Los ojos de Kaiba brillaron. La mujer mayor lo miró fijamente.

-Encárgate de darle a Tea la felicidad que perdió junto con los recuerdos de su infancia.

 _Fin del flashback_

Martha sonrió mientras Tea se dirigía para buscar a los niños y regañarlos por espiarla. En su corazón sentía que había hecho lo correcto al dejarla en manos de Kaiba, pero una parte de ella le decía que no era bueno, para ambos, estar juntos. Esperaba estar equivocada con ese presentimiento, porque lo que más anhelaba era la alegría de Tea junto a una persona que la amara por igual.

Continuará...

 **Ya falta poquito para terminar esta segunda parte. Estamos a un capítulo.**

 **TeanaSerenity: No te preocupes por la demora en leer. Gracias por estar aquí ;) Aún falta para ese momento, pero ya llegará. No es spoiler, pero sí habrá problemas cuando comience el triángulo amoroso de Kaiba, Tea y Yami.**


	38. Reencuentro Capítulo 23

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 2  
**_

 _ **"Reencuentro"**_

Capítulo 23 (38)

El rumor sobre la relación de Kaiba y Tea se hizo más intenso y cobró fuerza cuando se supo del compromiso y pronto matrimonio de ambos jóvenes de cabellos castaños. La gente se mostraba incómoda, confundida y molesta por la unión marital del CEO y su secretaría. Tea dejó de trabajar en la empresa y se dedicaba a organizar los decores femeninos para su boda; nunca fue una mujer de mucha fiesta, pero en esta ocasión era especial para ella y Kaiba accedió que ella manejara toda la parte de los decores y adornos para la ceremonia.

Por su lado, Kaiba se encargaba de otras cosas. Fingía que no escuchaba lo que la gente decía de su Tea.

Sólo existía una persona que podía comprender lo que Kaiba experimentaba en esos momentos.

-¿¡Te vas a casar con Tea!?

Casi grita debido a la sorpresa que le produjo la noticia.

-Exacto ¿tiene algo de malo?

Había muchas actitudes pesadas de Kaiba que aún prevalecían y era casi imposible eliminarlas. Como su forma seca de responder a los comentarios y preguntas; de ahí que ignorara lo que los empleados decían, ya que si les prestaba atención los despediría a todos.

-No te enfades. Es que resulta extraño que quieras casarte cuando nunca fuiste de esas cosas.

-Pues ya lo ves: las personas cambiamos.

-Vaya que lo creo.

Ishizu actuaba con naturalidad, pero en el fondo le daba mucho gusto que Kaiba formalizara una relación. Sentía afecto por él, así que deseaba lo mejor para ese hombre que durante muchos años vivía en sufrimiento.

-¿Cómo estás tú?-pregunto Kaiba cambiando de tema.

Platicaban por teléfono desde la oficina del CEO a la casa de Ishizu.

-Bastante bien. Tengo que admitir que el matrimonio me ha sentado bien.

Kaiba la conocía muy bien; sabía que Ishizu era honesta con eso aunque también lo decía con la intención de darle ánimos para el siguiente paso que estaba por dar.

-¿Y el embarazo?

-Más que bien. Esto de ser mamá me está gustando mucho, aunque aún esté dentro de mi vientre.

-Tengo curiosidad de si se parecerá a ti o a tu marido.

-Ojala tenga rasgos de los dos. Confieso que me gustaría ver un niño semejante a Pegasus.

Kaiba era muy precavido; siempre cuidó el hecho de no embarazar a Ishizu, incluso ahora se mantenía igual con Tea. Aunque por su mente comenzaba a pasar la imagen de Tea esperando su primer hijo. Sacudió la cabeza para no imaginar cosas que seguramente faltaba mucho para que sucedieran. Lo primero sería su vida marital antes que pensar en hijos propios.

-Llamé para invitarte a mi boda.

-¡Qué sorpresa! Jamás creí que pensarías en mí para un evento con tanta importancia.

-Eres importante para mí, aunque no tanto como Tea.

Ishizu se petrificó del otro lado del auricular. Kaiba nunca le dijo palabras tan bellas, si es que podía usar esa palabra.

-Ok. Jamás me perdería tu boda. Gracias por la invitación.

Platicaron por unos pocos minutos más antes de colgar. Kaiba recargó su barbilla entre sus dedos entrelazados pensando en lo que estaba por hacer.

Iba a contraer matrimonio con la primera mujer que amaba profunda y verdaderamente. Su vida estaba por dar un giro del que anteriormente sólo se veía como un sueño imposible de realizar.

Se sentía amado, que alguien lo aceptaba tal como era y que le daba el valor que no había recibido por nadie antes.

Amaba a Tea Gardner aún con su pasado dudoso y misterioso.

.

.

Ese día se hizo un gran revuelo en todo el país al enterarse de la boda del CEO de KC. Gran variedad de gente rica celebraba aquel evento con gusto y complacencia, aunque el asombro y la incredulidad seguían presentes en cada uno de los asistentes. Martha y los niños del orfelinato también fueron invitados a la boda de Tea con Kaiba. Los pequeños jugaban y correteaban de un lado a otro mientras se organizaban los últimos detalles para la ceremonia.

-¡Te ves hermosa, Tea!

Martha no podía dejar de contemplar admirada lo bella que relucía Tea con aquel vestido de novia.

-Siento que me voy a desmayar por tanta emoción.

Tea estaba feliz en extremo. Era el día más maravilloso de su vida, así que sus emociones estaban por los cielos. El palpitar de su corazón era de alegría y dentro de unos momentos quedaría unida a Kaiba por siempre.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Ishizu que entró con un aire de victoria en sus gestos.

-¡Señorita Ishizu!-exclamó Tea sorprendida.

-¿Creías que no vendría a ver cómo te casas con el aguafiestas de Kaiba?-dijo Ishizu bromista y divertida.

Tea le sonrió, pero se asombró al ver el vientre abultado de la dama egipcia.

-¿¡Ishizu…estás…!?

-Dentro de 3 meses exactamente nacerá este pequeñín.

Ishizu se llevó una mano al bulto que llevaba en su cuerpo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Caminando con cuidado para no tropezar, Tea se acercó a ella y la abrazó con delicadeza.

-Me alegra mucho verte aquí.

-Igual yo.

Martha también se mostró contenta de ver cómo su hija había formado vinculados fraternales con otras personas. Un sentimiento de calidez la invadió indicándole que ese el momento justo para dejar libre a Tea.

.

.

Lentamente, tratando de ocultar sus nervios, Tea caminó hacia el pequeño altar donde la esperaba su novio vestido de blanco. Un ligero temblor en sus piernas casi la hace caerse; estaba exageradamente nerviosa y contenta. Llegó junto a su prometido y le sonrió con ternura; incluso Kaiba le correspondió el gesto de la misma forma.

Los que no sabían detalles sobre la pareja consideraron extraña esa expresión en el CEO y murmuraban confundidos.

Un sacerdote apareció y dio los votos; Kaiba quiso hacerlo todo lo más parecido a como lo hacen las parejas comunes, aunque no era creyente de nada de eso.

-Seto Kaiba ¿acepta como esposa a Tea Gardner hasta que la muerte los separe?

Seto la miró y sonrió de medio lado.

-Acepto.

-¿Y usted, Tea Gardner? ¿Acepta a Seto Kaiba como su esposo hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.-respondió Tea mientras un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Ya puede besar a la novia.

Se colocaron frente a frente el uno del otro, sus miradas se encontraron y con suavidad Kaiba se agachó y depositó un dulce beso en los labios de Tea.

Ella cerró sus ojos correspondiendo la muestra de cariño mientras se oían los aplausos de los invitados. Al separarse, Kaiba le ofreció su brazo y la ayudó a bajar del altar, recorrieron el sendero rodeado de los presentes que los miraban admirados por la actitud positiva de Seto Kaiba.

.

.

Abrió la puerta de la mansión y entro en ella seguido de su esposa aún vestida de novia. Prendió la luz y giró hacia su mujer.

-Ahora este será tu nuevo hogar.

-Nuestro hogar.-completó Tea la frase.

Un destello de paz y dulzura brillaron en los ojos del CEO, Tea sonrió de la misma forma. Eran esposos.

Impulsado por ese sentimiento que lo había llevado a casarse con ella, Kaiba pasó sus brazos rodeando la cintura de ella y la besó apasionadamente. Tea pasó sus brazos por el cuello del CEO devolviendo el ósculo con la misma pasión.

Inesperadamente para ella, Kaiba se separó de ella y la miró con un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

-Tea…

-¿Qué sucede?

Tragó saliva.

-Sé que no te he lo dicho directamente, pero quiero que lo sepas de una vez por todas.

Esta vez fue Tea la que tragó saliva.

-Te amo.

Su corazón dio un brindo de felicidad. Por primera vez lo escuchaba decir eso.

-Eres la persona más importante en mi vida y te amo con todo mi corazón.

¿Desde cuándo Seto Kaiba había cambiado tanto? ¿Desde cuándo era un hombre capaz de expresar más abiertamente sus sentimientos por una mujer?

-Igual yo.

La sangre se congeló en las venas de Kaiba.

-Te amo más que nadie en el mundo.

Las palabras de Tea eran honestas; gracias a Kaiba conocía lo que era estar enamorada realmente.

Kaiba no pudo resistir más y abrazó a su esposa besándola con más pasión que antes, ella le devolvió el gesto amoroso mientras Kaiba la levantaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a su habitación. El lugar donde ambos dormirían juntos, el mismo lugar donde tuvieron su primer encuentro físico.

Estaban en su hogar. El lugar donde ambos pertenecían, donde sus corazones apesadumbrados por el pasado por fin habían desaparecido completamente.

La felicidad llegó a dos seres que sufrían y que se apoyaban en las buenas y en las malas situaciones.

Continuará...

 **Finaliza la segunda parte de la historia e inicia la tercera y última parte.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: No quise complicar las cosas para ellos en estos momentos de romance. Ya tendrán muchas dificultades en el futuro, XDDD. ¡Ya cayó el CEO de KC! jajajajaja. Faltan más desastres, muajajaja.**


	39. Encrucijada Capítulo 1

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 3  
**_

 _ **"Encrucijada"**_

Capítulo 1 (39)

 _Dos años después_

La KC era una empresa con un gran desarrollo científico que en los recientes años había logrado un alcance superior a lo esperado por otras compañías dedicadas al juego y a la tecnología.

Las inversiones eran enormes, cada vez más personas querían hacer negocios con KC para hacer crecer sus pequeñas y medianas empresas. Por supuesto, esto incluía extranjeros de todos los países.

Varios empresarios de todo el mundo buscaban que KC fuera parte de ellos. Y no tardó demasiado en que una compañía se interesara en las inversiones de KC para nuevas propuestas de trabajo y una posible fusión.

-¿Fusión de empresas?

Kaiba estaba incrédulo cuando oyó eso por parte del dueño de la empresa Schroeder Corp, una compañía de juegos ubicada en Japón.

-Así es. Me tiene muy asombrado el desarrollo KC y por eso considero que usted es la persona más adecuada para unirse a mí en una propuesta nueva para crear juegos.

-Mi empresa se ha manejado sola todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué habría de fusionarse con otros?

La personalidad de Kaiba era la misma de hacía dos años.

-Creo que usted busca lo mismo que yo: desarrollar mejor los juegos holográficos y que su compañía crezca no sólo en su país sino en todo el mundo.

Kaiba caviló lo dicho.

-Si aceptara reunirme con usted ¿en dónde nos veríamos?

-Ese es otro tema del que debo hablarle. La matriz de mi empresa está ubicada en Japón así que tendría que venir aquí por tiempo indefinido para que discutamos el asunto de los tratos empresariales.

-Japón.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Seto Kaiba al escuchar el nombre de dicho país. Japón; su país natal. El lugar donde había nacido y de dónde provenía su empresa originalmente. Tras la tragedia de su hermano y Gozaburo, no había vuelto a pisar la tierra del sol naciente. Además, estaba al tanto de que su esposa podía ser de origen japonés como él. Ya que, según lo que platicaban, el acento y los rasgos faciales de ella indicaban que provenía de Japón.

-¿Dice que sería por tiempo indefinido?

-Exacto. Estos asuntos a veces demoraban más tiempo del requerido.

Kaiba guardó silencio. El tomar la decisión con prisas podría traer sus consecuencias.

-Creo que tendré que pensarlo antes de darle una respuesta definitiva.

-De acuerdo, pero se demore. Es de suma importancia este tema.

Segundos después Kaiba colgó, pero se embelesó en sus pensamientos.

-Japón…

Ir a Japón. A ese país donde fue sacado desde muy niño con el único propósito de iniciar una guerra que destruyó su vida durante tantos años.

Definitivamente debía consultar ese tema con la persona más cercana a él: su mujer.

.

.

La cena familiar era silenciosa como casi siempre. La llamaban "familiar" porque, aunque sólo eran dos por el momento, eran una familia: su única familia. Ambos degustaban sus alimentos mientras Kaiba pensaba cómo decirle a Tea sobre el viaje a Japón.

Estaba tenso y Tea lo percibió. Conocía muy bien a su hombre como para no notar que había algo distinto ese día.

-¿Te pasa algo, Seto?

Kaiba le lanzó una mirada anonadada, sopesando la pregunta.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Te ves preocupado. Dime qué te sucede. Sabes que siempre te apoyo.

Y era verdad. Tea siempre estaba a su lado sin importar que la situación fuera buena o mala.

Kaiba dejó sus cubiertos en la mesa y enfocó su atención en su mujer para hablarle directamente.

-Acaban de ofrecerme una propuesta de fusión y planteamiento de ideas para una empresa llamada Schroeder Corp.

-¿En serio? Eso es excelente.

Tea sonrió complacida notándose su gozo. Siempre se alegraba de que su marido tuviera éxito con otras compañías.

-Hay un inconveniente.-dijo Seto con su tono frío de toda la vida.

-¿Cuál es?

Movió nerviosamente sus dedos en la mesa del comedor.

-Debo viajar por tiempo indefinido a Japón.

Al oír eso, la alegría de Tea se desvaneció y se perturbó su interior. Temblaban sus manos y dejó los cubiertos en el plato antes de que se le resbalaran por el sudor que las humedecía.

-¿Japón?-preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-Así es. Solicitan mi presencia en ese lugar, así que si acepto el trato tendré que marcharme allá.

Tea agachó la cabeza mirando el suelo. Hacía años que tenía la suposición de que su origen era japonés; su acento, su forma de moverse y si familiaridad con el idioma japonés. Si verdaderamente era japonesa podría encontrar pistas sobre su pasado en aquel país.

Kaiba también era originario de Japón. Para él también resultaba complicado pensar en volver a su tierra natal después de tantos años.

-¿Quieres realizar ese trato?

Kaiba encogió los ojos.

-Es una oportunidad muy buena, aunque tendré que ver en persona lo que me ofrecen antes de tomar la decisión fija.

Tea volvió a bajar la mirada enfocándose en su plato. Repentinamente había perdido el apetito. Kaiba no dejaba de observar sus gestos y facciones para analizar lo que pensaba.

-Escucha, si no deseas acompañarme no tienes que hacerlo.

Tea no podía dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Entiendo muy bien lo difícil que debe ser para ti imaginar que verás Japón, pero he estado cavilando que esta es una oportunidad única para que KC se haga más grande de lo que ya es.

-Lo sé. Comprendo el manejo de la empresa.-dijo Tea refunfuñando.

-No te enojes. Mi idea no es dejarte por meses o quizás años, pero me preocupa lo que te pueda pasar si vas.

-¿Quieres ir solo?

Tea se esforzó por no gritar. Había aprendido a controlar sus arranques de ira, aunque eso no quería decir que se no descontrolara por momentos.

-Claro que no. Ahora es cuando más necesito de tu apoyo, pero si resulta incómodo para ti venir conmigo sería preferible si te quedaras aquí y me esperas.

Tea volvió a agachar la cabeza; se sintió triste. Kaiba se sintió comprimido por dentro. Ni el mismo sabía qué camino tomar ante la oportunidad que se estaba abriendo en su vida.

-Dices que será por tiempo indefinido.-comentó Tea.

-Exacto. Pueden ser semanas o meses, incluso pueden llegar a ser años, pero haré todo para no que ese no suceda y pueda volver cuanto antes contigo y con la empresa aquí.

El cerebro de Tea analizaba y captaba todo lo que le decía su esposo, pensando en qué era lo mejor para ambos.

Ir a la tierra del sol naciente significaba que tal vez ahí estaba su pasado oculto en lo más recóndito de sus memorias, pero dejar a su marido solo era algo que no aceptaba. Dos años de casada le enseñaron a ser un pilar para su hombre, su ayuda idónea que está siempre junto a él brindándole comprensión, cariño y fidelidad. No, dejarlo solo no era una opción para Tea Gardner.

Levantó sus bellos ojos azules y le lanzó una mirada firme, decidida y afectuosa.

-Iré contigo.

Continuará...

 **¿Qué les parece el inicio de la tercera parte de la historia?**

 **TeanaSerenity: Y la intriga aumentará en los nuevos capítulos, XDDD. En esta tercera parte aparecerá por fin, pero no daré más detalles, jijijiji. También me emociono mucho con las bodas en las historias románticas. La tormenta está apunto de comenzar, muajajaja.**


	40. Encrucijada Capítulo 2

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 3  
**_

 _ **"Encrucijada"**_

Capítulo 2 (40)

-¿¡Japón!? ¿Irán a Japón?

Martha creyó que su hija le jugaba una broma pesada; debía tratarse de eso.

-Así es. Está decidido. Dentro de una semana aproximadamente nos vamos allá.

Tea tomaba el té con su madre. Aunque no era continuamente, Tea trabajaba en el orfelinato con su madre y los niños. Estar casada con un hombre rico no significaba que no podría trabajar con nadie. Al principio Kaiba no estaba muy convencido ya que deseaba que su mujer no trabajara, sino que estuviera en casa y se divirtiera como le placiera sin responsabilidades, pero Tea era independiente desde niña así que su corazón deseaba volar libre. Fue por esa razón que Kaiba terminó aceptando que ella trabajara cuando quisiera y apoyara al orfanato como era su deseo siempre.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir a ese País? Siempre dijiste que los países asiáticos te hacen sentir nostalgia.

Y era verdad, porque Tea presentía que allí estaba su tierra natal, el lugar donde nació.

-Quiero ir a Japón. Apoyaré a Seto en lo que sea y si eso nos lleva a otro país, lo acompañaré a donde sea.

-Toma en cuenta que Japón es, probablemente, el país donde naciste y tal vez haya pistas o indicios de tus padres.

La palabra "padres" atravesó el corazón de Tea como una flecha encendida en fuego. A veces conservaba la esperanza de conocer a su familia real, a las personas a las que quizá pertenecía ese colgante que aún guardaba entre sus objetos más valiosos. "Yu An", las sílabas talladas en ese medio corazón de madera.

-Sé a la perfección todo eso, pero decidí dejar atrás mi pasado cuando me uní a Seto así que no lo abandonaré en una situación así.

Martha frunció el ceño, no muy convencida de lo que planeaba hacer su hija.

-Tea, sé que tu deber como esposa es estar junto a Kaiba en las buenas y en las malas, has cumplido perfectamente ese papel en estos dos años, pero te sugiero que lo dejes marchar solo por tu propio bien.

Tea negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, madre. Pero Seto y yo ya decidimos que nos iremos. Vine aquí con la idea de avisarte sobre nuestro viaje.

Martha hizo una negación con la cabeza, pero al final suspiró resignada.

-Supongo que siempre terminas haciendo lo que quieres.

-Desde niña mi deseo era encontrar pistas sobre mi pasado. Ahora no busco nada de él, pero si hallo algo tampoco lo despreciaré.

-¿Y si ese pasado destruye todo lo que has formado?

La garganta de Tea se atragantó y tosió ligeramente tras dar un sorbo a su té caliente. Le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su madre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No sabes sobre tu pasado. Puede ser algo malo como también algo bueno. Dependiendo de lo que sea, tu vida y tu matrimonio se pueden venir abajo si descubres algo que no sea agradable.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Tea, sintió vértigo. Esa posibilidad había pasado desapercibida en su mente. Su mano temblaba mientras sostenía la taza media vacía de té.

-Lo afrontaré, sea lo que sea.

Tambaleándose, se puso de pie y camino a la salida del orfanato donde una limusina la esperaba.

-Nos vemos después, madre.

Cerró sin esperar respuesta por parte de Martha que la siguió con la mirada y observó por la ventana como se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Martha estaba muy preocupada por su hija.

-Tea, es mejor que cuides la vida que has formado por estos dos años.

.

.

Tea no podía dormir. Lo que Martha le dijo la había dejado intranquila todo el día. Los recuerdos de cuando habló con Kaiba estaban muy fijos en su mente y en su corazón.

 _Flashback_

Kaiba estaba boquiabierto por la sorpresa de lo que le dijo su esposa.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oíste. Iré contigo.

-¿Sabes que puede haber problemas si vas conmigo?-pregunto Kaiba con preocupación notoria.

-Lo sé. Corro riesgo de averiguar parte de mi pasado, pero eso me tiene sin problemas.

Kaiba estaba más que asombrado con la firmeza de su mujer.

-Podemos tardar años en volver aquí.

-Precisamente por eso es que decidí que iré. Los esposos debemos estar juntos siempre dándonos apoyo el uno al otro. Estuvimos mucho tiempo solos como para que ahora que nos necesitamos mutuamente nos separemos.

El corazón de Kaiba se removió por dentro en un vuelco. Igual que ella, lo que menos deseaba estar lejos de Tea y sentir esa soledad por mucho tiempo. Si bien ambos se daban su espacio, no era lo mismo unas horas o días a meses o quizás años.

Enternecido, Kaiba se paró de su asiento y caminó a ella hasta el otro lado de la enorme mesa. Extendió su mano a ella, Tea la tomó y se miraron fijamente.

-Me da gusto que vengas conmigo a Japón.

La abrazó con afecto mientras Tea esbozaba una sonrisa, preguntándose qué aventuras le esperaban en el país del sol naciente.

 _Fin del flashback_

Aquellos instantes de absoluta felicidad con el hombre de su vida se esfumaron tan pronto como llegaron. Las palabras de Martha no podían eliminarse de su cabeza.

-¿Y si ese pasado destruye todo lo que has formado?

La sensación del miedo se fue apoderando de su alma y espíritu. Lo que menos deseaba era perder a Kaiba o acabar con toda la vida que estaba formando a su lado.

Tembló, ligeramente, y el movimiento hizo que Kaiba notara que algo le pasaba a Tea.

-¿Qué tienes?

Seto levantó su cabeza en dirección a ella. Ambos se daban la espalda, así que Kaiba estiró el cuerpo un poco para ver de reojo a su mujer.

-Nada, estoy bien.

Pero oyó que su voz estaba algo quebrada.

-Tu voz te delata. Y te conozco muy bien.

Tea esbozó una media sonrisa. Se conocían mejor que nadie.

-Es que…Martha dice que si voy a Japón puedo averiguar algo sobre mi pasado que amenace nuestro matrimonio.

Removiéndose en la cama, Kaiba giró completamente hacia ella.

-Date la vuelta.

Tea le daba la espalda. Poco a poco se giró completamente terminando frente a frente de su esposo. Su semblante lucía angustiado.

-¿Por qué crees que algo de tu pasado se revelará?

-Porque estoy casi convencida al 100% de que ahí está mi historia olvidada por esa guerra.

Kaiba ya había superado el tema; podía hablar sobre la guerra sin dolor. Tea fue parte de su ayuda y soporte para aguantar la pérdida de su hermano Mokuba.

-¿Y deseas averiguar la verdad sobre ti?

Tea pensó detenidamente antes de contestar.

-No.-negó con la cabeza-Hay momentos en que quisiera conocer a mis padres y saber por qué estaba en ese lugar cuando estalló la guerra.

Calló unos segundos.

-Pero ahora que estoy contigo considero innecesario averiguar lo que sucedió ese día.

Durante unos minutos Kaiba estuvo callado, hasta que acarició el fino rostro de Tea con las yemas de los dedos.

-Tampoco es mi intención que lo sepamos-dijo Kaiba afectuosamente-, pero si por alguna razón descubrimos algo relacionado a tu pasado, quiero que sepas que estaré contigo para afrontarlo.

Los ojos de Tea se volvieron vidriosos.

-Sea algo bueno o malo, te apoyaré y estaré contigo.

Tea tomó la mano de Kaiba y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

-Gracias por eso.

El CEO esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y luego depositó un beso dulce en los labios de su esposa. Ella le devolvió el gesto con más fervor y cariño haciendo que ambos se abrazaran en medio de las sábanas de su cama.

No permitirían que algo tan subjetivo como el misterioso pasado de Tea los separa. Si la trágica historia de Kaiba los unió más en vez de desunirlos, sería lo mismo con Tea si es que algo salía a la luz.

.

.

El jet privado de Kaiba estaba listo para el despegue desde la plataforma de vuelos en KC.

-Les deseo todo lo mejor a ambos.-dijo Martha despidiéndose de su hija.

-No olviden escribir.-dijo Ishizu llevando en sus brazos a un niño de dos años con el cabello blanco y largo.

-Contigo siempre tenemos comunicación.-dijo Kaiba en un dejo que le restaba importancia a Ishizu.

Tanto Tea como Ishizu conocían que Kaiba ocultaba sus sentimientos; él apreciaba mucho a Ishizu.

Tea, al igual que Pegasus, ignoraban la verdadera relación que ambos mantuvieron antes de formalizar un matrimonio concreto. Para ambos sólo se trataba de una amistad que no pasaba de pláticas y convivencias entre un hombre y una mujer que se agradan. Ni Pegasus, ni Tea suponían que entre Kaiba e Ishizu había habido mucho más que allá de eso, y era mejor no saberlo.

-Esperemos que no tardemos mucho en volver.-dijo Tea sonriéndoles a todos.

-Tea…

Las miradas de Martha y Tea se cruzaron, fijas la una en la otra.

-Recuerda lo que te mencioné y ten cuidado.

-Lo haré.

Martha se veía seria y preocupada, Tea estaba relajada confiando en que todo saldría bien.

Subieron al jet privado y esté despegó media hora después. Tea vio por la ventana a Martha y a Ishizu acompañada de su hijo y su marido, Maximillian Pegasus. Todos se despedían con las manos en alto y de pronto, Tea tuvo un vuelco en su corazón y en su alma que la hizo sentirse triste y dolida internamente.

Un presentimiento se apoderó de ella, la extraña sensación de que ese viaje cambiaría el curso de su vida para siempre, de tal forma que nada volvería a ser como antes.

Kaiba la miró fijándose en la respiración estresa de Tea y le tomó la mano con cariño obligándola a mirarlo.

-Todo estará bien. Lo prometo.

Tea le sonrió cálidamente.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Pero volvió a mirar por la ventana mientras se elevaba el avión especial para ellos dos, y el sentimiento cobro fuerza de nuevo. El sentimiento de que Martha tenía razón: su matrimonio y su vida darían un giro inesperado.

Lo peor de todo era que ya no había marcha atrás. Respiró hondo tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos de su mente y de disfrutar el viaje al lado de su marido.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: La relación de Kaiba e Ishizu es buena después de todo; sólo que había mucho contacto sexual entre ambos. Es curioso porque yo siempre los he shippeado juntos a Pegasus e Ishizu. No podía esperar más con la boda, pero efectivamente; las cosas no serán color de rosa en este fic o dejaría de llamarme Ikaros, jajajajaja. Tenía que expresar ese lado dulce de Kaiba. Creo que todos los hombres poseen ese lado amoroso en su interior. La esencia del ser humano es el amor. En realidad la historia no comenzó en Japón sino en el país donde están ahora, pero luego haré un pequeño recordatorio para todos los lectores. La fidelidad de Tea no tiene límites, pero sí; su deseo es averiguar qué pasó cuando era niña.**


	41. Encrucijada Capítulo 3

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 3  
**_

 _ **"Encrucijada"**_

Capítulo 3 (41)

 _Ciudad Domino, Japón_

La noche cubría, como una sábana, la ciudad mientras Yami miraba preocupado su reloj de pulsera. Eran las 10:30, treinta minutos tarde; ella siempre era puntual. Comenzaba a impacientarse y a temer que le hubiera pasado algo malo. Generalmente ella salía primero que él del trabajo, así que en la mayoría de las veces era él el que llegaba retrasado.

Sorpresivamente para él, unas manos le taparon los ojos por detrás como si se tratara de una travesura infantil.

-¿Quién soy?

Yami nunca podría confundir la dulce voz de esa chica que se ganó su corazón.

-Serenity-dijo Yami esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

La chica de cabellos rojos lo soltó y le sonrió con ternura y cariño. El joven se giró para estar frente a frente de la jovencita.

-Me tenías preocupado.-dijo Yami relajado y dedicándole una sonrisa tierna.

-Lamento la tardanza.

Serenity le devolvió el gesto de la misma forma.

.

.

Dio un sorbo al café humeante que le habían servido. Miraba de reojo por la ventana observando la calle y a la gente que caminaba sobre la acera. Concentró toda su atención en su chica que también bebía su café caliente.

-Siento mucho la demora, pero me atrasé un poco en la casa gracias a mi hermano.

-Por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo. Estaba intranquilo.

Las mejillas de Serenity adquirieron un tono rojo.

-Quería preguntarte sobre el salón donde se efectuara la boda.

Con la alegría reflejada en su rostro joven y bello, Serenity sacó de su bolsillo una revista de salones para bodas y se la mostró a Yami.

-Encontré un salón que, a mi parecer, es bastante hermoso.

Le enseñó un nuevo salón con jardín que dejó boquiabierto a Yami.

-Ese podría ser el lugar indicado para nuestra boda.

-Es lo que he pensado, pero quería consultarte primero antes de hablar con los administradores.

Hojeo la revista.

-También me gusta este.

Yami había dejado en claro que Serenity se encargaría de escoger el lugar para la celebración, mientras él arreglaba los preparativos correspondientes al papeleo y los gastos. Confiaba mucho más en los gustos femeninos para los decores que en el suyo propio.

-Este me gusta más.

El salón era mucho más sencillo, pero se adecuaba a los gustos de Yami.

-Si es así, entonces revisaré los costos y te aviso. Yo pagaré el dinero del salón.

-Déjame que lo pague yo.

-Ya has gastado mucho. Ahora me toca a mí poner de mi parte.

Yami sonrió con ternura. El mesero llegó y trajo una ligera cena para ambos que consistía en pan dulce con leche y más café caliente. Comieron tranquilamente dejando por unos momentos de hablar del único que tema de conversación reciente en sus vidas: su próxima boda.

.

.

Tomada del brazo de su futuro esposo, Serenity sonreía pasando su mirada del cielo nocturno a su novio.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Yami arqueando una ceja.

-Tu negocio ha crecido mucho estos últimos años. Ya no es sólo una juguetería, ahora es una empresa dedicada a la creación de juegos.

Era muy obvio el orgullo que le causaba a Serenity saber que su novio prosperaba como ningún otro hombre. Yami sonrió de lado.

-Creo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo para que el negocio crezca y deja de ser sólo una simple tienda.

-Has hecho mucho estos 3 años. Te mereces el éxito que estás teniendo.

Yami detuvo sus pasos, Serenity lo miró confundida mientras los ojos de él se mostraban brillantes y con las pupilas temblorosas.

-¿Te sucede algo?

Serenity no entendía ese comportamiento extraño de su novio. Inesperadamente Yami la tomó la cintura, la acercó a él y la besó en los labios con ímpetu. Serenity abrió sus ojos sorprendida de la reacción del joven de cabellos tricolores, pero después le correspondió igual pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y estirándose un poco para estar a su altura. El beso pasó de pasivo a más intenso en medio de la calle donde estaban.

Hacía 3 años que se conocieron cuando Serenity fue a buscar trabajo a la juguetería "Anzu", lugar donde Yami trabajaba desde tiempo atrás. Su noviazgo llevaba exactamente dos años de progreso, pero fue hace 6 meses que Yami le propuso matrimonio a Serenity y ella, por supuesto, aceptó.

Se amaban. Yami estaba enamorado de su novia, igualmente que ella lo quería de la misma manera. Planificaban su matrimonio continuamente durante estos últimos 6 meses. Esperaban casarse en cuanto Yami resolviera un asunto empresarial que venía tratando desde hacía dos meses atrás; la posible fusión de su mediana empresa con la compañía más grande Japón: Schroeder Corp.

Recibió un correo por parte del dueño de aquella compañía, Sigfried Lloyd Schroeder, para requerir su opinión y su trabajo con la idea de que varias empresas famosas se fusionaran y tuvieran más ganancias.

Se comunicaron por teléfono y hablaron de los negocios decidiendo que hablarían en cuanto se confirmaran más empresas que asistirían a la reunión con Sigfried y su grupo de élite.

Yami y Serenity celebraban esa victoria por parte de la juguetería "Anzu". Guardaban la esperanza de que los negocios funcionaran para que, no solo se desarrollara mejor la compañía de ellos, sino que pudieran finalmente casarse sin problemas ni retrasos ocasionados por trabajo.

-¿Vamos a mi casa?-preguntó Yami.

-No tengo ningún impedimento.

Yami sonrió ligeramente y volvió a besar a su prometida con más efusión que antes.

.

.

Con paso pesado, Yami se levantó de la cama, completamente desnudo. Estiró su cuerpo en un largo bostezo y luego dirigió su mirada a su querida Serenity que yacía cubierta por la cobija con el cuerpo igualmente desnudo. Sonrió de medio lado al contemplarla con la luz de la luna filtrándose por la ventana.

Dos años de noviazgo lo habían hecho comprender que Serenity era una mujer especial y digna de ser amada. No obstante, Yami no podía decir que su corazón le fuera completamente suyo. Fue tardo para amar a Serenity, para lograr besarla sin pensar en otras cosas, de lograr hacer el amor con ella sin tener en la mente a la otra chica que aún permanecía en el fondo de su corazón.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo olvidar? Era un niño cuando eso pasó; ya era momento de dejar atrás el pasado. Anzu estaba muerta y él lo sabía.

No, no podía. Simplemente le costaba trabajo dejar de lado a esa niña de cabellos castaños y ojos azules.

Cuando notó que Serenity se estaba ganando su corazón, lo quiso negar rotundamente, pero un día no pudo contener su deseo de estar con ella y le pidió salir. Se gustaron y al paso del tiempo se volvieron novios formalmente. Incluso como novios, tuvo dificultades para lograr establecerse con ella. La besaba pocas veces, sus caricias eran tímidas y tardó varios meses en lograr, finalmente, tener una relación sexual placentera con ella. Los primeros intentos fueron un fracaso. Lastimaba continuamente a la chica en sus inútiles esfuerzos por penetrarla y no sentía el mínimo interés en el acto.

Pero debía admitirlo, Serenity se ganó su corazón. Ahora sabía cuánto la amaba y la necesitaba a su lado. El roce de su piel con la suya lo volvía loco, sentirla en sus brazos, acariciar su cabello, su rostro y su cuerpo, pasar los días libres con ella cuando el trabajo en la juguetería no requería a ninguno de los dos.

Estaba agradecido con la vida por haberle puesto a Serenity en su vida. Y también estaba seguro de que deseaba compartir el resto de ella con esa chica pelirroja que lo conquistó en sobre manera.

Aprovechó la oscuridad de la noche para mirarla fijamente. Serenity era más hermosa que cualquier chica que hubiera conocido antes; no sólo por fuera sino también por dentro.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó el sonido del teléfono celular desde el baño, el último lugar donde lo dejó para dedicarse a su pareja. Corrió a él y se sorprendió al reconocer el número.

-Bueno.

-Señor Yami Yugi Moto, me da mucho gusto haberlo encontrado. ¿Interrumpo algo?

La voz cantarina de Sigfried se escuchó desde el otro lado del auricular y Yami se emocionó.

-Para nada. Tengo tiempo libre.

-Perfecto.-Sigfried se oía contento-Quiero avisarle que acabo de comunicarme con una empresa muy famosa de otra país y me dijeron que dentro poco llegaran a Japón. En cuanto vengan nos reuniremos para hacer las negociaciones.

-De acuerdo. Estaré esperando la reunión.

-Créame que yo también.

Una vez hubieron colgado, Yami reaccionó sobre que no preguntó cuál era la empresa con la que trabajaría obligatoriamente por tiempo indefinido.

Conocía las condiciones; estarían por varios meses o quizá dos o tres años trabajando dos empresas juntas para unirse con Schroeder. No era seguro que se hiciera ningún trato sobre si al final se fusionaban o no las compañías. Tampoco le importaba mucho que empresa fuera su compañera de trabajo, sólo le interesaba ofrecer un gran servicio e ideas renovadoras.

Fue directo a su cuarto y, viendo que Serenity seguía descansando sin reparo, abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó el único recuerdo de su pasado trágico.

Nadie, ni siquiera Serenity, sabía de la existencia de ese corazón tallado en madera con las sílabas "Gi, Zu".

Allí conservaba lo único que le quedaba de Anzu, su amiga fallecida. Bastante tiempo había pasado desde que lo sacó por última vez; llevaba un año y medio que no lo volteaba a ver.

Su mirada pasó del corazón a Serenity y viceversa.

-Debo enterrarte en el pasado. Ahí es donde debes estar.

Nuevamente lo guardó tratando de sellar, para siempre, sus memorias de Anzu y el internado donde estuvo de pequeño.

Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si Yami hubiera preguntado el nombre de la compañía con la que pronto trabajaría.

Continuará...

 **SamCR87: Siempre te extraño cuando no te veo por aquí. Cuando comencé a escribir con Azureshipping no me gustaba nada, ahora los amo juntos. Exacto, a penas comienza lo bueno de la historia.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: El peligro acecha a mi Azureshipping, jajajaja (como si no disfrutara mi maldad). Se lee complicada la historia viniendo de ti al describirla, jajajaja. Yo tampoco puedo esperar para que vean lo que vendrá a futuro.**


	42. Encrucijada Capítulo 4

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 3  
**_

 _ **"Encrucijada"**_

Capítulo 4 (42)

Un jet privado, perteneciente a la KC, aterrizó en el aeropuerto de la Ciudad Domino. Una pasajera dormía plácidamente cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro y la movió con dulzura.

-Tea, despierta.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y reconoció el lugar donde estaba.

-¿Ya llegamos?-preguntó adormilada dirigiéndose a su esposo.

-Ya. Estamos en Japón.

El nombre de aquel país volvió a causar vértigo en Tea. Una punzada le dio en su estómago.

-De acuerdo.

Se puso de pie y caminó a la salida seguida de Kaiba. Una vez salieron al aire libre, Tea no pudo evitar mirar el lugar con un sentimiento melancólico en su alma. Paralizada, contempló el aeropuerto mientras el viento movía sus cabellos castaños.

Kaiba notó lo cabizbaja que estaba. Le puso una mano sobre su hombro y ella no tuvo más remedio que voltear a verlo.

-¿Estas asustada?

-Un poco. Más bien son nervios.

Volvió a mirar el lugar y a sentir el aire entrando en sus pulmones. Seto le acarició brevemente el hombro.

-Todo saldrá bien.

Bajaron por la escalera para avión y caminaron a la salida del aeropuerto acompañados de sus guardaespaldas. Una limusina los esperaba fuera y abordaron dispuestos a marcharse mientras Tea no dejaba de observar cada detalle del lugar donde estaba.

-¿Estas incómoda?-preguntó Kaiba viendo como Tea miraba por la ventana todos los rincones de la ciudad.

-No, claro que no. Es sólo que Japón es más bonito de lo creí.

Kaiba sonrió de medio lado.

-Este país siempre ha sido bello.

Tea giró hacia su esposo.

-Yo aún conservó recuerdos de este país cuando Mokuba y yo vivíamos aquí.

Para Kaiba resultaba fácil hablar con Tea sobre su hermano menor.

-Seguramente era diferente en ese tiempo.-dijo Tea.

-Sí, aunque tampoco cambió tanto como creí.

Kaiba también observaba por la ventana de la limusina. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de autos y personas de todas las edades. La pareja no podía evitar la curiosidad por mirar a cada persona y rostro que pasaba junto a ellos.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí.

Tea trataba de sonar fuerza, pero su voz se quebraba.

-Y estaremos muy bien. Volveremos pronto a nuestro país.

Kaiba le sonrió y le acarició las manos a Tea con las yemas de los dedos, haciendo que ellas lo mirara y lo tomara de la mano.

-Exactamente, amor.

.

.

Siempre llegaba temprano al trabajo para abrir la tienda matriz de su negocio. Era una costumbre que le enseñó su abuelo fallecido años atrás. Yami entró a su tienda y comenzó a limpiar y ordenar un poco mientras esperaba a sus empleados.

Fue poco rato el que estuvo solo.

-Hola, Yami. Lamento la tardanza.

-No te preocupes. Sé que estás ocupada.

Mai depositó en la mesa de la recepción su bolso, sacó algunos papeles y se acomodó en su lugar correspondiente para atender clientes.

-Yami, perdón la pregunta, pero ¿va a venir Serenity hoy?

-Claro, ella es una gran empleada.

Yami y Mai se hablaban como grandes amigos que eran. La confianza era primordial para ellos, de ahí que se comunicaran de forma tan familiar.

-Sé que no debo de meterme en eso, pero ¿es correcto que tu prometida trabaje contigo?

-Por venir a buscar trabajo la conocí.-respondió Yami arqueando una ceja.

-Yami, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Mai llevaba varios meses aconsejándole a Yami que no permitiera a su prometida trabajar en la misma empresa que su novio. Desde su punto de vista, aún no era correcto que un hombre se casara con una empleada, pero sabía que ese asunto no le correspondía. Veía mal que una novia trabajara como empleada de su novio.

-Serenity y yo estamos muy bien en cuestión de nuestro trabajo. Ella es un pilar muy importante en esta empresa.

-Sé que tu tienda creció a raíz de que ella entró, pero ahora es mucho más que empleada: es tu futura esposa.

-Ella quiere seguir apoyándome en mi negocio. Trabajará conmigo ahora que la empresa Schroeder se unirá con nosotros.

-¿Schroeder?-Mai no podía creer lo que escuchaba-¿Vas a trabajar junto a Schroder?

-Perdón que no te avisé de eso, pero fue de improviso que se comunicaron conmigo para ofrecerme unirme a ellos y lograr hacer crecer la empresa.

-¿Sabes lo poderosa que es esa compañía en Japón?

Mai conocía de empresas más que todos los empleados de la juguetería "Anzu"; ese era un motivo por el que Yami la contrató cuando la conoció.

-Sé todo sobre ella. Es la compañía más reconocida en Japón, de ahí que su poder sobre las medianas empresas la hace un lugar donde pocos pueden entrar.

-¿Quieres trabajar en un lugar donde pueden destruir todo lo que has construido?

-Mai, no seas pesimista.

-Las empresas grandes quieren todo el poder para ellas, pero al final su deseo es acabar con las más pequeñas.

-Mi empresa también tiene prestigio. Muchos conocen a la compañía "Anzu" y sus productos innovadores sobre juegos de mesa.

-Pienso que te arriesgas mucho.

-No lo haré. Además otras compañías aceptaron hacer un trato con Sigfried, sólo es cuestión de esperar a ver qué nos ofrecen y cómo nos organizaremos.

Mai calló; sabía que cuando Yami tomaba una decisión, no había nadie que lo pudiera convencer de lo contrario.

-Si me disculpas, esperaré a los demás.

Yami le dio la espalda y estaba por retirarse a su oficina cuando recordó algo.

-Por cierto, Mai.-giró a ella-¿Sabes cuáles son las empresas más poderosas con las que podría competir?

Mai caviló las cosas detenidamente antes de responder.

-Sólo hay una empresa que tiene poder. Más que el tuyo, pero menos que Schroeder.

Hubo silencio, mientras Yami esperaba la respuesta de su amiga.

-La Corporación Kaiba.

Un escalofrío acompañado de un vértigo recorrió el cuerpo de Yami de pies a cabeza. Tambaleo ligeramente, pero se logró mantener en pie.

-¿KC?

-Es correcto. Es la empresa con mayor prestigio en otro país extranjero. Creí que lo sabías.

-No he escuchado mucho sobre la empresa KC.

Mai notó que su voz temblaba.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy.

La rubia arqueó una ceja dudando de esa respuesta.

-No sé qué sucede contigo, pero toma en cuenta que quizá KC sea una de las empresas que trabajara contigo.

Yami tragó saliva.

-Bueno, me retiro. Avísame cuando llegue Serenity.

Mai volvió a mostrarse sorprendida mientras veía como Yami se alejaba con pasos pesados: ella nunca le avisaba de la llegada de nadie, muchos menos de Serenity.

-¿Por qué está tan distraído?

.

.

Yami se encerró en su oficina, respirando agitadamente y muy angustiado. Llevó una mano a su pecho sintiendo que su corazón se salía.

-Calma, Yami. No es gran cosa. Entre tantas empresas de juegos no puede ser que te toque trabajar con KC.

Controló sus nervios, pero continuaba preocupado. Kaiba Corporation: la empresa con la que menos deseaba convivir. Aún recordaba todos los momentos malos que pasó cuando estudió en el mismo instituto con Kaiba.

Recordaba a ese niño odioso y cómo los hizo sufrir a él y a Anzu. Aunque debía admitir que gracias a Seto descubrió su valor escondido al tratar de proteger a la niña que amaba.

Apretó los labios fuertemente. La sola idea de pensar en trabajar con Kaiba le causaba enojo, pesar y vergüenza. Durante todos esos años se aseguró de no enterarse de nada que tuviera que ver con Kaiba y su empresa. Había escuchado algunos rumores de que su compañía era muy buena, pero no le daba la suficiente importancia a lo que ese hombre hiciera.

Tuvo la tentación de llamar por teléfono a Sigfried y preguntarle a quienes convocó a reunión para el desarrollo de empresas, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Si descubría que Kaiba estaba involucrado se echaría para atrás y esta era su oportunidad de destacar.

-Enfrentaré las consecuencias de lo que tenga que venir.

Lanzó un suspiro de alivio y miró el cielo a través de la ventana, sospechando que las cosas no serían como él había esperado.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Mucho dolor hay en este fic, XDDDD. Pues sí, por eso se llama encrucijada esta parte. Son dos relaciones las que complicarán la trama aquí para dar final a la historia. A veces creo que exageré un poco puesto que los hombres olvidan con un poco más de facilidad que las mujeres, pero también están los hombree emocionalmente inestables y creo que Yami está viviendo esa situación justo ahora.**


	43. Encrucijada Capítulo 5

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 3  
**_

 _ **"Encrucijada"**_

Capítulo 5 (43)

La puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par y la pareja de esposos entró en ella observándola de arriba abajo.

-Es realmente bonita.

-Supuse que te gustaría algo sencillo.

Kaiba conocía los gustos de Tea, así que compró una casa grande pero sencilla. Un lugar cómodo donde vivirían durante su estancia en Japón.

-A veces eres tan considerado conmigo que creo que no te correspondo como se debe.

Kaiba miró a su mujer seriamente.

-Quiero consentirte. Tú lo haces todo el tiempo conmigo.

Tea le sonrió y comenzó a recorrer toda la estancia revisando cada rincón de ella.

-Compraste algunos muebles, por lo que veo.

-Sólo lo básico para nosotros dos.

El chofer entró con las maletas en mano y las llevó arriba siguiendo las indicaciones de Kaiba. Tranquilamente, Tea caminaba por la sala, el patio y las recámaras. Llegó a una habitación con un hermoso balcón que daba al jardín.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Kaiba pasando sus brazos por detrás de ella.

-Escogiste un gran lugar y con una excelente vista.

Tea le acarició los brazos suavemente.

-Si vamos a vivir aquí por quién sabe cuánto, debía ser un lugar agradable.

Tea giró hacia él mirándolo a los ojos directamente.

-¿Sabes con quienes trabajaras además de con el empresario Schroeder?

-Aún no. Supongo que lo descubriré cuando nos reunamos.

Tea arqueó una ceja.

-¿No te han dicho quienes trabajaran contigo?

-Sigfried comentó que llamó a varios, pero había que esperar a que aceptaran.

Algo no le convencía a Tea de que fuera muy confiable ese tal Sigfried.

-Bueno, ya veremos quienes serán tus compañeros.

Kaiba sonrió de lado y acarició el rostro de su mujer con las yemas de los dedos.

-Verás que nuestra estancia aquí será grata.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Confiaba en su marido, pero no en los otros empresarios. Abrazó a su hombre y él la estrechó en sus brazos.

.

.

Con naturalidad, como si se tratara de su propio hogar, Serenity abrió la puerta de la oficina de Yami y lo descubrió absorto del mundo, con la mente dentro de los papeles que examinaba.

-Yami, es mi hora de retirarme. Te espero en mi casa como quedamos.

-Sí, Serenity.

El tono seco e indiferente del joven llamó la atención de Serenity y se hizo para atrás sorprendida y extrañada.

-¿Sucede algo, querido? ¿Estás bien?

Yami levantó la cabeza mirando a su chica.

-Sí, lo estoy.

-No te ves bien.

Guardaron silencio inspeccionándose mutuamente. Había aprendido a conocerse y a saber lo que pensaban el uno del otro gracias a sus gestos.

Yami se irguió en su asiento.

-No, no lo estoy.

-¿Qué pasó?

Serenity entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, llegó al lado de Yami y se agachó para estar a su altura.

-No estoy convencido, pero hay una gran posibilidad de que KC trabaje conmigo en la empresa de Schroeder.

-¿Y eso en qué es malo?

Serenity conocía poco sobre KC, pero sabía que era una compañía con prestigio. Lo que desconocía completamente era sobre el pasado de su prometido con el actual dueño de aquella compañía.

-Digamos que la idea de trabajar con el CEO Seto Kaiba no me es muy grata.

Serenity dedujo, por la expresión de su novio, que Kaiba no era del agrado de Yami.

-Bueno, será temporal el trabajo así que sólo da lo mejor. Además, no es seguro que sea tu compañero.

-Mai dice que KC es una empresa grande y eso puede hacer que lo llamen a asistir a la reunión.

-Mientras no sea seguro sólo te estas preocupando por un futuro incierto. Mejor espera a cuando te toque la reunión con ellos y ya vemos que hacemos.

Pero Yami seguía teniendo un extraño presentimiento en su corazón.

-Tienes razón. Es tonto que me altere ahora.-le sonrió-Y estarás tú conmigo cuando trabajemos.

Yami acarició el cabello de Serenity con cariño. La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa y luego te dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me voy, debo llegar antes. Ahí te espero.

-Claro, iré.

Serenity salió de la oficina despidiéndose con la mano. Pero Yami continuaba intranquilo, porque en su corazón algo le decía que pronto su vida daría nuevos giros que cambiarían todo el rumbo de ella.

Volvió a concentrarse en la ventana y respiró hondo.

-¿Por qué me siento mal cada que pienso en la reunión?

.

.

La pareja comía gustosa manteniéndose en silencio. El primer día en Japón había sido agradable para ambos y anhelaban que el resto de los días allí fueran igual de buenos.

-Hace rato hablé con Sigfried.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Tea con euforia-¿Qué dijo?

-Dice que la reunión será mañana en la empresa Schroeder.

-Qué rápido.-comentó Tea sorprendida.

-Dice que tiene mucha prisa porque iniciemos la discusión y las propuestas.

Kaiba entrelazó sus dedos y recargó su barbilla en ellas sin dejar de mirar a su esposa.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-No estoy segura. Lo más probable es que sea aburrida la reunión.

-Tú eres muy trabajadora. Te aburrirás más si te quedas sin hacer nada.

-Puedo limpiar la casa.

Kaiba puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Recuerdas nuestras discusiones cuando recién nos casamos?

Tea bajó la mirada.

-¿Por qué nos peleábamos antes?-pregunto Kaiba reprochándole.

-Porque yo quería trabajar fuera del hogar como era mi costumbre antes de conocernos. Mientras que tú querías que estuviera en la casa o que saliera y me divirtiera ya que antes no tenía tiempo.

-Te conozco perfectamente y sé que será pesado para ti estar todo el día aquí encerrada. Por eso creo que lo mejor será que trabajes a mi lado como cuando nos conocimos.

Tea analizó lo dicho por su marido. Al no saber cuándo regresarían a Japón significaba que si se quedaba en su casa todo el día se fastidiaría mucho; en cambio trabajando al lado de su pareja le daría apoyo y se sentiría útil.

-Está bien. Volveré a ser tu secretaria.

-Serás mucho más que eso. Tienes un papel muy importante en mi empresa y confió en tu inteligencia.

Aunque era su marido, eso no impidió que Tea se pusiera roja por el elogio.

-Vas a ser mi asistente personal, querida.

.

.

El edificio de la corporación Schroeder era inmensamente grande y alto. La majestuosidad relucía en él de tal forma que imponía al resto de edificios de la zona. Kaiba descendió de su limusina y contempló aquella empresa con notable asombro.

-Veo que esta empresa tiene bastante presencia no sólo como inversionista.

Subió las escaleras de entrada y cruzó la puerta entrando al lugar dirigiéndose a la recepción donde mostró su identificación oficial.

Afuera, Yami apareció en la acera de enfrente y quedó anonadado mirando el edificio que representaba la corporación.

-Creo que será interesante trabajar aquí.

Caminó hacia allá, entró y también fue directo a la recepción a presentarse. Tras recibir una tarjeta de invitado, fue al elevador y subió por él hasta llegar al piso correspondiente. Una vez allí, se detuvo en seco al reconocer en la puerta de la oficina principal al hombre que estaba esperando a que permitieran el paso al despacho.

Seto Kaiba.

No podía estar equivocado. Era idéntico; mismos ojos, mismos cabellos. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-Ka…kai...kaiba.

El aludido volteó al escuchar su apellido. Tardó varios segundos en reconocer esa cabellera y esos rasgos. Al principio sólo se le hacía conocido, ligeramente familiar, hasta que sus recuerdos evocaron a ese niño de cabellos tricolores difíciles de olvidar. Sólo había alguien en el mundo con ese peinado puntiagudo y tricolor: Yugi Moto.

-Yu…Yugi.

El silencio calló; un silencio incómodo y pesado. Mientras las miradas azules y amatistas de Yami y Kaiba se conectaban, porque habían logrado reconocerse. En las memorias de ambos estaban esos recuerdos; aquellos momentos en que peleaban y se odiaban.

Yami y Kaiba sólo podían contemplarse en medio de aquel silencio sin quitar sus ojos de encima el uno del otro.

La pesadilla había comenzado.

Continuará...


	44. Encrucijada Capítulo 6

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 3  
**_

 _ **"Encrucijada"**_

Capítulo 6 (44)

Un completo silencio invadió el piso de la oficina principal de Sigfried Lloyd. Los dos pares de ojos, amatistas y azules, se miraban fijamente sin apartar sus pupilas el uno del otro. Creía que estaban soñando, que se imaginaban lo que pasaba. No era posible que habiendo tantas empresas en todo el mundo estuvieran ahí ellos dos; rivales de toda la vida. Enemigos desde la niñez debido a sus diferentes clases sociales.

-Tú…

Yami trató de articular palabra, pero de su garganta no salía nada. Sólo su mente recordaba esos sucesos de su niñez que había deseado olvidar para siempre.

-¿Sabes acaso quién soy yo?

-¡No te atrevas a molestar a Anzu nunca más!

Las imágenes de ese pleito pasaron como fotografías por la mente de Yami. Ese día, en que Seto Kaiba golpeó a la persona más importante para Yami y eso desató su furia contra él.

Kaiba miró de pies a cabeza al joven de cabellos tricolores.

-¿Estas consciente de que yo puedo destruirlos a los dos?

-Inténtalo. Eres un cobarde que no merece nada.

Seto sabía que él había sido golpeado por Yugi y tras ese acontecimiento él los acusó para que la maestra los castigara. ¿Los? De pronto hizo memoria de que había otra persona además de Yugi a la que odiaba en esos tiempos escolares.

-Yugi Moto.-fueron las únicas palabras que el Ceo pudo pronunciar.

-Así es.-respondió Yami.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente hasta que Kaiba lo rompió.

-No esperaba ver a la chusma como tú en este lugar.

-Y yo no creí que volvería a ver tu horrible cara y a escuchar tu voz egocéntrica otra vez.

Las manos de Kaiba se volvieron puños.

-Veo que has cambiado con el paso de los años. Ahora pareces estar a otro nivel.

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo de siempre.

Yami achicó los ojos enfocando la vista en el ricachón que más desprecio le causaba. Ambos echaban chispas por los ojos; eran rivales eternos. Inesperadamente, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y apareció Sigfried, sin notar el fuego interior y la atmosfera pesada que rodeaba el aura de los dos empresarios.

-¡Oh! ¡Por fin llegaron mis invitados de honor!

-¿Honor?-exclamaron al mismo tiempo Seto y Yami mirando al empresario.

-Ustedes son los únicos que aceptaron mi propuesta de vernos para arreglar asuntos de negocios con juegos.

Las manos de Yami formaron puños y miró a Kaiba que se giró hacia él. Ambos temblaban de ira contenida en esos momentos.

-Bueno, pasen caballeros.

Sigfried les abrió el paso indicándoles que entraran en la gran oficina. Refunfuñando, con miradas despreciativas en sus ojos, ambos hombres se encaminaron sin quitarse las miradas de encima.

-¿Desean beber algo, caballeros?-preguntó Sigfried sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

Los ojos de Yami y Kaiba se miraron con los ojos achicados antes de responder.

-No, gracias.

Se giraron hacia el lado contrario para no mirarse directamente. Fue en ese instante que Sigfried supuso que algo no andaba bien entre ellos.

-Bueno caballeros, comencemos con la plática sobre las compañías.

Tanto Yami como Kaiba decidieron controlar sus impulsos frenéticos y concentrarse en el trabajo, pero la tensión continuaba presente en medio de los chicos. ¿Por qué el destino jugaba, literalmente, con ellos?

.

.

-Ese es mi proyecto ¿están de acuerdo?

Sigfried no obtuvo respuesta a su interrogante. Yami y Kaiba se miraban continuamente con resentimiento, aunque disimulaban los mejor que podían.

-Caballeros….

Sigfried pudo sentir que algo no andaba bien con ellos. Parecían estar enojados el uno con el otro cuando apenas se acababan de conocer. Finalmente, los dos hombres lo miraron atentamente.

-Tenga consciencia de que trabajaran conmigo por tiempo indefinido, así que espero que se lleven bien entre ustedes.

Yami volteó hacia Kaiba encogiendo los ojos.

-Busquen gente de confianza para que los apoyen. Necesitaran más manos que trabajen aquí con nosotros, pero es obligatorio que sean personas en las que se pueda confiar un trabajo tan importante como este.

Kaiba y Yami no podían perder la concentración en las palabras de Sigfried, así que se enfocaron en él esforzándose por ignorar lo que sentían.

-He hablado con mi esposa sobre esto. Ella trabajará como mi asistente personal.

Yami aguzó los ojos y los oídos.

"Así que está casado."

-¿Y usted, joven Yami Yugi?-preguntó Sigfried.

-Mi prometida y mis amigos cercanos trabajaran a mi lado. Son las personas más confiables que conozco.

Kaiba achicó los ojos.

"Prometida."

-Entonces comenzamos dentro de 3 días. Gracias por su asistencia, caballeros. Si todo sale bien, la corporación Schroeder se unirá con las corporaciones "Kaiba" y "Anzu".

Kaiba se petrificó por las últimas palabras de Sigfried.

-¿Corporación qué?

-La empresa del señor Yami Yugi Moto responde al nombre de "Anzu".

Kaiba creyó que un balde de agua fría caía sobre su cabeza.

.

.

Tras la despedida de Sigfried, Yami y Kaiba salieron de la oficina y subieron al elevador al mismo tiempo sin dirigirse las palabras. De vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas inquisidoras; ardía en ellos el deseo de hablar y saber sobre los logros del otro.

-Así que dejaste de ser el pobre que eras antes.-habló Kaiba de forma petulante.

Yami formó un puño con su mano, pero contuvo el deseo de golpear a Kaiba.

-Veo que efectivamente: sigues siendo el mismo engreído de cuando éramos niños.

Yami se veía visiblemente molesto.

-Aun así eso no quiere decir que estés a mi nivel.

El tricolor gruñó por lo bajo mientras Kaiba hablaba con prepotencia como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Todavía crees que el dinero lo puede todo? Tantos años sin vividos no te han enseñado nada.

-Te equivocas. He aprendido muchas cosas, pero una mente como la tuya no podría entenderlas.

Kaiba, por supuesto, hablaba de Tea. Como si le leyera la mente, Yami sonrió con cierta picardía.

-Así que estás casado.

-Y tú comprometido.

Kaiba lo miró con el mismo desprecio.

-Me sorprende que un hombre como tú encontrara una mujer con la que casarse.

-Para resulta increíble que alguien quisiera comprometerse contigo. Eres una basura de persona.

-Pobre de tu mujer. Debe de soportar a alguien como tú.

Ahora fue Kaiba el que formó puños con sus manos.

-Yo siento lástima de la mujer que se casará contigo. Y también de tu pobre empresa de juegos.

-Ni tan pobre: la consideran igual de buena que la tuya.-sonrió Yami triunfante.

Otro golpe contra Kaiba mientras descendían por el elevador.

-No puedes comparar lo mío con lo tuyo. La calidad se nota.

-Se ve que no conoces mi trabajo.

Yami sonrió más triunfantemente. En su trabajo no podía fallar con nadie porque era de los mejores.

-Es una pena que tendré que verlo.

Por la mente del CEO pasó una imagen que llamó su atención: una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que estaba siempre al lado de Yami. La había olvidado por completo, pero al estar junto a Yugi, ahora adulto, pudo vislumbrar a esa niña de la que sus recuerdos eran vagos. De pronto tuvo sentido el nombre de la empresa de Yami.

-Tu empresa se llama como esa niña.

Yami lo miró pasmado, pero en silencio.

-Dime ¿tu prometida es esa niña?

Una flecha atravesó el corazón de Yami. Quedó atónito ante las palabras del CEO.

-¿Hablas de Anzu?-preguntó fingiendo que no entendía correctamente el mensaje.

-¡Anzu!-dijo Kaiba-Sí, así es. Creo que ese era su nombre.

-¿Te importa tanto si estoy con ella?-cuestionó Yami tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¡No te hagas el tonto!-Kaiba le lanzó una mirada severa y fría-Me golpeaste ese día porque estabas enamorado de esa chiquilla.

Los orbes amatistas de Yami se abrieron como platos, se dilataron sus pupilas y su boca estaba abierta de par en par.

-Pensaste que no se notaba. Desde entonces pude ver lo que sentías por ella. Te lo mencioné antes de todo. Por eso los acusé para que los profesores los separaran como era debido.

La puerta del elevador se abrió en el momento justo en que Kaiba fue golpeado por un puño que lo hizo caer al suelo antes las miradas de todos los empleados de Schroeder Corp.

-¿Qué te sucede, loco?-preguntó Kaiba limpiándose con el dorso de su mano un ligero hilo de sangre que corría de su labio.

-No menciones nunca más el nombre de "Anzu".

Kaiba estaba anonadado; sorprendido de la fuerza que Yami había adquirido con el paso de los años. Más sorpresa le causó que Yami se mostrara agresivo con la mención de aquella niña. Con las pisadas resonando fuertemente en el piso, Yami se encaminó a la salida de la empresa, seguido por la mirada anonadada de Kaiba. Una vez se hubo levantado del suelo, Kaiba achicó los ojos mirando en la dirección donde se fue su rival.

-Esto sí que será interesante.

Yami se alejó de la corporación lo más rápido que pudo. Detuvo sus pasos cuando estuvo lejos de la compañía y respiró hondo tratando de relajarse.

-No puedo creer esto.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Ahora sí que fue asombroso el capítulo, y lo serán los demás después de esto. Ya llegará ese momento. Los sentimientos encontrados continúan entre ambos hombres, muajajaja.**


	45. Encrucijada Capítulo 7

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 3  
**_

 _ **"Encrucijada"**_

Capítulo 7 (45)

Mai se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de la entrada a la tienda se abrió de par en par y Yami entró dando zancadas. Estaba encolerizado y preocupado, pero trató de fingir que no pasaba nada mientras las miradas curiosas e intrigadas de la joven rubia y la pelirroja lo seguían mientras se perdía en el interior del local.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-preguntó Mai frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Él nunca se comporta así.-agregó Serenity con un timbre en la voz que denotaba preocupación.

Guardaron silencio, esperando que Yami bajara por su propia cuenta, pero no fue así. Mai se dirigió a Serenity.

-Lo mejor será que vayas a hablar con él.

-¿Crees que eso lo ayude?-preguntó la pelirroja mostrando aún más su visible angustia.

-Es tu prometido. Lo conoces mejor que nadie y sabes cómo consolarlo cuando lo pasa mal.

Serenity asintió; sabía que Mai estaba en lo cierto. Así que, con paso firme, subió las escaleras camino a la oficina principal, al tiempo que Mai la seguía con la mirada. Ella también se inquietaba por lo que pudiera pasar con la empresa de Yami.

.

.

Su mirada estaba enfocada en el suelo, con los codos recargados en sus piernas y con una expresión seria en el rostro que hacía ver su angustia interna. Tanta fue su concentración que no oyó cuando la puerta se abrió permitiéndole el paso a su prometida.

-Yami ¿qué sucede?

Serenity también estaba preocupada por él. Al escuchar la dulce voz de su chica, se irguió en su asiento y la miró detenidamente.

-Lo siento, Serenity. No quería que te alteraras por mi culpa.

Ella se acercó a él, se agachó a su lado y le tomó la mano amorosamente.

-Dime ¿qué sucedió en la empresa?

-Fue exactamente como te dije. Seto Kaiba trabajará conmigo por tiempo indefinido.-respondió Yami agachando la cabeza nuevamente.

Serenity calló y apretó los labios ligeramente. Viendo la angustia y el disgusto reflejado en el rostro del hombre que amaba, ella también compartía los mismos sentimientos que él y pensaba en el futuro de la compañía.

-Si es así, entonces demuéstrale al CEO de KC que tú eres mejor que él y que cualquiera.

El joven de cabellos tricolores irguió otra vez la cabeza mirando a su novia con el ceño fruncido.

-No sé porque Kaiba no es de tu agrado, pero si el destino los puso a trabajar juntos entonces es tu responsabilidad mostrar tu capacidad para este trabajo.

Yami quedó atónito ante el entusiasmo de su novia.

-¡Sé fuerte!

Serenity levantó su dedo pulgar hacía su novio. Yami miró el gesto en la mano de la chica, luego sonrió y se levantó tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Gracias por el apoyo.

Le dio un beso dulce en los labios y la abrazó con cariño. Serenity correspondió a aquel abrazo con el mismo amor, pero Yami seguía pensando en lo que pasaría dentro de tres días cuando iniciara el trabajo.

Jamás creyó que la vida lo llevaría a encontrarse nuevamente con su rival de la infancia. El niño que le causó problemas cuando era pequeño y que lo separó de la niña que le gustaba en ese tiempo.

.

.

Lo conocía muy bien. Dos años de estar casados no eran en balde. Tea supo que algo no andaba bien con Kaiba desde que regresó de la reunión con los otros empresarios.

-Hoy estás muy tenso.-comentó Tea mientras limpiaba la mesa donde cenarían en la noche.

Kaiba levantó la mirada del periódico que fingía leer.

-Veo que no puedo ocultarte nada.-admitió incómodamente.

Aún con su mujer se podía ver que estaba muy molesto. Bruscamente, dejó el noticiero en la mesa lanzó una mirada severa a su esposa.

-Voy a trabajar con una persona a la que siempre desprecie de niño.

Las manos de Tea se detuvieron en su labor de aseo, se enderezó para mirar detenidamente a su esposo, atónita por lo que dijo.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó incrédula.

-Lo que oíste.-hablaba con enojo y frialdad como en los viejos tiempos-Sigfried me puso a trabajar con una persona que detesto desde mi infancia.

Tea arqueó una ceja. Kaiba y ella había confiado su pasado el uno al otro, así que Tea sabía sobre el internado donde Kaiba estuvo estudiando cuando Gozaburo lo sacó de tu tierra natal: Japón.

-¿De quién se trata?

Detuvo sus actividades para acercarse a su hombre y sentarse frente a él.

-Uno de los dueños de las empresas con las que vamos a trabajar era uno de los estudiantes que trataba mal en el internado.

Tea puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Tú lo molestabas de niño?

-Era una persona molesta. Siempre que yo deseaba estar solo, él aparecía junto con su amiga e interferían.

-¿En qué sentido?

Kaiba contó brevemente algunas de sus experiencias con Yami sin revelar demasiado de lo sucedido entre ellos.

-Esto sí que resultó inesperado.-comentó Tea con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Verdad que sí? Es como una mala broma de alguien.

-El destino.-dijo Tea arqueando la ceja de forma divertida.

Sabía que Kaiba no creía en casualidades ni destinos, pero de vez en cuando Kaiba veía curioso todo lo que le pasaba.

Refunfuñó ante el comentario de su esposa.

-Bueno ¿y qué piensas hacer?

-No puedo rechazar la oferta, pero me fastidia tener que trabajar con ese chico.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

Tea siempre prestaba atención a todo lo que Kaiba decía para así brindarle su apoyo incondicional.

-Él se llama Yami Yugi Moto.

-Yugi Moto.

Tea quedó pensativa. Una sensación familiar de calidez se adueñó de ella, haciendo que su pecho se sintiera ligeramente caliente. Por alguna razón desconocida, aquel nombre le resultaba conocido.

-¿Trabajarás con él?

Ahora ella estaba intrigada con ese joven empresario.

-Claro.-respondió Kaiba enérgicamente-Nunca abandono nada y mucho menos por asuntos del pasado.

-¿Y cómo se llama la empresa a la que apoya ese joven?

-Responder al nombre de "Anzu".

Esa palabra atravesó el cerebro de Tea como una flecha de fuego. Sintió un calor más intenso en su pecho al oír aquel nombre. "Anzu", le gustó; le traía paz a su espíritu.

-Anzu. Qué bonito nombre le puso a su empresa.

Kaiba gruñó por lo bajo.

-Ese es el nombre de una niña que estaba siempre al lado de Yami. Era odiosa y molesta.

Tea sonrió, pero la calidez continuaba en su corazón. De repente, Kaiba arqueó ligeramente una ceja al notar que el rostro de Tea era muy parecido al de esa niña llamada Anzu. Mismo cabello, mismo ojos, mismo rostro; era casi como si se tratara de la misma persona.

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces sabiendo que su imaginación volaba más de la cuenta.

-Iré a descansar.-dijo Kaiba mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-De acuerdo, amor.

Seto subió las escaleras sin voltear atrás, mientras Tea lo seguía con la mirada. Una vez lo perdió de vista, recargó su espalda en el respaldo del sillón y se llevó una mano al pecho. Sonrió al tiempo que su alma se serenaba. En toda su vida, esa era la primera vez que experimentaba una tranquilidad que sobrepasaba su entendimiento. Increíble que dos simples nombres trajeran ese sentimiento.

-Anzu.-repitió sonriendo con placer-Si tengo una hija le pondré ese nombre.

En la parte de arriba, Kaiba se acostó en su cama con el cuerpo agotado. Sin embargo, su cansancio era más mental que físico. Seguía pensando que era una extraña coincidencia que fuera a trabajar con el hombre con el que más relación tuvo en su infancia arruinada.

Otra idea lo inquietaba; hasta ahora podía ver ese parecido entre ambas chicas. Tea y Anzu era casi idénticas; nunca lo había analizado.

Había olvidado por completo la existencia de Anzu y Yugi en su vida, así que no las relacionó antes. Pero ahora que recordaba a esa pequeña, podía ver que su esposa tenía los rasgos faciales de Anzu. Como si se tratara de la misma persona en versión niña y adulta.

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza mientras, tumbado en la cama, miraba el techo.

-Estoy enloqueciendo. Anzu y Tea con completamente diferentes. Además, Anzu nunca se casaría conmigo y yo jamás se lo hubiera pedido.

Cerró sus ojos y el sueño se apoderó de él.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Sin Mokuba, la única persona que mantiene controlado a Kaiba es Tea. Los sentimientos de Yami por Anzu continúan. El infierno ya está desatándose poco a poco. La sangre corre, muajajajaja.**


	46. Encrucijada Capítulo 8

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 3  
**_

 _ **"Encrucijada"**_

Capítulo 8 (46)

Tea se duchaba mientras su marido continuaba dormido. El sonido del agua al caer en la regadera despertó a Seto que poco a poco recobró consciencia sobre lo que pasaba. Se irguió en la cama sobándose su cabeza, aún agotado por lo vivido, cuando su mujer salió del baño cubierta por una toalla.

-Esperaba que descansaras más.-dijo Tea secando su cuerpo.

-Es temprano. Me interesa comenzar a hacer los preparativos para el día que me toque trabajar con Yami.

Tea se quedó pensando nuevamente en ese nombre que le parecía tan familiar. No estaba segura, pero Yugi le hacía sentir emociones nuevas cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre.

-Seto ¿qué harás hoy?

-Iré a KC para organizar lo que expondré con Sigfried y Yami. Debo tener todo listo para dentro de dos días.

Tea giró los ojos, pensando en cómo explicarle a su marido el plan que tenía.

-¿Sabes? Tengo una idea que podría beneficiarte.

Kaiba volteó hacia ella mientras se cambiaba la ropa para presentarse a trabajar.

-Puedo ir a la empresa de ese chico Yami Yugi y así ver cómo se manejan en el negocio.

Kaiba se mostró severo, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto.

-¡Eso ni pensarlo!

-Seto, es una gran idea.-dijo Tea emocionada-Nadie me conoce. Puedo ir a la tienda de Yami como si fuera una persona normal que quiere ver los juguetes y te reporto lo que vea.

El CEO tuvo que cavilar lo que su mujer le decía. Un plan bueno y bien desarrollado; casi nadie conocía a Tea ya que ella se mantenía en anonimato con el propósito de que algún enemigo de Kaiba la atacara.

Se llevó la mano a la barbilla dubitativamente.

-Tienes que asegúrarte que no sospechen que eres mi esposa.

-Lo haré. Seré cuidadosa.

Tea se veía decidida y firme en su idea de visitar la tienda de Yami a lo que Kaiba le sonrió y la abrazó con ternura.

-Cuídate mucho.

-Estaré bien.-respondió Tea rodeando la espalda de su amado con sus brazos.

Ninguno de los dos suponía lo que les esperaba.

.

.

Serenity y Mai se encargaban de los arreglos en la tienda, mientras Yami revisaba todos los documentos y planes que presentaría a Sigfried y a Kaiba. Todavía le resultaba molesto tener que trabajar con su compañero de estudios en el internado, pero no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar lo que viniera.

-Perdón que pregunte, pero ¿se encuentra mejor Yami?

Mai se interesaba en Yami; después de todo era su amigo desde hacía años. Serenity entendía la clase de afecto que compartían su novio y ella.

-Un poco, pero sigue alterado.

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-Trabajara con Seto Kaiba.

Mai quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Con Seto Kaiba? ¿¡Y eso le causa tristeza!?

-A Yami no le agrada Kaiba.

Mai tampoco conocía mucho sobre el pasado de Yami; estaba enterada de que estuvo en un internado, pero él nunca hablaba de eso y suponía que tenía sus razones. Yami no quería que la gente supiera de Anzu y su tragedia.

-¿Sabes el motivo?-preguntó la rubia y la joven de cabellos rojos negó con la cabeza.

-No me atrevo a preguntarle por qué le molesta tanto Kaiba.

-Bueno, eres su prometida. En algún momento te lo contará.

Serenity sonrió de lado ante el comentario de su amiga. Al igual que ella, confiaba en que Yami poco a poco contará más cosas de su vida pasada. Desde su punto de vista, Yami ya le había dicho lo más importante, así que no tenía prisa en saber el resto de lo que Yami vivió durante su infancia complicada.

Observando la tienda desde la otra acera, con el corazón en un puño, Tea no podía dejar de mirar el nombre escrito en la parte de arriba de la tienda: "Anzu".

Aunque su deseo de ayudar a su marido era grande, lo que la motivó a proponerle esa idea loca a Kaiba fue que quería ver la tienda y al propietario con sus propios ojos. Le interesaba conocer el lugar que competía contra la empresa de su esposo.

Respiró hondo y se encaminó a la tienda, entró como si se tratara de una persona curiosa que miraba a todos lados buscando algo que deseara comprar.

-¡Buenos días, señorita! ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Mai la saludó con normalidad pensando que, efectivamente, se trataba de una persona común y corriente.

Tea giró hacia ella y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Buenos días, estoy buscando juguetes para niños menores de 3 años.

-Claro, tenemos lo que busca. Sígame.

Mai guió a Tea a la sección de juguetes para niños muy pequeños. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, Tea iba revisando todo el lugar, girando los ojos de un lado a otro. Buenos cuidados, limpieza extrema, piso fino, productos de buena calidad; la competencia se veía fuerte.

Curiosamente, Serenity estaba en aquella sección acomodando paquetes con juegos y juguetes nuevos. Su rostro se adornó con una sonrisa cuando vio a su amiga Mai cruzando la puerta seguida de una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules.

-Buenos días, estoy a sus órdenes.

Hizo una reverencia respetuosa y Mai le indicó con una seña de la mano que ella atendiera a Tea desde ahora.

-Le dejo a mi compañera mientras yo vuelvo a mi puesto.-dijo Mai dirigiéndose a Tea.

La joven asintió y Mai se marchó. Tanto Serenity como Tea se miraron fijamente, sin imaginarse que algo mucho más profundo que una simple visita a la tienda las unía. Hubo un silencio sepulcral que cayó en la sala de la tienda, estaban petrificadas sin dejar de contemplarse la una a la otra.

-¿Qué desea, señorita?-preguntó Serenity al notar que estaba embobada por alguna razón inexplicable.

-Vine a buscar juguetes para niños menores de 3 años.

-Se los muestro en un momento.

Serenity comenzó a rebuscar en el lugar, pero sin sintió ligeramente incómoda. Tea no pudo evitar pensar que esa chica tenía algo que no le aspiraba confianza.

.

.

Varias hojas estaban apiladas en una enorme pirámide encima del escritorio del joven dueño de la juguetería "Anzu". Yami Yugi no paraba de revisar documentos, arreglar papeleo y verificar estados de cuentas bancarias. Continuamente, sus pensamientos se enfocaban en su próximo trabajo con el CEO de KC y eso hacía que perdiera los estribos con más frecuencia que antes. Mentía si decía que estaba calmado; en realidad no soportaba el estrés al imaginarse trabajando con el niño que más problemas le causó en la escuela de pequeño.

Era increíble que él y Seto Kaiba se hubieran reencontrado después de tantos años de haber perdido el contacto. Por momentos creía que se trataba de un juego del destino, pero Yami tampoco era muy creyente de esas cosas.

Excitado, con las emociones creciendo en su corazón y ahogándolo por dentro, Yami se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y salió de su oficina. Descendió por las escaleras hasta que llegó a la recepción.

-Mai ¿Dónde está Serenity?

-Está en la sección de juguetería para niños preescolares. Atiende a un cliente.

Yami confiaba en que Serenity era una excelente vendedora, pero le urgía hablar con ella, por lo cual decidió ayudarla a terminar más rápido con su trabajo y así tener más tiempo libre con ella.

Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y fue directo a la sección indicada por Mai. Llegó allí y abrió la puerta; localizó con la mirada a Serenity que venía acompañada de una chica de espaldas a él.

-¡Ah! Señor Yami.

En el trabajo tanto Yami como Serenity se hablaban de la forma respetuosa entre empleado y jefe.

-Me dijeron que atiendes un cliente.-comentó Yami mientras se acercaba.

Instantáneamente, Tea giró sobre si misma alzando sus bellos ojos azules y agitando sus cabellos castaños. Yami abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verla frente a frente.

Era igual a ella…

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Jajajajajaja, me haces sentir como actriz de doblaje con esto (te has ganado el cielo), jajajajaja. Yami tampoco quiere a Kaiba, obvio. Se odian mutuamente. ¿A poco dice eso Yami? Si recuerdo bien, creo que Yami no supo que fue Kaiba el que los delató con la supervisora (ya ni sé que escribo O_O) Dicen que lo que vivimos jamás se olvida y Tea es la prueba de eso. Inconscientemente comienza a recobrar la memoria de su infancia con Yami. De hecho, Kaiba tampoco olvidó su pasado, sólo que él no fue por amnesia sino por voluntad propia. No quiso recordar nada de lo vivido anteriormente, aunque ver a Yami le trajo a memoria lo que sucedió en su niñez.**


	47. Encrucijada Capítulo 9

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 3  
**_

 _ **"Encrucijada"**_

Capítulo 9 (47)

Sus rodillas temblaron ligeramente, amenazándolo con tirarlo al suelo. Se obligó a sí mismo a controlar su impulso de tomar el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y examinar cada detalle de este. Petrificado como una estatua, estaba inmóvil en su sitio haciendo que Serenity notara algo raro en su novio y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué le sucede, señor Yami?

La voz de Serenity lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Quedó admirado al ver a la chica que estaba frente a él: era igual a ella. La misma cara, los mismos rasgos, el mismo cabello: la imagen viva de Anzu.

-Disculpen, me distraje por unos segundos.

Yami no podía evitar mirar a Tea con asombro e intriga, pero debía disimular su sorpresa antes de que las dos chicas lo notaran.

-¿Qué desea, señorita?-preguntó Yami lo más natural posible.

-Estoy buscando juguetes para niños pequeños.-respondió Tea con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

Yami quedó deslumbrado por ese gesto simple de cualquier persona. ¡Hasta su rostro alegre era similar al de esa niña!

-¿Le han mostrado nuestros modelos?

Yami se esforzaba por ocultar su nerviosismo, aunque Serenity logró percibir que algo pasaba con su novio y arqueó una ceja, extrañada.

-Sí, su servicio es de maravilla.-dijo Tea mostrando, en sus manos, un paquete de un juguete didáctico para niño.

-¿E…ese le gustó?

Ahora sí era raro; la ceja de Serenity se arqueó aún más.

-Me llevo este. ¡Es perfecto! Justo lo que buscaba.

Tea era buena actriz; no parecía una espía. Entregó el empaque del juguete a Serenity y fueron a la caja para pagar. Ninguna de las chicas se percató de que Yami seguía con la mirada a Tea, observando cada movimiento de ella. Estaba embobado, tanto que olvidó que las dos mujeres estaban en la caja realizando la compra. Cuando reaccionó, corrió hacía la recepción y localizó en el cajero a Serenity acompañada de Tea finalizando la venta del artículo.

Olvidándose de su posición como jefe del lugar, llegó corriendo a donde estaban las chicas. Mai y Serenity estaban sorprendidas de la actitud del joven.

-Perdone la pregunta, pero ¿necesitará más productos?

La rubia y la pelirroja se miraron perplejas, Tea no se daba cuenta de ese comportamiento especial en el dueño de la tienda.

-Por ahora creo que no. Es para el hijo de una amiga mía.

Por supuesto, Tea hablaba del hijo de Ishizu y Pegasus. La cara de Yami reflejó decepción.

-Si necesita algo más puede consultar nuestra página de internet o venir personalmente aquí.

Yami se oía interesado en que la chica visitara más seguido la tienda, lo cual hizo que tanto Serenity como Mai se miraran confundidas.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por la amabilidad.

La sonrisa de Tea tenía cautivado a Yami; idéntica a ella. Tras hacer una reverencia seguida de elogios y agradecimientos, Tea salió de la tienda mientras Yami la observaba a cada paso que daba.

-¿Qué te sucede? Estás muy extraño el día de hoy.-interrogó Serenity un poco exaltada.

-Lo siento, estoy muy estresado. Creo que saldré un rato.-respondió Yami con las palabras saliendo de forma golpeada de su garganta.

Dejando pasmadas a ambas mujeres, Yami se apresuró a la salida de la tienda sin mirar atrás y caminando a paso rápido.

-¿Pero qué mosca le picó a Yami?-cuestionó Mai rascándose ligeramente la cabeza con un dedo.

-No tengo idea. Él no es así.

Serenity sintió en su pecho una opresión que nunca antes había experimentado. Quería mucho a Yami, pero en ocasiones suponía que necesitaba ayuda psicológica y algo le decía que estaba relacionado con su difícil pasado del que todavía le costaba trabajo hablar.

.

.

Paso a paso, Tea avanzaba por las calles aprovechando que estaba fuera de casa. Su plan había funcionado, los engañó bastante bien, pero no pensaba regresar a su hogar tan pronto. Quería pasear por la zona y conocer más de la tierra del sol naciente, el lugar donde posiblemente estaba su familia. Con la mirada perdida en las calles y locales, no vio que una persona la seguía de cerca a una distancia prudente pero que pudiera mantenerla en su campo de visión.

Yami Yugi Moto vigilaba los pasos de Tea sin quitarle un ojo de encima. Su comportamiento precipitado de momento atrás estaba en el olvido; lo único que le interesaba era ver a esa chica.

No podía equivocarse: era la imagen viviente de Anzu, su amiga fallecida. El parecido era extraordinario, casi parecía como si se tratara de la misma persona.

Eso era lo que lo tenía interesado. ¿Sería Anzu? No, no podía tratarse de ella. Anzu murió durante la guerra; él lo sabía. Aunque nunca encontraron el cuerpo, sólo la dieron por muerta al no hallarla; lo único que se encontró fue la placa con su nombre escrito, pero el cuerpo no fue hallado en ninguna parte.

Fuera de eso, era una joven atractiva, con atributos que todo hombre podía desear en una mujer; al menos en el aspecto físico. Tenía un cuerpo bien formado, un rostro fino y bello y su manera de caminar era grácil.

La seguía sin perderla de vista; estaba admirado por esa chica. Anzu: su querida amiga. Resultaba increíble que ni al paso de los años olvidara a esa pequeña de años atrás. Sus juegos, su voz, su carácter; todo estaba presente en su alma; la recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer cuando sucedió todo lo que los separó.

A paso lento fue siguiendo a Tea que continuaba su recorrido sin notar la presencia del joven tricolor. Los ojos de Tea giraban de un lado al otro mirando cada local, cada persona que pasaba por las avenidas. Japón la tenía admirada; era mejor de cómo lo imaginó. Tal vez hasta podía considerar la idea de vivir allí para siempre si fuera necesario. Reaccionó ante su pensamiento, sacudió la cabeza varias veces y aceleró el paso dispuesta a volver a su hogar.

Yami notó que Tea caminaba más aprisa, así que él también se apresuró para alcanzarla.

"Es igual a ella. No puedo equivocarme."

Estaba excitado, intrigado por esa mujer; quería averiguar más cosas sobre ella para asegurarse de que no se trataba de su amiga de la infancia.

Inesperadamente, Tea giró medio cuerpo a la izquierda y miró a una tienda que le llamó la atención debido a las flores que se exhibían. Yami supo que se trataba de la florería donde Serenity siempre compraba sus flores para decorar el hogar.

Tea sonrió tiernamente al ver tantas flores reunidas en un solo lugar. Tocó una flor con las yemas de los dedos y acercó su rostro a ella para disfrutar del aroma que está desprendía.

-Es hermosa ¿no?

Tea se sobresaltó cuando oyó aquella voz masculina que le hablaba con cierta familiaridad. Levantó el rostro y distinguió al joven de cabellos tricolores. Se irguió completamente sobre su cuerpo y sus ojos azules se conectaron los orbes amatistas del hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Supo que se trataba del dueño de la juguetería "Anzu", pero no entendía qué hacía allí. Enfocó su mirada en él y su corazón sintió nuevamente la calidez que le trasmitían los nombres de la tienda de juguetes y el dueño de está.

Continuará...


	48. Encrucijada Capítulo 10

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 3  
**_

 _ **"Encrucijada"**_

Capítulo 10 (48)

El ligero viento que recorría la ciudad movía los cabellos castaños y tricolores de Yami y Tea que se miraban de arriba abajo en completo silencio. Ambos tenían una sensación extraña al estar frente a frente: la sensación der paz y armonía que Tea sentía cuando estaba con él. El nombre de esa persona, Yami Yugi Moto, le traía una nostalgia curiosa a su alma; algo inexplicable para ella.

Yami quedó deslumbrado al ver el rostro de la chica: tenía razón, era idéntica a Anzu hacía ya muchos años atrás. Pero no podía tratarse de ella; debía ser coincidencia ese aspecto físico tan similar como si de la misma persona se tratara.

Guardaban silencio, analizándose detenidamente mientras una sentimiento de calidez, acompañado de paz y dulzura, se apoderaba de sus corazones.

-Hola.-saludó Tea sin saber qué decir.

-Hola.-contestó Yami embobado.

-Disculpe, pero ¿Por qué está aquí?

La pregunta sacó a Yami de sus pensamientos y recordó de golpe todo lo acontecido y donde se encontraba en esos instantes.

-¡Ah, sí! Vine a comprar flores para decorar la oficina.

Tea arqueó una ceja y Yami supo que estaba diciendo tonterías.

-La oficina de mi novia.

El rostro de Tea se relajó y le sonrió de medio lado.

-Normalmente los hombres no piensan mucho en eso. Debe de querer mucho a su novia.

-Sí, así es. Le gustan las flores así que quiero verla sonreír.

Tea lo creyó; su marido era igual con ella. Su bella cara se adornó con una sonrisa aún más grande.

-¿Quiere que lo ayude a escoger?

Las pupilas de Yami se dilataron.

-¡Claro! Si no es molestia, sería un placer que me apoyara.

En su experiencia, Tea pudo notar los nervios de Yami y asintió. Entraron a la florería, quedando asombrados por la variedad de flores y colores que había en aquel lugar.

-¡Wowww! ¡Qué belleza!

Tea estaba fascinada ahí dentro; no recordaba haber visto flores y plantas tan bonitas en el país donde siempre vivió. Yami miró el rostro admirado de la joven y de nuevo recordó gestos alegres de Anzu: la misma felicidad que ella sentía cuando veía los paisajes desde los interiores del internado, trepada en un árbol donde sólo ellos jugaban.

-Buenas tardes.

La voz femenina sacó de su embrujo a Yami y, junto con Tea, giraron hacia donde estaba la dueña del local.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

La mujer los saludó con cordialidad y una sonrisa pequeña que sólo decoraba su rostro.

-Estábamos buscando unas flores que adornen una oficina. Son para una chica.-dijo Yami.

-Permítanme mostrarles lo que tenemos.

La joven los condujo por una pasillo lleno de plantas de todas especies hasta que llegaron a una especie de invernadero donde había toda clase de flores hermosas y extrañas.

-Aquí se encuentran las flores y plantas más raras que por ahora manejamos. Sólo las tenemos por pedido limitado, así que deseo que encuentren alguna de su agrado.

Tanto la chica castaña como el joven de cabellos tricolores estaban maravillados con lo que sus ojos captaban a la vista. Si al principio había tantos colores y flores de diversas especies, ahora no podía dudar de que en verdad era una florería especializada en plantas como comunes en el país del sol naciente.

-¿Desean que los ayude a buscar una flor adecuada a su gusto?

-No, muchas gracias. Quisiera buscarla yo mismo. Será algo especial para mi novia.

-Yo haré lo mismo. Quiero que sea un bello regalo para mi esposo.

Los ojos de Yami giraron a ella y su semblante endureció. ¿Esposo? ¿Era una mujer casada?

Por otro lado, Tea pensó que aunque Kaiba era un hombre muy frío y de personalidad dura, el hecho de ver una flor bonita y rara le sería atractivo.

-De acuerdo, entonces los dejo.

La mujer abandonó el invernadero dejando solos a los dos visitantes. Yami miró inquisitivamente a Tea.

-¿A tu esposo le gustan las flores?-arqueó una ceja dudosamente.

-No mucho, pero sé que le gustarán viniendo de mí. Son para decorar la sala.

Yami se mostró estupefacto: un hombre que le gustaban las flores que su mujer le daba, sólo por tratarse de su esposa. ¡Sí que debía quererla mucho!

-Debes de ser afortunada al tener un esposo como él.

-Claro que sí lo soy.

Sin agregar más a la plática, Tea se dirigió al interior del invernadero para buscar una flor a su gusto, Yami la imitó y comenzó la búsqueda de alguna flor bella que fuera del gusto de Serenity. Conociéndola, cualquiera flor le gustaría; era una chica sencilla en cuanto a sus gustos.

Durante media hora estuvieron revisando cada maceta y su contenido observando cada planta y flor con lujo de detalles, pero no hallaron ninguna que fuera de su interés. Yami comenzaba a rendirse; después de todo, no estaba allí por una flor. De reojo miraba a la chica misteriosa encontrando más gestos y movimientos que le recordaban a Anzu, pero no lo suficiente como para decir que pudiera ser su amiga, además ella lo hubiera reconocido al verlo.

-Al fin encontré una.

Yami se dirigió a donde estaba Tea y la descubrió mirando, muy sonrientemente, una hermosa flor blanca. El joven no podía creer que una flor así fuera del gusto de Tea.

-¿Sabes cómo se llama?

-Lilium, siempre quise tener uno cuando era niña.

Los ojos amatistas de Yami se fijaron en ella: a Anzu le gustaba la naturaleza también, pero nunca mencionó nada de flores, específicamente hablando.

-Pues sí ya la encontraste, llévatela.-comentó Yami con indiferencia.

Tea lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Es obvio que lo haré.

Tomó entre sus manos la maceta y fue directo a la caja para comprarla. Aprovechando que estaba solo, Yami miró con detalle la Lilium; en verdad que era bonita. Probablemente le gustaría a Serenity. Una sonrisa dulce se dibujó en su rostro y también agarró una flor idéntica a la de Tea.

Mientras tanto, Tea estaba pagando el costo del Lilium cuando apareció Yami llevando otra flor exactamente igual a la Tea.

-¿También comprarás un Lilium?-preguntó Tea con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa.

-Sí, sé que le gustará a mi chica.

Tea sonrió de medio lado con el entrecejo fruncido. Le parecía extraña la personalidad del hombre que sería rival de su esposo en el trabajo. Sabía que era él gracias a que escuchó a la vendedora que la atendió llamarlo con el nombre de "señor Yami". Así que él era Yami Yugi Moto, el chico que le llamaba la atención cada vez que lo escuchaba ser nombrado por alguien.

Finalizaron la compra de los Lilium y salieron de la florería satisfechos por el producto que llevaban en las manos.

-Bueno, tengo que retirarme. Mi esposo se preocupará si no regreso a casa.

Yami no dijo nada por unos momentos; seguía embelesado por la mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Otra cosa que también resaltaba en ella, además de su parecido con Anzu, era la belleza de su figura y rostro.

-Yo debo atender mi negocio.

-Su servicio es excelente. Fue un gran trato por parte de sus empleadas.

-Me alegra. Estamos a sus órdenes cuando desee visitarnos de nuevo. Mi nombre es Yami Yugi Moto y como verá, soy el dueño de la juguetería "Anzu".

-Eso lo pude ver. La joven que atendió mi pedido lo llamó "jefe".

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa; aunque tenían poco de conocerse algo los mantenía unidos el uno al otro. Casi como si un hilo invisible y mágico se hubiera enredado en los dedos de ambos impidiendo que se alejaran emocionalmente.

Tras pasar varios minutos, Tea se despidió de Yami con una reverencia estilo japonés y se marchó, al tiempo que Yami la seguía con la mirada. Un impulso le gritaba por dentro que no la dejara ir y que corriera tras ella, pero se contuvo. Sus ojos brillaban y sus pupilas se dilataron; no alcanzaba a comprender qué sucedía en su mente y en su corazón.

Tal vez sólo era que le faltaba olvidar a Anzu.

Llevando en sus manos el Lilium, con delicadeza para no estropearlo en el camino, caminó hacia su tienda mientras su mente continuaba evocando a la chica que acaba de dejar ir.

Mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo, Tea tampoco entendía qué pasaba con ella. La sensación que Yami le causaba era inexplicable porque nunca antes la había experimentado en su vida. Ni su esposo, ni su madre adoptiva, ni los niños del orfanato, ni mucho menos sus amigos provocaban que su espíritu saltara desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Durante toda la jornada que estuvo con él comprando las flores pudo notar esa calidez en su pecho que la estremecía de una forma que no lograba explicar con sus pocas palabras.

Quiso mirar atrás, pero supo que lo mejor era volver a su hogar, donde su familia la esperaba.

Apretó entre sus manos la maceta y apresuró el paso, sopesando la idea de que Yami era alguien especial y único para ella.

Ninguno descubrió que ambos se conocían de años atrás en el pasado remoto que trataban de ocultar al mundo.

Continuará...


	49. Encrucijada Capítulo 11

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 3  
**_

 _ **"Encrucijada"**_

Capítulo 11 (49)

Entró en la tienda llevando consigo la maceta que contenía la flor blanca Lilium. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Mai lo recibió en la puerta.

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué te sucedió hace unos momentos?

Mai sonaba desafiante, olvidando su papel de empleada y tomando su personalidad como la amiga más confiable de Yami.

-Necesitaba tomar aire fresco para despejar mi mente.-se excusó Yami, más sin embargo Mai sabía que no era cierto eso.

-¡No trates de jugar conmigo!-dijo Mai exasperadamente sorprendiendo a Yami-Sé cómo eres y tú cuando te comportas así es por algo más.

-Ya te dije que no es así.

Yami sabía que Mai era intuitiva y que conocía bastante sobre hombres, y sobre todo de él mismo.

-Si es verdad, tendrás que hablar con Serenity. Está muy preocupada por ti.

Con un dedo, Mai señaló en dirección de la oficina de Yami y esté no supo que decir al comprender que su comportamiento afectaba emocionalmente a Serenity. Apresuradamente, se dirigió a su despacho donde Serenity lo esperaba sentada en el sillón frente a su escritorio.

Cuando llegó, ella lo miró con un semblante que denotaba preocupación y miedo.

-¿¡Serenity!?

La pelirroja se puso de pie y sus ojos brillaron con un destello de amor mezclado con intriga.

-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Dónde has estado?

-Fui a comprar unas flores para ti.-mintió Yami mostrando el Lilium que llevaba entre sus manos.

Serenity achicó los ojos con su rostro serio: no podían engañarla con facilidad.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?-preguntó Yami extrañado.

-Mientes.

Yami quedó boquiabierto.

-Dime ¿qué te sucedió?-Serenity sonaba mortificada-Tú te comportas así; jamás dejas tu negocio de esa manera tan despreocupada y estoy segura que te pasó algo.

-No es nada. Te lo prometo, Serenity.

La joven parecía desconfiar.

-Sé que has vivido cosas terribles, pero quiero ayudarte a superar lo malo que pasaste durante esa guerra.

Yami se mordió los labios; Serenity estaba al tanto de que la guerra afectó mucho a los niños de ese entonces y estaba segura que Yami también fue lastimado en ese entonces. Pero aún había algo en su corazón que la alertaba de que Yami no se encontraba del todo bien con aquel pasado que parecía atormentarlo aún.

-Yami, por favor. Estoy segura de que algo te alertó y por eso te fuiste. No tengas temor de decirme la verdad.

Lágrimas se derramaron de los ojos de Serenity, Yami no resistió más y se acercó, dejando la maceta encima de su escritorio y estrechó en sus brazos a su prometida.

-Serenity, te he dicho varias veces lo importante que eres para mí.

Yami acarició el cabello rojo de la joven, suavemente. La joven correspondió al abrazo pasando sus brazos por detrás del chico y aferrándose a su espalda.

-Te prometo que no hay secretos guardados para ti. Estoy bien y es todo gracias a ti.

Yami era sincero con excepción del tema de los secretos: no podía contarle a Serenity sobre Anzu. ¿Para qué? De cualquier forma, Anzu estaba muerta y la chica que vio momentos antes sólo era alguien muy parecida a ella.

-Confió en ti, querido.

Serenity lo apretó con más fuerza y se mantuvieron unidos en ese cálido abrazo por largos minutos sin mirar el paso del tiempo, ni que aún estaban en la oficina de la tienda de Yami.

-¡Ah, por cierto!

Yami se separó de su novia y agarró la maceta con el Lilium.

-Traje esto para ti.

El rostro de Serenity reflejó una enorme sonrisa al ver el regalo que su novio le entregaba con mucho cariño.

-¡Yami! ¡Está hermosa!-tomó la maceta mirando la flor-¿La compraste en la florería de la esquina?

-Así es. Pasé por allí y decidí que era la flor más bonita para ti.

Serenity se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en los labios a Yami.

-Muchas gracias. En verdad me gustó mucho.

Contempló la flor con ternura mientras Yami la veía, contento de tener el afecto de aquella joven de cabellos rojos; asintió con gusto y después acercó su cara al de la Serenity para devolverle el beso en la boca.

.

.

Leía tranquilamente una revista mientras descansaba sobre el sofá de la sala, cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió dando paso a su marido que venía desde KC situación Japón.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?-cuestionó Tea mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su pareja.

-Bastante bien. Estoy preparando todo para dentro de unos días cuando tenga que trabajar con el tipejo de Yami.

Kaiba hablaba con mucho desprecio cada vez que se tocaba el tema sobre Yami, a lo cual Tea pensaba que exageraba por mucho que de niños no se llevaran bien.

-Hablando de eso. Fui a su tienda justo como quedamos.

Kaiba lanzó una mirada seria a su esposa.

¿Y qué pasó? ¿Te descubrieron?

-Para nada.-dijo Tea enaltecida-Creyeron que era una clienta común y corriente y para disimular les compré un juguete para niños.

-¿Para qué? No tenemos niños.

-Pero Ishizu y Pegasus sí. Mañana se los enviaré por correo.

¿Y qué opinión tienes del lugar?-Kaiba mostraba mucho interés sobre el negocio de Yami.

-Su servicio es de primera. La atención al cliente es excelente y los productos son de muy buena calidad.

-Entonces tendremos que superar eso.-afirmó Kaiba con los ojos encendidos.

-Lo sé. Sé que podrás que hacerlo.

El CEO se animó un poco más al recibir el apoyo de su compañera de vida. De pronto, Kaiba achicó los ojos ligeramente y luego se fijó en algo inusual que estaba sobre la mesa de la sala.

-¿Y esa flor?

Tea volteó hacia donde la vista de Kaiba apuntaba.

-Es un Lilium. Lo compré cuando volvía de la tienda de Yami Yugi.-miró a su esposo sonriendo-Creí que te gustaría para decorar la casa.

Kaiba observó de lejos la flor: era hermosa y la blancura le recordaba a su mujer por la pureza de ella. Giró la cabeza a un lado disimulando una pequeña sonrisa en las comisuras de su boca.

-Si te gusta a ti, déjala y ya.

Se alejó y subió las escaleras calladamente. Tea sonrió sabiendo que, por mucho que fingiera no darle importancia, para Kaiba resultaba lindo el detalle de que su esposa pensara en él todo el tiempo. Sobre todo que nunca perdiera de vista los detalles que le gustaban de él.

.

.

Finalmente, el día esperado llegó. De su auto se apeó Seto Kaiba seguido de Tea y ambos miraron el gigantesco edificio donde trabajarían unidos a Schroeder y "Anzu".

-¡Wowww! Sí que es grande este lugar.

Tea se encontraba admirada al ver tal lugar en el que se vería obligada a trabajar por tiempo indefinido ayudando a Seto.

-También creo que es enorme.

Sin agregar más, Kaiba y Tea entraron al edificio, se registraron y se subieron por el elevador a la oficina principal donde estaba Sigfried esperándolos. Mientras hacían el recorrido al despacho del dueño de la empresa, Tea no dejaba de contemplar el edificio por dentro, fascinada con tal belleza y orden en una compañía como esa.

Mientras, en la parte de abajo, estacionando su auto detrás de la limusina de Kaiba, Yami llegó en compañía de su novia a Schroeder Corp. Desde la ventana del auto, los dos miraron la majestuosidad del edificio.

-Años desde que esta compañía se fundó y por primera vez la veo en persona.-comentó Serenity con gran admiración y sorpresa mirando el lugar.

-Tampoco conocía esta empresa de juegos hasta hace poco.-agregó Yami igualmente maravillado.

La chica giró hacia su novio.

-No importa que veas ni con quien trabajes, tú esfuérzate al máximo.

Yami no pudo hacer más que sonreír al recibir el apoyo de la mujer con la que compartiría su vida para siempre. Con afecto, tomó la mano de la joven y la apretó con delicadeza.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance para que Kaiba no me humille frente a nadie.

Tras dedicarse una sonrisa mutuamente, descendieron del auto y caminaron a la entrada. Una vez se identificaron, subieron por el elevador hasta llegar al piso indicado; al bajar de él, se pararon frente a la puerta principal de la oficina de Sigfried y respiraron hondo.

-No te tenses, amor. Todo saldrá bien.

Las palabras de Serenity atravesaron el corazón de Yami que estaba nervioso y estresado por lo que pasaría cuando la puerta fuera vierta y entrara en esa oficina. Yami estaba siendo dominado por los nervios, pero el calor que Serenity le proporcionaba a su alma lo tranquilizaba en gran manera.

-Estaré tranquilo para no caer en el juego de ellos.

Del otro lado del despacho, Sigfried estaba sentado frente a una gran mesa en la que lo acompañaban Kaiba y Tea.

-Me acaban de informar que el señor Yami Yugi y su prometida han llegado. Dentro de poco los veremos aquí.-dijo Sigfried colgando una teléfono.

La mano de Kaiba formó un puño debajo de la mesa, Tea lo notó y sin que Sigfried lo viera, deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa y tomó, amorosamente, la mano de su esposo. Kaiba se estremeció ligeramente al sentir el tacto de su mujer, pero sonrió de medio lado.

Inesperadamente para los presentes, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de par y par y Sigfried sonrió enormemente.

-¡Wowww! Señor Yami, me alegra verlo.

Yami asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, miró al tipo de cabellos castaños que le daba la espalda.

-Creo que lo correcto sería que se presentaran nuevamente, esta vez como compañeros de trabajo oficialmente.

Kaiba se levantó y giró hacia Yami. Lo primero que miró fue a la joven de cabellos rojos que acompañaba a Yami: debía tratarse de su prometida. Ligeramente nerviosa, Tea también se puso de pie y dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente de los recién llegados.

Yami y Serenity creyeron que sus ojos los engañaban al reconocer a la chica que fue a su tienda unos días atrás y compró un juguete para niño.

Tea pensó que estaba en medio de una pesadilla como las que tuvo durante su infancia y adolescencia hasta que conoció a Kaiba. La vendedora que la atendió ese día estaba allí presente junto a Yami: lo que significaba que ella era la prometida de Yami.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala mientras Yami, Serenity y Tea estaban petrificados sin dejar de mirarse. Kaiba sólo podía pensar que las cosas se complicarían al trabajar junto al chico que más odiaba de niño.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Yo estoy igual, con tiempo limitado y cada vez escribo menos. Pero mis historias seguirán hasta el final de cada una de ellas. NO he visto ese cliché que mencionas, pero es absurdo con solo leerlo. Habrá muchas sorpresas con esta historia; no tienes ideas de cuantas.**


	50. Encrucijada Capítulo 12

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 3  
**_

 _ **"Encrucijada"**_

Capítulo 12 (50)

Un silencio, abrupto y sepulcral, cubría la atmosfera en la que se hallaban los dos empresarios de las grandes corporaciones, acompañados cada uno de sus respectivas mujeres.

Los ojos amatistas de Yami, los orbes cafés de Serenity y el par de ojos azules de Kaiba y Tea se miraban escrupulosamente de arriba abajo con el asombro y la perturbación presentes en sus rostros.

Yami no podía apartar su mirada de Tea, la mujer que visitó su tienda, aquella con la que compró una flor para su novia; pero sobre todo, la chica que le recordaba tanto a su primer amor.

Serenity también reconoció a la joven que atendió en la tienda de su novio. Estaba al lado de Kaiba, lo que significaba que ella era la esposa del CEO.

Tea también creyó que el mundo le caía encima. Serenity, la vendedora que la ayudó en la tienda estaba junto a Yami; entonces ella era la prometida a la que Yami le compró la flor Lilium.

La incomodes se hizo presente en medio de la sala y de los presentes.

-Caballeros, debemos comenzar la reunión.-dijo Sigfried después de carraspear para sacar de su embelesamiento a los empresarios.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a Sigfried que les sonrió con mucho gusto.

-Señor Kaiba, le presento, esta vez como su compañero de trabajo, al señor Yami Yugi Takahashi y a su prometida, Serenity Wheeler.

Sigfried señaló con la mano a Yami y Serenity que, incómodamente, se inclinaron en una reverencia.

-Señor Yami, le presento nuevamente al señor Kaiba y a su esposa, la señora Tea Kaiba.

Yami mostró una expresión neutral, igual que Serenity. Tea bajó la mirada al sentir como los ojos de ambos se posaban sobre ella y el miedo la consumía.

Las dos parejas se sentaron en la mesa indicada por Sigfried y, de esa forma, dio inicio la reunión de las tres empresas que, probablemente, se fusionarían.

.

.

Aquella reunión duró aproximadamente dos horas, pero para cuatro de los cinco integrantes de esta, fue casi como una eternidad.

Kaiba era el más controlado porque ya conocía a Yami desde hacía tiempo. Pero los demás creían que en cualquier momento explotarían de ira, intriga, miedo, duda y desconfianza.

Serenity cavilaba que probablemente Tea fue a la tienda para espiarlos. No había otra explicación a que Tea fuera la misma mujer que apoyó en la compra de un juguete para niño.

Tea estaba asustada. El chico que despertaba emociones extrañas en ella estaba comprometido con una empleada de su propia tienda. Por alguna razón, le recordó a su relación con Kaiba al comienzo. ¿Por qué pasaban esas cosas tan curiosas?

Yami también estaba nervioso. Mirada de reojo a Tea, la mujer que lo hacía sentirse dudoso de sí mismo. Tan bella, tan hermosa, tan parecida a su querida Anzu. Esos pensamientos continuaban presentes en su corazón, sin poder quitarlos de su mente.

-Bien, caballeros. Antes que nada, creo que lo mejor será que ustedes trabajen juntos primero.

-¿¡Quéééééééé!?

Tanto Yami como Kaiba quedaron boquiabiertos con eso. Las chicas igual se mostraron incrédulas con lo que sugirió Sigfried.

-Necesitan conocerse más laboralmente, ya que el sistema de mi empresa es más riguroso y pesado que el de ustedes dos. Por eso les pido su comprensión y colaboración para que las 3 compañías puedan trabajar en armonía.

Sigfried aparentaba estar interesado en lo referente a la fusión de Shroeder Corp, KC y J.A.

Seto y Yami se lanzaron miradas dudosas, pensando en si debían aceptar el trato. Ninguno quería estar con el otro, pero negarse sería un desperdicio de tiempo invertido en mejorar ambas compañías. Kaiba había viajado desde otro país sólo para trabajar con Sigfried y Yami necesitaba tener una mejor situación económica y financiera para realizar su vida como quería.

No había opciones.

Irguieron sus caras mirando a Sigfried.

-De acuerdo. Trato hecho.

Tea miró a su marido con extrañeza y el ceño fruncido. Serenity abrió la boca con incredulidad ante lo dicho por su prometido.

-Me alegra mucho su decisión.-respondió Sigfried chocando sus manos en un gesto de felicidad.

De nuevo, Kaiba, Yami y las chicas se miraron con incertidumbre sobre el futuro que les esperaba juntos.

Cuando la reunión finalizó, los invitados salieron de la oficina y se encontraron afuera de ella.

Allí, las miradas de todos se cruzaron en un nuevo silencio sepulcral que invadía la estancia. Kaiba, Yami, Tea y Serenity se contemplaban con el semblante confundido y el asombro creciendo cada vez más.

-Entonces, usted es esposa de Seto Kaiba.-dijo Serenity desafiantemente, animándose a romper el silencio pesado que caía sobre ellos.

-Así es. Soy Tea Kaiba, anteriormente Tea Gardner.-contestó la aludida sin dejarse intimidar con tanta facilidad.

Serenity parpadeó varias veces. Había fuerza en la presencia de Tea.

-Veo que usted disfruta de hacer cosas impropias a los dueños de otras empresas.

Todos miraron a la pelirroja, anonadados por sus palabras. Incluso Tea levantó la ceja sin entender qué pasaba.

-¿Qué dices, Serenity?-preguntó Yami.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-bramó Kaiba y Yami lo miró enojado por hablarle de esa manera a su chica.

-Como si no fuera obvio que esta mujer fue a espiarnos a nuestra tienda para ver como manejamos los asuntos de ella. Por eso fue a realizar una compra en nuestro local.

Yami no podía creer que Serenity se expresara de ese modo sobre alguien, pero la lógica era correcta. Levantó su rostro y miró con desilusión a Tea: ella no podía ser Anzu. Su amiga no haría una cosa así.

-¡No digan eso de alguien que no conocen!-respondió Kaiba furibundamente.

Los puños de Seto se cerraron y Tea lo agarró de la mano para calmarlo antes de que se saliera de control.

-Claro que la conozco. Ella fue a nuestro local-habló fuertemente Serenity-Fue a espiarnos. Estoy segura que usted la mandó. Son unos cobardes.

Kaiba tuvo el impulso de acercarse y golpearlos, pero Tea lo detenía con sus pocas fuerzas. Lo que menos deseaba era un conflicto en medio de la compañía con la que trabajarían en equipo.

Yami también frenaba el paso a su chica, impidiendo que saliera a contraatacar a los Kaiba.

-¿Qué clase de empresarios son ustedes? ¡Ir a espiar al rival! ¡Qué cobardes son!

Los gritos de Serenity llamaron la atención de todos los que pasaban por el pasillo. Yami jaló a Serenity hacia el elevador para salir de allí y Tea controlaba a su marido para que este no se lanzara contra ellos.

-¡Son unos cobardes! ¡No crean que podrán tener éxito aquí de esa forma! ¡Yami es mucho mejor que ustedes!

Forcejeaba Serenity, mientras Yami la arrastraba al elevador. Cuando esté llegó y abrió sus puertas, Yami entró en él, jaloneando a su novia con gran fuerza.

Al desaparecer de su campo de visión, Tea aflojó el agarre con que detenía a su esposo.

-¡Seto, no cometas una tontería!-habló Tea firmemente.

-¡Estaban insultándote!

Kaiba estaba visiblemente iracundo.

-Seto, no exageres. Además, sabemos que es verdad lo del espionaje.

El CEO calló ante la verdad dicha. Bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco mal de haber provocado que insultaran a su mujer. Sin embargo, para Tea eso era lo menos importante ahora.

-Vamos a casa.

Tea señaló el elevador contrario al que llevó abajo a Yami y Serenity. Se encaminaron allá y descendieron del edificio.

Por ahora, ni Yami, ni Kaiba, ni Serenity, ni Tea sospechaban lo que el destino les tenía preparado a los cuatro.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Ya ardió Troya y ahora viene el resto, muajaja. Se puso fuerte mi historia con todo este asunto; y se acercan grandes cosas. La primera vez que pongo a Yami y Serenity juntos y los torturaré mucho. Mi tiempo se redujo, pero seguiré escribiendo a su tiempo y ritmo. No planeo acelerarme; aunque sí, no he tenido oportunidad de leer fics ni comentar en ellos.**


	51. Encrucijada Capítulo 13

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

 _ **Parte 3  
**_

 _ **"Encrucijada"**_

Capítulo 13 (51)

Literalmente, la puerta de entrada fue azotada en el momento justo cuando Serenity y Yami entraron en la vivienda.

-¡Esto sí que no lo puedo creer!

Yami llevó su mano a la nuca, pensativamente. Jamás había visto a Serenity tan enojada en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

-¡Es intolerable que pasen estas cosas ahora que por fin tienes la oportunidad de mejorar tu negocio!

Encolerizada, Serenity se sentó de golpe en el sofá y cruzó los brazos, cual digna se viera.

-Es lo más vergonzoso que he visto.-renegó la pelirroja-Mandar a su esposa a espiarnos.

-Tal vez no fue esa la intención de ninguno de los dos.-dijo Yami dudando, no de la maldad de Kaiba, sino de lo relacionado a Tea.

-¡Es lógico que lo planearon! ¡Son marido y mujer!

Los gritos de Serenity penetraron, no sólo los oídos de Yami, sino también su corazón. La idea de que Kaiba estaba casado con una mujer tan parecida a Anzu le resultaba extraña y curiosa.

-¿Crees que en serio su intención era espiar nuestra tienda?-cuestionó Yami con la ceja arqueada.

-¡Piénsalo!-gritó exasperada Serenity-Kaiba sabe que trabajará contigo, pero ustedes dos no se agradan de antemano. Entonces, de forma inesperada, aparece su esposa en la tienda fingiendo ser una mujer común y corriente que quiere realizar una compra.

Yami supo, con tristeza, que su prometida estaba en lo correcto. Kaiba se había mostrado cobardemente al dejar que su esposa fuera a la tienda de manera anónima y aparecer como una clienta normal.

Pero su verdadero interés era saber ¿Por qué Kaiba se había unido en matrimonio con una mujer semejante a Anzu, la niña que de pequeño odiaba?

Si ahora se llevaban mal ellos dos, era ilógico que hubiera escogido una mujer idéntica a ella. Un triste pensamiento pasó por su mente: aquella mujer no era Anzu.

-¡Con más razón debemos ser mejores que ellos!-comentó Serenity-Impresionaremos a Sigfried para que tengas mejor posición en la compañía y Kaiba quedará en segundo lugar.

-KC es una de las mejores empresas. Es casi imposible competir con ella.-dijo Yami desilusionado.

-Tú eres mucho más inteligente que ellos y no tienes ni una pizca de cobardía. Es bastante obvio quién ganará la atención de Sigfried.

Yami levantó una ceja al ver que su novia se volvió competidora en poco tiempo.

-Veo que estás muy decidida en que obtengamos reconocimiento por parte de Shroeder Corp.

-¡Claro! Mas sabiendo lo malnacidos que son. Ahora entiendo porque no te llevas con Seto Kaiba.

El joven de cabellos tricolores quedó sorprendido con aquella palabra fuerte proveniente de la boca de su novia. Ella no usaba esa clase de lenguaje.

-Creo que tendremos que esforzarnos mucho para no terminal mal con ellos.-comentó Yami rendido.

Serenity lo miró detenidamente, luego se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia su novio. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le dio un beso dulce en la boca.

-¿Te parece si olvidamos todo esto y nos relajamos?

Yami sonrió de medio lado y le devolvió el beso apasionadamente. Antes de que Serenity comenzara a quitarle el saco que cubría su cuerpo.

.

.

-Esto me hizo ver lo buena actriz que eres.-comentó Seto al entrar en su casa.

-¡Claro! Soy una mujer con talento.-dijo Tea en tono divertido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Pero no soporto que hablen mal de ti. Fue mi culpa que eso pasará.

Kaiba comenzó a quitarse su gran capa y el saco que cubría su cuerpo. Se podía ver fatiga en sus ojos, más por la presión de tener que trabajar con su rival.

-No exageres, amor. Tienen razón en decirlo, después de todo es verdad.

Kaiba tuvo que admitir que tenía razón Tea en sus palabras. Él mandó a su esposa a espiar a su rival. Había caído bajo con eso.

-Creo que me comporté como tonto al dejar que hicieras algo así.

El orgullo herido de Kaiba era fuerte. Odiaba quedar como el cobarde, era algo que detestaba con todo su corazón.

-La que tuvo la idea fui yo. Así que deja de culparte.

Kaiba bufó molesto. En ocasiones no le gustaba que otra persona, por mucho que se tratara de la mujer que amaba, tuviera la razón. Pero era cierto; fue Tea la que mencionó primero la idea de espiar a Yami y su prometida.

-Ahora tu reputación está en juego.-agregó Kaiba pesadamente.

-¿Reputación? Pero si yo no soy conocida aquí.

-Tienes reputación por ser mi mujer. Lo más probable es que crean que te utilizo para armar planes en contra de mis rivales. Por eso, cuídate mucho.

Tea sonrió de medio lado. Nuevamente Kaiba mostraba su lado dulce con ella, pero sin perder su frialdad característica de él.

-Estaré bien. Te ayudaré como siempre y me portaré discretamente para que no piensen cosas raras.

-Ya lo están haciendo. Hasta casi te golpea frente a mí.

Kaiba subió a la recámara donde dormían, mientras Tea enfocaba su mirada en el Lilium colocado en un florero sobre la mesa.

Su corazón le decía que Yami tenía algo especial, aunque no sabía de qué se trataba.

Definitivamente, no podría dejar de ver a ese chico, aún si su esposo estaba en contra.

Quería saber más sobre él, para averiguar qué tenía de especial en ella aquel joven de cabellera tricolor. Existía entre ambos una conexión única que iba más allá del Lilium que compraron juntos ese día.

Y debía averiguar cuál era.

.

.

El motor de un taxi se apagó frente a la tienda con el nombre "Anzu" escrito en letras gigantes. De dicho auto, se apeó el propietario de esa sucursal y de la cadena de negocios que se estaba formando poco a poco gracias a su arduo trabajo para desarrollar la empresa. Yami respiró hondo antes entrar y mirar a sus empleados que ya estaban trabajando en acomodar y ordenar los juguetes en sus estantes correspondientes.

-¡Yami!-la voz de Mai retumbó entre las paredes.

Era normal que ella siempre se mostrara contenta de ver a su jefe y amigo más cercano. Su voz era fuerte y sonaba en ocasiones a gritos, pero todos sabían que era una cualidad de ella y eso no impedía ver las grandes virtudes que poseía.

Yami la saludó con un ademán de la mano y un leve movimiento de cabeza antes de subir las escaleras que lo llevaban a su despacho. Allí se encerró y se sentó en su escritorio cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Quedó pensativo sobre el asunto que estaba viviendo.

El día anterior habían pasado muchas cosas. Su vida estaba dando giros que jamás hubiera imaginado ni en sus sueños más raros.

Kaiba estaba casado con una mujer idéntica a Anzu que lo visitó en su tienda y hasta compraron juntos una flor. Su novia odiaba a Kaiba y a su mujer de la misma forma que ambos se despreciaban desde muy niños.

Parecía que la historia se estaba repitiendo y que ahora se involucrarían su novia y la esposa de Kaiba, la cual seguía perturbando a Yami debido a su físico tan similar a Anzu.

-Espero que no enloquezca por todo esto.-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de iniciar sus labores en la tienda.

.

.

-Siento la pregunta, pero ¿qué piensas hacer hoy?

La interrogante por parte de su hombre hizo que Tea sonriera de medio lado mientras le colocaba en sus hombros la gran capa que usaba siempre para presentarse a trabajar.

-Planeo dar un paseo por la ciudad y luego venir a cenar contigo.

-¿Quieres que hoy vayamos juntos a algún lugar en especial?

Para Tea era algo placentero el hecho de salir con su marido. Aunque era muy serio y frío, disfrutaba mucho su compañía y el tiempo de calidad que le dedicaba. Sus rutinas en KC eran muy intensas, pero Seto siempre procuraba hacer un espacio para dedicarse a su mujer; después de todo, era la única familia que tenía y si Mokuba viviera probablemente haría lo mismo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Claro que quiero eso, Seto.

El susodicho giró hacia ella quedando frente a frente de su mujer.

-Haré un espacio para ir a cenar contigo a las 9:OO. ¿Te parece?

Incluso con Tea usaba su tono firme que no aceptaba una respuesta negativa.

-De acuerdo. Entonces iré a KC más o menos a las 8:30 para que nos vayamos juntos.

La expresión amorosa de Tea cautivaba el corazón frío del CEO; aún con dos años de casados seguía habiendo magia en esos pequeños detalles que sólo ambos conocían el uno del otro.

-Buena suerte en tu paseo.-respondió Seto con la misma seriedad que lo caracterizaba tan bien.

-¿Seguro no quieres que yo te ayude hoy?

-Será a partir de que comience el trabajo con Yami y su prometida.

-¿Sabes cuándo iniciarás el trabajo con Yami?

-Le pedí a mi agente que hablara con él y acordamos que iniciamos el lunes con nuestra jornada laboral. Él y su prometida vendrán a KC.

Tea asintió fingiendo que no le incomodaba eso. Sin más, Kaiba cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se marchó cuanto antes en la limusina principal.

Ya era una costumbre que Tea se quedara sola en casa cuando no estaba su marido. Pero en esta ocasión, como en otras, no se quedaría sola en su vivienda, porque de aquí al lunes, dentro de 3 días, tendría mucho tiempo para divertirse antes de sumergirse en sus deberes de empleada de nuevo.

Subió a su recámara y se arregló casualmente, con un peinado sencillo y una ligera capa de maquillaje que recubría su suave piel. Una vez estuvo lista, salió de su casa siguiendo las indicaciones de Kaiba de usar el auto de uso común para evitar llamar la atención. Mientras el auto avanzaba por las calles, conducido por un chofer de plena confianza, Tea observaba todo por la ventana experimentando la sensación de libertad.

Japón era un país bonito, pero no dejaba de ser el lugar donde podía estar parte de su pasado, si no es que el pasado entero. Por momentos tenía la intención de hablar con los servicios de búsqueda de niños perdidos, con orfanatos, con autoridades para saber si alguna vez alguien buscó a una niña con su descripción física.

Pero sabía que ese pasado podía destruir todo lo que había formado con Seto y lo que menos deseaba era lastimar a su esposo. No solo lo amaba, sino que también le agradecía el hecho de que Kaiba la aceptara con su pasado desconocido.

Continúo el recorrido hasta que una idea loca pasó por su mente: muy cerca de allí estaba la tienda de Yami y la señorita Serenity.

Los pensamientos de Tea volaron alto cuan el deseo de ver al joven de cabellos tricolor se apoderó de ella. Desde el día del Lilium su corazón continuaba transmitiéndole una sensación de calidez, satisfacción y alegría que ni con su propia pareja sentía.

Yami era especial para ella. Tal vez porque él y Kaiba eran enemigos a muerte y ella pensaba muy diferente de su esposo.

Su anhelo de verlo aumentó y entonces estiró la cabeza para dirigirse al conductor.

-Cambie la ruta, por favor.

Continuará...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Yo a veces ni siquiera me relajo con fanfics, sino con lectura de libros y escribiendo lo más posible, XDD. Te puedo asegurar que en esta historia Serenity no es tan calmada como en la serie, jijijiji. Podría ser; tal vez Yami y Kaiba descubran algo nuevo sobre ellos mismos muy pronto. Lo del cambio de fue un error mío, me confundí porque a Yami siempre le pongo otro apellido en mis fics, JAJAJAJA. No revisé eso, jajajajaja. Más destructiva de lo que imaginan los lectores (música de terror).**


	52. Encrucijada Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.**

 _ **Parte 3  
**_

 _ **"Encrucijada"**_

Capítulo 14 (52)

Los arreglos de la juguetería "Anzu" se dieron conforme a lo cotidiano. La limpieza, el orden de los juguetes, la revisión de los documentos y papeles y la atención al cliente avanzaban con la misma rutina de todos los días. Mai brindaba su atención personalizada a los clientes nuevos y ayudaba al personal recién contratado. Serenity organizaba la distribución y producción de los juguetes a nuevos locales, mientras que Yami se encargaba de que todo se realizara correctamente y de que los negocios aumentaran.

El trabajo en equipo resultaba positivo para todos los presentes y beneficiaba sus labores en la tienda. Uno de los planes de Yami consistía en extender su propio negocio y que el nombre de "Anzu" sonara en todas las jugueterías. Crecer y madurar en el trabajo era su principal objetivo y, una vez finalizados los asuntos con Shroeder, se casaría con su novia Serenity.

Aprovechando que los últimos clientes se habían retirado ya, Serenity se acercó sonrientemente a Mai para platicar con ella como siempre lo hacía desde que llegó a trabajar allí. Al igual que con Yami, Serenity se volvió muy unida a Mai gracias al trato amable que recibió por parte de la rubia cuando consiguió el empleo en la juguetería.

-¡Mai! ¿Qué tal has estado el día de hoy con los clientes?

-Afortunadamente puedo lidiar con casi todas las personas. Incluso si se trata de una señora que cree que los juguetes que compró salieron de mala calidad sólo porque su hijo lo rompió en menos de una semana.

Mai hablaba con orgullo propio cada vez que se elogiaba a ella misma. Se sentía complacida con sus propios talentos y admirada con sus logros personales; aunque su mayor satisfacción era trabajar con las personas que más apreciaba.

-Y dime, ¿has hablado con mi hermano sobre ese asunto?

Serenity lanzó una sonrisa con una mezcla de atrevimiento y picardía, una cualidad que sólo poseía con la gente cuando agarraba confianza. Mai era de las pocas personas que se ganaban su confianza. Dicha actitud por parte de la pelirroja hizo que Mai se sonrojara apenada, dejando ver su lado sensible ante las interrogantes de la joven.

-Serenity, creo que no es necesario que hables de esas cosas.

Pero Mai se delataba sola, porque se notaba en su voz los nervios que la llenaban al saber de qué hablaba Serenity.

-Vamos, Mai. Yo sé que me entiendes-habló Serenity de forma pícara.

Los pómulos de Mai estaban cada vez más rojos y la susodicha giró la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual con la joven pelirroja.

-Umm…no…no he hablado con él.

La sonrisa traviesa de Serenity se ensanchó y cubrió su boca para no reír abiertamente. Le divertía mucho ver la relación amor-amistad de Mai con su hermano mayor.

-Vamos, Mai. Ya es tiempo de que hables con él sobre tus sentimientos.

Mai hizo un gesto de sorpresa y dio la vuelta en torno a Serenity.

-¡Ya inicias otra vez esas conversaciones sin sentido!-vociferó histérica la blonda.

La joven de cabellos rojos río juguetonamente mientras Mai lucía avergonzada de ella misma y le reclamaba a Serenity sus burlas.

.

.

Mientras tanto, un auto casual se detuvo a dos cuadras de donde se localizaba la juguetería y una joven de cabellera castaña y ojos azules se preparó para descender del coche.

-No me esperes. Y no avises a Seto de donde estoy.-ordenó firmemente Tea acomodando su ropa y sus bolsillos para asegurarse de no olvidar nada.

-Sí, mi señora-fue la respuesta del chofer.

Tea se apeó del auto y se encaminó rumbo a su destino. Sentía los latidos de su corazón golpeando su pecho ante la posibilidad de ver nuevamente al dueño de aquella juguetería. Algo le inquietaba con respecto a ese hombre y a su negocio de juguetes, pero no sabía por qué exactamente.

Cruzó la calle y caminó entre las casas y locales hasta llegar al lugar que buscaba. Cuando divisó la tienda de Yami se detuvo en la esquina totalmente inmovilizada. De pronto entendió que no sabía qué fuerza interna la trajo allí, porque no era correcto que estuviera cerca de los enemigos de su esposo.

Miró desde su ubicación la juguetería. Si se acercaba mucho corría el riesgo de ser descubierta por Serenity y los demás, así que arriesgarse no era una opción para ella.

Tea comprendió que estaba cometiendo un error, pero a la vez su espíritu clamaba por estar allí físicamente. Quedó parada en aquella esquina observando la tienda de frente a ella, mientras deseaba que el destino o lo que fuera le indicaran qué causaba su atracción por el dueño de ese lugar.

.

.

El golpe de los papeles al ser depositados sobre la mesa hizo que una ligera capa de polvo se levantara. Yami notó eso con un dejo de incredulidad.

-Creo que esta oficina necesita servicio de limpieza.

Yami era muy observador con ese tipo de cosas y era muy exigente con el aseo personal de su negocio, pero en días pasados no se concentraba en quitar suciedad del suelo y las paredes, sino organizar los trámites para el proyecto de trabajo con Shroeder y Kaiba.

Cada vez que por su mente pasaba la idea de estar junto a Kaiba sentía un vértigo que conmocionaba su cuerpo. Trabajar junto con la persona que más detestaba podía resultar bastante incómodo, más tenía una obligación que cumplir para lograr su sueño de ampliar su empresa.

Comprendió que estaba dejándose llevar por sus emociones y muy probablemente exageraba las cosas; después de todo, era temporal la colaboración con Kaiba y sería por su propio bien. Sin mencionar el hecho de que el pasado no podía mezclarse con el presente. Decidió dejar de pensar en los sucesos de los últimos días y se dirigió al cuarto de limpieza para buscar un trapeador y sacudidor; él mismo se haría cargo del aseo puesto que se trataba de su oficina personal.

Una vez hubo encontrado los utensilios de limpieza, volvió a su despacho con una escoba, un recogedor y una cubeta grande llena de agua. Inició las labores barriendo el polvo y suciedad del suelo, la cual se fue acumulando poco a poco en una esquina para más adelante recogerla.

Yami se encontraba tan absorto en su trabajo que no miró las afueras por la ventana, ni siquiera de reojo. Hasta que un instinto, una sensación extraña, lo hicieron girar la cabeza hacia el marco de la ventana y distinguió algo fuera de lo normal.

Se detuvo completamente y enfocó su mirada en una persona que no dejaba de observar su tienda. Era una mujer que se hallaba en la esquina frente a su local, con los ojos fijos sobre el negocio de Yami y totalmente paralizada. Aquello era raro, Yami frunció el ceño confundido por aquella reacción de esa mujer. Sabía que estaba mirando su tienda por la posición en que estaba parada y el lugar en donde se concentraba su atención.

Entonces, tras unos pocos segundos de analizarla, reconoció de quien se trataba. Yami quedó perplejo, abriendo sus ojos y boca enormemente por la sorpresa que acababa de ver.

Era, sin dudar, la esposa de Kaiba, Tea.

.

.

Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón golpeando su pecho, su respiración entrecortada, sus manos sudorosas. Llevó su mano izquierda al pecho al tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula y miraba con miedo la tienda.

Tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, de huir de aquel lugar antes de ser descubierta por los dueños: aquellos enemigos de su marido. Pero ya se había percatado de que algo la llamaba, la movía, la guiaba a donde estaba esa juguetería. No era capaz de describir con palabras qué sentía; sólo estaba convencida de que lo que sea que pasara estaba relacionado con el dueño de ese comercio.

Yami Yugi Moto era una parte de algo extraño que la conmocionaba y perturbaba enormemente.

Por su mente no pasaba la idea de relacionar a Yami con su pasado desconocido.

Tomó aire por la nariz y exhaló muy meditativa de todo, igual de paralizada que cuando llegó a la tienda con el nombre de "Anzu".

.

.

Frunció el ceño confundido, dubitativo. Detuvo sus actividades y recargó la escoba frente a la ventana sin desviar la mirada del punto donde se localizaba la mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos azules.

Hasta en eso era parecida a su marido: cabello de color castaño y un par de bellos ojos azules. Sin mencionar el atractivo físico que ambos poseían para el sexo opuesto o para ser admirados por los de su propio género.

Aún le parecía increíble el parecido de aquella mujer con su querida amiga Anzu. Más asombroso resultaba el hecho de que Kaiba hubiera contraído matrimonio con alguien tan parecida a la niña que despreció en su infancia. A menos que, extrañamente, Kaiba no relacionara los rasgos similares de ambas mujeres.

Entonces recordó de súbito que Tea, de la misma manera que ahora, fue a su tienda con la única intención de vigilar los movimientos de todos ellos. Se podría decir que se trataba de una espía por parte del mismo Kaiba. Pero era raro que Kaiba, ahora que sabían la verdad al ver a Tea acompañándolo, enviara nuevamente a su esposa para dar detalles de las actividades realizadas en la tienda.

Sea como sea Yami no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran como estaban. El futuro de su tienda, incluso el de su futuro matrimonio, dependía del éxito en su relación con Schoreader y KC era un impedimento a lograr su objetivo.

La adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo entero y su mano se cerró en un puño grande. Molesto, saliendo corriendo de su despacho y bajó las escaleras a toda la velocidad que daban sus piernas. La rabia consumiendo su interior ante la idea de que Kaiba y Tea estuvieran planeando algo en su contra antes de trabajar formalmente con Schoroeder.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo fue visto por Mai, que se encontraba en la caja y en la recepción para atención a clientes, y Serenity, que acomodaba algunos juguetes empaquetados para su próxima devolución.

Ambas mujeres lo miraron intrigadas.

-¿Sucede algo, Yami?-preguntó Serenity perturbada al ver a su prometido aproximándose corriendo.

-Les encargo la tienda.-fueron las únicas palabras pronunciadas por Yami al momento de salir de la tienda ignorando las miradas curiosas y sorprendidas del par de chicas.

Desde su lugar, en la esquina donde continuaba parada, Tea vio cómo el joven de cabello tricolor salía y la miraba fijamente, pero con furia.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí de nuevo!?

Yami la señaló con el dedo vociferando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. Serenity, desde el interior de la juguetería, siguió con la mirada el punto al que señalaba su pareja y se sorprendió al reconocer a Tea.

Como si un rayo le hubiera caído encima, Tea comprendió que había cometido un grave error al haber ido allí y por fin su cuerpo le respondió como deseaba. Giró sobre sí misma y salió huyendo velozmente antes de averiguar qué pasaba.

Yami, sin cavilar lo que hacía, la siguió con la misma velocidad. Serenity se asustó cuando pudo observar que casi es atropellado su novio al intentar cruzar la calle siguiendo a la esposa de Kaiba.

-¿Qué está pasando?-se preguntó a ella misma.

-Tendremos que dejar que Yami se encargue de ella. No podemos dejar sola la tienda.-habló Mai con firmeza y lógica, como era su costumbre.

La pelirroja tragó saliva, pero sabía que las palabras de Mai eran ciertas. Obedecer a Yami era lo mejor y dejar que él se encargara del asunto.

.

.

El miedo se había apoderado de su ser y corría sin ver, ni pensar, las consecuencias. Pronto se arrepintió de haberle dicho a su chofer personal que no la esperara. Chocó con varias personas en su huida, tropezó más se levantaba rápidamente, dio vuelta por varias calles, pero cada vez que giraba la cabeza veía a Yami persiguiéndola sin cansancio.

-"Es muy rápido."-pensó Tea mientras huía.

Yami la perseguía haciendo esfuerzos por no perderla de vista y alcanzarla. No estaba seguro de qué haría cuando la tuviera en sus brazos, pero sí estaba seguro de que planeaba averiguar qué tramaba.

-"Es bastante ágil".

Interiormente Yami esbozó una sonrisa. Su amiga Anzu también era ágil desde niña.

Eliminó sus pensamientos y concentró su energía en no dejar escapar a Tea. Debía atraparla pronto antes de agotarse y obligarse a sí mismo a detenerse.

Mientras tanto, Tea se percató de que estaba cansada y su cuerpo sudaba demasiado. Llegó a un parque cercano con un reloj en el centro y se percató de que casi no había gente allí. Rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo de la blusa el celular e intentó llamar al chofer. Huir ya no era una opción: necesitaba descansar.

Sus fuerzas disminuyeron grandemente y, sin darse cuenta, disminuyó la velocidad notoriamente. La resistencia de Yami aún no llegaba a su límite y estiró el brazo hasta que agarró bruscamente a Tea y la giró hacia él. Al frenar de golpe, el rostro de Tea estuvo casi por impactarse contra el pecho de Yami, pero él la detuvo agarrándola por ambos brazos y obligándola a mirarlo fijamente.

-¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO!?

La voz de Yami resonó en el parque y los pocos transeúntes que pasaban por allí los miraron perplejos; suponiendo que se trataba de una pelea de pareja.

Tea balbuceó, con la lengua inmovilizada e impidiéndole hablar. Sentía miedo y a su vez confianza en aquel hombre desconocido y a la vez conocido para ella.

-Yo…

-¿QUÉ PLANEAN TÚ Y TU MARIDO? ¡DÍMELO!

Yami la zarandeaba por los brazos, lastimándola. La cara del joven estaba enrojecida y llena de sudor, tanto por haber corrido 5 cuadras detrás de ella, como por la ira acumulada en su fuero interno.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó Tea tratando de zafarse del agarre, pero Yami no cedió.

-¡DIME QUÉ PLANEAN HACER AL VIGILAR MI TIENDA!

-No involucres a Seto. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Los gritos de Tea se escucharon por el parque, las personas los miraban sospechosamente y pensaban que algo grave estaba sucediendo con aquella pareja.

Yami escuchó las palabras de Tea, pero no supo qué responder y no deseaba que ella notara que él le creyó.

-Kaiba te envió la última vez a vigilar nuestro negocio.

-Yo vine esta vez porque lo deseé. Seto no sabe que estoy aquí y no planeo decírselo.

-¡No mientas!-la zarandeó Yami.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad.-gritó Tea y dejó de moverse locamente para soltarse de Yami.

¿Qué otra opción tenía? Resignarse era lo mejor que podía hacer. Poco a poco se fue calmando en los brazos de Yami que no la soltaba ni por un momento. Sus ojos azules reflejaron que decía la verdad, pero a la vez mostraron el interés que tenía en Yami. Estaba cautivada por él y seguí sin comprender el motivo.

Yami sintió en ese momento algo parecido. Esa mujer le provocaba un sentimiento muy distinto a Serenity y Mai o a cualquier otra mujer, más no sabía explicar qué era. Creyó a las palabras de ella y poco a poco fue suavizando su agarre hasta que sólo la mantuvo sostenida de un brazo.

-¿Por qué te interesó venir a mi tienda sin que tu esposo lo sepa?

Tea no supo qué decir, pero debía hablar. Calló unos segundos y después respondió.

-Tuve curiosidad por usted y sus productos.

Yami arqueó una ceja. De nuevo veía verdad en ella, pero no debía ceder.

-Tendrás que darme algunas explicaciones.

Tea levantó la cabeza decidida y con orgullo.

-Las que guste, señor Moto.

Yami la miró fríamente. Era una mujer fuerte y valiente; mucho más de lo que creyó.

Olvidó, por ese momento, que esa característica también era de su amiga Anzu.

-¿Le molesta a la señora Kaiba la idea de tomar un café conmigo?

La pregunta de Yami sonó sarcástica, pero era verdad. Deseaba, más que nada en el mundo, conversar con esa mujer tan atractiva y excitante para él. Con la mujer que Kaiba, su rival, escogió como esposa. Con la mujer que le recordaba a su mejor amiga y su primer amor.

Tea quedó en shock con eso, pero sonrió determinadamente.

-Acepto la amabilidad, señor Moto.

Y en ese momento el alma de Tea brincó por dentro. Porque su corazón también estaba conmovido por la presencia de Yami. Ese atractivo hombre rival de su marido, pero sobre todo vinculado a él y, por extraño que sonara, a ella también.

Continuará...

 **¡Al fin regreso con un nuevo episodio! Uno de los episodios más complicados para escribir; desde la idea de poner a Yami limpiando su oficina (cosa que me sigue pareciendo rara por su parte), hasta el momento en que corre y se encuentra con Tea. Mi plan fue alargar este episodio, pero prefiero dejarlos con la duda para el siguiente capítulo, muajajajaja. Sin más que decir: nos vemos mis amores y cuídense mucho.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Sí, lo sé. Es complicado leer fics cuando hay cosas más importantes y prioritarias. Yo estoy pasando eso también, pero me interesa seguir desarrollando la escritura así que aquí estoy, jijijiji. Fue un reto imaginarme a Serenity haciendo un escándalo. Siempre la visualizo como alguien dulce, pero con eso de que soy especialista en cambiar la personalidad de estos personajes creo que no es tan raro en mí hacerlo, jijijiji. Ya verás todo el conflicto entre Yami y Kaiba, muajaja. El cambio de apellido fue un error mío al redactar, no te preocupes, JAJAJAJA. Soy destructora cuando escribo historias (risa de Bakura) ¡Los torturaré peor que en el reino de las sombras, muajajaja!**


	53. Encrucijada Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.**

 ** _Parte 3  
_**

 ** _"Encrucijada"_**

Capítulo 15 (53)

La taza, con café humeante, fue colocada sobre el pequeño plato por el hombre que la había sostenido para beber una mínima porción de su contenido. A pesar de que conservaba la calma, no podía perder de vista a la mujer que, frente a él, lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y duda.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos tras un largo e incómodo silencio que había caído sobre ellos desde el suceso desagradable en el parque. Ninguno se dirigía la palabra por la incertidumbre de lo que pudiera acontecer cuando se tocara el tema por el cual estaban los dos allí.

Yami la observó fijamente y sonrió de medio lado con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Estaba admirado y complacido.

-Así que…-comenzó e hizo una breve pausa-Su marido no sabe que está usted aquí vigilando mi tienda.

Tea endureció las facciones con un dejo de molestia por la forma brusca de hablar que tenía el caballero.

-Así es. Mi esposo no tiene idea de que vine a ver su local de nuevo.

La voz de Tea delató su estado de ánimo: enojo. Yami lo ignoró y pronto comenzó a divertirse con la escena. Sonrió burlonamente mientras alzaba otra vez la taza con café.

-¿Ahora usted hace cosas a escondidas de su marido?

Yami dio un sorbo a su café observando, sarcásticamente, a la chica. Tea lo miró con despecho.

-¿Qué está insinuando con eso? ¿Acaso cree que engaño a mi marido?

-Sólo digo que es muy raro el hecho de que vigile mi tienda sin que su esposo se lo ordene.

Pronto Tea comprendió que Yami estaba burlándose de ella para provocarla. Hablaba con diversión y un cierto gozo mientras bebía sin parar.

-Seto no me da órdenes.-habló Tea firmemente y levantando su propia taza-Y aunque no lo crea, tengo voluntad propia para tomar mis propias decisiones.

-Aaahhh, como fingir que es una clienta para ir a comprar juguetes al negocio rival de la empresa de su marido y luego presentarse a la junta principal de empleados como si nada hubiera pasado.

La sonrisa y el tono de voz sarcástico de Yami comenzaron a sacar de quicio a Tea, pero se contuvo. Si se alteraba perdería su oportunidad de estar con aquel hombre intrigante.

-Veo que es bastante rencoroso.-comentó Tea alzando una ceja.

-Creo que para cualquier hombre es desconcertante el hecho de que venga una mujer a realizar compras y resulte que se trata de la esposa de su rival en los negocios.-habló Yami con ironía-Podría demandarla por eso.

La amenaza conmovió a Tea, pero mantuvo la calma.

-No tiene pruebas.

-Hay cámaras de vigilancia en mi tienda.

La mentira funcionó y Tea abrió ligeramente los ojos con asombro, a lo que Yami sonrió triunfante. Estaba ganando la batalla, pero su intención no era alejar a aquella mujer sino averiguar más de ella.

Tea bajó la mirada hacia su café y lo observó detenidamente. No tenía interés en hablar de su compañero de vida, sino en el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo tocar el tema y sacar algún tipo de conversación sin que se viera más extraña de lo que ya era todo.

Yami también pensaba lo mismo. No le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero no por desconfianza a ella, sino porque no podía parar de admirar el gran parecido que poseía esa chica con Anzu. Sin mencionar, además, la belleza que portaba aquel cuerpo y rostro femenino en conjunto. Sea como sea, Kaiba se había casado con una mujer bastante interesante.

-¿Le gustó a su marido el Lilium?

La pregunta sacó de sus cabales a Tea; levantó el rostro hacía él, mostrando una ligera confusión al respecto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La flor que compró ese día junto conmigo. ¿Le gustó a su marido?

Los ojos azules de Tea se abrieron con gran sorpresa por la interrogante. Parpadeó varias veces antes de responder.

-No sé de qué está hablando.

Agachó la cabeza con un notorio nerviosismo recorriendo su cuerpo. Notó como el sudor mojaba sus manos escondidas debajo de la mesa. Jamás se había comportado de esa forma frente a nadie; era una mujer valiente y eso provocaba la admiración de las personas por ella.

El joven de cabellera tricolor esbozó una sonrisa divertida y sarcástica antes de lanzar una carcajada.

-Dudo que tu memoria sea tan mala como para olvidar que tú y yo compramos una flor juntos para nuestras respectivas parejas.

Tea volvió a concentrarse. El hombre la sacaba de sus cabales cada vez que se hallaba cerca de él, más lo mejor era aprovechar su oportunidad de estar allí con él, sin su marido y sin la prometida de él. Observó detenidamente a Yami antes de responder, escudriñándolo con la mirada; pensando en que, sea lo que sea que causara su perturbación, todo debía mantenerse controlado por el bien de ella, de su marido y de KC.

Respiró hondo por la nariz antes de abrir la boca para responder.

-Claro que le gustó. La compré especialmente para él.

Las palabras de Tea eran ciertas, aunque Yami dudó un poco de la veracidad de ellas; nunca podría imaginar que Kaiba tuviera la capacidad de admirar algo hermoso otorgado por la naturaleza misma. Para él Kaiba era un hombre frío y casi sin sentimientos que había desarrollado la cualidad de ver la vida desde una perspectiva negativa.

-¿En serio?

La voz de Yami delató sus dudas, pero Tea entendió que no se trataban de ella, sino de Kaiba.

-¿Cree que mi esposo no puede admirar una flor que le fue entregada con amor por parte de su esposa?

Esta vez fue Yami el que quedó con los ojos abiertos y desconcertado. Tea era más inteligente de lo que él pensaba; intuyó sus pensamientos más profundos y lo retó a cuestionar su propia relación con su marido.

Los labios de Tea se movieron formando una muy pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible a los ojos humanos.

-Veo que conoce a mi marido.

-Supongo que Kaiba le habló de mí.

Yami decidió relajarse y continuar con la conversación en un intento por averiguar más sobre la vida de su enemigo.

-Más o menos.-Tea sonrió divertida por su propio comentario. Debía ser precavida al hablar, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de descubrir cosas sobre el pasado de Yami.

-¿Qué sabe de mí por medio de su esposo?

Yami se mostró interesado, pero sosteniendo su postura de hombre con carácter fuerte. Se daba a respetar y, aun así, buscaba respuestas a sus preguntas.

-Sé que estuvieron juntos en el internado cuando eran niños y que no se llevaban bien desde entonces.

Tea conocía pocos detalles de lo sucedido en aquel entonces. Sabía que Kaiba fue abusivo con Yami en su infancia; lo supo porque su pareja se lo confió, más los detalles más importantes no le fueron confiados, ni siquiera por ser la mujer de Seto.

Kaiba no le dijo que él provocó la separación de Yami con su mejor amiga al acusarlos con la dueña del internado, que lo hizo por un arranque de furia al ser golpeado por Yugi. Mucho menos reveló que Yugi le dio un puñetazo por defender a Anzu de las maldades de Seto en aquel momento.

Yami hizo un gesto de fastidio al recordar.

-Por lo que veo no le ocultó la verdad.

-¿Puedo saber qué cosas hizo mi marido para que usted lo odie?

Nuevamente Tea retaba a Yami y él lo supo. Pronto se dio cuenta que Tea era inteligente; no por algo estaba casada con uno de los hombres más millonarios del mundo. Estaba probando si Yami era capaz de hablar en contra de su marido y hasta qué punto lo haría.

La tensión aumentó por parte de Yami y supo que debía tener cuidado al hablar. Narrar los acontecimientos del pasado exactamente como fueron resultaría problemático en aquella situación.

No obstante, Yami también era muy inteligente y sabía cómo actuar en situaciones complicadas; entre ellas con las mujeres retadoras.

-Tal vez lo mejor será que usted hable directamente con su esposo sobre eso.

Y fue notoria la expresión asombrada que Tea mostró en el rostro. Porque jamás esperó tal respuesta por parte del hombre con cabellera tricolor. Su ojos y boca se ensancharon ante las palabras de Yami; prefirió guardar silencio antes que hablar mal de su pareja.

-Conozco a Kaiba, pero hay cosas que es mejor tratar entre parejas.-explicó Yami serenamente-Así que es preferible que usted hable con él y que le cuente lo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo.

La actitud tranquila y despreocupada de Yami hizo que, de alguna manera, Tea se contagiara de aquella atmosfera más relajada. Por fin, la tensión de estar frente al enemigo de su marido se disipó y sus músculos perdieron la rigidez que los envolvía. Sus labios esbozaron una muy pequeña sonrisa.

El joven Yami pudo percibir, igualmente, esa paz en el ambiente y supo que había hecho lo correcto al no hablar mal de Kaiba delante de su esposa. Además de que sería un error para su negocio, no quería perder la oportunidad de seguir en contacto con la dama de ojos azules.

-Lamento haber sido agresivo con usted afuera.

La disculpa fue sincera y Tea sintió ternura por él, junto con una mezcla de un sentimiento familiar para ella.

-No se preocupe. Después de todo, era normal que pensara que lo estaba espiando.-contestó Tea tomando la taza con café y bebiendo un sorbo.

Yami tuvo la intención de preguntar cuál era el motivo por el que ella lo siguió, si no era por espiarlo. No obstante, prefirió callar para evitar levantar el furor nuevamente entre ambos. Finalmente había conseguido serenarse y de paso, también, a la chica.

Rápidamente dio un pequeño giro a la conversación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan viviendo en Japón?

-No mucho.-respondió sonriente Tea-Prácticamente unas pocas semanas.

-Supe que Kaiba se encontraba en el extranjero. Así que supuse que ustedes vinieron a Japón por este contrato.

-Así es.

Tea esbozaba una sonrisa plena y Yami se la devolvió con un dejo de ternura hacia ella.

-Si hubiera sabido que trabajaría con ustedes probablemente habría rechazado la oferta de Sigfried.

-¿Se arrepiente?-preguntó Tea, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No, ahora no.-respondió Yami de forma divertida sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque así puedo verla a usted y conversar relajadamente.

La sonrisa contenta de Tea cambió a una tímida y sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente. Agachó la cabeza un poco enfocando la mirada en la taza que tenía frente a ella.

Yami estaba repleto de ternura. Jamás hubiera pensado que podría encontrarse con una mujer tan parecida a su amiga. A veces se imaginaba que si Anzu viviera podría ser una mujer bonita y llamativa, justo como la que tenía en ese momento justo frente a sus ojos.

-¿A su novia le gustó el Lilium?

Fue extraño para Yami escuchar esa pregunta. Por unos momentos increíbles, se olvidó por completo de Serenity y parecía como si Tea hubiera roto el encanto de una escena romántica. Era algo que Yami no había sentido antes cuando estaba con una mujer.

-Sí, le encantó.-sonrió sin mucho entusiasmo-Ella es bastante sencilla.

-Eso es un privilegio.

-Es cierto. La mayoría de las mujeres son exigentes con sus gustos, pero Serenity no lo es.

-Supongo que ambos tenemos suerte en ese sentido.

Yami comprendió que Tea alababa a su esposo, y eso lo irritó un poco. Más no podía expresar esa clase de sentimientos; lo mejor eso continuar con la escena amistosa entre ambos.

-Entonces ¿Kaiba es buen esposo?

-Le resultara raro a usted pensar bien de mi marido, pero sí lo es.

La sinceridad de Tea era bastante obvia. Yami supo que no hablaba una niña enamorada, sino una mujer que amaba al hombre que había escogido como esposo.

Las facciones del hombre con cabellera tricolor se endurecieron un poco. Hizo un esfuerzo por fingir como si su interior estuviera perfectamente bien.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de casados?-cuestionó Yami interesado.

-Dos años.-la respuesta de Tea sonó orgullosa, como si fuera un logro haber durado ese tiempo que, relativamente, era poco.

-Espero que Serenity piense lo mismo de mí cuando lleguemos a ese momento.

Tea expresó en su rostro confusión por el comentario.

-Serenity y yo nos vamos a casar en cuanto finalicen los proyectos con KC y Shroeder.

Ante la noticia, Tea sonrió con gran júbilo.

-¿En serio? ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias.

La forma en que Yami respondió fue un tanto fría, pero a la vez gustoso de recibir halagos por parte de otras personas por su futuro matrimonio. Por alguna razón le molestaba que Tea sintiera esa clase de alegría por él.

-Imagino que usted también es un buen hombre con ella. Hasta flores le regala.-habló Tea con total felicidad.

-Gracias por eso.

Yami devolvió la sonrisa de manera sencilla y práctica.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo es que conoció a Kaiba?

-Es una larga historia, pero fue trabajando con él.

-¡Que curioso! Yo así conocí a mi novia.

-Eso sí que es sorprendente.

Tea irradiaba alegría y Yami se contagió con esa energía.

-Serenity fue a pedir trabajo a mi compañía y al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta que es una persona única y especial.

Tea notó un ligero brillo en los ojos de Yami mientras este giraba la cabeza hacia el ventanal al lado de la mesa donde se encontraban sentados. Ese brillo le pareció algo insólito a Tea; era la típica expresión de un hombre enamorado, pero de alguien que no estaba tan seguro de hacer lo correcto.

-Yo trabajé con Seto porque necesitaba un favor de él.

Aquello sorprendió a Yami y levantó una ceja.

-Él iba a destruir el orfanato donde crecí durante toda mi vida.

Yami retrocedió en su silla. ¿Orfanato? ¿Acaso sería posible que Tea fuera huérfana? Había quedado muy sorprendido con esa revelación.

-¿Orfanato?

-Sí-Tea lo miró a los ojos-. Yo soy huérfana y Seto quería derrumbar el orfanato. Así que le pedí trabajo a cambio de dejar el lugar en paz.

Yami lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Anzu tenía familia y, según lo último que supo, ninguno murió en la guerra. Sólo Anzu feneció.

No era ella.

-¿Le pasa algo?-preguntó Tea al notarlo decepcionado.

-Nada, estoy bien. Sólo me quedé pensando en lo parecido de nuestras historias románticas.

-Jajajaja, sí.

Yami sonrió de medio lado y Tea esbozó una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos y bien acomodados.

-Lamento mucho lo de su familia.-Yami la miró con una expresión cabizbaja.

-Está bien, lo he superado. Muchas gracias.-respondió Tea con su sonrisa adornando su bello rostro.

El silencio calló sobre la pareja y ninguno tuvo un tema de conversación después de eso. Tea no sabía cómo explicarle a Yami el motivo por el que fue a buscarlo a la tienda; pensaría que estaba loca por interesarse en él simplemente por el nombre de su tienda y una sensación de paz que él producía en ella.

Yami, por otro lado, trataba de pensar en cómo continuar interrogando a la mujer. Deseaba averiguar más sobre ella y Kaiba; pero no por su rival, sino por ella. Estaba en la penosa necesidad de averiguar sobre porque una mujer tan similar a Anzu se uniría en matrimonio con Kaiba. Por lo que veía Tea desconocía el paso de Kaiba con Anzu, pero no era posible que Kaiba lo olvidara. Resultaba confuso que Kaiba olvidara el pasado a tal grado que se casara con una mujer idéntica a Anzu, la niña que Seto odiaba en su infancia.

Yami abrió la boca para formular una pregunta, pero Tea lo interrumpió con un gesto sorpresivo al mirar su reloj de pulsera.

-¡Ay! No había visto la hora. Creía que era más temprano

La voz de Tea sonó angustiada.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 3:25 PM. No me di cuenta de cómo pasó el tiempo.

-Aún es de día.

Tea miró a Yami sorprendida por la frase. Todo indicaba que Yami tenía un interés particular en seguir con ella, pero Tea sabía que debía volver a casa. Aunque tenía tiempo para regresar y arreglarse para salir con su esposo, ya no sabía de qué otra cosa hablar con Yami. Era mucho mejor dejar para después la conversación. Además, lo volvería a ver ahora que ella también trabajaría con Seto.

-Ya es hora de que me vaya a casa.

-De acuerdo.-respondió Yami un poco seco.

-Tendremos más oportunidades de hablar cuando trabaje con mi marido.

La expresión incrédula de Yami fue bastante notoria.

-¿Con su marido?

-Sí, estaré acompañando a Seto al trabajo. Así que me verá seguido por allí. Podremos conversar más adelante si lo desea.

-Será un placer.

Nuevamente se dedicaron una sonrisa cálida sin dejar de observarse detenidamente. La despedida no era tan agradable para ninguno, puesto que el mayor anhelo de los dos era conocerse más y descubrir esa conexión emocional entre ellos.

Tea se levantó de su silla y giró hacia él.

-Gracias por la compañía.

Sin embargo, Yami no quería que esto terminara. No era Anzu, pero no dejaba de ser excitante.

-¿Te vas en un auto o en transporte?

Por lógica, al ser esposa de un millonario, tendría su propio automóvil.

Tea lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

-En transporte. No me gusta que me vean en autos lujosos.

Una parte era verdad, pero Tea comprendió que, en aquel momento, mintió intencionalmente. Porque deseaba que él la acompañara. Ella podía llamar al chofer que Seto le asignó.

Tea se percató del motivo oculto de la pregunta de Yami. Él tampoco quería dejarla tan fácilmente.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tomar el autobús?

El corazón de Tea latió golpeadamente al oír esa pregunta tan deseada por ella.

Yami quedó petrificado, esperando, casi como un adolescente que espera la respuesta de su enamorada.

-Claro, me encantaría.

Y Yami le sonrió ante esa respuesta positiva. Porque ese era su mayor deseo: pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella.

Y Tea comprendió que, efectivamente, ese hombre era más especial de lo que ella pudiera imaginar.

Continuará...

 **Más vale tarde que nunca, jijijijiji. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Ya extrañaba andar por aquí para dejarles un episodio más de mis fanfics. Aunque no sé si estaré tan seguido, pero de que continuaré hasta finalizar por lo menos estos tres fics pendientes. Este capítulo fue bastante difícil de lograr, me tomó mucho tiempo escribirlo para que Yami y Tea se conecten mutuamente sin revelar demasiado el pasado.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Sí, lo sé. Es bastante lo que llevo alejada del fandom, pero ni modo. Hay prioridades. Al menos terminaré estos tres fics y después ya veremos qué pasa. Mmmm, ya veremos qué sucederá con Joey y Mai, muajajaja. Yo también me cansaría corriendo dos cuadras, jajajaja. Sí, estaba muy exaltado Yami con Tea, pero él se siente mal emocionalmente. Toda la presión de su noviazgo, el trabajo y ahora con "Anzu" en persona, supongo que por eso enloquece con la pobre de Tea. Exacto, es toda una odisea lo que viven estos personajes; ambos se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro y no saben el motivo. Habrá muchas más sorpresas con esta historia. Ya la tengo planeada completamente, sólo me falta llenar espacios vacíos para continuar escribiendo. Espero verte por aquí cuando lleguen esas sorpresas ;)**


	54. Encrucijada Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.**

 ** _Parte 3  
_**

 ** _"Encrucijada"_**

Capítulo 16 (54)

Después de pagar respectivamente sus cuentas, que sólo incluían cada una un café americano, Yami y Tea salieron de la cafetería uno tras el otro.

-¿En dónde tomarás el autobús?-cuestionó Yami.

Tea calló y no respondió de inmediato. Había olvidado por completo que no conocía lo suficiente la ciudad y no podía decirle a Yami la dirección exacta de su domicilio por seguridad. Por mucho que se viera amistoso, seguía siendo rival laboral de su marido.

Yami esperó la respuesta de Tea y notó su inquietud ante la interrogante, pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno…pues…

Tea pensó rápidamente. Giró los ojos en diferentes direcciones como buscando una solución. Después de haberse sentido cómoda con el hombre de cabellera tricolor, volvía a sentir que nerviosismo al estar junto a él. Yami sonrió divertido por la personalidad cambiante de la chica.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la estación más cercana?

La pregunta sorprendió a Tea, pero pronto comprendió que Yami estaba siendo amable con ella, y debía aprovechar esa cualidad de su parte.

-De acuerdo. Pero le agradecería que sólo me dejara allí y yo me iré a mi casa desde allí.

Una vez fuera del alcance de Yami llamaría a su chofer para ir a recogerla antes de que Kaiba se diera cuenta.

-Como digas.-respondió Yami con una sonrisa cálida.

Devolviendo el gesto sonriente, Tea se encaminó, junto con Yami, a la estación más cercana que se encontraba más o menos a unas tres cuadras de allí.

Mientras caminaban., Yami no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Tea.

-Así que trabajarás junto a tu marido.

-Así es. No creo que haya problema con eso.

-No, pero me sorprende.

Tea arqueó una ceja en expresión confusa.

-Kaiba es un hombre celoso de lo suyo.

Las mejillas de Tea adquirieron un ligero color rojo al percatarse del cumplido de Yami. Le resultaba extraño, pero interesante, que Yami mostrara cierto interés en ella estando ambos con respectivas parejas. Aunque, suponía, sólo era un interés cordial y laboral.

-¿Cómo conoce eso?

-Digamos que es bastante rudo cuando piensa que alguien le puede quitar lo que le pertenece.-sonrió irónicamente-Y tal vez usted corre riesgo de que alguien la quiera arrebatar de Kaiba.

-Eso no sucederá.-respondió Tea con firmeza, pero sin eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Debía admitirlo: estaba feliz con el hombre de cabellera tricolor.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

La pregunta de Yami sonó a reto, pero de una manera divertida y amena.

-Porque mi amor está cimentado sobre mi esposo.

Al continuar caminando por la acera, Tea no se dio cuenta de la reacción de Yami. La sonrisa se había esfumado de su rostro para formar una línea horizontal con la boca; sus facciones se endurecieron un poco por confirmar, con mucho desagrado, que Tea estaba realmente enamorada de Kaiba.

Seguía pensando en lo raro que le resultaba la idea de que Kaiba pudiera sentir amor por alguien que no fuera él mismo; si es que Kaiba podía amarse realmente a sí mismo.

Recorrieron algunas calles y avenidas cortas en silencio al tiempo que Tea enfocaba su atención en cada local o vivienda que se cruzaba a su paso. Le admiraba la limpieza y los letreros de anuncios en caracteres japoneses que le resultaban conocidos por haber estudiado un poco de dicho idioma anteriormente, aunque nunca lo perfeccionó ya que nunca imaginó que vería ese país con sus ojos.

Pronto localizó la parada de los autobuses a distancia y una parte de ella se sintió mal de tener que separarse de Yami. Se detuvo a ver la estación desde lejos, pensativa.

-¿Te sucede algo?

Yami supo que algo estaba pasando; porque la forma en que miraba los camiones le indicaban que no deseaba irse tan fácilmente.

-Siendo sincera, me gustaría poder hablar más sobre mi esposo contigo.-dijo Tea sin un dejo de duda en su voz.

Yami abrió los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa: ella sentía lo mismo que él. Sin embargo, Yami no quería hablar de Kaiba, sino de ella.

-Espero podamos seguir conversando tan animadamente como hoy.

La sonrisa de Tea cautivaba a Yami en gran manera.

-Será un gusto seguir platicando contigo.-respondió Yami igualmente-Pero la próxima vez sin espiar mi tienda.

La advertencia de Yami no sonó amenazante, sino más bien en juego.

-No lo haré de nuevo.

Yami deseaba preguntarle el motivo por el que ella lo espió en su tienda ese día, pero tuvo miedo de saber la respuesta. Tal vez sí la envió Kaiba, o fue ella por voluntad propia. Pero ¿Por qué lo haría ella? ¿qué interés podría tener ella en él si, de cualquier forma, Tea estaría al lado de su marido cuando trabajara y podría averiguar más fácilmente sobre él?

Muy probablemente, Yami estaba haciéndose demasiadas ilusiones.

Se encaminaron a la pequeña estación de camiones y cruzaron un parque que se localizaba al lado de la parada. En dicho lugar, se hallaban muchos juegos infantiles junto con algunos árboles que habían crecido enormemente al paso de los años.

La parada estaba justo en la esquina del parque, por lo que cual para llegar a ella era obligatorio cruzar por el parque. Caminaron, y Tea observó a Yami de reojo.

En su corazón seguí pensando que Yami tenía algo especial que la cautivaba, pero no sabía de qué forma ni qué sentimientos, con exactitud, provocaba en ella.

Al avanzar, unos sonidos atrajeron la atención de ambos y giraron en dirección contraria a la parada. Un grupo de niños jugaba en diversos juegos, unos en el columpio, otros en la resbaladilla y otros trepados en un árbol grande.

Las risas de los pequeños y sus corridas a toda velocidad dibujaron alegría en el semblante de Tea. Ella deseaba tener hijos con Kaiba, pero aún no habían hablado claramente de ese tema debido a que deseaban lograr otros propósitos en la empresa antes de agregar a sus vidas la responsabilidad de tener hijos.

Entre todos los niños había dos en particular que llamaron la atención de los dos adultos.

-¡Hiromi! Ven, sube. No tardes.

Un niño que trepaba con gran habilidad al árbol principal del lugar, le gritaba a una niña que se encontraba mucho más abajo que él y que, por más que intentaba, no lograba subir más allá de dos ramas.

-¡Ya voy, Kouta! Pero está muy alto. No creo poder.

Las quejas de la niña llegaron a los oídos, no sólo del niño que la acompañaba, sino de Yami y Tea. Inmediatamente, Yami sintió una nostalgia fuerte que invadió su corazón al recordar, con ternura, esa infancia que constantemente trataba de olvidar.

Observó a los niños y pude verse a sí mismo, jugando en aquel árbol del internado. En los tiempos en que el débil era él y Anzu era la fuerte.

 _-¡Yugi! ¡Apresúrate! Ya casi llegamos a la cima._

La voz de Anzu, como una niña, sonó en su cabeza. Nuevamente, la vio a su lado subiendo por las ramas de los árboles.

 _-¿Estás segura que no nos regañarán por esto?_

 _-Si bajamos rápido, no habrá problema. No te quejes y sube._

 _-¡Anzu! No seas cruel._

Sintió un nudo en su garganta en pensar en que, tal vez, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si el miedo no lo hubiera gobernado tanto en ese momento. Tal vez así la habría protegido más, protegerla de lo que sucedió después.

La niña, Hiromi, no resistió más y su cuerpo diminuto calló a la tierra ante la decepción del niño. Hiromi se soltó llorando con dolor por el golpe y Yami, espontáneamente, fue a su ayuda dejando atrás a Tea.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña?

-No puedo subir.-gimió la niña con lágrimas asomando a sus ojos.

-Le estoy enseñando a trepar, pero no aprende-respondió el niño bufando.

-Necesitan ser pacientes los dos.-dijo Yami con compasión.

Sin más, ayudó a Hiromi a ponerse de pie y la acercó al árbol.

-Mira, lo mejor es que lo hagas de esta forma para evitar caer de golpe contra el suelo.

Y así, Yami comenzó a explicarle brevemente al par de niños unas instrucciones sobre subirse a los árboles. Tea lo miraba a una distancia prudente y le complació saber que Yami tenía gusto por los niños. Sería un buen padre con su prometida algún día.

Repentinamente, Tea sintió algo raro en su corazón y en su mente. Ver a Yami con los niños frente al árbol le dio una sensación extraña, un sentimiento poderoso, pero confuso a la vez. Parpadeó varias veces y su corazón comenzó a latir con más velocidad que antes, emocionado.

La visión de Yami, a la sombra del árbol, hizo que unas voces de infantes sonaran en su interior; voces desconocidas para ella, pero al mismo tiempo familiares.

 _-¡Yugi, apresúrate! ¡Sube, no tardes más!_

 _-Anzu, no puedo. Es demasiado alto para mí._

 _-No seas tonto. Es divertido._

Tea se llevó las manos a la cabeza al sentir un dolor intenso. Por unos instantes sintió que su cerebro explotaría junto con su corazón. Se tambaleó un poco, pero logró mantenerse en pie sin caer. Su cerebro y su corazón parecían que no procesaban correctamente. Las voces de esos niños sonaban claramente, como si estuvieran a su lado. Y, con cierto asombro, pudo ver sólo por unos segundos, las imágenes de esos dos niños.

Dos niños jugando a trepar un árbol. La niña iba subiendo, el niño no podía escalar muy bien. Un niño con una cabellera particularmente poco común en los infantes, y una niña de cabellos castaños.

No vio con buena definición los rostros de los niños, pero sí pudo percibir sus voces y supo que eran conocidos. Ya había escuchado antes esas voces, en algún lugar de su mente, de su memoria.

 _-Anzu, ayúdame._

 _-Yugi, tienes que aprender a valerte por ti mismo._

Tea miró a Yami todavía brindando su apoyo a los niños. ¿Por qué venían esas visiones a su mente al verlo así, junto al árbol?

-Yugi…-fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca automáticamente, sin decirlas con intención-…Anzu…

Como si hubiera escuchado sus palabras, Yami giró hacia ella y pudo percatarse de que algo pasaba. La cara de Tea estaba pálida y sus piernas temblaban, pudo notar que de su frente brillaba sudor. Aquello sorprendió a Yami y dejó a los peques solos para correr hacia Tea y tomarla por los hombros.

-¿Estás bien ¿Te pasa algo?

La preocupación de Yami volvió a Tea a la normalidad, pero aún continuaba confundida por las imágenes anteriormente vistas.

-Sí, estoy bien-respondió Tea sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para despejarse.

-¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

-No-su voz sonó firme y segura-. No quiero armar un escándalo con mi esposo.

Yami se inquietaba por el temor de que Tea estuviera enferma, pero ella tenía razón. Debían mantener en secreto esa reunión o Kaiba podría enloquecer contra ambos, especialmente con él que era su rival.

-Lo siento. Es mejor que te lleve al autobús antes de que vuelvas a sentirte mal.

-No sé qué me sucede. Es la primera vez que me siento mal en Japón.

Sosteniéndola por un hombro con su brazo, Yami llevó a Tea a la parada y se preparó para subir al camión más cercano.

-Gracias por todo.-dijo Tea agradecida.

-Igualmente, espero verte pronto.

Tea asintió y subió al autobús justo unos segundos antes de que tomara rumbo. Yami vio como el transporte público se alejaba con la mujer que tanto atraía su atención y despertaba los recuerdos de su infancia. Le agradaba confirmar que Tea era bastante agradable, mucho más que Seto, pero de todas formas no dejaba de cuestionar la idea de que ese físico tan similar a su amiga resultaba poco frecuente aún entre mujeres atractivas.

Tea también se encontraba dubitativa mientras se alejaba. Yami la perturbaba y además inquietaba. Él tenía algo especial y una parte de su alma quería averiguar de qué se trataba. Las imágenes y las voces que tuvo tampoco podían ser gran cosas: algo estaba desenterrándose y, por mucho que tuviera miedo, muy seguramente se trataba de su pasado perdido.

Y eso comenzaba a causarle temor y a la vez curiosidad.

.

.

El chillido de la puerta al abrirse indicó la llegada de Yami a su tienda y, casi de inmediato, Serenity y Mai fueron sobre él con angustia reflejada en sus caras. Eran las 4: 15 PM cuando Yami llegó a su local de trabajo.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué pasó con esa mujer? ¿Te hizo algo?

Las preguntas de Serenity salían angustiosamente de sus labios y abrazó cariñosamente a su prometido y tocó su rostro con delicadeza. Yami la miró, pero no contestó a sus interrogantes.

-Yami, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Mai haciendo que Yami levantara la cabeza hacia ella.

-Sí, lo estoy.-respondió Yami indiferente-Pero me siento cansado.

-¿Viste a esa mujer? Nos estaba espiando.-habló Serenity precipitadamente.

-Logré conversar con ella un poco.

-¿De qué hablaron?

Serenity se mostraba preocupada por su pareja. Por su mente no pasaba la idea de que Yami pudiera pretender algo con alguna mujer que no fuera ella.

-Tenía curiosidad sobre nosotros ya que sabe que conocí a Seto cuando éramos niños.

La idea de que Tea se interesara en él por Kaiba era lógica, pero aún no sabía con exactitud qué motivó a Tea para espiarlo. Ya tendría su oportunidad de saber más detalles; tampoco quería interrogarla completamente para poder seguir buscando excusas para continuar el contacto frecuente con ella.

-Así que era eso.

La expresión de Serenity se volvió dura y reflexiva. Por alguna razón, Tea le inspiraba desconfianza después de haberse hecho pasar por una clienta para ver la mercancía de la tienda de su hombre.

-Por lo que veo planea vigilar nuestros pasos para ayudar a Kaiba.

-Lo dudo mucho. Ella va a trabajar junto a Kaiba. Dudo que venga seguido a espiarnos.

-De cualquier manera, creo que tendré que vigilar con más detalles las calles por si vuelve aparecer.-agregó Mai y se encaminó a la dirección para localizar el teléfono de la policía.

La joven pareja se miró fijamente.

-Te tardaste mucho. Llamé a tu celular, pero no respondiste y me asusté.-dijo Serenity perturbada.

-No te alteres. Apagué el celular para hablar con Tea.

-¿En serio crees que no corremos riesgos si ella trabajará con su esposo?

-No, es inofensiva.

-¡Ja! Inofensiva.

Sereniry mostró una risa burlona y molesta. Vería a Tea más seguido y eso la irritaba. Pronto estarían los cuatro en la empresa y comenzarían los problemas reales.

Yami sólo la miró y se quedó pensando claramente las cosas. Mantendría oculto a Serenity todos los detalles de su plática con Tea para evitar problemas. Conocía el carácter explosivo de Serenity, en especial cuando alguien le caía mal como Kaiba y Tea. La idea de que él y Tea permanecerían en contacto mucho tiempo, el suficiente para lograr investigar más a fondo sobre la relación de Tea con el enorme parecido con Anzu, le causaba gozo mezclado con miedo a descubrir algo que no debiera.

Ya se había ganado el agrado de Tea; como empresario no tendría problemas al trabajar, pero sí debía ser precavido para conseguir su propósito y conocer más a la mujer misteriosa. El recuero de Anzu estaba vivo en su memoria y no descansaría hasta saber si Tea se relacionaba en algo con ella o simplemente eran dos mujeres parecidas sin relación alguna.

.

.

Eran las 5:15 Pm cuando Tea Gardner volvió a su casa tras pedir ubicaciones a su chofer por celular. Al final, decidió no usar su propio coche, sino aprender a usar el transporte público; aunque pidió discreción al chofer para no levantar sospechas con su esposo.

Sabía que a las 8: 30 llegaría Kaiba, puntual como siempre, para llevarla a cenar, así que deseaba estar radiante para él como era ya su costumbre. Tenía suficiente tiempo, pero sus emociones estaban alteradas.

Mientras se bañaba no dejaba de preguntarse si todo lo que vivió el día de hoy era real o no. Yami le provocaba cosas que otro hombre no; sentimientos relacionados con nostalgia, cariño, confianza, gratitud, incluso podría decir que amistad. Pero eso era imposible; jamás sería amiga del enemigo de su esposo.

Se arregló con un hermoso vestido negro, un peinado bonito que le hacía lucir más fina la cara y un maquillaje discreto: exactamente lo que le gustaba a su compañero de vida.

No obstante, al tiempo que realizaba estas acciones, su mente estaba en otro lugar. Le perturbaban esas imágenes que pudo vislumbrar: dos niños jugando en un árbol gigante. La niña era fuerte y autosuficiente, mientras el niño que era débil y algo torpe, pero con un buen corazón.

La pregunta era ¿Quiénes eran esos niños? No eran del orfanato donde estuvo de pequeña. Sus voces y sus nombres le parecían conocidos: Yugi y Anzu.

Nuevamente el nombre "Anzu" sonaba familiar para ella. Algo la estaba llevando a ese nombre. De la misma forma que "Yugi" le traía una sensación de alegría que no había conocido en años, ni siquiera cuando se casó con Kaiba.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué significado tenían esos nombres? Estaba convencida, aunque con temor, de que estaba relacionado a su pasado olvidado.

Tal vez ella había conocido a alguien con esos nombres, o tuvo familiares con esas identidades. Tembló un poco al pensar que Yami pudiera tener algo que ver con ella en su vida anterior.

Sea como sea, estaría cerca de Yami y, por lo que veía, él sentía agrado con ella así que podría estar cerca de él para seguir averiguando más cosas.

Pronto reflexionó que podría lastimar a Kaiba y sacudió su cabeza atemorizada por eso. Lo que menos quería causar un daño emocional a Kaiba, pero su curiosidad la estaba matando por dentro.

Con el corazón inquieto, esperó a que llegara su marido. El claxon de un coche sonó afuera y supo que se trataba de él. Corrió a su encuentro y salió de la casa para encontrarse con la limusina de esposo estacionada en la calle y a Kaiba adentro. Lo saludó desde afuera mientras caminaba y subió al auto, saludando con gusto a su pareja.

.

.

El restaurante era lujoso y brillaba en aseo. Tea giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro observando el lugar y notando las diferencias que tenía con los restaurantes del país donde siempre había vivido cuando niña.

Kaiba la miró y, como si tuviera un sexto sentido, notó que el comportamiento de su mujer era distinto a otros días.

-¿Te pasó algo hoy?

La pregunta sacó a Tea de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundida.

-Pareces preocupada. Se ve rara la cara.

-Ah-respondió sonriente-No, estoy bien. Gracias, querido.

La boca de Kaiba formó una ligera sonrisa muy típica de él.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy?

Tea lo miró con un poco de nervios, pero ocultó rápidamente sus emociones.

-Estuve paseando por la ciudad. Tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer Japón.

-¿Quieres que yo te acompañe mañana a un recorrido antes de que inicie el trabajo en las empresas?

-Claro, sería fantástico.

Tea se mostró sonriente. Su alegría conmovía mucho a Kaiba; en ocasiones pensaba que ella lo animaba a ver la vida con una visión positiva. En especial desde la muerte de Mokuba.

Interiormente, Tea era consciente de que lo más saludable era que Kaiba no supiera de su plática con Yami. Porque pronto tendría la oportunidad de descubrir si Yami tenía algo que ver con ella.

No podía dejar de pensar que, tal vez en un tiempo muy cercano, sabría qué vida tuvo antes de ser Tea Gardner.

Eso la emocionaba y la asustaba. Sin embargo, debía ser honesta: ver a Yami la hacía pensar que, por mucho que hubiera riesgos, no era una simple casualidad que los nombres de "Yugi" y "Anzu" sonaran tanto en su corazón.

Continuará...

 **Admito que yo también me olvidé de Serenity al escribir esto, jajajaja. Bueno, lo importante era que se viera cómo Tea comienza a recordar un poco del pasado. Fue algo difícil acomodar esta escena para que quedara en la historia y Tea pudiera verse de niña con Yami, pero espero se vea bien al fic.**


End file.
